Racines
by JessSwann
Summary: L'histoire de l'enfance de Will et de ses parents avant son départ pour Port Royal et sa rencontre avec Liz . Reprise des personnages de Robb Kidd mais il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu les livres pour suivre la fic
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Les personnages principaux sont pour la plupart à Rob Kidd, les autres à Disney , ceux qui restent à moi...**

_**Bonjour à tous, comme annoncé voici le Prologue de ma nouvelle fic qui s'intéresse à l'enfance de Will. J'ai donc emprunté des personnages à Rob Kidd, notamment la mère de Will, Arabella. Cependant il n'est pas du tout nécessaire d'avoir lu les livres pour comprendre la fic ( les lecteurs des livres reconnaîtront simplement les allusions que je ferais aux pré quels de Rob lol)**_

_**Pour l'instant, bonne lecture et … Reviews ???**_

**Prologue **

_**A bord de La Fleur de la Mort**_

Assise sur le lit peu confortable de la cabine sommaire qu'elle occupait depuis qu'elle avait rejoint l'équipage du Capitaine Laura Smith, sa mère, Arabella fixait le mur sans le voir, l'esprit occupé à tenir le compte des jours depuis ses derniers ennuis de femmes.

- Quarante… Marmonna-t-elle finalement. Quarante. Répéta-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur son ventre pour l'observer avec un mélange de défiance et de plaisir.

Perdue dans ses pensées et dans ce que son décompte impliquait, Arabella n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et sursauta brutalement lorsque une voix s'éleva dans la pièce

- Que fais tu donc ma fille ? Cela fait au moins dix minutes que tu aurais du prendre ton quart ! S'impatienta Laura.

Arabella suivi du regard la silhouette nerveuse de sa mère tandis que cette dernière arpentait la pièce.

- Et bien bouge toi ! S'impatienta de nouveau Laura.

Arabella fixa sa mère et se crispa comme à chaque fois que Laura agissait envers elle comme le capitaine qu'elle était. Pour la jeune femme, le souvenir du choix que sa mère avait fait en l'abandonnant au profit d'une vie de pirate était encore douloureux. Durant la fraction de seconde pendant laquelle Arabella se remémora les années passées à pleurer sa mère soi disant enlevée et tuée par des pirates elle prit sa décision. Jamais elle n'imposerait une telle vie à son enfant. Jamais elle ne l'abandonnerait comme Laura l'avait fait pour elle.

Le Capitaine de La Fleur de la Mort finit par comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas et elle s'adoucit, se penchant sur sa fille

- Bella ? Tu es malade ??

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Ragea Arabella. Et ne fais pas comme si tu te souciais de moi

- Mais je me soucie de toi. Souligna Laura avec un soupir.

Arabella se retint à grand peine de dire une fois de plus ses quatre vérités à Laura et se leva souplement. Maintenant que sa décision était prise restait à savoir ce que Billy Turner allait en penser

- Où vas-tu ? Lui demanda Laura, le sourcil levé

- Voir Billy. Je dois lui parler. Annonça Arabella sans s'embarrasser d'autres formes de politesse

- Tu as un poste à tenir . Rappela Laura

La main sur le bouton de la porte de sa cabine, Arabella se retourna brutalement vers sa mère, son geste libérant ses longs cheveux auburn qu'elle maintenait d'ordinaire à l'aide d'un catogan

- J'ai d'autres priorités que de naviguer sur ton bateau Mère. Mais c'est une chose que tu ne pourras sans doute jamais comprendre. Assena durement Arabella avant de sortir, laissant Laura stupéfaite par son brusque éclat.

*

Saluant d'un bref signe de tête Mr Reece, le second et sans nul doute amant de sa mère, Arabella se dirigea vers le gréement, poste qui avait échu à Bill ce jour là. La jeune fille plissa les yeux, souriant malgré elle en voyant son amoureux suspendu à quelques mètres du sol et fort occupé à vérifier les fixations d'une voile

- William ! Appela-t-elle tandis qu'une brutale angoisse montait en elle.

Que ferait elle si Billy n'était pas d'accord avec ses choix ? S'il lui préférait l'océan et la vie à bord de La Fleur de la Mort ?

Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de réfléchir plus avant, Bill atterrit souplement à ses côtés et la regarda avec inquiétude

- Arabella ? Que se passe t'il ?

La jeune femme hésita. Billy et elle se connaissaient depuis quelques années à présent et cela faisait plusieurs mois que leur relation avait pris un tour plus romantique… Sans doute Bill était il amoureux d'elle ( en tout cas c'était ce qu'il prétendait ) mais elle avait toujours en tête le souvenir du jour où ils avaient rendu visite à l'oncle et à la tante de Bill et où elle avait évoqué la possibilité d'une vie à terre, d'une vie de famille… Ce jour là il lui avait dit qu'ils étaient des pirates et que par conséquent, ce genre d'existence n'était pas faite pour eux… Ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon dans la situation présente..

De son côté, Bill observait sa jeune compagne en songeant à la chance qu'il avait eu de la connaître. Et à la chance encore plus grande qu'il avait d'être celui qu'elle avait choisi. En vérité, il ne l'avait jamais avoué mais il était tombé amoureux d'Arabella dès l'instant où il l'avait vue pour la première fois et il était encore surpris qu'elle l'ai choisi lui au lieu de tout les pirates de l'équipage de sa mère qui la courtisaient, voyant en elle la future capitaine du navire fantastique de Laura Smith.

- William je …

Le jeune Bill se raidit. Si Arabella l'appelait William à la place du Billy affectueux dont elle le gratifiait habituellement cela voulait dire que l'affaire était importante…

- Tu ? Demanda-t-il la bouche sèche.

Arabella jeta un regard désespéré au reste de l'équipage qui paraissait s'être massé autour d'eux, les observant sans la moindre discrétion.

- Pas ici. Annonça-t-elle en l'entraînant vers la cale

- Arabella , ta mère m'a .. Commença Bill qui n'avait pas envie de subir une des nombreuses remontrances de Laura.

- On s'en fiche ! Rétorqua Arabella. Elle et son bateau peuvent bien aller au diable. Je dois te parler sans attendre.

Un étrange pressentiment serra le cœur de Bill, comme si il sentait que sa vie allait irrémédiablement changer sans qu'il parvienne à s'expliquer d'où lui venait cette certitude. Sa main dans celle d'Arabella il suivit la jeune femme jusqu'au plus profond des cales et lui lança un regard troublé tandis qu'elle prenait une profonde inspiration , mordant sa lèvre comme à chaque fois qu'elle se sentait gênée ou en difficulté

Arabella se retourna vers Billy et l'observa quelques secondes avant de se décider. Il était inutile d'attendre plus longtemps… Elle devait savoir. Pour prendre ensuite les décisions qui s'imposeraient

- J'attends un bébé. Lâcha-t-elle d'une voix tendue.

La première réaction de Bill à cette annonce fut un soulagement intense. Arabella n'allait pas le quitter. Puis….

- Un quoi ?? Réalisa-t-il soudain

Arabella serra légèrement les poings et lui lança un regard furieux

- Oh ne fait pas comme si tu n'avais pas compris William Turner !! Je viens de te dire que tu m'as fait un bébé !!!

Bill déglutit et ne répondit pas, le moment étant mal choisi pour signaler à Arabella que lorsqu'elle le fixait ainsi elle lui faisait totalement penser à Laura dans ses plus mauvais jours.

- Billy ??? Demanda Arabella, la colère laissant place à l'inquiétude .

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, partagé entre l'envie de pleurer de joie et une brutale angoisse à la pensée de la réaction que ne manquerait pas d'avoir Laura à cette nouvelle

N'y tenant plus, Arabella le secoua brutalement

- Enfin dis quelque chose !!

William revint au présent et regarda Arabella. L'angoisse qu'il ressentait fut balayée par l'émoi manifeste d'Arabella et il la serra brusquement dans ses bras

- Je… C'est une magnifique nouvelle. Réussit il à dire

Le soulagement déferla en Arabella en l'entendant et elle se serra étroitement contre lui avant qu'il n'ajoute

- Mais enfin comment est-ce arrivé ?

Les joues colorées par la colère, Arabella se détacha brutalement

- Peut être que ce que nous faisons le soir dans ma cabine y est pour quelques chose William !!!

L'embarras submergea le futur père et il leva les mains pour la calmer

- Je … excuse moi c'est juste que c'est si soudain et que … Que, qu'allons nous faire ?

Arabella souffla discrètement, soulagée. Il avait dit « nous » et non pas « tu » ce qui au vu des circonstances était plutôt encourageant

- Je .. J'avais pensé que peut être… Commença-t-elle avec précautions

- Marions nous. La coupa Bill avec impulsivité.

Bouche entrouverte , Arabella le regarda alors qu'il s'échauffait

- Je .. Tu as raison je suis responsable de ça alors il faut que je t'épouse

- Ne te sens pas obligé. Grinça Arabella qui appréciait moyennement le « il faut que je t'épouse »

Bill la regarda, surpris par sa froideur

- Je … Arabella, je suis bien .. Enfin c'est bien moi le..

- Ne t'avise pas de me demander une chose pareille William Turner !!!

Gêné et en vérité ne sachant plus quoi dire pour ne pas faire d'impair, Bill cherchait ses mots lorsque Laura les rejoignit l'air furieux

- Puis je savoir pourquoi vous avez déserté vos postes ? Etes vous fous ou seulement inconscients ? La vie à bord d'un navire n'est pas le genre de chose que l'on prend à la légère et …

- Je vais épouser Arabella. La coupa Bill à qui l'idée plaisait de plus en plus. Enfin si vous voulez bien Madame, Capitaine.. Se reprit il avant de baisser la tête.

Laura accusa le coup tandis qu' Arabella lançait un regard de biais à Bill

- Je n'ai pas encore accepté. Souligna-t-elle

Laura les observa tout les deux, les mises en garde de Mr Reece sur l'intimité grandissante de ces deux là lui revenant brusquement en mémoire alors qu'elle n'y avait jusqu'à présent porté aucune attention

- Pourquoi veux tu l'épouser Billy ? Demanda-t-elle avec un grincement de dents, espérant encore que la situation n'ait pas atteint un point catastrophique…

En effet Billy Turner n'était certainement pas le parti qu'elle aurait choisi pour sa fille. Ce gars était trop mou, trop hésitant, pas assez … pas assez tout !!!

Conscient que Laura ne l'appréciait guère ou du moins pas assez pour lui confier sa fille, Bill répondit d'un ton hésitant

- Parce que je l'aime.

Laura leva les yeux au ciel, agacée par la réponse du jeune prétendant de sa fille qui confirmait ainsi tout les doutes qu'elle avait nourri à son sujet . De son côté, le visage d'Arabella s'éclaira.

- C'est vrai Billy ? C'est pour ça ?

Sa décision prise, Bill répondit d'une voix plus affermie

- Oui.

- Alors je suis d'accord ! S'exclama Arabella et prenant la main de son prétendant

Laura haussa le sourcil

- Hors de question. Je ne te laisserais pas t'engager à la hâte dans une union vouée à l'échec comme j'ai pu le faire avec ton père ma fille !

Furieuse, Arabella se retourna vers sa mère

- Union que tu n'as pas enduré très longtemps Mère…

- Ce n'est pas la question. Trancha Laura. Je suis ta mère et tu es encore bien jeune pour …

- Il est trop tard pour jouer le rôle d'une mère avec moi !! La coupa Arabella. Pas alors que je vais à mon tour être mère !!! Et crois moi je ne compte pas être comme toi !!

Si il avait pu se cacher dans un trou de souris, Bill l'aurait fait sans hésiter… Malheureusement pour lui La Fleur de la Mort était un navire dont son capitaine prenait grand soin, aussi n'avait il aucune échappatoire au regard flambant de rage que Laura lui lança

- J'ai du mal comprendre…

Prudente, Arabella se plaça entre sa mère et son prétendant ( elle n'avait pas l'intention de perdre le futur père de son bébé alors que celui-ci semblait décidé à faire d'elle la femme honorable qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'être)

- Billy et moi nous allons avoir un bébé. Répéta-t-elle.

A cet instant, Laura souhaita pouvoir disposer de la montre magique dont lui avait parlé Jack Sparrow et remonter ainsi le temps jusqu'à l'arrivée de Bill sur La Fleur de la Mort. La capitaine se délecta en esprit de la manière dont elle aurait du coller une balle entre les deux yeux de Turner avant de revenir au présent

- Comment as-tu pu être aussi … aussi bête !!! Lança-t-elle à sa fille

Arabella se crispa et posa une main protectrice sur ventre

- Devenir mère n'est pas une erreur pour la plupart des femmes Mère. Mais une fois encore tu es incapable de comprendre ça !!!

Laura serra les dents et se força au calme

- Comment ai-je fait pour ne rien voir !! Ragea-t-elle

- Sans doute étais tu trop occupée avec Mr Reece pour faire attention à moi . Répliqua Arabella sur le même ton. Enfin ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude depuis le temps

- Ça suffit Arabella !! Je suis ta mère et je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton

- Il est bien temps de t'en rappeler. Ironisa Arabella tandis que Bill reculait prudemment

Découragée, Laura se tourna vers sa fille, oubliant pour l'instant l'imbécile auquel elle avait accordé ses faveurs

- Tu n'es pas obligée de l'épouser enfin si c'est lui le père… Commença-t-elle, espérant brutalement que sa fille s'était donnée à un autre

Arabella rougit violemment

- C'est lui !! Tout le monde ne couche pas avec tout ce qui passe comme tu le fais !!!

- Je ne … Commença Laura avant de se reprendre. Tu n'as aucun droit de me juger

- Toi non plus ! Rétorqua Arabella.

Les deux femmes se jaugèrent un instant du regard, les narines fumantes puis Laura reprit

- La Fleur de la Mort n'est pas un endroit pour un bébé. Commença t'elle

- Pour une fois nous sommes d'accord. Ragea Arabella. C'est pour ça qu'une fois mariés Billy et moi nous nous installerons à terre pour élever William Junior

- William Junior ??? Demandèrent à l'unisson Bill et Laura, le premier avec ravissement, la seconde avec un dégoût non dissimulé

Arabella, furieuse, les toisa avec délectation

- Oui William Junior, c'est un garçon j'en suis certaine !

Laura se força au calme et fixa sa fille

- Bella ..

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !! Et n'essaie pas de nous faire changer d'avis , Billy et moi on a pris notre décision !! On va se marier puis on s'installera à terre pour élever notre bébé !!! N'est-ce pas Billy ?

L'intéressé lui lança un regard étourdi et hocha la tête par réflexe

Laura, écumante de rage les fixa

- Vous faites une grossière erreur … Surtout toi ma fille, tu fais la plus grosse erreur de toute ta vie !!!

- Je ne vois pas mon enfant comme une erreur contrairement à toi… Mère

Laura se retint de justesse de la frapper et s'élança dans l'escalier qui menait au pont, folle de rage.

Une fois sa mère partie, Arabella se tourna vers Bill, vaguement honteuse

- J'aurais du t'en parler avant …

- De quoi ??? Demanda le jeune homme avec horreur, se demandant ce qu'elle lui cachait encore

- De mon projet d'élever notre fils à terre… Ainsi que ceux qui suivront.

- Ceux qui… Balbutia Bill que sa paternité prochaine bouleversait déjà suffisamment sans avoir à penser à d'autres enfants

Arabella lui prit doucement la main

- Qu'en penses tu ?

Bill plongea le regard dans celui d' Arabella. Il l'aimait… Dieu ce qu'il l'aimait… Et si elle voulait qu'ils s'installent à terre et bien peu importe du moment qu'ils étaient ensemble… Et puis après tout l'idée d'un petit cottage en bordure de mer n'était pas si mauvaise, il pourrait fabriquer des paniers et les vendre aux gens des villages alentour, le mensonge qu'il avait servi à son oncle et à sa tante devenant ainsi réalité… Toutes ces pensées traversèrent l'esprit de Billy Turner tandis qu'il serrait la main d'Arabella Smith

- J'en pense que c'est une excellente idée…. Répondit il finalement.


	2. Mariage & nouveau départ

_**Bonjour à tous, voici la suite de l'histoire toujours en lien avec les livres de Rob Kidd, pour une meilleure compréhension je tiens à préciser que si Arabella en veut autant à sa mère, c'est parce qu'elle a cru longtemps que cette dernière avait été enlevée et tuée par des pirates. Elle a découvert des années plus tard qu'en fait Laura avait mis en scène sa disparition pour devenir elle-même un pirate **_

_**Voila , la précision est faite… Bonne lecture et … Reviews ? **_

**Chapitre 1 **

Une fois le mariage décidé , tout était allé très vite (trop si l'on voulait l'avis de Laura) . Deux jours après avoir annoncé sa grossesse à Billy, Arabella revêtit donc une robe ( chose rarissime ) , dernier vestige d'un cargaison honnêtement pillée par Laura et se prépara à unir son destin à celui de Bill Turner.

Bien entendu la cérémonie n'aurait pas le faste de celle dont avait rêvée Arabella lorsqu'elle était encore à demi une enfant et servait des chopes de rhum dans la taverne de son père. Pour elle, il n'y aurait pas de pétales de fleurs, de prêtre, de chapelle ou de nuit de noce rougissante… Mais à tout prendre, elle s'en accommodait largement. Après tout, c'était sa dernière concession à l'existence de pirate. Et un mariage restait un mariage… Quelque soit la manière dont il était célébré.

Arabella ajustait donc sa robe de mariée d'un blanc orangé (en vérité plus orange que blanche mais elle ne l'aurait pas même admis sous la torture) lorsque Laura pénétra dans sa cabine sans se donner la peine de frapper, conformément à son habitude.

La mère observa un long moment la fille tandis que cette dernière faisait mine de ne pas l'avoir vue, brossant avec application ses longs cheveux auburn.

- De toutes les choses que j'ai manqué en partant … Ton mariage est sans doute celle à laquelle j'aurais le plus voulu assister. Murmura Laura, un peu émue

- Et bien .. Tu avais fait ton choix non ? Ironisa Arabella en ajustant ses cheveux. Et puis si ce que tu dis est vrai, tu dois être comblée… Non seulement tu assistes à mon mariage mais en plus tu le célèbres. Ajouta-t-elle avec une grimace, toujours peu emballée à l'idée que sa mère l'unisse à Billy ainsi que le lui permettait la loi en tant que capitaine d'un navire (même pirate)

Laura soupira lourdement et observa un instant sa fille

- Je l'aurais été si tu avais choisi un prétendant un peu moins… Commença-t-elle en cherchant ses mots

- Un peu moins quoi Mère ?

- Un peu moins comme ton père… Répondit Laura

Sa réponse réveilla la colère d'Arabella qui n'attendait du reste que cela pour exploser

- Billy n'est pas comme papa. Et je ne suis pas toi.

- Oui mais William… Il est influençable… Il… J'aurais préféré un homme plus ferme pour toi… Répondit prudemment Laura

Arabella sourit légèrement

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal dans le fait d'avoir un mari aimant, sur lequel je pourrais compter. Billy est parfait… Et je ne partage pas ton goût pour les pirates. Comme Billy. Lui et moi nous allons mener une vie honorable à terre.

- Une vie honorable… Une vie de misère oui !! Comment William compte t'il subvenir à vos besoins ?? Ce garçon ne sait rien faire et il est loin d'être dégourdi

- C'est notre affaire pas la tienne. Quand à Billy, ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'aime pas la mer qu'il ne sait rien faire

Laura fronça légèrement les sourcils

- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il n'aimait pas la mer… Je pense juste qu'il n'est pas très débrouillard… Quitte à ce que tu sois la femme d'un marin (vu que tu ne veux pas naviguer ) j'aurais préféré un homme avec un peu plus d'ambition , comme …

- Billy n'est pas un marin. La coupa Arabella. Nous nous installerons à terre et il est inutile que tu essaies de nous faire changer d'avis .

Laura soupira

- Ton William est un marin Arabella, que tu le veuilles ou non… Il a la mer dans les veines… Le seul moment où il parait un peu moins mou c'est au beau milieu d'une tempête

- Je peux t'assurer qu'il y a d'autres moments où mon fiancé n'est pas mou Mère. Rétorqua Arabella

Laura sursauta et maîtrisa une nouvelle fois sa colère

- Ce qui nous amène au moment où tu vas faire la plus grosse bêtise de ta vie….

- Épouser un homme que l'on aime n'est pas une bêtise.

- Ça l'est si tu le forces à abandonner sa vraie nature, un jour ou l'autre ton Billy te quittera pour rejoindre la mer… Et alors que feras-tu ?

- Billy ne me quittera pas. Tout le monde ne peut pas être aussi égoïste que toi.

Laura choisit d'ignorer l'insulte délibérée et changea de tactique

- Peu importe.. Ton Billy n'est pas de la race des meneurs.. Quoiqu'il fasse, il sera toujours médiocre… Tu aurais du choisir un homme plus ambitieux

Arabella éclata de rire

- Plus ambitieux… De la part d'une femme qui … « a choisi » son second c'est plutôt drôle.. Mais par curiosité qu'appelles tu un meneur ???

Laura soupira et grimaça

- Un pirate avec de l'ambition… Ou pour le moins un marin avec de l'ambition… Comme le soi disant capitaine avec qui tu as quitté Tortuga. Il est peut être insupportable mais au moins il sait ce qu'il veut pas et ne compte pas se contenter d'être un simple matelot

Arabella fixa sa mère d'un œil rond avant d'éclater de rire

- Jack ?? Tu veux parler de Jack Sparrow …

Laura grimaça à nouveau

- D'accord ce n'est peut être le meilleur exemple mais il a du cran….

- Je dirais plutôt de l'inconscience

- … de l'ambition

- De l'orgueil !!! Rétorqua Arabella . Tu n'imagines pas ce qu'il…

Laura leva un doigt pour lui imposer le silence et conclut

- Et il est plus que vivement intéressé par toi. Ce qui n'a pas pu t'échapper. Ajouta-t-elle perfidement

Surprise, Arabella ne répondit tout d'abord pas puis contrairement à ce que Laura espérait ,elle éclata de rire

- Jack n'est pas plus intéressé par moi que je ne le suis par lui. La seule chose qui intéresse le « Capitaine » Jack Sparrow c'est de se rendre intéressant et de devenir une légende de la piraterie. Se moqua Arabella

- Sûrement… Mais comme tu as l'air décidée à gâcher ta vie en la vivant dans l'ombre d'un marin, j'aurais au moins trouvé une consolation à l'idée que celui-ci serait peut être un jour capitaine.

- Il est certain que s'autoproclamer Capitaine du Bernacle était une preuve de l'incroyable intelligence de Jack. Du moins si tu considères que l'intelligence et la prétention sont la même chose.

Laura songea brièvement que sa fille n'avait pas tout à fait tort et Arabella profita de la brève réflexion de sa mère pour continuer

- Et Billy est tout aussi capable que Jack de devenir capitaine … S'il le souhaitait. Seulement il ne le veut pas, il n'aime pas la mer.

Laura secoua la tête, sincèrement désolée pour Arabella

- Tu te trompes … Ton Billy aime autant la mer que Jack ou que moi-même… La seule différence c'est que là où nous le reconnaissons, lui se contente de regarder passivement sa vie…

Arabella se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure et fixa sa mère

- Tu ne connais pas Billy. Maintenant si tu ne veux pas nous marier, dis le… Et nous le ferons une fois à terre… Seulement dans ce cas , ne t'attends pas à être invitée !

Laura leva les yeux au ciel, les conseils de Reece lui revenant en mémoire : contrer Arabella ne servirait à rien de plus qu'à l'éloigner d'elle et à raffermir sa décision. Aussi, Laura capitula-t-elle

- Très bien Arabella… Je ne dirais plus rien. Seulement lorsque ton Billy t'aura laissée seule à terre avec ton marmot sur les bras, tu ne me reprocheras pas de ne pas t'avoir prévenue …

- Comme tu avais prévenu mon père ? Répondit Arabella avec insolence.

Laura se crispa et s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque William pénétra dans la pièce, l'air ému

- Arabella .. Commença-t-il avant de s'immobiliser en voyant Laura. Pardon Capitaine je n'avais pas vu que vous étiez là…

Laura grimaça de plus belle

- Je crois que tu peux m'appeler Laura, William. Malgré tout mes efforts, Arabella est toujours décidée à t'épouser.

La capitaine eut la satisfaction de voir un mélange de plaisir et de consternation se répandre sur le visage de son futur gendre mais Arabella les interrompit

- Regarde Billy ! S'exclama-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même, faisant gonfler ses jupons. N'est-ce pas la plus belle robe de mariée que tu aies jamais vu ?

Oubliant Laura, Bill sourit en regardant tournoyer Arabella encore étonné de sa chance d'avoir été choisi par la jeune fille.

- La plus belle… Affirma-t-il attendu qu'il n'avait vu que peu de mariées pouvant s'offrir une robe là d'où il venait, et encore moins une robe de satin… et pas orange… ( mais ça il se garda bien de le dire, connaissance la susceptibilité d'Arabella quand à la couleur que sa robe de mariée devait avoir)

La voix alarmée de Laura brisa net la magie de l'instant

- Mais que faites vous !!! Le marié ne doit jamais voir la robe de sa fiancée avant le mariage ça, ça porte malheur ! S'exclama-t-elle, vaguement honteuse d'être prise en flagrant délit de superstition à l'instar de la plupart des marins.

Arabella se retourna vers sa mère, une moue moqueuse sur les lèvres

- Oh … alors c'est pour ça .. Mon père a vu ta robe …

Laura s'empourpra

- Non. Il ne l'a pas vue. Répondit elle sèchement en retenant un soupir exaspéré en voyant Bill reculer prudemment, sentant le début d'un nouvel affrontement mère/fille

- Puisque tu y crois… Conjure le sort et marie nous.. Nous sommes prêts. N'est-ce pas Billy ?

Hésitant à présent à regarder sa fiancée ( c'était pas qu'il soit superstitieux mais il se méfiait de toutes ces histoires de mauvais sort tout comme il frissonnait lorsqu'on évoquait la légende du Hollandais Volant devant lui… juste au cas où il y aurait une petite part de vérité ) Billy hocha toutefois vigoureusement la tête en guise d'accord.

- Tu vois . Triompha Arabella à l'intention de sa mère. Il a vu ma robe et il veut toujours m'épouser . Marie nous avant qu'il ne change d'avis… On sait jamais. Plaisanta-t-elle en glissant sa main dans celle de William.

- Si ton choix est fait…. Soupira Laura

- Il l'est. Affirma Arabella en adressant un lumineux sourire à Bill qui le lui rendit, oubliant sur le champ toutes les superstitions

- Bien… Répondit Laura, vaincue , en se dirigeant sur le pont en traînant les pieds

*

Laura grimaça un peu plus en découvrant l'équipage intégralement rassemblé sur le pont, attendant visiblement les noces.

- Il y a du rhum ? Glissa-t-elle à son second

- Oui bien sûr … Répondit Reece, surpris par une telle question

- Alors donne moi une bouteille maintenant… Il me faudra bien ça pour marier ma fille unique à ce crétin… Murmura Laura.

Reece ne commenta pas et lui tendit la bouteille sans un mot, l'espace d'un instant leurs regards se croisèrent, chacun devinant exactement ce que pensait l'autre grâce à une complicité née de l'habitude ( et d'autre chose aussi) puis le moment de grâce passa tandis que tout les regards se tournait vers la porte de la cabine qu'occupait Arabella

*

Laura retint son souffle en voyant apparaître sa fille dans sa longue robe ( une excellente prise le dernier navire anglais) à l'instar de la plupart des hommes d'équipages qui pour la majorité ne s'étaient jamais rendu compte que la fille du capitaine était aussi jolie. Laura se permit un sourire fier avant de rembrunir en voyant apparaître un Billy rougissant aux cotés d'Arabella.

Reece s'en aperçut et s'approcha discrètement d'elle, la frôlant

- Refuser maintenant c'est la perdre. Lui glissa-t-il. Pour de bon cette fois j'en ai peur

Laura ferma brièvement les yeux tandis qu'elle répondait sur le même ton

- Je la perdrais de toute manière… Si seulement elle ne s'était pas entichée de ce … ce …

- Crétin. Lui souffla Reece. Il l'abandonnera à coup sûr… Il rejoindra l'océan, il a ça dans le sang même s'il ne rend pas compte…

- Si encore c'était pour devenir quelqu'un . Répondit Laura à mi voix sur un ton pratique. Mais il n'est pas assez ambitieux pour ça… Elle finira par en souffrir

- Ne la sous estime pas. Lui glissa Reece. Après tout, c'est ta fille … Elle s'en sortira

Laura lui lança un long regard reconnaissant tandis qu'Arabella et Bill s'immobilisaient devant elle

- Et bien vas y. Marie nous ! Lui enjoignit Arabella d'un ton nerveux.

A ses côtés Bill posa un regard plein de doute sur Laura mais celle-ci se résigna

- Bien comme ma fonction de capitaine m'y autorise je suis ici pour vous… marier. William… acceptes tu de ..

- Oui ! S'exclama Bill avec une fougue qui fit rougir Arabella

- Je n'avais pas fini. Rétorqua Laura avec froideur . Je disais donc… acceptes tu d'épouser ma fille. De lui rester fidèle..

A ces mots certains hommes d'équipage commencèrent à ricaner mais le regard que leur lancèrent Laura et sa fille les calma rapidement

- De la soutenir et de rester avec elle durant les bons et les mauvais moments. Continua Laura

La capitaine attendit mais rien ne vint, Bill la fixant d'un regard qui lui fit penser à celui d'un poisson mort depuis au moins deux semaines

- Maintenant tu peux répondre !!! S'agaça Laura

- Euh oui .. Oui . Répondit Bill

Laura lança un dernier regard rempli de mépris vers son gendre avant de se tourner vers sa fille. Songeant à quel point il était dommage que son unique enfant fasse un choix aussi regrettable elle continua toutefois

- Et toi Arabella… veux tu vraiment te marier avec ce ..

- Contente toi nous marier, je me passerais de tes commentaires. La coupa Arabella

Laura se crispa, prête à répondre mais la pression discrète de Reece sur son bras la calma

- Très bien… Tu n'iras pas dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenue. Acceptes tu cet homme comme mari ? T'engages tu à lui rester fidèle… dans les quelques bons moments et dans tout les mauvais qui t'attendent ?

Arabella regarda sa mère avec froideur

- Oui c'est-ce que je veux le plus au monde…

- Alors … je .. Vous déclare mari et femme. Soupira Laura.

Bill mit un moment à réaliser et fixa Laura

- C'est tout ?

- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? A des anges tombés du ciel ou une pluie de pétales de fleurs ? Se moqua Laura.

- Je … non… Balbutia Bill. C'est juste que c'est si court…

- Je sais ce que je fais ! S'énerva Laura

- Ce qui est surprenant c'est que tu connaisses la nature des vœux de mariage. Persifla Arabella. Moi qui avait toujours cru que tu n'en savais rien…

Voyant la situation sur le point de dégénérer, Reece s'empressa d'intervenir, coupant sans la moindre gêne la parole à Laura qui s'apprêtait à répondre vertement

- Rhum pour tout le monde en l'honneur de la fille du capitaine et de son mari ! Annonça-t-il

Cette fois des vivats explosèrent et les hommes s'empressèrent vers la cale pour y obtenir leur ration de rhum tandis que Bill se tournait vers sa jeune femme.

- Arabella Turner… Murmura-t-il. J'ai … j'ai ceci pour toi… Ajouta-t-il en exhumant un anneau doré de sa poche

Émue, Arabella lui présenta sa main sous le regard agacé de Laura.

- C'est pas .. Enfin pas exactement ce que je voulais mais je te promets de t'en offrir une plus belle dès que nous serons installés… Et à ta taille… Rougit il en constatant que l'anneau flottait autour du doigt de la jeune femme

- On se demande bien avec quel argent. Grommela Laura.

Arabella sourit à Bill avant de se retourner vers sa mère, le regard froid

- Voyons avec notre part du butin des derniers abordages Mère… Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'on va te le laisser.

Laura s'empourpra de nouveau et s'apprêtait à dire son fait à l'insolente lorsque Reece la tira en arrière.

- Laisse… Lui murmura-t-il. Et après tout ils l'ont bien gagnée leur part non ?

- Sûrement.. Soupira Laura en regardant du coin de l'œil, Bill embrasser délicatement Arabella. Seulement que feront-ils une fois qu'il n'y en aura plus…

Reece se contenta de lui presser discrètement la main. Il n'avait pas de réponse à lui donner…

*

Bill et Arabella étaient mariés depuis quelques jours lorsque la jeune femme décida de mettre en application la seconde partie de son projet , à savoir s'installer à terre…

- Où aimerais tu vivre ? Demanda-t-elle à Bill

Le jeune homme la regarda avec incertitude n'ayant jamais réfléchi à la question

- Et bien… où il te plaira… Mon oncle et ma tante sont morts à présent et je n'ai plus d'attaches … Mais toi, peut être que ça te plairait de retourner là où tu as grandi

Une moue dégoûtée se forma sur le visage d'Arabella tandis qu'elle se remémorait les longues heures passées à servir dans la taverne de son père, les rires gras des marins .. Bref tout ce à quoi elle avait définitivement dit adieu en suivant Jack Sparrow dans sa folle épopée

- Non je ne retournerais jamais là bas… Il nous faudrait un endroit, un endroit où personne ne nous connaît, où nous pourrions commencer une nouvelle vie sans bateaux, sans marins, sans pirates…

- Sans ta mère.. Soupira Bill que la froideur de Laura mettait sur des charbons ardents

- Il faut penser à William Junior. Affirma Arabella en caressant son ventre légèrement gonflé

Bill ne put retenir un sourire

- Tu es donc si sûre que c'est un fils ?

- Ça ne peut pas être autrement. Rétorqua Arabella. Et je n'ai aucune envie de passer ma grossesse sur un bateau, mes nausées me font déjà assez souffrir comme ça…

- Mais ta mère a dit… Commença Bill

- Ne t'occupe donc pas d'elle. Je vais aller la voir… Il y a bien un port discret où nous pourrons nous établir

Sans attendre la réponse de Bill , Arabella s'empressa de rejoindre Laura qui, Reece penché au dessus d'elle, faisait mine d'étudier des cartes

- Navrée de te déranger mais j'aimerais savoir quand tu nous débarqueras dans un port.

Laura leva la tête et Reece s'empressa de lui presser l'épaule, l'encourageant comme au calme comme à l'accoutumée

- Je ne pensais pas que c'était si pressé… Renâcla Laura

- Ça l'est, mon ventre s'arrondit et d'ici peu je ne serais plus à l'aise à bord de La Fleur de la Mort . Et je n'ai aucune envie de donner naissance à mon fils à bord d'un navire de pirate. Lâcha Arabella d'un ton vaguement dégoûté

- Pirates sans lesquels tu n'aurais sans doute pas assez d'argent pour t'établir à terre comme tu le souhaites. Souligna Laura

- Certes… Reconnut Arabella à contre cœur. Mais ce n'est pas la vie que je veux pour mon fils. Et ce n'est pas celle que souhaite Billy non plus

Laura soupira lourdement, anéantie

- Aussi le mieux serait sans doute que tu nous déposes dans le port le plus proche. Continua Arabella, forçant son avantage

- Es tu certaine que c'est bien ce que désire Bill ? Tenta Laura

- Billy veut la même chose que moi. Une vie simple et honorable pour notre fils de façon à ce que lui au moins puisse être fier de ses parents.

Puisque tu ne l'es pas de moi… Répondit mentalement Laura

- Nous approchons de l' Écosse. Intervint Reece

Arabella chercha dans ses souvenirs mais ce pays ne lui disait rien

- Et bien voilà.. Nous nous installerons en Écosse

Laura se mordit la lèvre nerveusement et se pencha sur sa fille

- Ne prend donc pas toujours aussi hâtivement tes décisions Arabella, prenez le temps d'en parler Bill et toi

- C'est déjà fait et on a décidé l'Écosse. Répondit Arabella. Préviens nous quand on approchera d'un port. Ajouta-t-elle en sortant avant que sa mère ait eu le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit.

Laura retourna sa colère vers son second

- A quoi tu joues ??

- Je protège ta relation avec ta fille… Installe la dans un endroit reculé ainsi qu'elle le veut , comme ça tu pourras lui rendre visite plus facilement. Expliqua Reece. A tout prendre l' Écosse n'est pas une mauvaise idée et elle y sera en sécurité… Juste au cas où…

Laura réfléchit quelques instants, les deux complices se comprenant parfaitement

- Personne n'aura l'idée d'aller chercher ma fille là bas…

- Tout juste. Lui confirma Reece.

- Bien… puisqu'elle semble ne pas vouloir de la vie que je lui offre… Autant nous assurer qu'elle sera dans un endroit sûr… Soupira Laura, le cœur lourd à l'idée de bientôt devoir dire adieu pour la seconde fois à sa fille. Met le cap vers le port le plus proche…

- J'ai déjà une petite idée là-dessus. Lui affirma Reece

*

Bill et Arabella Turner observèrent d'un œil critique le petit village paisible qui s'étendaient devant eux et dans le port duquel mouillait quelques bateaux, principalement de petites embarcations dévolues à la pêche.

- Ça ne te plait pas ? S'inquiéta Laura à l'adresse de sa fille, la capitaine ayant cessé de parler à son indésirable gendre

Le visage d'Arabella s'illumina et elle se retourna vers sa mère, lui faisant un vrai sourire pour la première fois depuis des jours

- Si au contraire ! C'est magnifique… C'est, c'est exactement ce que je m'étais imaginé

Adressant un remerciement muet à Reece, Laura répondit au sourire de sa fille

- Tant mieux dans ce cas .

- N'est-ce pas magnifique Billy ! S'exclama Arabella

Bill posa un regard hésitant sur le village qui ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça mais renonça à objecter devant la joie d'Arabella. Elle aimait le village, il l'aimait … Il aimerait donc le village

- Magnifique. Approuva-t-il donc.

- La chaloupe est prête… Intervint Reece. Les rames sont dedans.

Une boule dans la gorge, Laura s'empara d'un petit coffre et le tendit à sa fille

- Votre part .. du butin… Et un petit quelque chose en plus.. De .. Enfin pour t'aider un peu.. Murmura-t-elle

Arabella hocha la tête, la gorgée étranglée à présent que le moment qu'elle avait pourtant tellement espéré était arrivé

- Est-ce que je te reverrais ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix à Laura

- Oui… Je sais .. Où tu vis.. Je viendrais… Répondit Laura en dissimulant son émotion

Arabella hocha la tête et fit ses adieux à l'équipage, suivie par Bill

- Merci Mr Reece. Souffla-t-elle, consciente que le second avait beaucoup contribué à arranger l'aventure

- Soyez heureuse Arabella. Lui répondit il. Toi aussi Billy

- Nous le serons Mr Reece, merci ! Lui assura Bill avec ferveur

Une fois revenue à sa mère, Arabella s'immobilisa légèrement

- Au revoir Mère

- Au revoir ma chérie. Répondit Laura, les larmes aux yeux.

Obéissant à une impulsion, Arabella avança vers elle et la serra dans ses bras

- Je suis contente de t'avoir retrouvée… De savoir que tu es en vie.. Souffla-t-elle

- Oh Arabella… Répondit Laura en l'embrassant doucement sur la joue

Arabella hocha la tête et chassa ses larmes du plat de la main avant de s'avancer vers la chaloupe, le coffre contenant leur pécule serré contre elle

- Veille sur ma fille William. Déclara Laura en fixant le jeune homme

- Je le ferais. Promit il

Laura suivit des yeux le jeune couple tandis que chaque coup de rame de Bill les éloignait un peu plus

- Il lui brisera le cœur… Murmura-t-elle avec tristesse

- Mais nous serons là… Lui souffla Reece d'un ton rassurant

Laura ne répondit pas, son regard continuant à suivre la chaloupe bien après que celle-ci ne soit plus qu'un point minuscule à l'horizon.

*

De leur côté, Bill et Arabella débarquèrent , un sourire confiant aux lèvres

- Je crois que nous allons être très heureux ici. Affirma Arabella. Tout les trois

Bill lui prit la main tout doute envolé. Comment ne pas être certain que c'était la bonne décision en voyant l'air radieux de sa femme ?

- Je le crois aussi. Viens… Il y a une auberge là bas … De quoi trouver une chambre pour la nuit.

Arabella le suivit, heureuse

- Ça sera un peu comme notre nuit de noces… Déclara-t-elle . En tout cas la première où nous serons véritablement seuls

Bill sourit et tout deux s'engagèrent vers leur nouvelle vie .


	3. Une nouvelle vie

_**Bonjour à tous, voici donc la suite des aventures de Bella et Bill… J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre … Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 2 **

Cela faisait quelques jours que Bill et Arabella s'étaient installés dans la petite ville de Cornwallis et l'enthousiasme de la jeune femme pour l'endroit ne s'était pas amoindri. En vérité, Bill était forcé d'admettre que la vie dans le petit port était nettement moins compliquée qu'ailleurs. En effet, personne n'avait paru surpris de voir débarquer de nulle part les deux jeunes mariés ( ou alors ils étaient trop polis pour poser des questions ) et les deux jeunes gens s'étaient donc mis bravement en quête d'une maison à louer pour une somme raisonnable, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur eux en dépensant trop ostensiblement leur part du butin remise par Laura.

La troisième maison qu'ils visitèrent prit des allures d'évidence pour Arabella. Elle était certes petite, mais disposait d'une pièce d'une taille raisonnable à laquelle était adjointe une chambre et deux autres petites pièces qui seraient parfaites pour leurs enfants à venir. Mais ce qui avait emporté la décision et le cœur de la jeune femme, c'était le jardin….

Ayant grandi à Tortuga, Arabella n'avait jamais vu de jardin comme celui-ci, à l'herbe verte et grasse… Un jardin dans lequel on pouvait voir pousser des fleurs mais aussi et surtout des légumes pouvant nourrir la petite famille Turner.

- Regarde il te suffira de demander des graines aux voisins en échange de quelques menus travaux et nous aurons de quoi nous nourrir toute l'année ! S'enthousiasma-t-elle

Bill observa le carré de terre d'un air dégoûté… Planter des légumes, les cultiver, voilà qui lui semblait bien étrange à lui qui n'avait jamais pratiqué autre chose que la pêche…. Mais finalement la joie d'Arabella l'emporta sur le reste et un peu plus d'une semaine après leur arrivée, les Turner s'installaient dans la maison que tous au village appelait « la maison des Mc Drache »

Leurs plus proches voisins ( apparentés aux fameux Mc Drache) étaient également leurs propriétaires et Arabella espérait secrètement remédier prochainement à cette situation en rebaptisant la maison « Maison des Turner » . Emmaline Mc Drache était une grosse femme aux manières bourrues qui passait son temps à se plaindre du temps ( qui était apparemment le sujet principal des conversations de Cornwallis , pour ce que les Turner en savaient ) mais elle avait rapidement pris sous son aile ( qui était très grande… ) les deux nouveaux arrivants, présentant Arabella aux femmes du village tandis que son mari aidait Bill à trouver du travail ( mieux valait s'assurer que le loyer de la maison serait versé en temps et en heure)

Arabella et Bill quand à eux, rassurés par le pécule que leurs rapines passées leur avait permis d'amasser ne s'inquiétaient guère de l'avenir, certains que tout irait parfaitement à présent qu'ils avaient trouvé un endroit où s'établir…

Ce jour là, les deux jeunes époux se trouvaient donc chez les incontournables Mc Drache et sirotaient une tasse de thé lorsque la première question fusa, les laissant pantois

- Au fait on a jamais su mais d'où vous venez en fait ?

Bill et Arabella échangèrent un regard amusé en imaginant la réaction de la bonne Madame Mc Drache si elle savait qu'ils avaient débarqué d'un navire de pirates puis Arabella répondit

- Nous venons des Amériques

La tasse de thé que tenait Emmaline Mc Drache vacilla un bref instant avant de se reposer sagement sur la soucoupe

- C'est très très loin… Comment êtes vous arrivés chez nous ?

- Par bateau. Répondit Bill

Emmaline lui lança un regard noir

- Ça je m'en doute … Mais quel bateau ???

- Et bien… Un bateau. Le Barnacle. Expliqua Arabella en disant le premier nom qui lui venait à l'esprit. C'est un bateau de pêche

- J'me doute avec un nom pareil… Alors vot' mari est un marin

- Non. Répondit Arabella

- Oui . Affirma Bill au même moment

Cette fois le regard que les deux jeunes époux échangèrent n'avait rien d'amusé et Arabella s'empressa de préciser

- Ce que Billy veut dire, c'est qu'il était pêcheur avant mais que maintenant il cherche un travail à terre

- Dommage. Intervint le vieux Mc Drache. Pasque des marins on en cherche toujours… Mais bon…

Arabella saisit la main de Bill et la serra doucement, les yeux brillants

- C'est que voyez vous …. Billy et moi nous allons bientôt être parents alors… Nous préférons élever notre enfant à terre…

Tandis qu'Emmaline Mc Drache poussait des cris de ravissement de circonstance, le vieux Mc Drache observa Bill.

- J'vois pas en quoi ça t'empêche d'être marin mon gars…..

Bill ne voyait pas non plus mais les rares fois où il avait tenté d'aborder le sujet de la pêche avec Arabella s'étaient soldées par un échec…

- Bill va travailler à la vannerie Grand Pa. Expliqua Emmaline. C'est Joe qui lui a trouvé la place

Le vieux Mc Drache marmonna quelques mots où il était question d'un travail de fillette puis il se tut, se contentant de bourrer sa pipe au grand soulagement de sa bru.

Emmaline se tourna donc vers le jeune couple, reprenant son interrogatoire

- Et votre famille ?

- Nous n'en avons plus. S'empressa de répondre Arabella

- Oh que c'est triste… S'apitoya Emmaline

- En vérité la mère d'Arabella est toujours parmi nous mais nous ne la voyons guère . Rectifia Bill

Le jeune homme déglutit en sentant peser sur lui le regard noir de sa femme tandis que Emmaline, flairant le ragot se penchait vers elle

- Ah bon ??? Et pourquoi cela ?

- Mère voyage beaucoup. Grinça Arabella entre ses dents

- Ah oui ??? Comment cela ???

- Et bien… et bien … elle a épousé un marin… Commença Arabella

- Mr Reece. Compléta Bill. Après la mort du père d'Arabella évidemment .

Emmaline les considéra d'un air surpris et vaguement choqué

- Et elle l'accompagne ???

Gênée, Arabella opina du chef tandis que le vieux Mc Drache éclatait de rire

- Ça c'est une femme qu'en a dans le pantalon !

- Grand Pa ! Le reprit Emmaline

Le vieux Mc Drache grommela quelques mots inintelligibles dans sa barbe ( dieu merci) et sa bru reprit son interrogatoire

- Et où vous êtes vous mariés ? Je vois qu'Arabella ne porte pas d'alliance…

- Sur le bateau de la mère d'Arabella enfin de son beau père… Se reprit Bill en rougissant, attendu qu'il détestait mentir, ce qui lui arrivait hélas de plus en plus souvent depuis quelques temps

- Sur un bateau ? S'étonna Emmaline. Mais c'est … pas… habituel

- Le Capitaine a tenu à nous marier. Trancha Arabella, prévenant la question suivante

Emmaline garda le silence un instant puis les considéra tout les deux.

- Et que pense Dieu de tout ça ?

- Oh il est tout à fait d'accord. S'agaça Arabella. Le capitaine est maître à bord et les mariages qu'il célèbre sont tout à fait légaux .

- Si vous le dites… Marmonna Emmaline, peu convaincue

L'arrivée d'une partie des cinq enfants que comptait la famille Mc Drache mit un terme à la conversation au grand soulagement des Turner qui se sentaient mal engagés sur une pente glissante

Arabella fixa avec amusement la petite dernière de la famille, Penny tandis qu'elle s'efforçait de raconter une grande aventure à sa mère et à ses invités, ponctuant son discours d' exclamations ravies et agitant en tout sens ses lourdes boucles rousses qui ne dénotaient pas avec celles d'Arabella.

Laissant les femmes dans une conversation sur l'éducation des enfants, Emmaline prodiguant ses conseils à Arabella maintenant qu'elle la savait être une mère en devenir, Bill rejoignit le vieux Mc Drache qui prenait l'air devant la maison.

Réajustant sa pipe, le vieil homme lança un regard acéré à Bill tandis que ce dernier observait la mer sombre qui s'agitait à perte de vue.

- T'aurais préféré être marin hein mon gars …

Bill soupira et répondit sans le regarder

- Ma vie est à terre. Je vais fabriquer des paniers pendant que ma femme s'occupera de notre maison.

Le vieux Mc Drache eut une moue peu convaincue

- Mouais… Jusqu'au moment où les paniers ne rapporteront plus ce qui arrivera bientôt… Là faudra faire un choix, soit la mer, soit la terre

- Que voulez vous dire ? S'étonna Bill

- Écoute mon gars, j'ai été pêcheur toute ma vie avant que ma femme (paix à son âme) décide qu'on serait mieux à terre… Je m'y suis fait.. Mais si on me proposait de reprendre la mer j'hésiterais pas un instant. Pasque nous les marins on a ça dans le sang . Et toi t'es un marin mon gars.

Mal à l'aise Bill ne répondit pas. En effet , prétendre que La Fleur de la Mort ne lui manquait pas aurait été un mensonge. Le reconnaître serait comme une trahison envers Arabella. Et il ne voulait commettre ni l'un ni l'autre… Aussi garda-t-il le silence tandis que Mc Drache poursuivait

- La plupart des gars d'ici sont des marins… Même mon Joe ! A ça c'est sur ma bru l'empêche de partir au loin comme il le voudrait mais je vois pas en quoi ces bonnes femmes ont besoin de nous pour élever leurs marmots… Elles savent pas ce que c'est la mer ça doit être pour ça

Bill sourit légèrement en se remémorant la manière dont Arabella abattait le même travail qu'un matelot à bord de La Fleur

- Pas ma femme. Elle se débrouille bien sur un bateau

Mc Drache haussa le sourcil

- Elle ? Demanda-t-il en crachant sur le sol avant de poursuivre. Ptête bien que c'est le cas maintenant.. Mais attend qu'elle passe quelques années ici et elle sera tout à fait comme Emmaline… Oh te méprend pas mon gars, j'aime bien ma bru mais elle comprend pas les hommes…

- Arabella n'est pas comme ça. Répondit Bill. Et elle aussi elle aime bien la mer, c'est parce que votre maison avait vue sur elle qu'elle l'a choisie. Seulement il faut qu'on pense à notre fils maintenant…

- Ouais… Moi c'que j'en dis c'est que ton Arabella est bien assez grande pour l'élever pendant que tu prends la mer…

Bill n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la voix d'Arabella résonnait derrière eux

- Au revoir Madame Mc Drache, Monsieur Mc Drache… Tu viens Bill ?

Bill se retourna et croisa le regard rempli d'inquiétude d'Arabella. De toute évidence , elle avait suivi une partie de la conversation. Lui faisant un sourire rassurant, Bill salua le vieux Mc Drache et les deux amoureux reprirent le sentier menant à leur maison, chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

*

_Quatre mois plus tard…_

Penchée sur ses fourneaux et gênée par son ventre qui ne semblait pas vouloir arrêter de grossir, Arabella remuait lentement la soupe chaude dont-ils faisaient leur quotidien lorsque Bill rentra précipitamment dans la maison, amenant avec lui la froideur humide de l'hiver écossais.

Le jeune homme suspendit d'un geste las son manteau trempé à la patère et s'approcha d'Arabella, entourant sa taille de ses bras. Arabella sourit tendrement avant de froncer le nez en sentant l'odeur des embruns dans les cheveux de son mari

- Tu es allé te baigner ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton faussement amusé

- J'ai aidé Mortins à remorquer le bateau de Filbs. Expliqua Bill.

Arabella se retourna, surprise

- Tu es sorti en mer par ce temps ??

Bill sourit prudemment

- Ce n'est qu'un petit grain, on a affronté pire à bord de La Fleur … Souviens toi …

Arabella baissa rapidement le visage et répondit d'une voix tendue

- Je me rappelle… Mais c'est pas pour autant que ce grain là n'était pas dangereux… Et puis tu as déjà un travail non ?

Bill soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux

- Oui , mais en cette saison les paniers se vendent peu… Et le vieux Godges n'est plus en état d'aider Mortins à la pêche

Arabella sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement

- Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire Billy ?

Bill soupira lourdement, songeant qu'il aurait parfois aimé avoir une femme moins clairvoyante

- Que je gagnerais plus d'argent en aidant Martins à la pêche qu'en faisant des paniers dont personne n'a l'utilité

Le cœur d'Arabella se serra un peu plus et elle posa une main rassurante sur son ventre

- Tu n'es pas en train de me dire que tu vas partir pêcher pendant des semaines hein Billy ?

Bill l'embrassa gentiment dans le cou, sa barbe naissante chatouillant la peau d'Arabella

- Juste la journée, je rentrerais chaque soir… Et en échange Martins nous donnera du poisson aussi… Ça sera bon pour toi et pour le bébé

Arabella se retourna vivement vers son époux et son regard sombre croisa les yeux bleus et honnêtes de ce dernier

- C'est vraiment pour ça ? Je veux dire, c'est vraiment la seule raison ? Lui demanda-t-elle, les mises en garde de Laura lui revenant brusquement en mémoire

Bill sourit et l'attira contre lui.

- Pour quoi d'autre si ce n'est pour ma femme et pour mon petit William Junior… Répondit il en l'embrassant

Arabella se serra contre lui, son nez s'emplissant des odeurs de mer et de poissons, l'odeur de sel, l'odeur des marins qui l'attirait et la répulsait tout à la fois .

- Tu crois Junior m'en voudrait de profiter un peu de ma femme? Lui demanda-t-il en caressant la poitrine alourdie de la jeune femme

- Tu n'as pas faim ?

Bill jeta un regard dégoûté vers la soupe au dessus de laquelle flottait quelques feuilles de chou et l'embrassa

- Si mais pas de soupe…

Cette fois Arabella n'objecta pas et noua ses bras autour du cou de Bill tandis qu'il la soulevait pour l'emmener jusqu'à leur lit

- Tu seras bientôt plus lourde que moi. Plaisanta-t-il en la déposant sur le lit

Arabella sourit tandis qu'il entreprenait de caresser doucement son ventre arrondi, murmurant des bêtises au bébé. Elle avait eu tort, elle n'avait nulle raison de douter, Bill les aimait , elle et son bébé, devenir pêcheur ne changerait pas ça….

*

Le mois suivant s'écoula donc ainsi, Bill naviguait désormais chaque matin avec Mortins tandis qu'Arabella restait à la maison, de plus en plus fatiguée à mesure que sa grossesse s'épanouissait. Le poisson qu'il ramenait donnait lieu à de véritables festins et les deux jeunes époux économisaient ainsi une part non négligeable de l'argent que Laura leur avait laissé et qui avait fondu plus vite que prévu durant leurs premiers mois à terre.

Bien sûr tout ceci avait un prix et Arabella constatait avec angoisse que Billy passait de plus en plus de temps sur le port, aidant les autres villageois à faire de menus travaux sur leurs navires. De son côté la jeune femme s'efforçait de rester loin de la mer et se promettait que son petit William ne serait jamais marin… Non William aurait un travail à terre, un travail honorable… Forgeron par exemple. On avait toujours besoin d'un bon forgeron…

*

_Quelques mois plus tard_

Le ciel était noir d'orage et la mer démontée lorsqu'Arabella sentit les premières douleurs irradier son bas ventre. La jeune femme poussa un cri de souffrance et se retint de justesse à une chaise tandis qu'il lui semblait que la douleur ne s'arrêterait jamais.

Arabella maudit sa mère qui ne l'avait pas prévenue que ce serait aussi douloureux (ce qui somme toute n'était pas étonnant, après tout Laura ne s'était que trop rarement conduite comme une mère à son égard ) et se dirigea vers la porte, cherchant à rejoindre la maison d'Emmaline attendu que contrairement à sa promesse, Laura n'était une fois de plus pas là pour l'aider à la mise au monde de son enfant.

Une nouvelle contraction la fit hurler alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte de la maison et un vent glacial lui pénétra les os.

- C'est pas vrai ! Ragea Arabella en voyant au loin la mer démontée, consciente qu'avec une telle tempête, Bill ne serait pas là avant plusieurs heures.

La main posée sous son ventre, Arabella tenta d'emprunter le sentier qui menait chez les Mc Drache lorsqu'une nouvelle contraction la laissa le souffle coupé.

Luttant contre la douleur et les éléments qui semblaient s'être ligués contre elle, Arabella entreprit de continuer sa route. Deux pas plus loin une nouvelle contraction la terrassait..

- Madame Turner ? Demanda une voix flûtée

Pour un peu, Arabella en aurait pleuré de soulagement en reconnaissant la voix de la petite Penny Mc Drache

- Penny… Cours chez toi… Dit, dit à ta maman que le bébé… Gémit Arabella en sentant une nouvelle contraction

- Oui ! S'exclama la petite fille en dévalant la pente au grand soulagement d'Arabella

L'instant d'après, la jeune femme sentit quelque chose se rompre en elle et une humidité poisseuse lui couvrir les cuisses

- Oh pas maintenant William Junior… Grinça-t-elle en retournant avec maladresse vers sa maison

Serrant les dents sous l'effort, Arabella se força à avancer, le vent lui fouettant le visage.

Finalement elle réussit à revenir à la porte de sa maison et s'appuya contre elle, épuisée

- Bon sang ! Ragea-t-elle.

- Mais vous êtes folle d'être partie sur le sentier par ce temps ! La gourmanda Emmaline , drapée dans une cape de laine chaude

Arabella leva un regard voilé par la douleur vers sa voisine

- Qu'est-ce que j'aurais du faire !! Bill ne sera pas là avant des heures. Ragea t'elle

Emmaline marmonna quelques mots sur l'inconscience des hommes et sur la stupidité de laisser seule une femme qui approchait aussi évidemment de son terme avant d'entraîner Arabella à l'intérieur

Une fois là, la bonne Emmaline prit les choses en main

- Allez vous allonger, je fais chauffer l'eau. J'ai envoyer Sara chercher la sage femme. Expliqua-t-elle en s'emparant des draps qu' Arabella venait de laver

La jeune femme se laissa tomber sur le lit, angoissée à présent que le moment était venu

- Pourquoi .. Fait aussi mal.. Grimaça-t-elle

- Parce que Dieu l'a voulu ainsi. Répondit Emmaline en s'activant

Arabella hurla en réponse et Emmaline lui releva les jupons

- En voilà un qui est pressé de sortir… Faut il être bête par un temps pareil

Arabella souffla bruyamment et répondit

- Mon bébé est pas bête…

- Arrêtez donc de parler et gardez vos forces pour la suite du travail. Lui ordonna Emmaline. Ça commence juste

Arabella frémit à ces mots et poussa un nouvel hurlement tandis que les contractions s'accéléraient

Une heure plus tard, en nage, Arabella vit avec soulagement la sage femme pénétrer dans la chambre en maugréant contre le mauvais temps

- Ah vous voilà ! La salua joyeusement Emmaline. J'ai fait du thé

- Pas de refus. Répondit la sage femme

Percluse de douleur, Arabella leva un regard furieux vers les deux femmes

- Vous n'allez pas boire le .. Thé !!!

La sage femme s'approcha d'elle et examina son entrejambe

- Pour l'instant vous poussez. J'ai le temps de me réchauffer

Se jurant de lui faire payer d'une manière que n'aurait pas désavouée Laura, Arabella obéit

Il fallut deux heures d'effort de plus pour que la sage femme s'écrie finalement

- Je vois la tête ! Arrêtez de pousser

A bout de forces, Arabella se laissa retomber sur le lit, le front en nage tandis qu'Emmaline le lui essuyait obligeamment. Entre ses cuisses, la sage femme s'activa et finit par sortir une chose minuscule et toute fripée.

- Voilà. Commenta-t-elle en se saisissant d'une pince qui fit frémir Arabella

Tandis qu'elle coupait le cordon, la jeune mère se releva doucement , cherchant à voir le bébé

- C'est … montrez le moi… Murmura-t-elle à bout de forces

- Pas maintenant. Jeta la sage femme d'un ton inquiet en suspendant la chose rougeâtre par les pieds avant de lui claquer les fesses sans douceur

Indignée, Arabella se releva et Emmaline la maintint sur le lit tandis que la jeune accouchée se demandait si elle aurait la force de mettre une rouste à la sage femme qui traitait si mal son enfant. A cet instant la chose rouge poussa un faible cri et la sage femme souffla avec soulagement

- Et bien il était temps que tu te fasses entendre.

Arabella soupira et Emmaline se pencha vers elle

- C'est une jolie petite fille Arabella

Fille ??????

Le bébé sommairement nettoyé dans les bras la sage femme corrigea

- Non c'est un gars… C'est pas évident mais c'est un petit gars.

Un rire gêné ponctua son discours et, ignorant l'embarras d'Emmaline, Arabella tendit les bras vers l'enfant

- Donnez …

Tandis que la sage femme déposait avec précautions le bébé dans ses bras, Arabella ne put retenir un sanglot de fatigue, de soulagement et de bonheur mêlés

- William… Murmura-t-elle. William Junior

De grands yeux sombres rencontrèrent les siens puis le bébé agita la bouche , la refermant dans le vide avant de pousser un hurlement

- Il a faim. Commenta la sage femme

Perdue dans la contemplation de son enfant, Arabella hocha la tête et lui présenta son sein avec maladresse, les lèvres de l'enfant se refermant goulûment dessus

- Et bien c'est Bill qui va avoir une sacrée surprise en revenant. Commenta Emmaline

- Ça fait plusieurs mois qu'il est au courant non ? Répondit la sage femme d'un ton revêche. C'est toujours comme ça avec les femmes de marins…

Arabella ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer une nouvelle fois que son Billy n'était pas un marin mais la fatigue déferla brusquement et à la place elle ferma les yeux, William serré contre elle .

Lorsque Bill rentra quelques heures plus tard, il fut accueilli par le visage sévère d' Emmaline Mc Drache

- Que , que s'est il passé ? S'inquiéta-t-il. Que faites vous ici ? Où est Arabella ?

Emmaline considéra le jeune homme d'un air peu amène, Bill lui rappelant trop son Joe qui semblait toujours surpris lorsque l'un de leur enfants venait au monde

- Il se passe que vous avez un beau gars. Commenta-t-elle en désignant le berceau d'osier que Bill avait fabriqué le soir pendant plusieurs mois ( il n'était réellement pas fait pour être vannier)

Bill accusa le coup et se précipita vers la chambre, se dirigeant droit vers Arabella

Emmaline le suivit du regard, surprise. Généralement le père s'inquiétait en premier de l'enfant, surtout si celui-ci était un fils…

- Arabella. Murmura Bill en caressant les cheveux de sa femme

Le visage gris de fatigue, Arabella se força à ouvrir les yeux

- Billy… C'est un gars…

- Oui .. Oui je sais mais tu vas bien ?

- Il est beau hein ? Demanda Arabella, les yeux pétillants de fierté

Bill s'avisa alors qu'il n'avait toujours pas vu l'enfant et se retourna vers l'obligeante Emmaline qui lui tendit un paquet emmailloté

N'ayant pas le choix, Bill prit maladroitement le bébé et le fixa tandis qu'Arabella le couvait du regard et qu'Emmaline s'effaçait discrètement . William Junior s'agita légèrement et poussa un petit couinement avant de refermer les yeux.

- Notre fils. Souffla Arabella. William Turner Junior.

Bill lui répondit par un sourire de circonstance, un peu surpris de ne pas ressentir grand-chose à l'égard de la chose vagissante qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il l'observa de longues minutes, comme s'il était l'un des poissons qu'il pêchait avant de s'avouer à lui-même qu'il ne lui trouvait rien de particulièrement beau avec sa peau toute rougie et fripée

- Donne… Réclama Arabella

Soulagé, Bill déposa l'enfant dans les bras de sa femme et Arabella glissa un doigt timide sur la joue du bébé qui grimaça

- Il est parfait… Murmura-t-elle. Regarde ses petits doigts…

- Oui. Commenta Bill d'un ton plat

Arabella leva des yeux émerveillés sur lui

- Notre fils. Répéta-t-elle.

Cette fois Bill sourit et glissa sa main dans la sienne

- Je t'aime Arabella. Lui souffla-t-il, soulagé de voir qu'elle allait bien

- Je t'aime aussi Bill. Répondit Arabella avant de pousser un petit cri de joie en sentant les lèvres de William chercher son sein. C'est un vrai petit ogre.

- Repose toi. Répondit Bill en détournant le regard du bébé

Emmaline le suivit du regard tandis qu'il ressortait de la chambre pour se servir une large rasade de rhum

- Merci d'être venue. Lui déclara Bill.

- Joe va venir me rejoindre avec Grand Pa . Déclara Emmaline en louchant sur la bouteille

- Bonne idée faut arroser la naissance de mon fils. Répondit Bill en se resservant une large rasade et en arborant un sourire de circonstance

Tandis que les proches voisins, prévenus par la diligence dont avaient fait preuve Sara et Penny Mc Drache le félicitaient de l'événement à grandes claques dans le dos, Bill se demanda une fois de plus s'il était normal de ne pas ressentir autre chose que de l'indifférence pour la chose rougeâtre qui dormait dans la pièce voisine…


	4. Une visite surprenante

_**Bonjour à tous ! Nous retrouvons donc les Turner dans ce chapitre ainsi que d'autres personnages ( oui faut bien animer un peu le truc) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 3 **

Les semaines qui suivirent la naissance de William bouleversèrent considérablement l'existence des Turner . Contrairement à ce qu'avait espéré Arabella, Bill ne passait pas plus de temps à la maison maintenant que leur fils était né bien au contraire. Lorsqu'elle lui avait posé la question, Bill s'était borné à répondre qu'à présent que l'enfant était là, il était d'autant plus de son devoir de faire en sorte que la petite famille ne manque de rien. Cela avait précédé l'annonce de son abandon définitif de la vannerie pour se consacrer entièrement à la pêche avec Martins, Bill déclarant que la pêche était décidemment plus lucrative que la vannerie ce à quoi Arabella n'avait rien trouvé à objecter. Aussi Bill avait il rejoint définitivement l'équipage du Sols et passait désormais la plupart de ses journées à pêcher et à naviguer.

Arabella quand à elle, ne se lassait pas d'être émerveillée par les progrès de son fils , Will Junior était sûrement le premier bébé à avoir cette petite moue si mignonne ou encore le premier à attraper le doigt de sa maman comme il faisait.. Chaque jour, pendant que Bill était à la pêche , Arabella enchaînait donc les visites auprès des femmes du voisinage, fière de montrer son bébé à qui voulait (ou pas) le voir.

Pour la plus grande fierté de sa mère, William était un enfant très calme et les femmes du village étaient souvent surprises d'apprendre qu'il ne se réveillait que très rarement en hurlant, Arabella étant parfois forcée de le réveiller pour le nourrir. La vie s'écoulait donc lentement dans le petit village et le rude hiver qui avait vu naître Will laissa la place au printemps qui amena avec lui plusieurs visiteurs dont Arabella se serait bien passée.

Arabella étendait patiemment sa lessive , les doigts engourdis par le froid vif du matin qui semblait perdurer en toute saison en Écosse lorsqu'une voix aux accents chauds la fit sursauter

- Arabella ma chérie ! Comment vas-tu ?

Frémissante de colère, la jeune femme se retourna vivement et croisa le regard décidé de Laura accompagnée comme toujours de Reece

- Très bien Mère… Comme tu peux le voir.

Laura ressentit une pointe de culpabilité et la dissimula tandis que son regard se posait sur le ventre de sa fille qui avait retrouvé sa taille de jeune fille

- Ton bébé est déjà né ?

Arabella siffla entre ses dents et dévisagea sa mère, lui trouvant avec une pointe de plaisir une mine fatiguée et un corps empâté.

- Depuis plusieurs mois . Que croyais tu ? Qu'il allait t'attendre pour naître ? En vérité, je crois qu'il sait depuis fort longtemps que comme moi, il n'a rien à attendre de toi.

Laura blêmit sous l'insulte et fixa sa fille

- J'avais vraiment l'intention d'être là Arabella. Seulement…

Arabella lui coupa grossièrement la parole

- Laisse moi deviner, il s'est présenté une bonne affaire et tu n'as pas pu faire autrement que de la saisir… J'espère que c'était une belle prise au moins.

Reece, rouge de colère, ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Laura lui intima le silence d'un signe de tête

- Tu pourrais peut être nous montrer l'enfant

- Ce n'est pas l'enfant , c'est William Junior. Je te l'aurais écris si j'avais su où tu te trouvais !

Laura soupira et tendit la main vers elle

- Arabella… Je ne suis pas venue pour me disputer avec toi

Ignorant le geste de sa mère, Arabella se précipita à l'intérieur de la maison et les deux autres la suivirent. Une fois là, la jeune femme se pencha avec tendresse sur le berceau et prit doucement Will qui la regardait de ses grands yeux sombres

- C'est mon petit Will. Gazouilla-t-elle tandis que Laura et Reece échangeaient un regard

Laura observa longuement le bébé puis sourit

- Il a tes yeux. Pour le reste… Il ressemble à son père…

- C'est un très beau bébé Arabella. Commenta Reece

La jeune mère rosit de plaisir et serra le bébé contre elle tandis que Laura continuait

- Il fera un bon marin

Cette fois le cœur d'Arabella marqua un temps d'arrêt

- William ne sera pas marin. Il restera à terre. Il sera forgeron ou vannier.

Reece lança un regard d'avertissement à Laura mais celle-ci l'ignora

- Il le sera. Il a autant de sel que de sang dans les veines. Comme toi, même si tu t'entêtes à le refuser. Et comme ton Bill aussi… D'ailleurs où est il ?

Arabella baissa les yeux rapidement

- Il travaille. Tout le monde ne peut pas passer son temps à s'engraisser sur le dos des autres.

Laura ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais comme souvent Reece la devança

- Et que fait Billy ?

Arabella rougit et évita le regard de sa mère, anticipant la remarque que celle-ci ne manquerait pas de faire

- Il … il est devenu pêcheur

-Autrement dit il passe ses journées en mer. Traduisit Laura. Tu ne viendras pas dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenue…

Arabella se retourna, furieuse.

- Ça n'a rien à voir, Billy fait ça pour nous nourrir !!

Cette fois le front de Laura se barra d'un pli soucieux

- Tu veux dire que vous n'avez plus d'argent ? Et votre part du butin ?

- Il en reste si c'est-ce qui t'inquiète !! Mais nous n'avons pas envie d'attirer l'attention sur nous en vivant de cet argent. Nous préférons nous fondre dans la population

- Sage décision. Commenta Reece.

Laura lança un regard indéfinissable à son second puis soupira

- Arabella, je dois te parler….

- Tu ne veux pas prendre ton petit fils dans tes bras avant ? Ironisa Arabella.

- Si évidemment… Murmura Laura en tendant les bras

Une fois dans les bras de Laura, Will commença à gigoter, son visage se plissant de contrariété

- Tu le portes mal ! S'énerva Arabella. Tu vas le faire pleurer

Laura rectifia sa position et berça lentement le petit Will

- Ça fait juste si longtemps que je n'ai pas pris un enfant dans mes bras… Et arrête de crier… Ce sont tes hurlements qui lui font peur

Will fixa avec sérieux Laura et émit un gargouillis auquel sa grand-mère répondit avec un sourire

- Oui tu es un gentil petit gars.

Apaisée par l'admiration manifeste de Laura, Arabella se détendit

- Je vais vous faire du thé.

- J'aurais préféré du rhum.. Marmonna Reece dans sa barbe tandis que Laura examinait les membres de Will sous toutes leurs coutures.

- Il a des bras solides. Ses jambes aussi. Il sera parfait sur un navire

- William ne deviendra JAMAIS marin !!!

Laura s'apprêtait à reprendre leur dispute lorsque la porte s'ouvrit livrant le passage à Penny et Sara Mac Drache suivies par leur mère. Arabella retint une exclamation agacée tandis qu'Emmaline feignait ( très mal) l'étonnement

- Oh… Je suis navrée, j'étais venue vous demander s'il vous restait un peu de farine… Si j'avais su que vous aviez des visiteurs… Déclara-t-elle en fixant Laura et Reece avec insistance

Nullement dupe de l'excuse et consciente que Emmaline ne manquait sûrement pas de farine mais avait été poussée chez elle par la curiosité, Arabella se força à sourire et entreprit à contre cœur de faire les présentations

- Ce n'est rien… Je vous présente ma mère , Laura et son mari Mr Reece.

A cette mention Reece et Laura échangèrent un regard tandis qu' Arabella se tournait vers eux

- Madame Mac Drache est notre voisine et logeuse. Sara et Penny sont ses filles.

Emmaline s'assit sans demander son reste et se tourna vers Laura qu'elle dévisagea, surprise de la tenue masculine et de la chemise ample qu'elle portait

- Oh ça pour une surprise ! William avait parlé de vous mais nous doutions de vous voir un jour.

Laura serra les poings et se préparait à une réplique cinglante mais une fois de plus Reece intervint

- Ma chère Arabella a pourtant du vous dire qu'en ma qualité de négociant, ma femme et moi nous voyageons beaucoup

- Négociant ? Releva Emmaline. Non Arabella ne nous l'avait pas dit.

Au supplice Arabella fixa la bouilloire d'eau chaude qui sifflait et Emmaline se tourna vers elle

- Et bien ma chère, ne voyez vous pas que l'eau est prête pour le thé

Résignée, Arabella s'empressa vers l'eau et fit ce que l'autre et l'hospitalité attendaient d'elle

- Vous prendrez bien une tasse de thé avec nous Madame Mac Drache

La vieille commère eut le bon goût de paraître embarrassée

- Oh mais c'est que je ne voudrais pas vous déranger… Si vous aviez juste quelques œufs à me prêter …

- Je croyais que c'était de la farine. Releva Laura

Madame Mac Drache se retourna vers elle, un peu gênée

- Oui bien sûr mais je manque d'œufs également …

Un rictus ironique aux lèvres à la pensée de la dizaine de poules qui s'ébattaient dans la basse cour des Mac Drache, Arabella fit contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et servit le thé

- Vous ne nous dérangez aucunement Madame Mac Drache…

- Oh, c'est que j'avais cru comprendre le contraire… Insinua Emmaline. Lorsque je suis entrée vous sembliez en pleine discussion et je m'en voudrais d'interrompre ce qui semblait si… important. Tenta-t-elle, espérant ainsi voir sa curiosité assouvie

- Pas du tout. Répondit Laura en s'asseyant cavalièrement, Will toujours dans ses bras

- Nous parlions juste de l'avenir de Junior. Répondit Arabella en foudroyant sa mère du regard pour l'inciter à s'asseoir de manière plus conventionnelle

Laura rectifia sa position et William poussa un « a » ravi, détournant l'attention sur lui au grand soulagement de sa mère. Reece prit place à côté de Laura tandis qu'Arabella s'activait, sortant à la hâte des gâteaux du feu

- Voilà… Ils sont chauds , je m'excuse mais je ne que ceux là, je n'avais pas prévu de … recevoir. Commenta-t-elle

- Oh ce n'est rien ma chère ! S'exclama Emmaline en se tournant vers Sara et Penny. Mes filles descendez vite jusqu'à la maison et ramenez donc quelques uns des biscuits que j'ai fait hier soir…

- Oh vous arrivez à faire des biscuits sans œufs ni farine ? Ne put s'empêcher de grincer Laura que la présence d'Emmaline agaçait

Madame Mac Drache cligna des yeux puis se tourna vers Reece

- Ainsi vous êtes négociant … Que vendez vous donc Mr Reece ?

Arabella blêmit mais Reece répondit d'un ton calme

- Cela dépend des opportunités. Actuellement j'ai en ma possession une fort belle cargaison de dentelles flamandes.

- Ohhh J'adoooore la dentelle ! Peut être pourriez vous nous montrer quelques pièces ? D'ailleurs où est amarré votre navire ?

Arabella serra les poings, songeant qu'il y avait fort à parier que sa mère avait laissé à La Fleur ses voiles magiques qui la rendaient invisible

- Non loin d'ici… Quand à notre cargaison je suis au regret de vous dire que je ne peux hélas rien vous proposer. Tout est promis à l'un de mes clients qui a déjà réglé sa commande… Enfin hormis la pièce que ma .. Femme a apporté pour Arabella

Laura rougit, rongeant son frein de se voir ainsi dépossédée de son navire, la comédie de la respectabilité lui pesant de plus en plus. Reece posa une main rassurante sur la sienne

- D'ailleurs tu ne lui as pas encore donnée…

Laura se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, mal à l'aise à cause de se petit geste affectueux, qui s'il leur était coutumier ( et bien d'autres encore) n'avait d'ordinaire jamais de témoins, la capitaine préférant rester discrète sur la véritable nature de ses relations avec son second

Arabella, les nerfs à vif se tourna vers sa mère tandis que l'infatigable commère reprenait

- Mais vous n'avez pas toujours la même cargaison ?

- Tout dépend des opportunités. Répéta simplement Reece tandis que Laura, gênée par Will exhumait maladroitement une couverture brodée de dentelle

- Voilà, parce que je sais qu'il fait froid en hiver ici… Expliqua-t-elle platement en la tendant à Arabella

La jeune mère eut à peine le temps d'admirer la pièce que déjà Emmaline y allait de son commentaire

- Oh elle est magnifique ! S'exclama-t-elle, évaluant mentalement la valeur marchande de l'objet

Arabella fit un pâle sourire à sa mère

- Vous n'auriez pas du…

Cette fois Laura répondit avec sincérité

- Rien n'est trop beau pour mon unique petit fils.

Calmée, Arabella sourit et proposa un gâteau à sa mère, heureuse au fond d'elle de l'attention. Bien sûr, cela ne compensait pas l'absence de Laura au moment crucial mais cela adoucissait un peu la rancœur.

La matinée se passa donc ainsi, Laura et Reece subissant avec agacement pour la première et patience pour le second le feu roulant des questions de Emmaline. Arabella fut donc soulagée en plus d'être agréablement surprise lorsque Bill passa la porte un peu avant la mi journée

- Saleté de pirates. Grommela Bill. Il parait que plusieurs d'entre eux croisent au large et Martins ne veut pas…

Le jeune homme s'arrêta net en rencontrant le regard ironique de Laura

- Ca… Capitaine… je pensais pas que , que c'était vous… Balbutia t 'il, la présence de Laura le ramenant aux heures passées à naviguer sous son sévère commandement

- Capitaine ? Releva Emmaline en observant la direction du regard de Bill

- Oui le Capitaine Reece, Billy a navigué sous ses ordres. S'empressa d'expliquer Arabella. C'est d'ailleurs ainsi que nous nous sommes connus

- Oh je vois… Répondit Emmaline d'un ton songeur tout en examinant Laura. Vous ne portez pas votre alliance ?

- Ma quoi ???? Répondit étourdiment Laura

- Laura ne peut porter aucun bijou, cela lui donne des maladies de peau. Affirma Reece

- Oh… C'est votre cas également je suppose ? Demanda Emmaline en fixant Reece

- En effet. Répondit Reece sans se démonter avant de se retourner vers Bill. Toutes mes félicitations mon gars, tu as un beau petit bonhomme

Bill le fixa un moment sans comprendre puis posa son regard délavé sur Will

- Oh … Lui… Et bien tout le mérite en revient à ma femme

Arabella cherchait désespérément comment s'épargner la présence de Madame Mc Drache au déjeuner lorsque le destin en la personne de Sara vint à son secours

- Maman… Père va rentrer lui aussi déjeuner dans ce cas

- Oh mon dieu ! Feignit de s'étonner Emmaline. Il est donc si tard ? Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, il faut dire qu'il est si rare de voir de la visite ici… Surtout aussi intéressante.. Il vous faudra passer prendre le thé plus tard dans l'après midi

Laura, qui pourtant n'avait peur de rien, frémit à la pensée de supporter encore la commère et répondit à la hâte

- Hélas Madame Mac Drache je pense que vous comprendrez qu'attendu que nous repartons ce soir, nous souhaitons profiter un peu de notre petit fils aussi je me vois navrée de décliner l'invitation en espérant que ça ne vous vexe pas

- Non… non bien sûr. Grommela Emmaline, s'avouant vaincue. Et bien… Bonne journée dans ce cas … Soupira-t-elle en se levant pesamment. Arabella passez donc demain…

- Je n'y manquerais pas. Répondit poliment Arabella en se levant à son tour

La voyant faire Laura se délecta et lui décocha une dernière pique

- Arabella n'oublie pas de donner des œufs et de la farine à Madame Mac Drache, après tout elle était venue pour ça non ?

Arabella ne put retenir un léger sourire et remplit un panier

- Cela vous suffira ? Demanda-t-elle

Emmaline , rougissante, jeta à peine un regard au panier tandis que Sara fixait avec inquiétude la pendule

- Oui, oui, merci … Déclara-t-elle avec de sortir à la hâte

Une fois les Mac Drache mère et filles parties, Laura se tourna vers Arabella

- Seigneur cette bonne femme est assommante… Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour la supporter

Arabella grinça des dents et s'approcha de Bill

- Emmaline a certes des défauts mais sans elle j'aurais été bien seule lorsque William a décidé qu'il était temps pour lui de venir au monde

Laura rougit sous la critique et reporta sa hargne sur Bill

- Tu n'étais pas là ?

- Je… Commença Bill

- Billy travaillait. C'est-ce que font la plupart des maris responsables !!! Je crois d'ailleurs me souvenir que c'est-ce que faisait mon père

- Oui sûrement… entre deux bouteilles de rhum… Grinça Laura.

Sentant une fois de plus la conversation sur le point de dégénérer, Reece reprit la parole

- Alors mon gars. Quel effet ça te fait d'être père ? Demanda-t-il à Bill

Bill cligna des yeux et posa un instant le regard sur la chose que portait Laura. Il avait beau chercher, il ne ressentait pas grand-chose pour son fils. Pas plus de fierté que d'amour même s'il se forçait à le prendre dans ses bras. Ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs, causant un nouveau cri ravi chez son fils

- Et bien… Will est un très gentil bébé. Commenta-t-il platement

- Le plus merveilleux des bébés ! Renchérit Arabella en embrassant le petit sur le nez

Laura et Reece échangèrent un regard et la mère d'Arabella plissa légèrement le front, contrariée devant le peu d'enthousiasme de Bill

- Je vais réchauffer le déjeuner. Annonça Arabella.

- Je t'aide si tu veux . Proposa Laura

- Oh ? Tu sais comment faire ? Ironisa sa fille

- Je l'ai fait durant des années lorsque tu étais enfant et même avant ta naissance Arabella. J'ai mené cette vie moi aussi …

- Vraiment ? J'ai du mal à me souvenir que tu aies été là… Sans doute parce que ça n'a pas duré. Persifla Arabella en s'activant sur le foyer

Bill, l'enfant dans les bras le berça machinalement et se tourna vers Reece

- Qu'est-ce qui nous vaut le plaisir …

- Le capitaine s'ennuyait de sa fille… Entre autres choses… Murmura Reece

- Et .. Il y a une chose dont je, nous aimerions vous parler à tout les deux…. Commença Laura en se frottant le dos

- Je me disais aussi … Ironisa Arabella. Alors vas y, va au but

- Pas maintenant. Trancha Reece. D'abord mangeons… Puis Billy et moi nous irons fumer une pipe pendant que les femmes parleront

- Je ne fume pas… Commença Bill avant de réaliser que cela lui permettrait d'échapper au regard aigu de Laura. Mais je peux bien faire une exception pour cette fois. S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

Le repas se déroula calmement, la conversation soigneusement orientée par Reece ( qui avait décidemment un don pour cela) sur des sujets généraux. Arabella se surprit même à éclater de rire lorsque Laura mentionna avec force détails sa rencontre avec une des vieilles connaissances de sa fille : Jack Sparrow.

- Figure toi qu'il s'est enrôlé je ne sais comment dans la Compagnie des Indes et qu'il a trouvé un de leurs gratte papiers suffisamment bête pour lui confier un navire… Expliqua Laura avec un mépris visible

Arabella se sentit obligée de défendre son ancien capitaine

- Jack est très capable…

- Très capable ? Figure toi que cet imbécile a relâché la cargaison , ce en quoi je ne peux pas le blâmer …

- Relâché ? Demanda Bill

- Des esclaves. Précisa Reece

- Et bien sûr il s'est fait prendre… Soupira Laura. Son bateau a été coulé et il a été marqué .. Du P des pirates…

- Pauvre Jack.. Soupira Arabella

- Votre mère lui a proposé une place sur La Fleur…Intervint Reece

- Mais cet imbécile l'a refusée dans des termes .. Ragea Laura

Arabella ne put retenir un petit rire

- Laisse moi deviner il t'a dit que le Capitaine Jack Sparrow n'obéissait pas aux ordres d'un autre capitaine

Laura grinça des dents

- Oui… C'est ça ..

- Alors qu'est il devenu ?

Laura et Reece haussèrent les épaules

- Aucune idée…

- Jack a de la ressource. Sourit Arabella. Il trouvera bien quelqu'un à endormir avec ses vantardises.

Le repas se terminait et Arabella fronça les sourcils en voyant le regard qu'échangeaient Laura et Reece. Ce dernier se leva brusquement et s'adressa d'un ton qui se voulait nonchalant à Bill

- Si on laissait les femmes débarrasser, Bill ?

Bill, hocha la tête et lança un regard d'excuses à Arabella tandis qu'elle couchait le petit Will avant de suivre Reece dehors.

Arabella prit le temps de couvrir avec tendresse le petit Will qui fermait déjà les yeux et sourit en le recouvrant de la couverture offerte par Laura. Cette dernière l'observait, un léger sourire aux lèvres, songeant que l'idée de Reece était finalement très bonne

- Bien.. Maintenant explique moi. Commença Arabella, allant droit au but ainsi qu'elle en avait l'habitude

- Tu es une très bonne mère Arabella… Meilleure que je ne l'ai jamais été… Commença Laura

- Ça n'est pas très difficile de l'être. Rétorqua Arabella. Mais je suppose que tu n'es pas venue pour ça alors vas y

Laura soupira, songeant que les choses n'allaient pas être facile et s'assit , se frottant le dos

- Tu t'es fait mal ? Lui demanda Arabella à brûle pourpoint. Tu n'as pas arrêté de te frotter le dos de toute la matinée…

Pour la première fois depuis leurs retrouvailles, Laura parut sincèrement embarrassée et elle répondit sans regarder sa fille

- Non je ne suis pas blessée.

Arabella haussa les épaules puis prit un seau afin d'aller puiser l'eau nécessaire aux tâches domestiques. La voyant faire, Laura s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Arabella… Écoute si tu pouvais… t'asseoir quelques minutes… Je, je dois te parler d'une chose importante

La jeune mère hésita et capitula devant l'air véritablement épuisé de sa mère

- Je t'écoute.

Laura la regarda de nouveau avec embarras et Arabella ne put retenir une bouffée d'angoisse devant le malaise évident de sa mère

- Tu as un soucis ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton plus doux

Laura déglutit et se décida

- Oui Arabella en quelque sorte. Je suis enceinte.

Arabella mit un temps avant de réaliser puis fixa sa mère avec horreur.

- Tu es QUOI ???

- Enceinte. Répéta Laura du bout des lèvres.

Le regard d'Arabella se posa par automatisme sur Will avant de revenir vers sa mère

- Mais enfin c'est impossible

- De toute évidence non… Soupira Laura

- Et qui est… Non question stupide je suppose que c'est Monsieur Reece

- Gagné.. Lâcha Laura à contrecoeur.

Arabella grimaça de plus belle , cherchant à se faire à cette idée tandis que Laura cherchait comment présenter sa requête

- Mais que vas-tu faire ? Finit par demander Arabella

- Justement… Soupira Laura. Reece et moi , enfin surtout moi.. Je j'ai pensé que Bill et toi vous pourriez peut être… Commença-t-elle prudemment

Arabella haussa le sourcil

- Peut être ??? Releva-t-elle, sa voix brusquement plus aigue

- Prendre soin du bébé.. Souffla Laura.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Arabella regretta de ne pas avoir une bouteille de rhum à portée de main. Tremblante de rage, elle se tourna vers sa mère

- Tu veux me refiler ton marmot ?? Non mais je rêve !

Laura baissa les yeux

- Les navires sont dangereux pour les enfants…

- Oh .. Voyez vous ça. Ironisa Arabella. Tu aurais peut être du y penser avant de te faire engrosser par ton amant tu ne crois pas ??

Laura ne répondit rien et Arabella continua, échauffée par l'escarmouche

- Quand je pense que j'ai vraiment cru que tu étais venue pour nous voir… Quelle idiote. Cracha-t-elle avec dépit. J'aurais du deviner que tu n'étais venue que pour me demander quelque chose…

Cette fois Laura réagit et elle tourna son regard furieux vers sa fille

- Tu te trompes. Je suis venue pour te voir avant tout. Pour voir ton enfant.

- Et me refiler le tien… Ironisa Arabella. C'est une manie chez toi d'abandonner tes enfants décidemment. Celui là n'aura même pas la chance de connaître sa mère si j'en juge par ta demande…même si on peut se demander si c'est vraiment une chance de t'avoir comme mère !

- Justement. Riposta Laura. Épargne lui cette souffrance et accepte de t'en occuper !!

Fulminante de colère Arabella s'apprêtait à répondre vertement lorsque Will se mit à pleurer.

- Regarde ce que tu as fait !! S'écria-t-elle à l'adresse de sa mère en se précipitant sur l'enfant pour le consoler

Blême Laura se releva lourdement

- D'accord j'ai compris Arabella. Enfin, je me doutais de ta réponse… J'espérais juste que tu m'aiderais

- Parce que toi tu m'as aidée ? Ragea Arabella. Où étais tu lorsque je pleurais la mort de ma mère enlevée par des pirates ? Où étais tu !!!

Laura baissa la tête

- Je sais que je t'ai blessée Arabella… Crois moi je le sais… Je suis désolée. Lorsque j'ai pris la décision de disparaître, j'ai cru que c'était le mieux pour toi. Je ne voulais pas que mon choix d'existence t'empêche d'accomplir la tienne… Je ne voulais pas que tu sois freinée par le fait que ta mère était une hors la loi.

Arabella se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure et fixa sa mère

- Pourquoi n'es tu pas restée dans ce cas !!

Laura soupira lourdement à nouveau

- Parce que je ne le pouvais pas… Je ne pouvais lutter contre l'appel de la mer. Parce que j'avais envie de vivre.

- Alors c'est ça… Je n'étais qu'une entrave pour toi … Murmura Arabella

- Non tu étais ma fierté, tu l'es toujours d'ailleurs. Seulement je ne pouvais plus rester. J'étouffais dans cette vie.

- Tu ne m'aimais pas assez… Souffla Arabella.

- Je t'ai toujours aimée. Il ne s'est pas passé un jour sans que je pense à toi. Mais je ne pouvais pas t'emmener. Ça aurait été trop dangereux pour toi. Et si j'étais restée, des pirates auraient fini par s'en prendre à toi

- Tu n'étais pas obligée de pirater avec eux !!!

Laura eut une moue désenchantée et fixa sa fille

- Parce que tu crois vraiment que la recette de la taverne de ton père suffisait pour nous nourrir ? Ton père buvait à lui seul tout les bénéfices.

Arabella serra Will contre elle et rétorqua

- Nous nous en sommes sortis après ton départ.

- Parce que j'ai fait en sorte que mes alliés fréquentent la taverne de ton père Arabella, fait en sorte qu'ils oublient une bourse par ci par là…

Le regard lointain, la jeune femme se souvint brutalement des bourses soigneusement oubliées qui ressurgissaient toujours au bon moment, de l'argent « perdu » qu'elle retrouvait en faisant un semblant de ménage dans l'établissement

- C'était toi …Murmura-t-elle

Laura hocha la tête

- Par des intermédiaires. Oui.

Les deux femmes gardèrent le silence un moment puis Laura se dirigea vers la porte

- J'ai assez abusé de ton temps Arabella. Merci pour le repas et pour le thé…. Veille bien sur ton petit William

Sans réfléchir, Arabella l'arrêta net

- Attend… Que vas-tu faire pour .. Pour l'enfant ?

- Ça me concerne. Répondit durement Laura. Je trouverais une nourrice. Je la paierais. J'espère juste ne pas me tromper dans mon choix.

Les yeux d'Arabella tombèrent sur Will qui lui fit un sourire baveux et son cœur se serra à la pensée de se voir obligée de le confier à une inconnue

- Et si tu t'installais à terre…

- Je ne peux pas faire ça Arabella. Plus maintenant. Une fois que tu es pirate t'as pas d'autres choix que de le rester.

- Mais… Personne ne peut.. Commença Arabella

Laura soupira et releva délicatement sa manche, exhibant une cicatrice boursouflée qui avait la forme d'un P.

- Si. Toute personne voyant ça saura…. Et une fois reconnus ni Reece ni moi ne pourront empêcher qu'on tue l'enfant avec nous

Arabella retint son souffle

- Que … quand est-ce arrivé ?

- Il y a quelques mois.. Un abordage qui a mal tourné… J'ai cru ne pas m'en sortir mais.. Reece est venu. Répondit Laura en souriant légèrement à la mention de son amant et second

Une boule dans la gorge, Arabella fixa sa mère

- C'est pour ça que tu … n'étais pas là pour la naissance de Will ? Parce que tu étais en prison ?

- Rien d'autre n'aurait pu m'empêcher de venir. Répondit sobrement Laura. Quoique tu en penses, tu comptes pour moi. Même si je ne suis pas la mère que tu voulais et que tu mérites.

Arabella regarda une nouvelle fois Will qui s'était rendormi dans ses bras et soupira avec résignation

- Je prendrais soin de ton enfant.

Incrédule, Laura la fixa

- Quoi ???

- J'ai dit que j'en prendrais soin… Ça fera de la compagnie à Will et puis … ce n'est qu'un bébé après tout

Laura faillit pleurer de soulagement et reprit à l'intention de sa fille

- Reece et moi nous vous donnerons de l'argent. Pour l'enfant, je ne veux pas qu'il soit une charge pour vous. Je veux juste savoir que mon enfant est en sécurité. Et qu'une bonne mère s'occupera de lui. En te voyant avec ton petit William, je n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet.

Arabella sourit légèrement et reprit

- Pour quand est prévue la naissance ?

- Dans six mois….

- Tu comptes accoucher en mer ?

- Oui…. Soupira Laura.

- Alors amène le moi quand il sera né. J'en parlerais à Billy

Les larmes aux yeux Laura la serra brièvement contre elle

- Merci Arabella. Je ne mérite pas une fille comme toi

- Non tu ne le mérites pas. Rétorqua la jeune femme. Mais je suis ta fille et l'enfant que tu portes est de mon sang. Alors… Nous l'élèverons. Maintenant je pense qu'il est temps que vous y alliez. Je préfère être seule pour en parler à Billy

- Si tu crois que c'est le mieux…

- J'en suis certaine. Au revoir Mère

- Au revoir Arabella… Murmura Laura en sortant, ravalant ses larmes

En la voyant sortir, Reece lui adressa un regard angoissé et Laura hocha légèrement la tête . Le second comprit instantanément et se tourna vers Arabella

- Merci… Si vous saviez…

- Pas maintenant Mr Reece. Le coupa Arabella. Je préfère en parler moi-même à Billy

L'intéressé posa un regard délavé sur sa femme et Arabella reprit

- Quand vous serez partis

Laura et Reece échangèrent un regard complice et Laura se tourna vers sa fille

- Je comprendrais s'il y avait un problème… A bientôt Arabella . Au revoir William

- Dans six mois non ? Ironisa légèrement la jeune femme

- Oui… Souffla Laura avant de commencer à se diriger vers la mer, légèrement appuyée sur le bras de Reece

Billy les regarda disparaître et se tourna vers sa femme

- Rentrons. Déclara simplement Arabella. Je dois te parler…


	5. Un vieil ami

_**Coucou ! D'abord merci beaucoup à Lia B pour sa review, pour Bella en effet c'est une main de fer mais elle a peur en fait .. ça on verra dans la suite lol. Pour Laura et Reece .. roo je les adore, c'est pour ça que j'en rajoute une louche sur eux vu que les livres de Rob Kidd n'en disent pas grand chose . Contente que tu aimes en tout cas ! **_

_**Voici la suite avec le retour d'un personnage que certains connaissent déjà… Bonne lecture et … Reviews ? **_

**Chapitre 4 **

Arabella jeta un œil attentif au petit Will qui dormait du sommeil du juste et un tendre sourire illumina ses traits en le retrouvant aussi sage qu'à son habitude, le visage détendu. Avec douceur, elle réajusta la couverture offerte par Laura sur le bébé tandis que Bill la regardait avec inquiétude.

- Arabella ? De quoi voulais tu me parler ? Demanda-t-il

La jeune femme se crispa brutalement et jeta un regard de biais à son mari. Accepter de rendre service à sa mère était une chose… l'annoncer à son mari en était une autre… D'autant plus qu'elle ne l'avait pas consulté

Bill surprit son regard et son angoisse redoubla. Il était certain à présent que ses pires craintes allaient se réaliser: Arabella allait lui dire que la visite de Laura lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'elle avait commis une erreur en l'épousant et elle allait le quitter. Peut être même le laisser seul avec l'enfant… Rien qu'à cette pensée, Bill retint un besoin d'hurler et s'adressa à sa femme d'un ton sec

- Allez vas y !!

Surprise par sa colère qui n'augurait rien de bon sur la suite de leur conversation, Arabella déglutit mal à l'aise

- Ça concerne ma mère…

Bill baissa les yeux, résigné à présent

- Continue.

- Elle, elle est enceinte … Murmura Arabella

Bill retint son souffle tandis que son esprit enregistrait la déclaration de sa femme. Puis vint le soulagement et avec lui la surprise

- Elle est pas un peu vieille pour ça ? Lui demanda-t-il en songeant brutalement qu'à tout prendre valait mieux que ce soit Laura qui soit enceinte plutôt qu'Arabella

- C'est exactement ce que j'ai pensé ! S'exclama Arabella, soulagée de sentir la tension qui s'était installée s'estomper un peu

Bill sourit et s'approcha d'elle, croyant comprendre ce que la nouvelle pouvait avoir de bouleversant pour Arabella alors qu'elle-même venait à peine d'être mère. Avec douceur, il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa dans le cou

- J'avais peur que tu m'annonces autre chose..

Arabella fronça légèrement les sourcils à cette précision, se demandant fugacement quelle nouvelle Billy avait craint avant de revenir au présent et à la suite.

- Je… Je n'ai pas fini Billy.

- Oh… Murmura le jeune homme en la relâchant brusquement tandis que la tension se réinstallait dans la pièce

Arabella prit une grande inspiration et se força à le regarder

- Elle m'a demandé de prendre soin de son enfant. Et je… j'ai accepté. Je suis désolée j'aurais du t'en parler avant.

Bill resta un long moment sans rien dire, partagé entre le soulagement de ne pas perdre sa précieuse femme et le dégoût que lui inspirait l'idée de voir un nouveau bébé envahir leur maison . Puis il parla

- Mais enfin Arabella… Nous n'avons pas les moyens. Déclara-t-il platement, faute de mieux.

Arabella le fixa, amusée par son brutal sens pratique

- Laura enfin ma mère dit qu'elle nous donnera de quoi l'élever. Il ne sera évidemment pas à notre charge.

- Je ne veux pas que ta mère nous entretienne ! Glapit Bill terrifié à l'idée de ne plus avoir d'excuses pour fuir la maison et retrouver la mer.

Arabella tiqua légèrement devant son air outragé mais choisit de garder ses réflexions pour elle

- Il n'est pas question de ça. Mais elle nous donnera de quoi assurer l'éducation de son enfant. Et crois moi la connaissant c'est déjà inespéré. Ne put elle s'empêcher d'ajouter assez injustement , ignorant délibérément les bourses qu'au fil des années Laura avait pris soin de faire disséminer dans la taverne de son père.

Bill prit une profonde inspiration et regarda Arabella. Il savait qu'elle avait beau faire la fière, elle aimait profondément sa mère. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, elle n'aura plus été Arabella Turner. Il pensa ensuite à sa propre mère, morte il y a de nombreuses années et au bonheur qui aurait été le sien si une femme comme Arabella avait pris soin de lui ( non pas qu'il ait eu à se plaindre de sa tante Erin du reste ) Son regard épousa un instant celui de sa jolie femme et il ne put retenir un soupir en y lisant son attente impatiente matinée d'angoisse.

- D'accord. Soupira-t-il. Après tout … un ou deux bébés … qu'est-ce que ça change ?Ajouta-t-il avec une pointe d'amertume

L'amertume laissa bien vite la place à la tendresse lorsqu'il vit le visage d'Arabella s'illuminer de soulagement. Sans la moindre retenue, la jeune femme se jeta à son cou, l'embrassant passionnément avant de le regarder avec sérieux

- Merci Billy. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi.

Le jeune homme sourit de plaisir et l'attira fermement contre lui

- Je t'aime Arabella. Souffla-t-il en l'embrassant à nouveau, ses mains parcourant le corps de sa femme , s'attardant avec complaisance sur sa poitrine sensible

- Billy. Soupira Arabella. Ça va être l'heure de la tétée…

- Pour moi aussi c'est l'heure. Rétorqua Bill en glissant ses lèvres sur la peau à demi dénudée de sa femme.

- Monsieur Turner ! S'exclama Arabella un peu choquée

- Il faut que William Junior apprenne à partager non ? Lui répondit Bill en la soulevant dans ses bras.

Arabella sourit alors qu'il dévorait son cou de petits baisers.

- D'accord.. Murmura-t-elle inutilement tandis que son mari la déposait sur le lit .

Les semaines suivant la visite de Laura et de Reece s'écoulèrent paisiblement. Arabella avait calmé gentiment mais non moins fermement la curiosité de Mme Mac Drache tandis que Bill s'adonnait à la pêche, les poissons s'avérant particulièrement nombreux dans les eaux qui bordaient leur village. Les jeunes époux Turner vivaient donc un bonheur parfait, Bill se faisant peu à peu à la présence du bébé qui le fixait de ses grands yeux noisette.

Tout allait donc pour le mieux lorsqu' Arabella, William dans les bras, se rendit au marché par un beau matin de Mai. Toute à son bonheur de jeune mère et épouse, Arabella finissait ses emplettes en échangeant potins et recettes avec quelques femmes du village lorsqu'une voix incrédule la fit sursauter

- Bella ??? C'est bien toi ?

En un instant, la jeune femme sentit une peur irraisonnée lui tordre l'estomac tandis qu'elle se tournait vers l'homme qui venait de parler

- Fitzy… Répondit elle par automatisme, notant avec surprise l'uniforme de la Navy que le jeune homme arborait désormais

- Je préfère Fitzwilliam si ça ne te dérange pas. Lui déclara-t-il avec une pointe de colère qu'elle ne comprit pas.

- Et je préfère Arabella si ça ne te dérange pas non plus. Répondit elle du tac au tac.

Le regard de Fitz la détailla des pieds à la tête avant de s'arrêter brièvement sur William.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda fort peu discrètement Emmaline

Fitz l'entendit et son visage se fendit d'un sourire qu' Arabella jugea fort déplaisant

- Pardonnez moi Madame, je manque à toutes les convenances. Fitzwilliam Norrington, Capitaine recruteur pour l'armée de Sa Majesté. Déclama-t-il d'un ton fat en s'inclinant devant Emmaline qui rougit comme une jeune fille en fleur

- Capitaine Recruteur ??? Releva Arabella sans pouvoir se retenir

- Oh c'est un honneur. Gazouilla Emmaline en poussant franchement la jeune Sarah qui venait d'avoir seize ans devant elle. Sarah dit bonjour au capitaine Norrington. C'est bien Capitaine ?

- Oui c'est ça. Répondit Fitzwilliam en accordant à peine un regard à la jeune fille rousse qui s'inclinait en rougissant. Ça fait longtemps Bella…

Arabella frémit sous le regard inquisiteur de Fitzwilliam, le récit de Jack lui revenant brutalement en mémoire. Sur le moment, elle n'avait pas cru le jeune pirate lorsqu'il lui avait assuré que Fitz ( qu'il avait toujours détesté cordialement lequel le lui rendait bien) était en fait un espion à la solde de la Navy. Mais maintenant ….

- Tu as un bébé ? Reprit Fitz en glissant son regard sur le petit Will

Apeurée cette fois, Arabella resserra son étreinte sur Will qui commença à pleurer

- Étonnant cet enfant ne pleure jamais. Commenta Madame Mc Drache d'un ton suspicieux. Seriez vous nerveuse Arabella ?

- Pour quelle raison le serait elle ? Répondit Fitz sans détacher son regard d'Arabella.

Flairant le potin croustillant, Emmaline continua

- Vous ne nous aviez jamais dit que vous connaissiez autant de bon monde Arabella ! Une relation de votre beau père peut être ?

- Beau père ? Releva Fitz

- C'est ça. S'empressa de relever Arabella. Ce fut un plaisir de te revoir Fitzwilliam. Ajouta-t-elle, espérant ainsi mettre fin à la rencontre

C'était sans compter sur l'instinct de mère/marieuse d' Emmaline qui s'exclama

- Passez donc nous rendre visite Capitaine Norrington , je serais enchantée de vous avoir pour le thé tout comme ma petite Sarah.

Un léger sourire qu'Arabella jugea de nouveau déplaisant flotta sur le visage de Fitzwilliam tandis qu'il répondait avec une politesse surannée

- C'est moi qui me trouve flatté par cette invitation Madame. Bella y sera sans nul doute ?

Avant qu'Arabella ait eu le temps de trouver un prétexte poli pour se dérober Emmaline s'exclama

- Bien sur ! Notre chère Arabella est notre plus proche voisine et amie

- Oh ? Et où habitez vous donc Madame ? Demanda Fitz avec une nonchalance étudiée

- Que je suis sotte , bien sûr vous l'ignorez ! Nous habitons sur la colline, la maison des Mac Drache, Arabella et son époux vivent un peu plus haut. Déclara la commère.

- Bien sûr son époux… Murmura Fitz d'un ton qui glaça le sang d'Arabella. Et bien vous pouvez compter sur ma présence dès cet après midi, si toutefois cela ne vous dérange pas. Ajouta Fitz

- Je ne pensais pas que les hommes de la Navy pouvaient se libérer aussi rapidement. Intervint Arabella. N'as-tu rien de prévu ?

- Cela est vrai pour le commun des soldats. Répondit froidement Fitz. J'ai quand à moi l'honneur de jouir d'une certaine liberté par conséquent je serais présent à cette aimable invitation. Je ne doute pas de t'y rencontrer Arabella… Nous pourrons discuter entre vieux amis … Je me demandais justement ce que devenait ta mère …

Arabella frissonna tandis que l'infatigable Emmaline répondait à sa place

- Bien sûr qu'Arabella sera là, tout comme ma chère Sarah quand à Laura nous avons justement des nouvelles fraîches

- Vous m'en direz tant. Ironisa Fitz sans quitter Arabella des yeux.

La jeune femme blêmit et s'accrocha au bras d'Emmaline

- Il se fait tard, William s'agite…

- Oui bien entendu ma chérie… Après tout nous aurons tout notre temps pour bavarder cet après midi autour d'une bonne tasse de thé .Conclut Emmaline

- Évidemment. Répondit Fitz en s'inclinant

- Bien nous comptons sur vous Capitaine Norrington. Le gourmanda Emmaline

- La maison en haut de la colline , je n'y manquerais pas madame. S'inclina Fitz qui fixait toujours Arabella

Muette d'angoisse, Arabella se contenta d'hocher la tête et serra étroitement le petit Will contre elle tandis qu'après un dernier regard Fitz s'éloignait de son allure martiale.

- Quel bel homme ! Commenta Emmaline. D'où vous connaissez vous déjà ?

- Il me semble vous l'avoir dit. C'est une relation de mon beau père. Répondit Arabella d'un ton hostile en s'empressant vers le chemin de sa maison.

Emmaline, stupéfaite, la fixa

- Mais que faites vous ? Nous n'avons même encore fait le quart des emplettes prévues !

- Je rentre. William pleure, il est fatigué. Mentit sans sourciller Arabella qui avait hâte de fuir la présence de Fitz.

Médusée, Emmaline la regarda s'engager d'un pas rapide sur le chemin du retour.

- Bien ça alors.. Murmura-t-elle.

- Quoi Mère ? Demanda Sarah à qui les raisonnements maternels échappaient totalement la plupart du temps

- Rien.. Je me disais juste que pour une fois le thé risque d'être intéressant Répondit Emmaline, toujours à l'affût des commérages

- Le thé est toujours intéressant. Releva platement Sarah

- Ne soit donc pas stupide, nous sommes entre nous. Le thé n'est pas intéressant. Et tant que j'y suis, je compte sur toi pour paraître à ton avantage cet après midi

- Pourquoi ???

Emmaline soupira de lassitude. Pourquoi fallait il que sa fille soit aussi lente d'esprit ???

- Parce que le capitaine Norrington n'est pas marié

- Et alors ? Et puis comment le savez-vous ?

Renonçant à expliquer des choses pourtant aussi simples, Emmaline se tourna vers sa fille

- Contente toi d'être jolie. Allez viens, on a des emplettes à faire.

Tandis que Mme Mac Drache était partagée entre son envie de marier sa fille et sa soif de commérages, Arabella quand à elle connaissait les affres de l'angoisse. Elle qui avait pris à la légère les mises en garde de Jack ( il avait toujours eu une nette tendance à l'exagération) commençait à se demander si le jeune homme n'avait pas dit vrai pour une fois…

Si c'était le cas, elle était en danger… Et Billy aussi , tout comme Will sans parler de Laura ! Et si sa rencontre avec Fitz n'était pas le fruit du hasard mais un plan soigneusement préparé pour mettre la main sur Laura ? Après tout c'était ainsi que Fitz avait procédé avec Jack…

A demi folle d'impuissance, Arabella faisait les cents pas dans la pièce. Prévenir sa mère était impossible, Fitz n'attendait sûrement que cela et puis de toute manière elle ignorait où se trouvait Laura. Mais elle savait quand elle reviendrait… Inquiète la jeune femme fouilla dans sa mémoire pour savoir si elle avait mentionné devant Emmaline la prochaine visite de Laura. Il ne lui semblait pas l'avoir fait mais…

Les hurlements soudains de Will la sortirent de ses réflexions et Arabella se précipita vers le berceau, inquiète

- Allez Will c'est rien.. Murmura-t-elle en berçant maladroitement le bébé, son esprit la ramenant à Fitz et à la menace qu'il représentait.

Loin de se calmer et sentant sans nul doute la nervosité de sa mère, Will redoubla ses pleurs et Arabella poussa un gémissement désespéré

- Pas maintenant.. S'il te plait Willy pas maintenant, maman a besoin de réfléchir..

- Et bien… faut croire que vous aviez raison et qu'il est réellement malade. Commenta brusquement Mme Mac Drache dans son dos. A quoi avez-vous donc besoin de réfléchir Arabella ?

Partagée entre l'angoisse et la colère, Arabella se retourna d'un bloc vers sa voisine

- Je ne crois pas vous avoir entendu frapper Mme Mac Drache.

- Sans doute parce que le petit hurle. Répondit la commère sans se démonter. Donnez le moi.

Vaincue, Arabella laissa la femme prendre Will qui se calma rapidement, à son grand soulagement

- Voilà… Murmura Emmaline. Un gentil bébé.

- Merci. Murmura Arabella du bout des lèvres

- Pas de quoi, ça serait dommage que vous ne puissiez pas voir votre ami le capitaine parce que Willy se sent mal. Repartit à la charge Emmaline

Arabella se força à contenir la rage qui montait en elle à la réalisation du but réel de la présence de l'autre ( dont elle n'avait du reste jamais douté) et répondit

- Je croyais vous l'avoir dit: Fitzwilliam est une connaissance de mon beau père

- Oui, Mr Reece. Cependant il me semble que vous l'avez tutoyé… Il vous a même appelée « Bella » je ne me rappelle d'ailleurs pas que quiconque vous ai déjà appelée ainsi en tout cas pas votre mari.. Insinua t 'elle

Arabella rougit en voyant où l'autre voulait en venir et répondit avec force

- Parce que je n'aime pas qu'on m'appelle ainsi et Billy le sait. Quand à Fitzwilliam nous nous connaissons depuis des années voilà pourquoi nous ne marquons pas les usages

- Oh alors vous le connaissez vraiment bien …

- Je croyais le connaître. Grinça Arabella, les révélations de Jack encore à l'esprit

- Je ne savais pas que votre beau père avait tellement de relations. Lâcha Emmaline

Arabella se força au calme et se mordit nerveusement la lèvre alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à servir un gros mensonge à sa voisine

- Mme Mac Drache… je, écoutez il m'est pénible de parler de mes parents actuellement…

Les yeux d'Emmaline s'arrondirent comme des soucoupes

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Ma.. Mère désapprouve mon choix de vie et mon époux. Billy et elle se sont disputés lors de sa dernière visite et je crains fort de ne plus jamais avoir de ses nouvelles… Dans ces conditions vous comprendrez qu'il m'est pénible de parler d'eux ….

Emmaline la regarda avec satisfaction

- C'était donc ça …

- Quoi donc ? Demanda prudemment Arabella

Emmaline, Will toujours calé dans ses bras, tandis une main vers Arabella l'encourageant à s'asseoir

- Oh et bien pour une maman, il n'est pas bien difficile de voir que votre relation avec votre mère est loin d'être bonne. Je l'ai constaté dès que je vous ai vues ensembles. Commenta-t-elle en se regorgeant

Arabella grinça des dents mais sauta sur l'occasion offerte

- En effet vous avez tout compris Mme Mac Drache. Ma mère est … elle est difficile, il n'y a guère que mon beau père pour la comprendre et.. Soupira Arabella en sentant avec étonnement des larmes lui piquer les yeux

- Et elle désapprouve votre union… Compléta Mme Mac Drache. Allons ma petite il aura fallu m'en parler, vous ne pouvez pas garder ça pour vous. Enfin je veux dire votre William est quelqu'un de très bien mais il reste un homme.

Arabella songea avec cynisme que pour rien au monde elle ne ferait la moindre confidence importante à sa voisine et hocha la tête d'un air faussement contrit

- Je ne voulais pas vous ennuyer avec mes soucis, vous avez déjà tellement fort à faire

- Mais au contraire ! A quoi servent les amies sinon à s'entraider ! S'exclama Emmaline

- C'est vrai .. Murmura Arabella en essuyant ses larmes. Merci Mme Mac Drache

- Allons plus de ça entre nous.. Appelez moi donc Emmaline. Je vais nous faire une bonne tasse de thé puis vous allez me raconter ce qui se passe avec votre maman.

Arabella, résignée, s'assit tandis que la voisine s'activait autour du feu. La jeune femme mit à profit les quelques minutes que demandait la préparation du thé pour échafauder un mensonge plausible et commença son histoire devant une Emmaline impatiente

- Et bien en vérité… Il n'y a rien que de très banal, nous ne nous sommes jamais entendues

- Et vous ne connaissez pas beaucoup votre mère.. Compléta Emmaline avec gentillesse

- En effet.. Murmura tristement Arabella, surprise que cela se voit à ce point

Emmaline soupira tristement à son tour et lui tapota la main

- Allons ce n'est pas difficile de comprendre ce qui vous éloigne de votre mère. Il suffit de la voir pour savoir de quoi il retourne.

Arabella fronça légèrement les sourcils, le cœur battant à l'idée que l'autre ait pu deviner une partie de son secret

- C'est-à-dire ?

Emmaline rougit

- Et bien j'espère que vous me pardonnerez d'être aussi franche, mais il suffit de voir le maintien de votre mère pour deviner quel genre de vie elle a menée… Je veux dire… je, j'ai compris que votre mère était l'une de ses femmes qui.. Enfin..

Arabella surprise la regarda sans comprendre où elle voulait en venir tandis qu'Emmaline baissait la voix d'un air gêné

- Marchandent leurs faveurs… Souffla-t-elle

Arabella poussa un hoquet d'indignation. Si l'autre avait pu voir comment Laura repoussait les hommes qui lui faisaient des avances du temps où elle travaillait encore à La Fiancée Fidèle elle n'aurait sûrement pas dit cela !! Cependant… Il était plus facile d'avoir une ancienne prostituée pour mère plutôt qu'un capitaine pirate… Et ça flatterait l'ego d' Emmaline d'avoir pensé juste …

- Vous avez deviné. Souffla-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Emmaline hocha la tête d'un air entendu et reprit à voix basse ce qu'Arabella jugea totalement ridicule attendu qu'hormis Will elles étaient seules dans la pièce

- Et bien sûr Mr Reece et elle ne sont pas réellement mariés n'est-ce pas ? Il.. Disons qu'il l'entretient.. Après tout quoi de plus naturel pour un homme d'affaires sans cesse sur les mers.

Arabella serra les dents, maîtrisant sa colère devant l'insulte involontaire et répondit avec une pointe de cynisme que l'autre ne perçut pas

- On ne peut rien vous cacher.

Emmaline lui tapota une nouvelle fois la main

- Et bien sûr c'est pour ça que vous étiez si gênée devant le Capitaine Norrington… Mais il ne faut pas l'être ma chère, vous n'avez pas à payer les erreurs de votre mère.

- C'est juste que … que j'aimerais éviter le sujet de , de ma mère devant lui. Bafouilla Arabella brusquement ramenée à son soucis immédiat

Emmaline hocha la tête avec compassion avant de la fixer d'un air horrifié

- Dites moi… votre mère… vous.. Elle ne vous a pas forcée à… disons emprunter sa voie avec le Capitaine Norrington n'est-ce pas ?

Outrée par le sous entendu, Arabella retira sa main d'un geste brusque

- Grand Dieu non !!!

Emmaline leva les mains en signe d'apaisement et reprit

- Allons calmez vous… Bien sûr je n'ai jamais pensé que vous puissiez être ce genre de femme

Trop aimable. Songea Arabella, furieuse

- Votre mari l'a découvert n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que vous vous êtes disputés avec votre mère et son.. Disons le Capitaine Reece

- Oui oui c'est ça. Répondit Arabella avec agacement, se retenant de dire ses quatre vérités à l'autre

- Mon dieu ma pauvre chérie, ça a du être terrible … Et ça explique pourquoi votre Bill est si souvent sur le port. Soupira Emmaline. J'espère qu'il ne vous tient pas rigueur des péchés de votre mère.

Le cœur serré , Arabella songea à ce que l'autre avait dit sur Billy et répondit machinalement

- Non il ne m'en veut pas.

L'air de doute qu'Emmaline s'efforça maladroitement de lui cacher redoubla ses craintes sur son mari mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder, l'autre reprenant

- J'imagine que ça a du être une scène terrible..

- Terrible en effet. Répondit mollement Arabella. Des cris.. Je crois que ma mère ne reviendra jamais… Alors, si nous pouvions éviter le sujet à l'avenir … Je vous en serais reconnaissante.

Sa curiosité à présent totalement assouvie et ressentant une compassion réelle pour Arabella dont elle s'était prise d'affection, Emmaline accepta de bonne grâce.

- Je ne trahirais pas votre secret. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Arabella eut une moue désabusée en se demandant en combien de temps la nouvelle que sa mère était une prostituée mettrait pour faire le tour du village et fit la réponse que l'on attendait d'elle

- Merci beaucoup… Emmaline. De votre gentillesse et de votre discrétion. Ne put elle s'empêcher d'ajouter.

La commère rougit légèrement au dernier mot puis se leva en lissant sa robe d'une main

- Je vous rends le petit Will. Ce cher ange s'est endormi. Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour cet après midi, nous parlerons d'autre chose avec le Capitaine Norrington

- Merci. Lâcha Arabella du bout des lèvres sûre du contraire.

Emmaline sourit et se dirigea vers la porte au grand soulagement de la jeune femme avant de se retourner

- Je vous attends pour trois heures Arabella, vous pourrez coucher Will avec ma Penny si vous le souhaitez

La gorge sèche; Arabella se força à sourire

- Bien.. Merci. A tout à l'heure

Emmaline sortit enfin et Arabella poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de laisser à nouveau l'angoisse s'emparer d'elle. Mentir à Emmaline était facile… Mais Fitz était d'une autre trempe… Sans compter qu'une parole maladroite risquait de la trahir doublement… Et elle doutait qu'Emmaline prenne bien le fait d'avoir été prise pour une imbécile.

- Ne t'en fait pas Willy.. Tout ira bien. Murmura Arabella à son fils plus pour elle-même que pour lui…


	6. De surprises en surprises

_**Bonjour à tous !D'abord merci à Lia pour sa reviews, j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas ! Voici donc la suite de l'histoire de la maman et Will… Et bien entendu le récit du thé avec Fitz ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 5**

Alors que, son petit William dans les bras, Arabella se dirigeait vers la maison d'Emmaline pour l'éternel rituel du thé elle lutta contre l'envie subite et impérieuse de faire demi tour et de se sauver le plus loin possible avant de se reprendre. Après tout elle avait toujours entretenu de bonnes relations avec Fitzwilliam … Il n'y avait donc aucune raison pour qu'il s'en prenne à elle. Si ce n'était bien entendu sa nature réelle d'officier de la Navy.

Emmaline l'accueillit avec un grand sourire et la prit familièrement par le bras tandis qu' Arabella notait du coin de l'œil la tenue de Sarah. Pour dire vrai, si la jeune fille avait été sa fille, elle l'aurait envoyée se changer…. Sarah arborait une robe d'un rose passé, aux manches et au col surchargés d'une dentelle jaunâtre tandis qu'une myriade de petits nœuds ( qui avait donc bien pu avoir un telle idée ?) ornait ses amples jupons. La coiffure de la jeune fille était à la hauteur de sa toilette : ses cheveux roux retombaient en boucles molles autour de son visage en faisant ressortir la pâleur maladive et il fallait bien le reconnaître… le peu de grâce.

Pour couronner l'ensemble, Sarah arborait une expression compassée et gauche, laissant deviner ( si la tension des coutures de sa robe ne suffisait pas à le faire comprendre) son inconfort.

- N'est elle pas magnifique ! S'exclama Emmaline avec fierté tandis qu' Arabella installait Will pour qu'il puisse faire sa sieste.

- Assurément. Répondit Arabella du bout des lèvres.

Emmaline ne tint pas compte de son peu d'enthousiasme ( si tant est qu'elle l'ait remarqué ) et poursuivit

- Je lui ai cousu cette robe moi-même ! Et sans modèle vous savez ! Tout est de moi

- Ah c'est pour ça… Commenta Arabella

Emmaline se retourna vers Sarah et la houspilla

- Allons tiens toi droite et parle de choses intéressantes lorsque le Capitaine Norrington sera là

- Intéressantes ? Demanda Sarah tandis qu' Arabella retenait un ricanement

- Oui, parle de couture, de musique … Montre toi sous ton meilleur jour !

- Oui Mère… Soupira Sarah avec tellement de lassitude qu' Arabella sentit son cœur se serrer.

Au moins Laura lui avait épargné ce genre de scènes … Mais en même temps c'était facile attendu qu'elle n'avait jamais été là…

Emmaline s'assit pesamment tandis qu'Arabella s'installait, se bornant à disposer ses jupes pour ne pas qu'elles ne la gênent

- Votre tenue est un peu simple ma chérie… Commenta Emmaline

Arabella baissa les yeux sur sa propre robe aux couleurs chatoyantes qui était plus pratique qu'habillée et répondit

- C'est celle que je porte habituellement pour prendre le thé. Et du reste, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais des frais de tenue pour Fitzwilliam.

Emmaline joignit les mains

- Oh c'est très gentil à vous ma chérie, de penser ainsi à mettre notre petite Sarah en valeur …

Arabella ouvrit un œil rond mais l'arrivée du vieux Mc Drache la dispensa de répondre

- Pourquoi diable Sarah s'est elle déguisée en .. En quoi est elle au juste ? Demanda le vieil homme tout en s'asseyant et en commençant à bourrer sa pipe

Emmaline lui lança un regard contrarié et lui répondit d'un ton guindé

- Nous attendons un invité de marque aujourd'hui, un soldat de Sa Majesté. La tenue de Sarah est à la hauteur de son prestige.

- Ouais… Ça veut dire qu' vous allez essayer de pousser cette pauvre fille dans les bras d' ce type qu' vous connaissez pas… Dans c' cas j'espère qu'il est aveugle.

- Grand Pa ! S'outra Emmaline tandis que Sarah rougissait violemment , de toute évidence au supplice.

Le vieux Mac Drache alluma lentement sa pipe puis se tourna d'un air placide vers sa bru

- Quoi ? Madame Turner est trop polie pour le dire mais moi j' connais aucun homme qui s'enticherait d'une gamine déguisée comme un d' ces bonbons roses de Londres.

Arabella retint son fou rire (plus par pitié pour Sarah que pour autre chose) tandis que, piquée au vif, Emmaline répliquait

- C'est que vous n'avez aucun goût Grand Pa… Le Capitaine Norrington est un homme raffiné, contrairement à vous pas le genre à aimer le genre de femme que l'on peut trouver dans les bordels.

Un silence de plomb tomba soudain sur la pièce et Emmaline rougit en se tournant vers Arabella

- Oh pardon ma chérie, je suis d'une indélicatesse… Je .. Bafouilla-t-elle

Arabella la regarda sans comprendre puis se rappela soudain que sa mère était justement sensée être une putain

- Oh .. Et bien ne vous en faites pas j'ai l'habitude .. Marmonna-t-elle.

Emmaline souffla d'un air soulagé et tritura sa dentelle d'un air embarrassé. Le vieux Mc Drache tira une longue bouffée de sa pipe et fixa sa belle fille

- L'eau va pas tarder à bouillir, faut la retirer si vous voulez que le thé soit au moins buvable.

- Oui… Balbutia Emmaline

Tandis que la femme s'affairait , le vieux Mac Drache posa son regard aigu sur Arabella et sourit légèrement. Il ne croyait pas une seule seconde que Laura soit une catin repentie… Pas plus qu'il ne croyait que Mr Reece était un négociant. En fait il avait eu le doute dès qu'il avait vu débarquer d'on ne savait d'où les Turner …

- Dites moi Madame Turner, quel est donc votre nom de jeune fille ? Demanda-t-il brutalement

Prise au dépourvu par la question incongrue, Arabella répondit

- Smith

Le vieux Mac Drache écarquilla les yeux un bref instant puis sourit

- Laura Smith … Murmura-t-il . Oui bien sûr…

Affolée, Arabella le fixa, se demandant ce qu'il avait deviné au juste et le vieil homme s'empressa de la rassurer

- Oui , j'ai connu une Laura Smith dans l' temps… Où j'étais marin. Ma foi y a des noms qu'il vaut mieux ne pas prononcer parfois… Même s'ils sont courants. Ajouta-t-il les yeux dans ceux d'Arabella

Arabella déglutit et hocha la tête, incapable de parler

- Grand Pa ! S'insurgea Emmaline. Inutile de nous gratifier de l'une de vos histoires de taverne ! Dois je vous rappeler que la pauvre Arabella fait tout pour oublier les occupations de sa mère

- Oh .. J'avais pas l'intention de parler. Répondit fermement le vieux Mac Drache.

Arabella souffla discrètement tandis que le vieil homme se calait dans son fauteuil, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Laura Smith. Le Capitaine Laura Smith… De La Fleur de la Mort. Cela expliquait beaucoup de choses. Notamment la relative aisance dont jouissaient les Turner même s'ils la dissimulaient. Il s'en était du reste toujours douté… Mais il ne serait sûrement pas celui qui l'ouvrirait.. Après tout , tout le monde avait le droit à une seconde chance et puis, si quelqu'un s'était intéressé de près à l'origine des biens des Mac Drache il aurait peut être fini par découvrir que lui-même n'avait pas été qu'un simple pêcheur parmi tant d'autres… Un air béat sur le visage, le vieux Mac Drache accorda une pensée émue à ses souvenirs de petite piraterie dont son fils ( et surtout sa bru) ignoraient tout tandis qu' Arabella l'observait avec curiosité.

Le fracas des tasses disposées par Emmaline les ramena tout deux au présent

- Comptez vous restez ici tout l'après midi ? Demanda-t-elle à son beau père d'un ton faussement respectueux

- J'aime autant. Répondit Mc Drache. C'est pas tout les jours qu'on reçoit un inconnu

- Un ami d' Arabella !

- Une connaissance … Protesta faiblement cette dernière.

Le vieux Mac Drache se cala dans son fauteuil à ces mots

- Oh et bien l'après midi promet d'être intéressante dans ce cas…

Emmaline lui adressa un regard dépité et le vieil homme poursuivit

- Ne serait ce que pour voir cette pauvre Sarah tenter d'intéresser un homme …

Sarah baissa les yeux et le cœur d'Arabella se serra de pitié. Elle étendit la main discrètement vers celle de la jeune fille qu'elle serra brièvement

- N'y faites pas attention… Murmura-t-elle. Il vous aime beaucoup vous le savez bien

- Bien sûr que je l'aime beaucoup ! S'exclama le vieux Mac Drache qui malgré son âge avancé avait encore l'ouie fine. C'est bien pour ça qu'il m'est pénible de la voir déguisée en bonbon et rendue ridicule

- GRAND PA ! S'écria Emmaline.

Le vieil homme grommela et se cala dans son fauteuil, peu désireux de subir une nouvelle fois les cris stridents de sa bru

- Ça va .. Je me tais… Marmonna-t-il .

Les minutes passèrent qui se changèrent bientôt en une longue heure et Arabella se prit à espérer que Fitz ne vienne pas.

Un coup décidé frappé à la porte tua net ses brèves espérances. Emmaline se leva brutalement et se précipita à la porte, l'ouvrant avec force courbettes et dévoilant Fitzwilliam, qui son chapeau à la main, attendait un sourire sardonique aux lèvres

- Madame Mac Drache. J'espère que je suis bien à l'heure…

- Oh mais bien sûr Capitaine Norrington. Roucoula Emmaline. Je vous en prie entrez donc, notre demeure est modeste mais c'est un plaisir de vous recevoir. Sarah laisse donc un peu de place au capitaine. Je vous en prie prenez place à côté de ma Sarah… Vous connaissez Arabella bien sûr et voici mon beau père. Je, désirez vous du thé ? Déclama-t-elle d'une traite

Fitz inclina légèrement le menton et prit place à côté de la jeune Sarah.

- Vous avez une robe ravissante. Commenta-t-il sans la regarder.

Arabella sourit légèrement en percevant la légère touche ironique qu'il avait mise dans ses propos. Son sourire mourut rapidement alors que le regard de Fitz se posait sur elle

- Toujours radieuse Arabella. Tu fais honneur à ta mère…

- Merci… Balbutia Arabella tandis qu' Emmaline servait le thé.

- Désirez vous des scones Capitaine Norrington ? J'en ai justement de tout chauds …

- Avec plaisir Madame. Répondit Fitz avec une parfaite politesse avant de se retourner vers Arabella

Nerveuse, la jeune femme adressa une supplique silencieuse à Will. Si seulement il pouvait pleurer pour une fois..

- Alors dites nous tout capitaine .. Que faites vous donc dans notre charmante ville ? Demanda Emmaline en faisant les gros yeux à Sarah qui triturait nerveusement sa robe

- Rien que de très banal et pour cela complètement dépourvu d'intérêt. Répondit Fitz. Mis à part le plaisir de revoir cette chère Bella bien entendu. La dernière fois que je t'ai vue tu n'étais pas encore mariée…

- Et bien je le suis à présent ! Répondit grossièrement Arabella, les nerfs à vif

- Oh est-ce que par le plus grand des hasards je connaîtrais le chanceux que tu as épousé ? Demanda Fitzwilliam

Arabella saisit sa tasse, obligeant sa main à ne pas trembler tandis qu'Emmaline s'empressait de répondre

- Oh William Turner est assurément un brave homme. Notre chère Arabella et lui forment un couple charmant

Fitz haussa le sourcil

- William ? Ainsi tu n'as pas épousé Jack… Tant mieux je l'ai craint un instant …

Arabella se détendit légèrement devant l'énormité et ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire

- Jack ? Sûrement pas !

- Oui c'est vrai… C'était insultant de croire que tu aies pu tomber aussi bas … Répondit Fitz

- Qui est donc ce Jack ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Emmaline, dévorée par la curiosité.

- Jack… Moineau. Notre cher petit capitaine Moineau. Ricana Fitz. Un jeune homme sans intérêt aucun

Arabella se détendit un peu plus en constatant que Fitz paraissait décidé à garder le silence sur les circonstances réelles de leur rencontre

- C'est loin tout ça. Déclara-t-elle

- Oui… Effectivement. T'a-t-il dit que j'avais rencontré son père ? Demanda Fitz. Une rencontre intéressante … qui a terrorisé mon pleutre de jeune cousin j'en ai peur

Arabella prit l'air étonné

- Non… Mais ça ne m'étonne guère attendu que je n'ai jamais revu Jack.

Fitz sourit finement et prit une gorgée de thé

- Surprenant… j'aurais pensé le contraire

- Et bien tu t'es trompé ! S'agaça Arabella

Sentant que la conversation lui échappait, Emmaline s'empressa de la ramener sur sa principale préoccupation à savoir placer sa fille. L'heure qui suivit s'écoula donc en un catalogue des qualités de Sarah auquel Fitzwilliam répondit par des exclamations polies tandis que la dite Sarah gardait le silence, plus rouge que jamais.

Finalement, jugeant que le supplice de sa petite fille ( et de leur invité ) avait assez duré, le vieux Mac Drache intervint

- Dites nous capitaine … Vous avez bien une spécialité dans votre corps d'armée .

Fitz se retourna vers lui et sourit avant de poser ses yeux sur Arabella

- En effet… je suis en quelque sorte un spécialiste .. De la chasse.

- Oh ? S'étonna Emmaline. Mais que chassez vous donc ?

- Oh bien toute sorte de hors la loi déplaisants Madame. Les pirates par exemple. Répondit Fitz avec flegme.

Emmaline poussa un petit cri horrifié à cette mention tandis qu'Arabella se forçait à soutenir le regard de son ancien compagnon d'aventure

- Dieu merci nous n'avons pas de pirates autour de nos côtes ! S'exclama Emmaline

- Qui sait Madame… Parfois on a des surprises… Commenta Fitz. On croit connaître les gens jusqu'au moment où l'on réalise à quel point on se trompe.

Arabella grinça des dents et répondit

- Tu es bien placé pour le savoir Fitzy !

Fitz eut un mince sourire

- Et moi je te croyais mal placée pour le savoir Bella.

La jeune femme sentit son estomac se tordre en comprenant qu'elle venait de se trahir, ou du moins de démentir son affirmation de ne pas avoir revu Jack.

- Mais … Il n'y a pas de pirates à traquer ici. Intervint brusquement Sarah au grand dam de sa mère.

- Les pirates vont et viennent Miss Mac Drache. Lui expliqua Fitz. Et parfois il ne peuvent résister à l'envie de voir un être cher…

Le cœur d'Arabella s'affola. Elle avait bien deviné. Fitzwilliam n'était pas là par hasard… Elle doutait même que leur rencontre sur le marché ait été aussi fortuite qu'il avait voulu le faire croire. La voyant blêmir le vieux Mac Drache intervint

- Et si Sarah vous faisait faire le tour du jardin Capitaine Norrington ? Suggéra-t-il. Pour un homme d'action comme vous il doit être pénible de rester ainsi assis. Sarah, offre donc ton bras au capitaine.

Fitz contracta légèrement la mâchoire, agacé par l'obsession que semblaient avoir les Mac Drache pour le fait de lui imposer leur fille à marier. Toutefois il dissimula sa contrariété sous un vernis de politesse et s'inclina devant Sarah

- En effet, le plaisir serait intense Miss

- Emmaline accompagne les donc. Intervint le vieux. Vous m'excuserez Capitaine mais les règles même de la décence interdisent que nous vous laissions seul avec not' Sarah, aussi grand soit de toute évidence vot' sens de l'honneur.

Fitz fixa le vieux puis reposa son regard sur Arabella

- Tu nous accompagnes bien sûr…

- Non. Répondit la jeune femme. William ne va pas tarder à réclamer et je n'ai pas envie que ses cris ennuient Mr Mac Drache aussi vais-je rester.

- Bien entendu. Ironisa légèrement Fitz

Une fois la porte franchie par Emmaline, Sarah et Fitz, Arabella poussa un soupir de soulagement tandis que le vieux Mac Drache l'observait

- Vous devriez dire à votre mère d'éviter de vous rendre visite Madame Turner… Du moins pour l'instant. Commenta-t-il calmement

Arabella se tourna vers lui, résignée et comprenant qu'il était inutile de feindre

- Depuis quand savez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle

- Oh j'avais des doutes… Mais j'en suis sûr que d'puis tout à l'heure.

Arabella accusa le coup, maudissant le manque de réflexion qui l'avait conduite à donner son véritable nom.

- Qu'allez vous faire ? Demanda-t-elle

Le vieux Mac Drache sourit

- Faire ? Pourquoi je ferais quoique ce soit ? Ce sont vos histoires non ?

Arabella sentit le soulagement l'envahir peu à peu et reprit

- Et Emmaline ?

Le vieux cracha un long jet de salive jaunâtre en direction de la table, lequel s'écrasa à côté du bol prévu à cet effet

- Loupé. Commenta-t-il avec indifférence. Pour Emmaline je vous conseille de ne rien lui dire, elle est incapable de garder un secret. Vaut mieux vous en tenir à vot' version. En tout cas moi à vot' place c'est-ce que je ferais. Et j'lui dirais rien non plus.

- Merci… Souffla Arabella avec reconnaissance.

- Pas de quoi. Vous êtes un gentille petite et vot' mari est un brave gars. Répondit le vieux Mac Drache en bourrant une nouvelle pipe.

Arabella sourit avant de reporter son attention sur la pièce adjacente où William gémissait doucement

- Allez y ma fille .. Moi j'bouge pas. Lui enjoignit le vieux Mac Drache

- Merci… Souffla à nouveau Arabella avant d'aller rejoindre Will, un peu rassurée par sa conversation avec le vieil homme.

Pendant qu'Arabella se découvrait un allié inattendu, Fitz, coincé entre Sarah et Emmaline faisait le tour du jardin de ces dernières, réprimant à grand peine son ennui.

- Ma Sarah excelle pour tout ce qui est de tenir une maison vous savez. Attaqua Mme Mac Drache.

- Oh .. Vraiment ? Demanda Fitz en jetant un regard à la chose rougissante pendue à son bras

- En fait elle fait tout, elle est merveilleuse avec les enfants et c'est une cuisinière hors pair.

- Je vous crois sur parole. Répondit Fitz qui sentit un filet de sueur lui dégouliner dans le dos à l'idée de devoir supporter un dîner chez les Mac Drache

Emmaline sourit avec satisfaction et pinça discrètement Sarah pour l'encourager à parler

- Aie ! S'exclama la jeune fille

- Un problème Miss ? Demanda Fitz

- Je.. Non… Non… Bafouilla Sarah, les yeux baissés.

Voyant que sa fille était décidemment incapable d'aligner deux mots sans bégayer, Emmaline reprit les rennes de la conversation

- Et quelle patience avec les enfants ! S'extasia-t-elle. Il suffit de la voir avec le petit William, elle est la seule à venir à bout de ses pleurs… J'ai bien peur que notre chère Arabella ne soit pas très douée avec les enfants…

Fitz sourit légèrement et saisit l'occasion de revenir au sujet qui le préoccupait et qui était la raison de sa présence

- Oh je ne doute pas que sa mère lui apporte une aide précieuse

- Ah… Sa mère… Murmura Emmaline l'air gêné

- Oui Laura … Vous la connaissez bien entendu . Insinua Fitz

Emmaline hésita puis baissa la voix

- Elle est venue une fois… Mais je doute qu'elle revienne..

Fitz tiqua et lui demanda d'un ton faussement nonchalant

- Pourquoi cela Madame Mac Drache ?

La vieille commère eut le bon goût de paraître embarrassée quelques secondes puis…

- Oh et bien je pense pouvoir compter sur votre discrétion.. Voyez vous je ne voudrais pas peiner notre chère Arabella en lui rappelant des souvenirs désagréables alors il vaut sans doute mieux que vous sachiez…

Fitz s'efforça de garder un visage égal tandis que l'autre faisait mine de se débattre avec sa conscience

- En fait .. Le mari d'Arabella l'a mise dehors… Il y a eu une grosse dispute et …

- Une dispute ? Souligna Fitz

Emmaline rougit

- Oui … A cause de, des activités de Laura… Vous savez…

- J'en ai une vague idée. Ironisa Fitz

- Toujours est il que le mari d' Arabella a décidé de ne pas tolérer cela, ce dont on ne peut moralement le blâmer et il l'a mise à la porte.

- Je vois… Et Arabella ? Qu'en pense t'elle ?

- Elle est d'accord bien entendu ! De ce que j'ai compris , sa mère n'a jamais été vraiment là alors…

Fitz accusa le coup et réfléchit à la hâte. Ses informateurs avaient bien parlé d'une visite… Mais en revanche ils n'avaient pas précisé qu'elle ait tourné aussi mal

- J'imagine que le mari d'Arabella n'a pas du y aller de main morte. Commenta-t-il

- Oh ça a été atroce, des cris affreux, bien sûr nous avons fait mine de ne rien entendre afin d'épargner notre chère petite. S'empressa de déclarer Emmaline, qui était parvenue sans mal à se convaincre qu'elle avait été le témoin de la scène racontée par Arabella ( après tout le contraire eut été impensable ! )

- Oui.. C'est sans doute l'attitude la plus charitable. Commenta Fitz sans prêter attention au regard surpris de Sarah.

- En effet. Déclara Emmaline avec satisfaction. Après tout cela ne nous concerne pas et nous sommes une famille honorable… Et discrète, qualité que possède sans conteste notre chère Sarah, voyez donc à quel point elle n'ose parler !

Fitz répondit, songeant pour lui-même qu'il était dommage que la mère n'est pas la même retenue que la fille

- Certainement. Commenta-t-il en les ramenant, lentement mais sûrement vers la maison.

Quelques minutes plus tard le petit groupe franchissait la porte, rejoignant Arabella et le vieux Mac Drache, assis paisiblement au salon. Arabella ne laissa pas le temps à son hôtesse de prendre la parole et déclara

- Bien, j'attendais justement votre retour pour prendre congé, ce fut une après midi charmante mais j'ai peur que William ne soit pas content de devoir attendre son dîner

Fitz lui lança un regard aigu puis se tourna à son tour vers les Mac Drache, en ayant tiré tout ce qu'il pouvait, il était inutile de prolonger son supplice

- Seigneur il est donc si tard ? S'étonna-t-il avec exagération. Il faut dire qu'en votre compagnie, le temps passe si vite… Cependant je dois moi aussi rejoindre mes devoirs.

Emmaline dissimula mal sa déception mais s'inclina toutefois

- J'ose croire que vous nous rendrez à nouveau visite Capitaine Norrington, Sarah y tient beaucoup

La dite Sarah jeta un regard désespéré à sa mère tandis que Fitz s'inclinait avec élégance devant elle

- Comment résister à une aussi charmante invitation. Susurra-t-il en effleurant la main de la jeune fille de ses lèvres pendant qu' Arabella luttait contre son besoin urgent d'étrangler Emmaline.

- Je .. Revoir Capitaine.. Balbutia Sarah

Fitz lui accorda à peine un regard et se tourna vers Arabella.

- Je te raccompagne, ainsi nous aurons le temps de parler un peu… Et puis les routes ne sont pas toujours sûres

- Ça ira je te remercie. Répondit vivement Arabella. Ne te met pas en retard pour moi

- J'ai encore un peu de temps. Répondit Fitz d'un ton froid en lui prenant le bras.

- Dans ce cas… Répondit faiblement Arabella en comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas le choix sous peine d'éveiller encore plus ses soupçons

Après dix bonnes minutes d'au revoir, de courbettes et de promesses d'une visite prochaine, Fitz et Arabella s'engagèrent sur le chemin qui menait à la maison des Turner

- Alors comme ça tu as cessé toute relation avec ta mère. Attaqua Fitz

Arabella serra William contre elle

- Je vois que la discrétion d'Emmaline a encore fait des merveilles…

- Ce genre de bonne femme est inarrêtable. Commenta Fitz. Elle me fait penser à cet imbécile de Jack.

Arabella soupira puis se décida

- Pourquoi es tu ici Fitzy ?

Des grands yeux faussement innocents lui répondirent

- Voyons, pour prendre le thé Bella…

- Arrête ! Nous savons tout deux que c'est faux !

Fitz se retourna vers elle, son regard épousant les contours du visage agréable qu'il n'avait jamais totalement oublié

- Et si je te disais que je voulais te revoir Bella ?

La jeune femme déglutit et serra un peu plus son fils contre elle

- Ne serait ce pas plutôt ma mère que tu voulais revoir Fitzwilliam ?

- Le devoir n'empêche pas le plaisir. Répondit Fitz en se rapprochant imperceptiblement.

Gênée , Arabella prit le parti d'en rire

- Oh je t'en prie Fitzy nous nous connaissons trop bien pour que j'avale ça

- Pourtant c'est la vérité. Répondit Fitz. Pour tout te dire, je suis même ravi que tu aies cessé tout commerce avec ta mère, cela m'aurait déplu de devoir t'arrêter.

Cette fois Arabella frémit

- Fitz…

- Je sais, tu mènes une vie honnête et tu as coupé tout tes liens avec les pirates… En revanche je m'étonne que tu te sois confiée à cette bonne femme. Ça ne te ressemble pas

Arabella évalua les risques puis choisit de justifier son mensonge

- En fait je lui ai dit que ma mère était une catin… Tout vaut mieux que de dire qu'elle est pirate. Déclara-t-elle d'un ton dégoûté.

- Oui je me souviens… Tu les as toujours détesté… Murmura Fitz en s'approchant encore.

- Et j'aimerais beaucoup oublié cet épisode si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. Ajouta Arabella en découvrant avec angoisse qu'elle était sur le seuil de sa maison. Bien… Je crois que je ne risque plus rien à présent. Et il me semble que tes hommes t'attendent…

Fitz la fixa, songeant qu'elle était encore plus jolie qu'à l'époque où elle servait des choppes de rhum dans la taverne dégoûtante de son père

- Je compte pas trahir ton secret Bella…

- Au revoir Fitz. Répondit Arabella avec fermeté. Peut être nous reverrons nous un jour qui sait. Se força-t-elle à ajouter.

- Bientôt sans aucun doute… Répondit Fitz en lui saisissant le poignet

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'alarma la jeune femme

- Nous ne sommes plus des enfants… Répondit Fitz tout en resserrant son étreinte et en s'approchant dangereusement

- En effet je suis épouse et mère à présent. Quand à toi, j'espère que l'homme que tu es devenu n'a pas oublié le jeune homme courtois et respectueux que j'ai connu. Répondit Arabella en se forçant à ne pas baisser le regard.

- Touché Bella… Souffla Fitz. Cependant…

William ( qui devait en avoir assez de rester sur la pas de la porte) choisit précisément cet instant pour commencer à pleurer, offrant une échappatoire inespérée à sa mère

- C'est l'heure de sa tétée. Adieu Fitz. S'empressa de déclarer Arabella

L'homme masqua sa déception et s'inclina

- Non à bientôt Bella. Souffla-t-il avant de la relâcher.

- C'est ça.. Ragea Arabella en s'empressant de rentrer, refermant la porte derrière elle avant qu'il ait le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit.

Elle resta quelques minutes appuyée contre la porte en tentant de calmer Will avant de s'écarter avec un soupir de soulagement en entendant le pas de Fitz décroître .

Tandis qu'elle s'empressait de donner le sein à Will, faisant taire ses cris, Arabella passa en revue l'étrange journée qu'elle avait vécue. Finalement elle en vint à la seule conclusion qui s'imposait : elle devait se méfier de Fitz ( et à plus d'un titre)

- Seigneur ce que j'ai hâte que ton père rentre … Souffla-t-elle à Will qui lui répondit de ses grands yeux calmes et sombres.

Arabella sourit et câlina son fils. Il ne servait à rien de s'inquiéter… Bill serait bientôt là et eux deux… Ils trouveraient bien un plan.


	7. Visite nocturne

_**Bonjour à tous,encore merci à Lia pour sa reviews ! (Et oui Jack sera là le temps d'un chapitre ) **_

_**Voici un chapitre un peu différent qui met l'accent sur les relations de Bill et d'Arabella… En plus de bouleverser la petite famille… Je vous laisse le découvrir, bonne lecture et reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 6**

Contrairement à ses espérances, Arabella dut attendre plusieurs jours pour parler à Bill de sa rencontre avec Fitzwilliam. En effet, les poissons se faisaient rares autour du village et les pêcheurs avaient été forcés de s'éloigner de ses côtes, passant plusieurs jours en mer afin de rentrer les cales pleines. Arabella avait donc du ronger son frein, peinant à dissimuler sa détresse lorsque Joe Mc Drache était venu lui glisser que Bill ne rentrerait pas ce soir là, ni les suivants…

La jeune femme était paisiblement allongée sur son lit, Will à côté d'elle , et s'amusait à faire rire le bébé lorsque Bill, le visage gris de fatigue, passa la porte, le sac empli de poissons séchés. Le pêcheur observa quelques instants sa femme et son fils en silence, cherchant à trouver en lui quelques sentiments pour le bébé avant de renoncer et de s'approcher de sa femme.

En le voyant, Arabella poussa un cri de joie qui réchauffa le cœur de Bill et il la serra doucement contre lui, unissant leurs lèvres jusqu'à ce que William ne les interrompe avec des gazouillis que Bill jugea totalement déplacés.

- Tu m'as manquée… Déclara-t-il à sa femme en se contentant d'une tape sur la tête de Will

- Tu m'as manqué aussi. Répondit Arabella avec ferveur. J'ai cru que j'allais devenir folle en ton absence .

Bill fronça les sourcils, ça ne ressemblait pas à Arabella de s'inquiéter autant

- Il y a un problème avec Willy ?

Arabella secoua la tête en guise de dénégation

- Non, non ne t'en fait pas notre petit Will va très bien. Mais .. Il y a autre chose c'est vrai.

- Ta mère ? Demanda Bill en jetant un œil inquiet autour d'eux, comme si le fait de parler de Laura avait le pouvoir de la faire apparaître.

- En quelque sorte… Répondit Arabella en se levant. Tu dois avoir faim…

- Je ne serais pas contre une bonne assiette de ragoût. Admit Bill en prenant Will dans ses bras par automatisme

Arabella s'empressa d'attiser le foyer

- Je te réchauffe le ragoût, tu peux t'installer. Lança-t-elle à son époux

Bill s'installa tandis que Will s'amusait à tirer sur ses boutons et observa sa femme pendant qu'elle s'affairait. Le visage d'Arabella était réellement soucieux, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu.

- Raconte moi Arabella que s'est il passé ?

Tout en préparant le repas, Arabella expliqua Fitzwilliam, leur rencontre, sa fonction au sein de l'armée et les menaces à peine voilées qu'il avait fait à l'encontre de sa mère. Elle raconta tout, omettant simplement la dernière scène de « séduction » de Fitz, jugeant inutile d'attiser une jalousie qui n'avait pas lieu d'être.

Lorsqu'elle eut finit son récit, elle déposa une assiette fumante devant Bill et le fixa avec angoisse

- Qu'allons nous faire ?

- Faire ? Demanda Bill un peu surpris

Arabella laissa exploser l'angoisse qui la rongeait depuis des jours et qui l'avait poussée à se représenter des issues plus catastrophiques les unes que les autres.

- Oui faire ! Billy… j'ai peur, peur qu'il revienne et qu'il trouve une preuve , qu'il, qu'il nous jette en prison … Et , et que deviendrait William alors ?

Bill baissa le regard sur le petit toujours sur ses genoux et tendit la main vers Arabella

- Calme toi. S'il voulait te jeter en prison il l'aurait fait non ?

- Mais tu n'as rien écouté ? Fitzy est un espion ! Il a passé des mois à faire semblant lorsque nous étions sur le Bernacle !

- Oui mais c'était après Jack Sparrow qu'il en avait, pas après toi… Et puis tu dis toi-même qu'il a confirmé ton histoire sur Laura. Ajouta Bill, crispé à l'idée d'être maintenant vu comme celui qui avait épousé la bâtarde d'une catin

- Oui mais peut être fait il ça pour endormir notre méfiance… Pour pouvoir mettre la main sur Laura quand elle reviendra…

Bill digéra l'information, se surprenant brusquement à regretter de ne plus être à bord du petit bateau de pêche, loin des ennuis avant de se reprendre

- Et bien je vais tâcher de faire passer l'information auprès des marins que je rencontrerais, ta mère l'apprendra sûrement et elle comprendra que venir actuellement n'est pas une bonne idée. La calma Bill

Arabella hocha la tête puis

- Le problème est que … son bébé il va bientôt naître..

Bill se crispa à cette mention, il avait totalement oublié l'enfant qui emplirait bientôt la maison de ses cris , comme si Will ne suffisait pas à le faire…

- Nous aviserons en temps voulu. Répondit il d'un ton ferme. Ne t'en fais pas… Après tout tu l'as dit Fitz et toi étiez amis non ?

- Oui… Répondit Arabella sans conviction.

Bill se leva et déposa William dans son berceau avant de se retourner vers sa femme

- Nous n'avons pas d'autres choix… Il faut juste espérer que ce Fitzwilliam comprendra rapidement qu'il n'y a rien de suspect chez nous et qu'il ne reviendra pas.

Les joues d'Arabella se colorèrent légèrement au souvenir de la manière dont Fitz lui avait pris la main

- Si tu le dis… Répondit elle, le cœur lourd de doutes.

Et si Fitz ne renonçait pas ? Et si son intérêt pour elle dépassait celui qu'il portait à sa mère ?

Bill l'observa en silence et s'approcha d'elle, inquiet

- Arabella… Ce Fitzwilliam… Ce, ce n'est qu'un vieil ami n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire entre vous … Il, tu…

La jeune femme sentit son cœur fondre devant l'inquiétude manifeste de son époux et elle se serra farouchement contre lui

- Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous Billy. Pas même le commencement d'un flirt. Et il n'y aura jamais rien. C'est toi que j'aime Billy. Toi et personne d'autre.

Bill lui rendit son étreinte ,soulagé, et l'embrassa légèrement avant de la pousser contre le mur,ses mains calleuses parcourant son corps

- Viens … Souffla-t-il

Arabella rit légèrement et se dégagea

- William ne dort pas encore…

Bill l'attira un peu plus contre lui, agacé par la mention de l'enfant qui semblait se dresser sans cesse entre eux

- William n'a pas besoin de nous pour s'endormir. Et moi j'ai besoin de ma femme… Déclara-t-il en accentuant ses caresses.

- Billy… Murmura faiblement Arabella

- Tu m'as vraiment manquée… Rétorqua le jeune homme en fourrageant dans son corsage.

Arabella laissa échapper un soupir et rendit les armes tandis que la main de Bill se glissait sous ses jupes, les remontant

- Ici ? Demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire

- Partout. Répondit Bill en la soulevant légèrement.

Un coup sec frappé à la porte les interrompit et Bill jeta un regard furieux vers cette dernière

- C'est pas vrai ! J'espère que c'est pas Mme Mac Drache !

Réajustant ses jupons, Arabella lui lança un regard d'excuses puis alla ouvrir.

Son sang se figea dans ses veines en découvrant Fitzwilliam, suivi de près par un garde.

- Bonjour Bella. La salua Fitz avec un sourire affable. J'espère que tu me pardonneras de venir ainsi mais nous étions en patrouille dans le secteur et je n'ai pas pu résister au plaisir de rendre visite à une vieille amie.

Arabella hocha la tête sans croire une seconde à l'excuse de l'autre.

- Je vois…

Fitz se contorsionna, cherchant à apercevoir la pièce

- Tu ne me proposes pas d'entrer ? Gild restera dehors , il n'aime pas trop les visites. Précisa Fitz en jetant un bref regard au grand blond qui l'accompagnait

- Si… Bien sûr… Répondit faiblement Arabella en s'écartant

Fitz pénétra dans la pièce et dévisagea Bill. De son côté le jeune homme serra les poings.

- Ah tu as déjà de la visite… Commenta Fitz

- Je ne suis pas un visiteur. Déclara Bill d'un ton coupant. Je suis le mari d'Arabella et j'apprécie guère que vous veniez la voir en mon absence.

Fitz sourit légèrement

- Ah … William Turner je crois ? Je me présente, Fitzwilliam Norrington. Madame Mac Drache a dit beaucoup de bien de vous. Je suis ravi de pouvoir mettre un visage sur le nom de celui que notre Bella a épousé.

La dite Bella rougit de colère en comprenant que la visite de Fitz n'avait eu que pour but de s'assurer qu'il ne connaissait pas son mari… Ce qui lui prouvait par la même occasion que Fitz la faisait bel et bien surveiller… Sinon par quel heureux hasard aurait il pu se présenter si vite après le retour de Bill ?

De son côté Bill était tout aussi en colère que sa femme mais pour une raison différente et bassement triviale… Il détestait la manière dont Fitz regardait Arabella.

- Et bien voilà qui est fait. Je suis surpris de vous rencontrer… Arabella ne m'a jamais parlé de vous .

La jeune femme, surprise, fixa Bill tandis que la bouche de Fitz se tordait en une grimace

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment. Répondit Bill en glissant une main possessive autour de la taille d'Arabella. Voyez vous Capitaine , Arabella et moi nous évitons d'évoquer le passé.

- Des mauvais souvenirs ? Demanda Fitz

- Non. C'est juste que cette vie là est derrière nous maintenant. Répondit Bill

Fitz les observa tout les deux et se tourna vers Arabella

- Je suis heureux d'entendre cela

La jeune femme ne bougea pas tandis que Bill reprenait

- Je suis certain que Mme Mac Drache se fera un plaisir de vous offrir du thé Capitaine. Elle en a du prêt en permanence.

Fitz plissa les yeux

- Turner hein…

- Un nom courant. Ma famille est de la Nouvelle Angleterre. J'ai été élevé par mon oncle et ma tante après la mort de ma mère. Débita Bill.

Fitz ne s'y trompa pas et s'inclina légèrement

- Bien.. Je vois que je vous ai interrompu… J'ose croire que votre passé restera où il se trouve Mr Turner

- Sans aucun doute ! Intervint Arabella. Au revoir Fitz.

Le capitaine n'eut pas d'autres choix que de sortir

Une fois seuls, Bill regarda Arabella

- Je n'aime pas la manière dont il te regarde

- C'est son problème. Répondit Arabella en se glissant contre lui. Et je crois qu'il a compris

- Il a intérêt… Répondit Bill en l'embrassant.

Arabella sourit et l'attira un peu plus contre elle.

- Où en étions nous Billy ?

- Je crois que j'allais faire l'amour à ma femme … Répondit le jeune homme en l'embrassant dans le cou.

_TBC_

_Voici la suite , bonne lecture et .. Reviews ?_

Les semaines puis les mois se succédèrent sans que Fitzwilliam ne se manifeste à nouveau, au grand dam d'Emmaline qui ne cessait d'houspiller Sarah. Arabella avait retrouvé la paix de l'esprit et goûtait entièrement sa fierté de mère , Will ayant fait ses premiers pas quelques jours plus tôt sous l'œil ravi de son père.

Tout allait donc pour le mieux pour les Turner qui agrémentaient leur quotidien en usant avec parcimonie du pécule laissé par Laura.

Une nuit d'orage, leur quotidien fut brusquement bousculé par des coups violents frappés à la porte qui réveillèrent le jeune William … et ses parents.

Bill bondit sur ses pieds

- Qui peut donc venir en pleine nuit ! Et par un temps pareil en plus ! Il faut être complètement fou … Grogna-t-il en ouvrant la porte, une hache dans sa main libre.

- Tout le monde ne craint pas la pluie… Ce n'est qu'un petit grain. Rétorqua une Laura soigneusement emmitouflée en pénétrant dans la pièce, suivie de peu par Reece.

Bill jeta un petit coup d'œil alentour avant de fermer la porte tandis qu'Arabella se précipitait vers sa mère et la serrait brutalement contre elle

- Mère !

Laura lui rendit son étreinte à distance

- Ne l'écrase pas ! Souffla-t-elle en écartant les pans de son manteau, dévoilant une chose frêle et fripée.

- Désolé pour le réveil. S'excusa Reece à l'adresse de Bill

- Mais vous êtes très surveillés. Commenta Laura.

- Fitz ? Demanda Arabella

- Oui… Confirma Laura en s'asseyant le bébé toujours endormi dans ses bras.

Arabella jeta un coup d'œil à la fois curieux et un peu hésitant au bébé et Laura reprit, les yeux brillant de fierté

- Je suis venue te présenter ta petite sœur. Rebecca.

Arabella sentit sa colère se réveiller à cette nouvelle

- Dis plutôt que tu es venue me la déposer ça ira plus vite.

- Oui.. Aussi. Avoua Laura sans se formaliser.

- Du moins si vous êtes toujours d'accord pour veiller sur elle. Souligna Reece sans quitter le bébé des yeux.

Bill regarda sa femme avant d'hausser les épaules.

- Tu ne demandes pas de nouvelles de ton petit fils ? Rétorqua Arabella

- Bien sûr que si… Répondit calmement Laura. En fait nous serions venus avant la naissance de Rebecca si ce Fitzwilliam n'avait pas été dans les parages.

- Nous avons eu du mal à trouver une nuit propice… Précisa Reece.

Arabella s'empressa de mettre de l'eau à chauffer tandis que Laura évoquait les dernières semaines, confirmant à sa fille et à son gendre que Fitzwilliam était bien sur ses traces.

- Nous avons préféré éviter d'être vu par vos voisins. Conclut Reece.

Arabella garda le silence durant tout leur récit, les yeux rivés au bébé que portait Laura, partagée entre l'angoisse et une pointe de jalousie. Finalement Rebecca se réveilla et observa la pièce, rencontrant le regard de sa sœur.

Arabella se sentit fondre en la voyant ainsi

- Elle est très jolie Mère…

- Autant que toi à ta naissance… Répondit Laura en dissimulant son émotion.

- Tu .. Tu veux bien que je la prenne ? Demanda brutalement Arabella.

- Oui.. Murmura Laura en embrassant le front du bébé avant de lui tendre avec une expression chagrinée.

Arabella serra Rebecca contre elle tandis que Reece et Laura échangeaient un long regard

- Billy , viens voir ce qu'elle est belle … Souffla Arabella émue

Bill obéit et se pencha sur le bébé, frappé par l'expression de sa femme

- Une petite fille… Murmura Arabella en souriant au bébé. Rebecca Reece.

- Non… Smith. Corrigea Laura. Il vaut mieux qu'elle porte un nom plus commun, nous en avons longuement parlé avec … avec Reece.

Ce dernier serra brièvement la main de sa capitaine et amante puis détourna les yeux de la petite

- Nous en prendrons soin… Murmura Arabella. N'est-ce pas Billy ?

Bill regarda la petite puis Arabella. Son cœur se serra brièvement en lisant dans le regard de sa femme à quel point elle désirait ce bébé et il répondit la seule chose qui lui était possible

- Oui… Elle tiendra compagnie à Willy.

Laura hocha la tête, la lèvre tremblant légèrement et prit la main de sa fille

- Merci Arabella. Merci à tout les deux…

Reece s'écarta brusquement des femmes et Bill, surpris le rejoignit

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Lui demanda-t-il

Reece garda les yeux dans le vague et répondit sans le regarder

- J'ai jamais eu d'enfants avant Rebecca… Et… Même si c'est la seule solution… La plus sûre pour elle.. Je crois que je l'aime déjà trop.. Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire mon gars

- Oui bien entendu… Répondit mollement Bill qui était loin de comprendre.

La nuit passa vite, trop vite pour les parents de Rebecca qui virent l'heure de l'aurore arriver avec chagrin. Finalement Laura se décida et serra brièvement son bébé contre elle avant de se tourner vers son aînée

- Je te la confie Arabella… je sais .. Que … que tu prendras soin d'elle… Je, nous reviendrons vous voir… Aussi souvent que possible… Quand nous serons sûrs … qu'il n'y aura pas de danger, pour elle comme pour vous…

Reece détourna les yeux tandis qu'Arabella serrait la main de sa mère, se sentant plus proche d'elle qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été

- Je veillerais sur elle Mère… Et Billy aussi..

Laura se mordit nerveusement la lèvre et posa une bourse sur la table.

- Il y en aura d'autres.. Arabella, même si… Nous reviendrons…

Reece lâcha un long soupir et une fois de plus ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Laura.

- Le soleil ne tardera pas à se lever. Soupira Laura. Nous devons partir. Rester plus longtemps est trop risqué…

- Oui… Répondit mollement Arabella, le cœur serré.

Reece et Laura s'arrachèrent brutalement à la chaleur de la petite maison et repartirent sous l'orage laissant derrière eux leur nouveau né. A la fenêtre, Arabella, sa sœur dans les bras, sentit son cœur se serrer légèrement en voyant Reece se rapprocher de Laura et la serrer dans ses bras. Elle n'avait pas besoin de voir le visage de sa mère pour savoir qu'elle pleurait…

Bill se fit assez rapidement à la présence de Rebecca qui n'était qu'un bébé de plus à ses yeux… Et il lui fut d'autant plus facile de s'y faire en voyant le bonheur d'Arabella. Elle avait beau tenter de le cacher… Il savait que sa femme était ravie de la présence du bébé ( ce qu'il ne s'expliquait pas)

Expliquer la brusque arrivée de Rebecca chez les Turner aux voisins fut plus délicat…Bill et Arabella prétendirent qu'ils avaient trouvé le bébé sur le seuil de leur porte et le village se répandit en conjoncture sur l'identité de la mère de la petite durant des semaines. Quelle fille avait semblée plus grosse les derniers mois ? Quelle jeune fille aurait pu s'adonner aux plaisirs de la chair sans être mariée ? Et avec qui ?

Arabella joua les ignorantes, supportant les pires suppositions, la plus répandue étant que si le bébé s'était retrouvé précisément sous leur porche… c'était parce que William Turner n'était pas étranger à sa conception. Elle endura donc stoïquement les regards remplis de pitié de ses amies et les attentions dont-elles la gratifièrent ( à commencer par Emmaline ) ainsi que les louanges envers son bon cœur qui l'avait conduite à recueillir une orpheline ( qui de l'avis général ne l'était pas tant que ça)

Bill de son côté supporta les regards égrillards de ses compagnons et les questions vicieuses sur l'identité de celle avec qui il avait fauté, certains allant jusqu'à lui imaginer une liaison torride avec la jeune Sarah Mac Drache dont le ridicule de la supposition eut au moins le mérite de faire rire à gorge déployée les Turner.

Le point culminant de l'affaire fut lorsque Sarah se présenta chez Arabella aux aurores en triturant sa robe.

- Madame Turner… Je voudrais bien vous parler… Commença la jeune fille.

Arabella haussa le sourcil puis s'effaça pour la laisser entrer

- Tu veux une tasse de thé Sarah ? Lui demanda-t-elle, en calant Rebecca contre elle tandis que William jouait avec un morceau de bois

Rougissante, Sarah hocha la tête puis se décida brutalement

- Je voulais vous dire que ce qu'on raconte est pas vrai… Vot' mari il m'a jamais regardée…

Arabella refoula un fou rire et déposa une tasse de thé devant la jeune fille

- Je le sais Sarah, tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire, je te crois

La jeune fille, sur sa lancée, continua en rougissant

- C'est vrai que je le trouve… Enfin mais il n'y a jamais rien eu…

Cette fois l'envie de rire d'Arabella se dissipa totalement et elle fixa Sarah

- Que tu le trouves ?

Sarah se tortilla sur sa chaise, sa décision de venir parler à Arabella lui paraissant d'un seul coup stupide

- Je… beau… Mais je sais que c'est vot' mari et je …

Arabella sentit un mélange de colère et de pitié en comprenant ce que la jeune fille n'osait pas lui dire : elle était amoureuse de son mari.

- Je vois. Et bien Sarah je pense qu'il est inutile de se lancer dans plus d'explications. Répondit elle d'un ton sec.

Sarah rougit brutalement et Arabella soupira, honteuse de sa réaction. Après tout Sarah n'était encore qu'une enfant, et il fallait bien avouer que la pauvre fille n'avait pas beaucoup de succès auprès des hommes du village. Et puis quoi de plus naturel de tomber amoureuse de Billy ? Il était tellement gentil

- Allez Sarah bois ton thé il va refroidir. S'adoucit Arabella.

- Oui… merci Madame… Vous, vous direz rien à ma mère hein ?

Arabella sourit gentiment

- Non je ne dirais rien ma petite Sarah et je suis sûre que tu trouveras bientôt un gentil garçon à épouser. Pour le reste, laisse les dire, une fois qu'ils comprendront que toutes leurs suppositions sont stupides, ils se lasseront.

Sarah renifla avec peu d'élégance et Arabella grimaça en lui tendant un mouchoir.

- Surveille Will tu veux, je vais changer Rebecca.

Arabella leva un regard soulagé vers Bill tandis qu'il riait à perdre haleine

- Sarah … amoureuse .. Tu dois , tu as du mal comprendre Arabella. Ce n'est qu'une gamine.

- Elle a seize ans Billy. A cet âge on est plus une enfant. Et je n'ai pas envie qu'elle souffre de notre mensonge. Elle aura déjà assez de mal à se dégoter un mari sans en plus avoir une réputation de traînée…

Bill sourit et glissa ses mains autour de la taille de sa femme.

- Mais je crois qu'on y peut pas grand-chose…. Et puis certains hommes aiment ça .. Plaisanta-t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Arabella sourit légèrement et s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque Will fondit brusquement en larmes.

- Oh Willy .. S'empressa Arabella en le relevant prestement. Ça va mon chéri ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

Bill posa un regard peu amène sur le petit Will qui refermait ses bras autour du cou de sa mère.

- Il est tombé c'est tout. Laisse le se débrouiller un peu

Arabella referma ses bras autour de Will et le berça légèrement

- Il s'est fait mal sinon il ne pleurerait pas !

Bill ouvrit la bouche pour répondre avant de la refermer. C'était inutile, Arabella ne l'écoutait déjà plus…. Les mains tremblantes et une brusque sensation d'oppression sur la poitrine, Bill ramassa son veston tandis que les pleurs de Will se calmaient peu à peu

- Tu sors ? Lui demanda Arabella

- Une course à faire sur le port. Je viens juste de m'en rappeler. Je ne serais pas long. Lui lança Bill à la hâte avant de sortir.

Une fois dehors, il se précipita vers les falaises et inspira à grands coups l'air de la mer. Puis, le poids de sa poitrine enfin chassé, Bill observa l'horizon tout en se demandant brièvement pourquoi il était incapable d'éprouver pour William ce qu'il ressentait pour Arabella…


	8. Un adieu

_**Bonjour ! Voici donc la suite des aventures de Bill et Bella ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 7**

Les semaines s'écoulèrent et firent oublier l'incident Rebecca aux villageois ainsi que l'avait prédit Arabella. La petite famille Turner coulait donc des jours tranquilles, en dépit des absences de plus en plus longues et fréquentes de Bill, que ses activités de pêche éloignaient de plus en plus de son foyer, sans toutefois qu'il parvienne à le regretter tout à fait.

De son côté Arabella ne s'en souciait guère fort occupée avec Rebecca ( qui se trouvait être un enfant d'un abord nettement mois affable que Will) et William, lequel faisait ses premiers pas et qui se trouvait être d'une maladresse quasi maladive, cassant tout ce qui avait le malheur de tomber entre ses petits doigts. Ce jour là ne faisait pas exception et Arabella poussa un gémissement douloureux en constatant que tandis qu'elle changeait Rebecca, William s'était emparé d' un lourd collier de jade, cadeau de Laura du temps où elle naviguait sur La Fleur. Arabella frémit en voyant les petits doigts de Will malmener le collier et serra Rebecca contre elle

- William chéri pose le collier de maman

Le petit garçon leva les yeux et sourit attirant sur les lèvres de sa mère un automatique sourire de réponse

- Papa. Déclara t'il

Arabella sentit des larmes de joie monter à ses cils et se précipita vers lui

- Oh Willy... Papa n'est pas là pour l'instant mais il sera tellement content de t'entendre

William sourit tandis que Rebecca, vexée de ne plus être le centre d'attention tirait fermement sur le tissu de la robe d'Arabella . La jeune femme sourit au bébé avant de serrer William contre elle

Un coup frappé à la porte mit un terme à la charmante scène et Arabella dont le coeur explosait de fierté répondit sans se retourner

- Entrez

La porte s'ouvrit sans la moindre hésitation et Arabella laissa éclater sa joie

- Emmaline, Will vient de dire son premier mot ! S'écria t'elle sans se retourner

- J'en suis ravi pour toi Bella. Répondit la voix froide et distinguée de Fitz

Le ciel d'Arabella s'assombrit sur le champ et elle resserra instinctivement Becca contre elle tout en se retournant vers le nouveau venu

- Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir invité Fitz. Déclara t'elle d'une voix tendue

- Tu m'as dit d'entrer non ?

- Je ne pensais pas que c'était toi. Je croyais que c'était Emmaline

Fitz sourit finement et s'approcha d'elle

- Préfères tu que je donne un ton plus..."officiel" à ma visite ?

Arabella sentit un froid lui remonter le long de l'échine et hocha négativement la tête

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Sourit Fitz en s'asseyant sans y être invité

- Papa ! S'exclama Will en saisissant le bas du pantalon de Fitz

Ce dernier prit le bambin sur ses genoux tandis que la nervosité d' Arabella augmentait encore. Fitz sourit et fixa Rebecca

- Charmante. Commenta t'il. Et tellement inattendue... Je ne me souviens pas avoir décelé chez toi une quelconque grossesse lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a combien ? Un mois ? Deux ?

Arabella frissonna et caressa doucement la tête de la petite dont le fin duvet roux lui apparu soudain comme une provocation ou pour le moins comme un aveu

- Rébecca n'est pas ma fille, nous l'avons adoptée.

Fitz sourit avec ironie

- Après l'avoir trouvée devant la porte de votre maison à l'issue d'une nuit d'orage.. Je connais l'histoire que tu as racontée... Je sais aussi que ton mari et toi vous avez laissé courir les rumeurs...

Arabella se força à répondre d'une voix ferme

- A quoi bon démentir ? De toute manière je suis sûre de mon époux

- Quelle chance... Ironisa Fitz. Enfin, il est vrai que Rebecca pourrait facilement passer pour ta fille, les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes yeux ... Tout comme ceux de Laura

Arabella se leva prestement, ressentant le besoin de s'occuper

- Veux tu une tasse de thé Fitzy ?

- Je ne voudrais pas te causer de dérangement Bella

- Pas du tout. Répondit la jeune femme en reposant Rebecca dans son couffin

Fitz sourit avec ironie et reposa Will à terre

- Allons Bella nous savons tout les deux la vérité non ? Bella, Becca.... Cette chère Laura n'est pas très originale

La jeune femme grinça des dents et se décida

- Que comptes tu faire Fitz ?

L'expression de Fitz se remplit d'un feint embarras et il s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise

- Je ne sais pas Bella, à ton avis que devrais je faire dans une telle situation ?

La jeune femme se raidit et le fixa

- Tout dépend si tu agis selon ta conscience ou selon tes ordres

Fitz eut un léger sourire ironique et répondit

- Je présume que lorsque tu parles de ma conscience tu veux en fait dire " affection"

- Je préfère le terme amitié. Corrigea Arabella le coeur battant

Fitz se leva sans qu'elle puisse prévoir son geste et s'approcha d'elle

- Amitié ? Il me semble que tu ne t'es pas conduite de manière très amicale lorsque nous nous sommes revus... Au contraire, j'ai eu l'impression que ma présence te dérangeait

Arabella frissonna et se força à garder son calme, enjoignant discrètement à Will d'aller s'amuser

- Ah ? Je suis désolée que tu aies eu ce sentiment... Cependant je dois admettre qu'il est difficile de se montrer amicale lorsque tu admets être ici pour traquer ma mère

Fitz laissa son regard errer sur Rebecca avant de revenir se poser sur Arabella dont il s'approcha légèrement

- En effet, je comprends.. Il me serait du reste extrêmement douloureux de devoir mettre des fers à tes poignets pour piraterie

- Alors ne le fais pas ! S'exclama Arabella que le petit jeu de Fitz commençait à sérieusement agacer

Le jeune capitaine sourit et s'approcha d'elle

- En effet je pourrais faire semblant de croire que tu as trouvé Rebecca sur le pas de ta porte… Après tout je t'ai toujours énormément appréciée Arabella

La jeune femme déglutit et recula légèrement, les sens en alerte

- Nous avons toujours été amis oui

- Un peu plus que ça si je me souviens bien. Répondit Fitz en lui saisissant les poignets.

Arabella bafouilla partagée entre la rage et la surprise tandis qu'il approchait sa bouche de la sienne dans un but évident.

- Pas dans mes souvenirs Fitzwilliam. Déclara-t-elle froidement en le repoussant.

Fitz la regarda, les yeux chargés de colère

- Je peux te faire arrêter Bella

Le cœur de la jeune femme manqua un battement mais sa colère ne lui laissa pas le temps d'avoir peur

- Es tu en train de me dire que si je ne … disons si je ne couche pas avec toi tu feras arrêter ma famille ? Ce sont des méthodes de pirate Fitz pas d'un homme d'honneur, ce que tu prétends être… D'ailleurs je crois que c'est exactement ce que Jack ferait. Ajouta-t-elle

Sa pique eut l'effet escompté et le dégoût emplit le visage de Fitz

- Bien sur que non… Je ne te prends pas pour une catin Bella !

- Ravie de te l'entendre dire…. L'espace d'un instant j'ai cru le contraire.

Fitz baissa la tête avant de la regarder à nouveau un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres

- Tu n'as pas changée… Toujours cette langue acérée et cette franchise que j'ai toujours admirées chez toi.

Arabella retint de justesse la réflexion qui lui venait à l'esprit concernant justement la franchise de Fitz ( tout n'était pas non plus bon à dire … ) et répondit doucement

- Si j'ai changé Fitz. Je ne suis plus la jeune fille que tu as connu et qui cherchait le meurtrier de sa mère… Je suis une épouse et une mère à présent… Et j'aime mon mari.

- Je vois… Murmura Fitz d'un ton déçu. Mais avant toi et moi…

- Il n'y a jamais eu de toi et moi Fitz… Pas plus que de Jack et moi ou de Tumen et moi ou de Jean et moi ! Je vous appréciais tous pour des raisons différentes parce que vous êtes différents. Ce que j'aimais chez toi c'était … c'était ta courtoisie, ton respect, ta galanterie… Et ta gentillesse aussi… S'il te plait Fitz, ne tue pas tout ça en me faisant du chantage ou en arrêtant ma mère…

Fitz ne répondit pas et Arabella se mordit la lèvre d'angoisse

- Sil te plait Fitz… Ne me fait pas ça.

Le jeune capitaine lui lança un regard rempli de regrets et soupira

- D'accord Bella… Tu gagnes comme toujours… Je ne dirai rien concernant ta mère… Mon rapport mentionnera la version que tu as donnée et je dirai que mon enquête l'a confirmée

Le soulagement submergea Arabella et elle se jeta à son cou sans réfléchir

- Merci Fitz

Il referma un moment ses bras autour de sa taille et souffla à son oreille d'une voix très basse

- Je ne le fais que pour toi Bella… Je pense que tu comprends pourquoi

Arabella frissonna et se dégagea de son étreinte

- N'en dis pas plus Fitzy. Je pense que ce serait un moment pénible pour toi comme pour moi.

- A cause de ton mari ? Demanda Fitz avec une pointe d'amertume

- Oui. Parce que Billy est l'homme de ma vie. Le seul. Répondit Arabella

Fitz ravala son amertume et se pencha sur son chapeau

- Je vois. Je pense dans ce cas qu'il vaut mieux que je parte…

- Si tu penses que c'est mieux pour toi. Souffla Arabella partagée entre la pitié et le soulagement

Fitz lui fit un petit sourire triste et se força à reprendre contenance

- Je te laisse tranquille. Toi et ta famille n'avez rien à craindre de moi Bella. Seulement deux petites choses… Ma clémence ne s'étend pas jusqu'à Jack Sparrow, il est un maillon trop important pour que je le néglige

- Je n'ai jamais revu Jack. Je ne t'ai pas menti là-dessus. Rétorqua Arabella. Et je ne vois ce qu'il a de si dangereux

Fitz la fixa

- Jack est devenu ( je ne sais pas comment, vu ses capacités limitées) l'un des neuf Seigneurs de la Confrérie des Pirates. A ce titre il est recherché par la Couronne

Arabella n'eut pas de mal à se montrer surprise cette fois

- Jack ? Un Seigneur ? J'avais entendu parler de cette Confrérie mais je pensais que ce n'était qu'une sorte de légende

- Non elle est bien réelle et active crois moi. Ragea Fitz. Ta mère a de la chance de ne pas en faire partie… Si tel avait été le cas je n'aurais pas pu fermer les yeux sur ce qui se passe ici.

Arabella déglutit et hocha la tête

- Je vois… Et la seconde chose ?

Fitz se crispa, conscient que ses prochaines paroles pourraient être interprétées comme de la haute trahison… Mais en vérité après ce qu'il venait de promettre à Arabella, il était déjà bien avancé sur ce chemin

- Je vais partir Arabella. Mais d'autres viendront, d'autres qui n'auront pas la même faiblesse que moi et qui ne te connaîtront pas. Sois prudente et dis à ta mère de l'être.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, reconnaissante et se pencha vers lui

-Merci Fitz. Murmura-t-elle en déposant un léger baiser sur sa joue.

Un sourire nostalgique lui répondit et Fitz se dirigea vers la porte

- Adieu Bella. Je ne pense pas que nous nous reverrons un jour… Prend soin de toi.

- Toi aussi Fitz… Souffla Arabella alors qu'il passait le seuil, sortant de sa vie pour toujours.

Fitz était parti depuis quelques minutes et Arabella, secouée par les derniers événements buvait une tasse de thé lorsqu'un coup retentit à la porte, rapidement suivi par l'entrée d'Emmaline

- Bonjour Arabella. Lui dit la commère en posant un regard perçant sur elle

- Bonjour Emmaline, je prenais justement le thé. Voulez vous m'accompagner ? Se força à demander la jeune femme d'un ton naturel

- Avec plaisir. A moins bien sur que vous n'ayez déjà un invité. Répondit Emmaline, les yeux rivés sur la tasse qu' Arabella avait préparé pour Fitz.

Un claquement de langue agacé échappa à Arabella, qui avec l'insinuation d'Emmaline voyait tout ses espoirs de cacher la visite de Fitz à Billy s'envoler.

- Non je suis seule comme vous le voyez.

- Ah pourtant il m'a bien semblé voir le Capitaine Norrington entrer chez vous il y a de cela une heure.

Arabella se força au calme et servit une tasse fumante à sa voisine

- En effet Fitz m'a rendu visite. Il est venu me faire ses adieux pour ne rien vous cacher

Emmaline ouvrit la bouche et rougit de contrariété en voyant ses projets matrimoniaux pour Sarah s'envoler

- Ses adieux ? Comment ça ses adieux ? Et pour combien de temps ?

Arabella s'exhorta mentalement à la patience et répondit

- Je crains fort qu'il ne revienne jamais par ici …

S'en fut trop pour Emmaline qui explosa

- Et pourquoi n'est il pas venu nous le dire à nous !

- Il était pris par le temps… Répondit faiblement Arabella

- Il a passé plus d'une heure chez vous ! En vérité, je commence à penser que pour une fois Grand Pa avait raison en disant que le Capitaine Norrington est amoureux de vous ! Ça expliquerait son manque d'intérêt pour notre Sarah

Bugger songea Arabella en souriant brièvement à la pensée qu'elle venait d'utiliser une des expressions favorites de ce si « dangereux » Jack Sparrow. La jeune femme tourna résolument le dos au passé et répondit calmement

- Fitz n'a jamais rien dit de tel et nous sommes des amis de longue date, rien de plus. J'ose croire Emmaline que vous n'accordez pas de crédit à ce genre de ragots ridicules et déplacés.

La commère rougit brièvement, gênée d'être si facilement percée à jour et répondit

- Non, bien sûr que non, vous me connaissez, seulement cela aurait pu expliquer son manque d'empressement envers Sarah. La pauvre sera si déçue

- En êtes vous sure Emmaline ? Demanda onctueusement Arabella. Il m'avait semblé quand à moi que Sarah avait d'autres inclinaisons beaucoup plus proches de nous que Fitzy …

L'embarras de la commère redoubla et elle baissa rapidement les yeux

- Arabella j'ose croire que vous .. Que vous n'accordez pas d'importance à des sottises débitées sous le coup d'une émotion trop vive …

Arabella retint un sourire triomphant, se sentant à peine coupable d'utiliser ainsi les confidences faites par Sarah ( parfois la fin justifiait les moyens)

- Bien entendu. Rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton fleuri. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle je n'en ai soufflé mot à qui que ce soit Emmaline.

Cette dernière ne put retenir un soupir soulagé

- Merci.. C'est le genre de, de bêtises qui mal interprétées pourraient ruiner une réputation

Tu parles ! Songea Arabella, la gamine était sincère … et amoureuse de mon mari !

- Des tas de choses peuvent ruiner une réputation Emmaline. Répondit elle sur le ton de la conversation. Aussi faut il faire attention à ce que l'on dit …

La commère ne s'y trompa pas et hoqueta légèrement, surprise par la menace sous jacente

- Tout à fait Arabella. Affirma-t-elle avec vigueur

Cette fois certaine que l'autre avait compris, Arabella lui fit son plus beau sourire et reprit

- Will a dit son premier mot aujourd'hui ! S'exclama-t-elle, ramenant la conversation sur un cours plus familier

Emmaline se précipita sur la perche tendue

- Vraiment ? Vous devez être si fière ! Qu'a-t-il dit ?

- Papa. Sourit Arabella

A cet instant, Will releva le nez et brandit les morceaux de jade du collier qu'il venait de casser

- Papa ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement

Arabella soupira en voyant le désastre avant de se reprendre… Après tout il y aurait pu avoir pire qu'un collier cassé aujourd'hui… Aussi la jeune femme se pencha-t-elle sur le petit Will et l'embrassa de toutes ses forces

- Oui papa va bientôt rentrer

- Seigneur votre Billy va être si heureux… Soupira Emmaline avant de se lancer dans le récit détaillé ( et assommant )des premiers mots de chaque membre de sa très nombreuse progéniture…

()()

Lorsqu'à la nuit tombée, Bill franchit enfin le seuil de sa maison, il eut la surprise de voir sa femme se précipiter vers lui et le serrer farouchement dans ses bras. Ravi, Bill répondit sans réserves à l'étreinte et embrassa sa femme avec passion tandis que Will se redressait dans son petit lit

- Papa ! Cria-t-il avec enthousiasme, ainsi qu'il l'avait fait toute la journée à chaque fois qu'il avait été en présence d'un homme

Surpris, Bill relâcha doucement son étreinte tandis que son regard rencontrait celui rempli de fierté de sa femme

- Il t'a attendu toute la journée….Déclara Arabella

Bill ne répondit pas, surpris par l'émotion brutale qui le submergeait tandis que Will se redressait dans son petit lit

- Papa ! Répéta-t-il

Bill sourit sans se forcer pour une fois et souleva le petit garçon

- On dirait que notre Willy devient un grand garçon… Souffla-t-il tandis qu'Arabella s'empressait de lui servir une assiette.

La jeune femme sourit et observa un instant avec attendrissement le père et le fils, rassurée au fond de la réaction de Bill qui lui avait toujours semblé un peu tiède à l'égard de Will sans qu'elle n'ose toutefois l'avouer à haute voix.

- On dirait et bientôt ce sera le tour de Becca….

Bill lança un regard amusé en direction du bébé qui dormait profondément et sourit

- Oh nous avons encore un peu de temps quand même. Déclara-t-il en s'asseyant, Will sur les genoux, lequel ne cessait de raconter sa journée dans un flot incompréhensible au milieu duquel résonnait régulièrement le mot « papa »

Arabella sourit et s'installa en face de son époux, goûtant avec reconnaissance cet instant de bonheur quotidien qui, la promesse de Fitz obtenue, ne connaîtrait jamais l'orage…

- J'ai une autre nouvelle Billy

- Ah ? Demanda le jeune homme, inquiet à la pensée de se voir envahi par un autre bébé alors qu'il commençait tout juste à apprécier la présence de Will et de Becca

- J'ai reçu la visite de Fitz aujourd'hui. Annonça Arabella

Cette déclaration ne rassura pas Bill qui se crispa

- Ah… Et que voulait il ?

Arabella eut un sourire rassurant

- Me faire ses adieux, il a fini ici et il part… Il .. Ne dira rien concernant Laura, il me l'a promis.

Bill digéra la nouvelle, soulagé de savoir le danger écarté sans pour autant se départir d'un reste de méfiance

- Et pourquoi cela ?

Embarrassée au souvenir de la semi déclaration que Fitz lui avait faite, Arabella baissa rapidement les yeux

- Disons que c'est en souvenir de notre ancienne amitié…

- Amitié ? Releva Bill

Arabella se pencha pour reprendre Will qui commençait à s'endormir et souffla

- Amitié. Rien de plus Billy.

- Si tu le dis … Répondit son mari, l'appétit coupé.

Arabella couvrit avec tendresse Will puis se retourna vers lui

- Finis donc ton assiette que je puisse te le prouver. Lui lança-t-elle avec hardiesse

Bill ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et moins de cinq minutes après, les époux Turner, main dans la main, refermaient la porte de leur chambre….

()()

Les mois passèrent, rythmés par les progrès respectifs de Will et de Becca. Bill se découvrait avec joie capable de sentiments envers son fils tandis qu'Arabella gardait pour elle sa déception en découvrant chaque mois la même déconvenue lorsqu'elle avait ses menstrues.

Bien entendu tout n'était pas parfait et les Turner, forts de l'avertissement de Fitz, avaient rapidement identifié en la personne du chef de la famille Schatz, nouveaux venus dans le village, l'espion dont avait parlé le jeune capitaine. Arabella et Bill s'étaient donc assuré de raconter l'histoire de l'arrivée miraculeuse de Rebecca à chacun des membres qu'ils avaient rencontré et Arabella s'était liée d'une amitié distante avec Fiona Schatz ( si c'était bien leur nom) distillant au travers de confidences soigneusement étudiées le récit de sa mésentente et de sa brouille avec sa mère…

L'été touchait à sa fin lorsque par une nuit sans lune, un coup bref fut frappé à la porte des Turner. Sa hache à la main, Bill s'empressa une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir tandis qu' Arabella gardait à portée de main le petit pistolet qu'elle avait trouvé dans les affaires de Rebecca après la dernière visite de Laura.

- Toujours aussi accueillant Bill. Le railla Laura en le découvrant la hache à la main

Comme toujours lorsqu'il était en présence de la mère de sa femme, Bill bafouilla, gêné et Laura se pencha vers lui avec agacement

- Allons laisse nous donc entrer, nous n'avons pas pris autant de précautions pour être aperçu par un voisin pendant que tu restes au milieu du passage comme un nigaud

Bill rougit violemment et s'écarta, laissant entrer les deux pirates.

- Bonjour Mère… Comme toujours tu soignes tes entrées…Ironisa Arabella

- Je préfère cela à avoir à soigner ma sortie. Répondit Laura du tac au tac en se débarrassant de sa capeline.

Arabella poussa une exclamation étranglée en découvrant la cicatrice qui courait de la poitrine à la nuque de sa mère.

- Mais… Commença-t-elle en lançant un regard inquiet à Reece

Ce dernier grimaça ouvertement

- Un abordage qui a mal tourné

- Faillit mal tourné. Le reprit Laura

- Papa c'est qui ? Demanda brutalement le petit Will bien réveillé

- Des visiteurs. Répondit Bill

- William répète tout en ce moment, il ne vaut mieux pas donner de noms. Expliqua Arabella

- Oui je vois… Répondit distraitement Laura en s'approchant du bambin. C'est fou ce qu'il a grandi

- Généralement c'est-ce que font les enfants. Rétorqua Arabella tandis que sa mère embrassait le petit garçon

Reece sentit la tension s'installer et s'empressa de répondre, tout en jetant un regard avide vers le berceau de Rebecca

- Nous avons du redoubler de prudence… Expliqua-t-il

- Cette maudite Compagnie vous surveille. Renchérit Laura

- Oui les Schatz… Déclara laconiquement Bill

Laura le regarda avec surprise

- En effet, ça m'étonne que tu t'en sois aperçu.. Il ne doit pas être très discret alors…

Arabella rougit de colère et répondit d'un ton sec

- Fitz nous a prévenu qu'ils enverraient quelqu'un

- Fitz ? Demanda Laura en posant un regard pénétrant sur son aînée. C'est surprenant…

Honteuse de se sentir rougir, Arabella bafouilla,

- Il faut croire que Jack avait exagéré comme à son habitude…

- Sûrement…. Murmura Laura en souriant à sa fille. Je vois que je t'ai tout de même appris quelque chose finalement…

Reece qui observait Bill vit le visage de ce dernier se remplir brièvement d'incertitude et s'empressa de corriger la boulette de Laura ( ce qu'il faisait du reste régulièrement)

- Je ne voudrais pas… Mais nous aimerions… Rébecca. Expliqua-t-il la voix enrouée par l'émotion.

Laura lui lança un regard inquiet et Reece se reprit, lui faisant un léger sourire tandis que Bill sortait la petite de son lit

- Elle fait toutes ses nuits maintenant…

Laura ne répondit pas et tendit les bras, un sourire tendre que Bill ne lui avait que très rarement vu aux lèvres alors qu'elle prenait délicatement la petite.

- Bonjour Rébecca… Souffla-t-elle tandis que Reece se rapprochait

- On l'appelle Becca… Murmura Arabella le cœur serré en voyant sa mère s'asseoir et commencer à bercer doucement la petite dans ses bras tandis que Reece ne les lâchait pas des yeux

Le visage penché sur Rebecca , Laura répondit

- Elle est magnifique… On voit qu'elle , qu'elle ne manque de rien… Nous avons fait le bon choix … Aussi douloureux soit il.. Soupira-t-elle en embrassant la petite sur le front

Derrière elle, Reece ne répondit pas et Laura se retourna brusquement vers lui

- Tiens…

Rebecca poussa un petit cri de plaisir et posa ses prunelles d'un marron tirant sur le vert sur les deux nouveaux venus. Voyant cela Will ne put retenir un petit cri

- Maman !

S'arrachant au spectacle de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa fille dans les bras de ses vrais parents, Arabella prit Will dans ses bras

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Will en posant son doigt sur la joue humide de sa mère.

Bill s'en aperçut et rejoint Arabella

- Allons.. Nous avons toujours été d'accord non ? Ce sont eux ses vrais parents… Même si nous l'aimons beaucoup. Murmura-t-il , laissant Laura et Reece profiter seuls de Rebecca

Quelques heures plus tard, Laura vint retrouver les Turner

- Reece la garde encore un peu. Après nous partirons. Déclara-t-elle d'un ton las

- Oui Mère. Répondit Arabella par automatisme tandis que Bill se laissait envahir par le soulagement de ne pas avoir à subir plus longtemps la présence de Laura

- Merci Arabella… Tu t'occupes merveilleusement d'elle. Rebecca n'aurait pas pu avoir une meilleure mère que toi. Merci à toi aussi Bill.. Se força à ajouter Laura

- Nous l'aimons… Répondit Arabella d'un ton hargneux

Laura sourit tristement

- Nous aussi Arabella, nous aussi…

Les adieux furent difficiles, et le cœur d'Arabella se serra en voyant le visage teinté de regrets de sa mère tandis qu'elle recouchait Rebecca. Reece quand à lui détourna les yeux et exhiba une bourse rebondie

- Nous avons aussi ramené ceci… Pour vous quatre.

La gorge étranglée, Arabella hocha la tête et Laura la serra brièvement contre elle

- Nous reviendrons Arabella, crois moi nous viendrions plus souvent si ça ne présentait pas un tel risque pour nous tous.

- Je crois. Murmura Arabella

Après un dernier au revoir, Laura et Reece s'élancèrent dans la nuit que les premiers rayons du soleil commençaient à chasser tandis que Bill entourait la taille d'Arabella de son bras

- Ne t'en fait pas… Elle sait ce qu'elle fait.

Arabella posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari, soulagée au fond d'elle que Laura et Reece ne soient pas venus pour lui reprendre Rebecca…


	9. Le goût des embruns

_**Bonjour à tous, l'histoire continue …. Je pense que les « fans » de Sarah seront ravis par ce chapitre ( dont la moitié n'était pas prévue à la base mais il s'est avéré que je devais donner une « issue » à ce personnage, donc la voilà , après vous viendrez pas vous plaindre si je dépasse encore le nombre de chapitres prévus mdrrr). Sur ce , bonne lecture et … Reviews ? **_

**Chapitre 8**

Après la visite de Laura et Reece, les choses reprirent leur cours chez les Turner qui s'étaient finalement décidé à acheter la maison qu'ils occupaient, se servant du pécule remis par Laura à cet effet. La transaction avec les Mc Drache se passa le plus simplement du monde, les deux parties se connaissant suffisamment bien maintenant pour qu'aucune question gênante ne soit posée malgré l'évidente curiosité d'Emmaline sur la manière dont-ils avaient bien pu se procurer la somme nécessaire à l'achat… Devançant cette question, les Turner s'étaient inventé un lointain parent qui en mourant prématurément leur aurait laissé son pécule, chose suffisamment courante pour que nul ne s'en étonne

Exception faite bien entendu des Schatz dont les deux membres du couple avait respectivement rendu une « visite de courtoisie » aux époux Turner. Lesquels avaient bien entendu fait mine de croire que ces derniers étaient d'innocents villageois tout comme eux…

L'histoire en resta là, les Schatz n'ayant visiblement rien trouvé qui indique que les Turner aient reçus une visite pirate et Bill et Arabella appréciaient pleinement leur chance, les enfants grandissant sans le moindre soucis tandis que les tensions causées par Fitz s'estompaient en l'absence de ce dernier…

Tout se déroulant très bien dans son foyer, Arabella fit donc ce que toute femme heureuse en ménage faisait dans ces petits villages de la campagne écossaise : elle commença à s'intéresser à la vie de ses voisins. Les Mac Drache devinrent donc son principal sujet de soucis, son rapprochement avec Emmaline lui faisant partager ses angoisses de mère. En effet Sarah n'était toujours pas mariée, ni même fiancée…

Cette situation inquiétait assez Arabella pour qu'elle décide d'aider la pauvre Sarah à se trouver un fiancé ( et surtout oublie ainsi ses vues sur son Billy quand bien même elle savait que la jeune fille n'avait aucune chance de parvenir à ses fins… enfin rien n'était jamais sûr se plaisait à répéter son père et c'était là l'une des rares vues en commun que la jeune femme avait avec ce dernier)

La tâche d'aider Sarah n'était pas aisée… La jeune fille n'avait rien de notable et là où des cheveux roux surmontant un visage aux traits réguliers et à la peau légèrement ambrée servait la beauté d'Arabella, les mêmes cheveux sur le visage de Sarah avait l'effet inverse. Sans compter que malheureusement pour elle, Sarah n'était guère vive d'esprit, ce qui ne contribuait pas à la rendre attrayante aux yeux de l'un des riches partis sur lequel Emmaline rêvait que sa fille mette la main.

La solution vint non pas d'Arabella ou d'Emmaline mais du petit Will… Lorsque cela se produisit Arabella était au marché ( haut lieu de la société de Cornwallis ) et s'efforçait tout à la fois de faire ses achats tout en calmant Rebecca (qui avait une propension impressionnante à pleurer pour rien ) et en surveillant Will qui passait son temps à poser des questions à tout ceux qu'il rencontrait.

Arabella réglait donc les épices qu'elle venait d'acheter et dont elle ne parvenait pas à se résoudre d'être privée lorsque Will tira sur le bas de sa robe

- Maman ?

Arabella retint un soupir fatigué. Qu'allait il encore lui demander ? En effet si Rebecca avait un talent pour les larmes celui de Will était de lui poser des questions dont elle ignorait totalement les réponses

- Oui Willy ?

Le petit garçon leva de grands yeux sombres et curieux sur elle

- Pourquoi Tim il regarde tout le temps Sarah ?

Arabella fronça les sourcils… Elle ne voyait pas du tout qui était Tim

- Tim ?

- Tu sais avec les vaches… Expliqua Will

Arabella se souvint brusquement que Tim était le jeune garçon vacher employé par les Forf

- Et bien je ne sais pas Willy. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'il la regarde ?

Tandis que Rebecca glissait une petite main aussi avide que dévastatrice dans les épices, Will poursuivit

- Il la regarde tout le temps

Arabella poussa un cri d'horreur en voyant le carnage soigneusement fait par Rebecca et s'empressa de sauver les épices survivantes tandis que Will insistait

- Dis maman… Pourquoi ?

Arabella poussa un soupir fatigué et reporta son attention vers Tim que lui désignait peu discrètement Will. A sa grande surprise elle constata que son fils avait raison… Tim était planté au beau milieu de la rue et la direction de son regard ne laissa aucun doute envers sa cible. Un homme regardait bel et bien Sarah. Enfin si on pouvait qualifier Tim d'homme….. En effet du haut de ses dix neuf ans, le jeune vacher ressemblait plus à un grand gamin qu'à un homme fait. Exception faite du regard qu'il posait sur la jeune fille. Ça c'était bien le regard d'un homme.

La robe d'Arabella fut tirée brutalement par la petite main de Will qui répéta sa question

- Alors maman pourquoi ?

Arabella sourit légèrement et fixa Will

- Ça fait longtemps que tu l'as vu ?

- Quoi ?

- Que Tim regarde Sarah.

- Chaque fois . Répondit Will. Alors pourquoi maman ?

Arabella entraîna les deux enfants et formula sa réponse

- Et bien parce que Tim aime bien Sarah

- Moi aussi j'aime Sarah mais je regarde pas. Répondit Will

Arabella répondit prudemment

- Oui… Mais il y a différentes façons de bien aimer quelqu'un il y a comme toi tu aimes Sarah ou comme moi j'aime papa.

Will plissa comiquement le front

- Je comprends pas maman…

Arabella éclata de rire et l'embrassa légèrement

- Tu comprendras un jour.

L'après midi qui suivit et le rituel du thé fut l'occasion pour Arabella de donner un petit coup de main à Tim. Tandis qu'Emmaline pavoisait sur les progrès de sa petite Penny, Arabella se pencha sur Sarah

- On m'a rapporté que tu avais beaucoup de succès ces temps ci

La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux

- Vous devez vous tromper Madame Turner. Soupira-t-elle. Le Capitaine Gois ne m'a pas adressé un regard depuis son arrivée

Pestant silencieusement contre les ambitions d'Emmaline et son entêtement à recouvrir sa fille de froufrou alors qu'une tenue simple lui seyait plus que le reste, Arabella répondit

- Je ne parle pas de lui.. Mais de Tim

Sarah rougit légèrement

- Tim ? Le vacher des Forf ?

Arabella insista ,jugeant de bonne augure la rougeur maintenant écarlate de sa jeune victime

- Il n'a pas arrêté de te regarder ce matin au marché et ce n'était pas la première fois… Même Willy l'a remarqué

- Il est gentil… Murmura Sarah

Quelle godiche… Songea Arabella tout en lui faisant un sourire encourageant

- Veux tu que nous allions faire un tour dans le jardin ? Proposa-t-elle. Nous pourrons causer

Sarah lança un regard inquiet en direction de sa mère qui continuait à assommer le malheureux Capitaine Gois accompagnée en cela par Fiona Schatz tandis que le vieux Mac Drache ratait joyeusement son crachoir pour la troisième fois en une heure

- Tu connais Emmaline… Elle en a pour des heures… Murmura Arabella, tentatrice

Sarah hocha la tête, trop timide pour refuser quoique ce soit à la si jolie Madame Turner, toujours si sûre d'elle et sur laquelle se retournaient les hommes comme si le fait d'être l'épouse de Billy Turner n'était pas encore suffisant pour complexer la jeune fille.

Emmaline lança un regard noir à Sarah en la voyant sortir en compagnie d'Arabella et de la petite Rebecca et s'empressa auprès du Capitaine

- Oh mon cher, ma Sarah se propose justement de vous faire visiter notre humble jardin

Les yeux dans ceux de Fiona Schatz ( la véritable raison de sa présence chez la commère) le capitaine répondit

- Non merci… j'apprécie trop votre thé pour avoir envie de le délaisser… Ne serait ce qu'une minute ..

Fiona rougit de plaisir et Arabella s'empressa d'entraîner Sarah à l'extérieur.

- Alors qu'en penses tu ? Demanda Arabella

- Il est gentil… Murmura Sarah.

Réprimant son agacement, Arabella insista

- C'est tout ?

- Non… Murmura Sarah en rougissant. La semaine dernière il m'a embrassée dans la ruelle derrière le puit.

Arabella ouvrit la bouche,cette fois réellement surprise

- Tim ?

- Oui… Et je l'ai laissé faire. Précisa Sarah d'un ton bravache

Arabella songea avec amusement que le jeune Tim n'était manifestement pas aussi empoté qu'elle ne l'avait cru tout comme Sarah du reste

- Je vois… Répondit elle en masquant son fou rire naissant. Et que comptez vous faire ?

Sarah soupira lourdement

- Rien… Tim est vacher… Elle ne me laissera jamais l' épouser …

Le cœur d'Arabella se serra tandis que son envie de rire disparaissait brutalement. Finalement la petite Sarah n'était pas si stupide qu'elle le pensait… et elle avait totalement raison sur sa mère… Si Tim avait été capitaine ou fortuné, Emmaline lui aurait remis la main de sa fille sans hésiter. Mais Tim n'était que vacher…

- Mais toi Sarah … Est-ce que tu .. Tu es amoureuse de lui ?

La jeune fille rougit

- Bah lui au moins il m'embrasse…

Arabella se crispa à sa réponse et Sarah poursuivit

- Je veux dire par rapport à l'autre … Commença-t-elle avant de se rappeler qu'elle parlait à la femme de l'autre en question. Pardon Madame Turner

Toujours aussi crispée, Arabella accueillit avec soulagement le hurlement de Rebecca qui ne connaissait décidément que cette méthode pour signaler au monde qu'elle avait faim

- Rentrons.. Becca a faim…

Sarah déglutit, toute rouge

- Dites vous direz rien à ma mère hein ?

- Non. Répondit sèchement Arabella en tentant vainement de calmer Rebecca dont les pleurs redoublèrent alors qu'elle mouillait ses langes. Oh Becca…… Gémit Arabella

Une fois qu'elle eut changée Rebecca et remplit son estomac, Arabella réfléchit aux confidences de Sarah. Elle avait promis à la jeune fille de ne rien dire à sa mère… Cependant.. Elle n'avait pas fait la même promesse concernant le vieux Mac Drache… Aussi Arabella s'approcha-t-elle du vieux monsieur et s'installa face à lui

Le vieux Mc Drache leva un regard vif vers elle et lui sourit avec gentillesse. Il aimait beaucoup Arabella, encore plus depuis qu'il savait qu'elle était la fille d'une pirate et il la jugeait moins stupide que la plupart des femmes qui participaient au thé de sa belle fille, même s'il désapprouvait la manière dont Arabella se comportait avec son époux et était persuadé en son fort intérieur qu'un jour ou l'autre William Turner finirait par rejoindre définitivement la plus exigeante des maîtresses: la mer.

- Q' v'lez vous ma p'tite ? Avez vous b'soin d' mon aide ?

Arabella jeta un petit regard en direction d'Emmaline qui s'efforçait de pousser la malheureuse Sarah dans les bras du Capitaine sans paraître se rendre compte qu'aucun des deux ne le désirait ni même de la brusque crispation des mâchoires de Fiona qui avait grand peine à masquer sa jalousie

Le vieux Mac Drache suivit la direction de son regard et sourit d'un air rusé

- Une information int'ressante pour qui sait quoi en faire. Remarqua t 'il

- Surtout quand on sait ce que son mari est venu faire ici en vérité… Répondit Arabella amusée par la manie des complots du vieil homme

- Ah vous avez vu ! Répondit le vieux Mac Drache. Bien ma fille…

Arabella sourit et se pencha vers lui

- En fait je voulais vous parler de Sarah

Le vieil homme se rembrunit

- J'sais c' qu'vous allez dire. Elle trouv 'ra jamais d'mari en visant si haut…

Arabella soupira

- Mais je connais quelqu'un qui s'intéresse beaucoup à notre Sarah et je crois que c'est réciproque… Glissa-t-elle. Seulement .. Il n'est pas très… fortuné

Le vieux Mac Drache ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes

- Mais quelle importance du moment qu'il l'épouse !

Arabella se rapprocha un peu plus

- C'est bien mon avis .. Seulement …

- Ah elle… Soupira le vieux Mac Drache en jetant un regard dégoûté à sa belle fille

- Il s'agit de Tim… Le garçon vacher des Forf

- Et vous dites que ma Sarah s'rait d'accord ?

- Je le pense … Murmura Arabella. Peut être qui si vous le lui demandez… et lui offrez votre aide… Sarah pourrait finalement trouver un bon époux

- Et laisser le vot' tranquille . Compléta le vieux Mac Drache avec un sourire

A peine gênée, Arabella soutint le regard du vieil homme

- En effet même si j'ai une totale confiance en mon Bill

- A raison… C'est pas pour une femme qu'il vous quitterait… Répondit le vieux Mac Drache

- Et sûrement pas pour un homme non plus. Plaisanta Arabella avant de reprendre son sérieux. Parlez à Sarah, si je vous ai parlé de ça c'est avant tout dans son intérêt…

Le vieux Mac Drache hocha la tête tandis qu'Emmaline se souvenait brutalement de la présence de son invitée

- Arabella venez donc vous joindre à nous ma chère ! S'exclama-t-elle

Avec un soupir, Arabella fit un signe discret au vieux Mac Drache avant de rejoindre les autres convives.

Le lendemain amena dans la cuisine d'Arabella une Emmaline bouleversée.

- Arabella ne savez-vous pas ce que ce vieux fou est allé inventer ?

Arabella remplit stoïquement la bouilloire tout en feignant l'innocence

- Qui ça ? Votre beau père ?

- Évidemment ! De quel autre vieux fou voudriez vous que je parle ?

Arabella retint un petit rire et s'assit en face d'Emmaline

- Qu'a-t-il donc encore fait ? Demanda-t-elle , les colères d'Emmaline envers son beau père étant fréquentes

- Il a convaincu Joe de marier Sarah !

Arabella adressa des félicitations silencieuses au vieux Mac Drache et reprit son air innocent

- Et bien c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle non ?

Emmaline la regarda comme si elle venait de dire la chose la plus stupide du monde puis :

- A un garçon vacher ! Seigneur une Mac Drache avec un vacher !

Cette fois Arabella ne put se contenir

- Mieux vaut avoir un mari vacher que pas de mari du tout …

Emmaline s'empourpra

- C'est exactement ce qu'il a dit ! Et le pire c'est que ma Sarah est d'accord !Ce vieux fou lui a retourné la tête avec ses stupidités

- Ou alors c'est qu'elle est véritablement amoureuse de lui. Rétorqua Arabella que l'attitude d'Emmaline agaçait au plus haut point

- Mais enfin c'est un vacher ! Elle ne peut pas aimer un vacher !

Cette fois Arabella ne parvint pas à se contenir

- Et alors ? Il n'y a pas de honte à cela ! Il travaille au moins ! Moi j'ai bien épousé un pêcheur et je m'en porte très bien

- Oh oui mais vous avec votre mère c'est déjà un miracle que vous ayez trouvé un mari . Rétorqua Emmaline. Ma Sarah est une jeune fille bien elle mérite mieux

Arabella se figea et observa la femme.

- Pour le bien de notre amitié je préfère ignorer votre dernière remarque Emmaline. Déclara-t-elle froidement. Quand à votre Sarah aussi bien soit elle, elle n'a pas d'autres prétendants et il me semble qu'elle aime celui-ci.

Emmaline se leva, rouge de colère

- Moi qui pensait trouver de la compréhension auprès de vous !

Arabella profondément agacée, répondit sèchement

- Et moi je pensais que le fait de connaître le secret de ma mère ne changeait rien pour vous

Emmaline bafouilla , rougit et Arabella en profita reprenant d'une voix plus douce

- Allons Emmaline, ne nous fâchons pas. Je sais que vous voulez le meilleur pour votre Sarah comme je le souhaite pour Willy et Becca. Mais parfois le plus prestigieux n'est pas forcément le meilleur. Sarah est amoureuse de Tim et elle a la chance que son sentiment soit partagé, n'est-ce pas le principal ?

Emmaline se rassit en renâclant

- C'est un vacher…

- Et alors ? Il ne le restera peut être pas toute sa vie ! L'important c'est qu'il soit un bon époux et qu'il veille sur Sarah

Emmaline soupira

- C'est aussi ce que dit Grand Pa …

Arabella sourit

- Emmaline, je sais de quoi je parle, ma mère n'était pas très chaude pour me voir épouser Billy … et je peux vous assurer que si elle m'avait forcée à choisir entre Billy et elle… J'aurais choisi Billy

- Donc selon vous je devrais laisser faire …

- Et aider votre fille à se préparer à devenir une épouse. Confirma Arabella. Et puis vous avez deux autres filles…. Marier l'aînée vous permettra de placer les deux autres, les hommes se méfient toujours lorsqu'il y a à la maison une fille restée sans prétendant…

Si le reste n'avait pas réussi à toucher le cœur d'Emmaline ce fut cette dernière vérité et les perspectives qu'elle offrait qui convainquit la commère

- Oui … je n'avais pas vu … aussi loin… Merci beaucoup Arabella vous avez été d'une aide précieuse

- Tout le plaisir a été pour moi. Ironisa Arabella

Emmaline sembla alors prendre conscience de la méchanceté de ses paroles précédentes et soupira

- Arabella j'ose espérer que vous parviendrez à me pardonner les mots que j'ai eu à votre égard, je n'ai jamais….

Ne se sentant d'humeur à écouter les justifications hypocrites de sa voisine, Arabella coupa court à ses excuses maladroites

- Oublions ça voulez vous… Nous mettrons cela sur le compte de votre émotion

Gênée, Emmaline balbutia quelques mots puis se leva à la hâte

- Je… je ne vous dérange pas plus, je …

- Vous avez une noce à organiser. Trancha Arabella. Et j'ai moi-même plusieurs choses à faire

Emmaline baissa la tête, piteuse

- Viendrez vous cet après midi pour le thé ?

- J'en doute. Répondit sèchement Arabella qui tenait à marquer le coup. Becca fait ses dents et elle a de la fièvre.

- Demain alors ?

- Si Becca se sent mieux. Répondit Arabella. Au revoir Emmaline

()()

La brouille entre les deux voisines dura une semaine, jusqu'à ce qu'Emmaline, un pot de confiture et des scones en main ne se décide à venir faire la paix avec Arabella. La jeune femme aurait bien continué à ignorer sa voisine, mais l'œil gourmand que Will lança aux scones eut raison de ses réticences et Arabella se retrouva attablée autour d'une tasse de thé et affairée aux préparatifs du mariage de Sarah à la conclusion duquel elle avait si bien œuvré.

()()

La cérémonie se déroula le dernier dimanche de la saison chaude ( si on pouvait dire qu'il existait une saison chaude en Écosse) et Arabella ne put retenir un petit pincement d'envie en voyant une Sarah rougissante remonter la nef de l'église du village, vêtue d'une robe blanche ( surchargée de froufrous comme il se devait).

A ses côtés, Bill lui prit discrètement la main tandis que les époux échangeaient d'une voix tremblante les vœux qui les enchaîneraient l'un à l'autre.

- Tu regrettes ? Demanda Bill tout bas

Arabella lui lança un coup d'œil et serra un peu plus sa main

- De t'avoir épousé ? Jamais … C'est juste que j'aurais aimé que notre mariage ressemble à celui-ci …

Bill la regarda, perplexe et répondit

- Moi.. Je suis content que nous nous soyons mariés en mer… C'est mieux qu'une église… Bon ta mère a un style bien à elle c'est vrai … Mais rien ne vaut un mariage en mer

Arabella sourit, touchée par sa sincérité évidente

- Dans ce cas… Je n'ai rien à objecter.

Bill se pencha doucement vers elle et l'embrassa légèrement tandis que Tim et Sarah faisaient de même quelques bancs devant eux et qu'Emmaline se mouchait bruyamment

La fête qui suivit fut joyeuse, les danses se succédant aux danses et Arabella désigna à Bill avec un rire Fiona Schatz et le capitaine Gois qui dansaient ensemble, tentant vainement de dissimuler leurs sentiments

- L'envoyé du Roi va peut être partir plus tôt que prévu. Ricana-t-elle

Bill s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque Will les interrompit

- Maman .. Becca tombée …

Arabella soupira alors que lui parvenait les premiers hurlements de la gamine

- Au moins on sait qu'elle est en vie… Plaisanta Bill. Va la chercher, je reviens, je crois qu'il faudrait mieux que j'invite la mariée à danser… Pour ne pas ranimer d'anciens ragots…

Arabella hocha la tête et s'empressa de relever la petite Rebecca qui lui lança un regard furieux qui lui rappela tellement Laura qu'elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire

Tandis que sa femme consolait l'enfant, Bill lui, vivait l'un des moments les plus embarrassants de sa vie ( exception faite de ceux passés en compagnie de Laura). Il s'était incliné devant Sarah et l'avait invitée d'un ton plaisantin

- Je ne peux pas ne pas danser avec la plus jolie fille de la soirée

- Mr Turner …

- Allons appelle moi donc Bill comme tout le monde. Avait il répondu avec étourderie

A partir de cet instant, les choses avaient commencées à devenir gênantes… En effet, Sarah, une assurance toute nouvelle à présent qu'elle était mariée, se pencha vers lui

- Je suis contente de danser avec vous ..Bill

- Mais moins qu'avec ton mari. Répondit Bill d'un ton taquin

Sarah, les joues rougies par l'alcool poursuivit sans se soucier de sa réponse

- J'ai toujours rêvé que vous m'invitiez à danser ainsi .. Vos mains sur ma taille et puis…

- Ma femme m'appelle ! La coupa Bill en hélant Tim. Tiens mon gars je te la rends. Déclara-t-il en s'éloignant comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses

Arabella le regarda revenir vers eux, stupéfaite

- Déjà ?

- Oui déjà. Répondit Bill d'un ton bourru en prenant Will sur ses genoux

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Rien que tu aies envie de savoir. Grommela Bill

- Oh ! S'indigna Arabella en comprenant sur le champ de quoi il retournait. Quelle petite…

- Elle est saoule… Soupira Bill. Et je pense que Tim va bien vite calmer ses ardeurs

- Il a intérêt… Sinon c'est moi qui m'en chargerait. Marmonna Arabella, faisant naître un grand sourire sur les lèvres de Bill qui s'empressa de l'embrasser

- Pourquoi ce baiser ?

- Parce que tu m'aimes assez pour être encore jalouse d'une petite idiote qui ne t'arrive pas à la cheville

Arabella rosit de plaisir et les deux époux approfondirent leur baiser

- Maman … Pourquoi vous faites ça ? Les interrompit Will

Bill se pencha vers lui

- Parce que nous nous aimons beaucoup

- Berk…

Bill éclata de rire.

- Toi aussi Willy ça t'arrivera un jour, quand tu auras trouvé la bonne …

- Le plus tard possible. Ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Arabella

()()

Le mariage de Tim et Sarah fut le dernier événement heureux avant un hiver aussi dévastateur que précoce qui mit à mal les finances de bon nombre de villageois. A commencer par les Turner

En effet, une des nombreuses tempêtes qui secouèrent les côtes cet hiver là eut raison du bateau de pêche sur lequel naviguait Bill, tuant du même coup la moitié de l'équipage. Heureusement Bill n'était pas de ceux là. … Mais malheureusement il se retrouva sans travail au milieu d'un hiver rude où la disette faisait rage…

Pour ne rien arranger Laura et Reece ne leur avait pas rendu visite, attendu qu'une garnison de la Navy avait justement établi ses quartiers à Cornwallis, levant des impôts pour subvenir aux besoins des troupes alors que l'argent manquait déjà dans la plupart des foyers…

Arabella se trouvait devant la bourse remise par Laura dont le contenu s'amenuisait considérablement, leur laissant de quoi tenir encore un mois( s'ils faisaient attention) lorsque Bill passa la porte de la maison, poussé par une bourrasque

- Arabella j'ai trouvé du travail ! S'écria-t-il

Soulagée la jeune femme se jeta à son cou et le serra contre elle à l'étouffer

- Oh Billy c'est merveilleux ! Que vas-tu faire ?

Bill se crispa légèrement…. En effet s'il était plus que ravi de son nouvel emploi, il doutait que sa femme partage son enthousiasme aussi la guida-t-il vers la chambre, préférant garder leur conversation hors de portée des oreilles de Will et Becca

- Billy ? Demanda Arabella , le cœur serré par une brutale angoisse

- Je… Tu sais le Bond Sea ? Et bien… Ils ont perdus pas mal de matelots durant la dernière avarie.. Et j'ai parlé au capitaine et il est prêt à m'engager pour la traversée… Et le retour bien sûr

- La traversée… Répéta Arabella d'une voix blanche

- Vers les Caraïbes… Quelques mois puis je serais de retour… Et il est prêt à me donner la moitié de ma solde maintenant … Ça vous laissera de quoi vivre en mon absence… Enfin si tu es d'accord. Ajouta-t-il à la hâte, les yeux brillants d'excitation

Arabella blêmit et se détacha de son étreinte

- Je croyais… que tu avais trouvé quelque chose à terre …

- Arabella… Rien ne paie mieux que ce genre de traversée et tu le sais… Et nous avons besoin de cet argent… Répondit Bill.

- Mais .. Tu vas partir plusieurs mois …

- Et je reviendrais les poches pleines… Avec ça je pourrais acheter un petit bateau de pêche et tout redeviendra comme avant …

Arabella ne répondit pas, le cœur serré alors que les mises en garde de Laura lui revenaient brusquement en mémoire. Bill grimaça et lui prit la main

- Ça ne me plait pas plus qu'à toi. Déclara-t-il en omettant soigneusement de lui dire qu'une part de lui bondissait d'impatience à l'idée de reprendre la mer, cette fois pour un long voyage. Mais je crois qu'on a pas d'autres solutions

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang

- Mais si tu trouvais quelque chose… au village ou ailleurs nous pourrions … partir

Bill soupira

- Ailleurs ce sera pareil Arabella, toute la région est touchée par la famine et le manque de travail… La seule issue est de s'engager dans la Royal Navy … ou sur un navire marchand. Sauf que dans le premier cas, ça signifie voyager sans cesse et percevoir une maigre solde… Alors que dans le second, je serais bien payé car j'ai de l'expérience en matière de navigation dans ces eaux… Ce que le Capitaine recherche…

Le cœur lourd, Arabella chercha désespérément une autre solution

- Mais ma mère et Reece, ils vont revenir

- Pas tant que la garnison sera ici tu le sais très bien… Et ils resteront encore plusieurs mois… D'ici là nous n'aurons plus rien… Et alors comme fera-t-on avec Willy et Becca ?

Arabella ferma les yeux en sentant ses larmes monter, Bill s'en aperçut et la serra contre lui

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi pleures tu ? Lui demanda-t-il doucement

- Parce que j'ai peur que si je te laisse partir… Tu ne nous reviennes jamais…

Bill l'embrassa doucement

- Je reviendrais Arabella. Je t'aime. Seule la mort pourrait m'empêcher de revenir vers toi…

Arabella soupira lourdement alors que la porte s'ouvrait, livrant passage à Will

- Maman ? Je peux avoir un gâteau ? J'ai faim

Bill saisit l'occasion et ressentit pour la première fois un énorme élan d'amour et de reconnaissance pour son fils qui venait ainsi de lui faciliter la tâche

- Tu vois bien que nous ne pouvons pas faire autrement. Murmura-t-il

Arabella se força à reprendre son calme puis se tourna vers Bill, le cœur serré

- D'accord… Un seul voyage

- Juste quelques mois histoire d'avoir de quoi vivre et acheter un petit bateau. La rassura Bill

- Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan . Insista Will

Arabella se leva avec lassitude et rejoignit son fils tandis que le cœur de Bill accélérait brutalement à l'idée de bientôt retrouver le goût des embruns…


	10. Une lettre et une visite

_**Coucou à tous ! Voici donc la suite de l'histoire … J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira … Bonne lecture et …. Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 9**

Le départ de Bill se passa dans la semaine qui suivit leur décision, le jeune homme laissant derrière lui une bourse bien remplie et une Arabella qui s'efforça sans grand succès de cacher ses larmes aux deux enfants. Après l'avoir rassurée pour la centième fois sur son retour dans quelques mois, Bill retrouva avec un plaisir qu'il n'aurait avoué pour rien au monde à Arabella la sensation du vent fouettant son visage tandis que la jeune femme, Becca dans les bras et la petite main de Will dans la sienne regardait partir le navire, une angoisse sourde lui serrant le cœur.

Bien après que les voiles du navire de Bill aient totalement disparues à l'horizon, Arabella reprit tristement le chemin de leur maison, tandis que Will babillait joyeusement

- Maman pourquoi triste ? Papa rentre bientôt a dit

Arabella fit un pâle sourire à son fils

- C'est juste que papa va beaucoup, beaucoup me manquer… Expliqua-t-elle

Will hocha gravement la tête et serra un peu plus la main d'Arabella

- Mais moi je suis là maman. Je reste toujours avec toi.

Arabella ravala la boule qu'elle avait dans la gorge et fit un sourire un peu plus franc à son fils

- Je sais mon chéri…

Alors qu'elle passait devant la maison des Mac Drache, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée

- Arabella ! S'écria Emmaline. Venez vite nous avons une merveilleuse nouvelle.

Arabella soupira, songeant qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de supporter les commérages d'Emmaline si vite après le départ de Billy

- Non… Plus tard peut être …

Emmaline l'observa d'un air soucieux

- Mais que vous arrive t'il ? Vous faites une de ces têtes…

Toujours aussi délicate… Songea Arabella tandis que le petit Will répondait à sa place

- Maman est triste parce que papa est parti sur un gros bateau. Mais il revient vite. Expliqua-t-il

Emmaline rougit brutalement

- Oh c'est vrai…. C'était aujourd'hui…. Pardonnez moi Arabella j'avais totalement oublié … Allons vous ne devez pas passer votre première soirée toute seule.. Venez donc, Sarah et Tim sont aussi ici

Arabella qui n'avait aucune envie d'être le témoin du bonheur de jeunes mariés alors que son Billy venait de lever l'ancre pour plusieurs mois secoua négativement la tête.

C'était sans compter sur l'entêtement d'Emmaline… La commère ne tint pas compte de son geste et la prit par le bras, l'entraînant vers la maison où Willy s'était déjà précipité, attiré par l'odeur de gâteaux qui s'en dégageait

- Allons allons, à quoi servent les amis si ce n'est à soutenir dans les moments difficiles. Déclara Emmaline. Et puis votre Billy sera bientôt de retour.

- Il ne sera pas pour autant là pour les premiers mots de Becca… Soupira Arabella en se laissant tomber sur une chaise

- C'est-ce qui arrive quand on épouse un marin. Répondit étourdiment Sarah fort occupée à brosser les cheveux de sa sœur.

Le cœur d'Arabella se serra un peu plus à cette vérité. Oui Billy était un marin… C'était bien ce qui l'inquiétait…

Tim la salua d'un signe de tête avant de se ruer dehors avec Joe, les deux hommes s'entendant particulièrement bien

- Sarah ne brosse pas Penny aussi fort tu vas lui faire mal ! Protesta Emmaline tandis que la petite fille subissait sans mot dire les coups de brosse de sa sœur.

Arabella soupira lourdement, regrettant la tranquillité de son foyer tandis que Sarah se tournait vers elle , les yeux brillant

- Maman ne vous a pas dit ? Je suis enceinte … Annonça-t-elle avec fierté

C'en fut trop pour Arabella qui malgré toutes ses prières n'avait toujours pas réussi à concevoir à nouveau. Elle se retourna vivement vers la jeune fille

- Et bien toutes mes félicitations Sarah, j'ose croire qu'il est de ton mari

Sarah rougit brutalement tandis qu'Emmaline regardait Arabella avec horreur

- Enfin pourquoi dites vous ça ?

- Je ne sais pas…A cause de la propension qu'à Sarah de se jeter au cou des maris des autres peut être ? Ironisa Arabella avant de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire. Pardonnez moi… Soupira-t-elle. C'était méchant et déplacé… Je crois que je ferais mieux de rentrer, je ne suis décidemment pas de bonne compagnie ce soir. Toutes mes félicitations à toi et à Tim , Sarah

Sarah haussa les épaules

- Ce n'est rien Madame Turner. Après tout si mon Tim me quittait comme votre Bill vous a quitté moi aussi je serais aigrie..

Arabella grinça des dents et se rassit, folle de rage

- Billy ne m'a pas quittée… Il a trouvé du travail. Un travail qui lui permettra d'acheter un bateau à son retour et de subvenir aux besoins de sa famille.

- Mais oui bien sûr ma chérie… La rassura Emmaline. Vous connaissez Sarah elle parle sans réfléchir. Prenez donc une bonne tasse de thé

- Emmaline … Vraiment je … Soupira Arabella en sentant avec horreur de nouvelles larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Allons, allons nous ne pouvons tout de même pas vous laisser repartir dans cet état… La coupa Emmaline.

Arabella ne protesta pas et se laissa faire tandis que dans un coin de la pièce, le vieux Mac Drache la regardait avec tristesse. Le vieil homme plaignait sincèrement la pauvre petite d'autant plus que malgré les promesses de Bill il doutait que celui-ci revienne un jour… Oh bien sûr il écrirait à sa femme, il lui enverrait même de l'argent… Et chaque fois il aurait une excellente raison pour ne pas encore être rentré. Le vieux Mac Drache connaissait bien le genre d'homme qu'était Billy Turner, le genre pris par la mer. Et ce que la mer prenait, elle ne le rendait jamais, elle était une maîtresse bien trop exigeante pour ça…

()()

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis le départ de Bill mais pourtant Arabella n'avait toujours pas réussi à se faire à cette idée. Bien sûr elle donnait le change devant les enfants et les voisins, n'ayant pas envie de devenir la « pauvre Arabella » mais lorsque le soir, elle se retrouvait seule dans le lit glacial qu'elle avait partagé avec Bill , la jeune femme versait des larmes amères sur sa solitude…

Pourtant la vie continuait… Will faisait des progrès de jour en jour sans toutefois réussir à se débarrasser de la maladresse qui le conduisait à casser tout les objets précieux qu'il touchait. Quand à Becca, elle avait procuré à Arabella son seul moment de vraie joie en se décidant un beau matin à dire son premier mot d'une voix flûtée. La petite avait dit « maman » ce qui avait à la fois ravi et serré le cœur d'Arabella qui redoutait encore plus maintenant que Bill était en mer que Reece et Laura ne viennent lui reprendre la petite.

Voilà pourquoi le cœur d'Arabella fit un bond dans sa poitrine, lorsque, deux mois après le départ de Bill, sa nuit fut écourtée par un cognement sourd à sa fenêtre. Remplie d'appréhension, la jeune femme passa un châle à la hâte et s'empressa d'aller ouvrir la porte, ayant reconnu la manière de frapper de Laura.

Comme à son habitude, cette dernière se précipita dans la maison, suivie de près par Reece.

- Désolée de venir aussi tard mais je ne t'apprendrais rien en te disant que cette foutue Navy est encore sur les dents. Expliqua Laura

Arabella ricana

- Peut être qu'ils ont une bonne raison… On dit qu'un navire invisible vient d'attaquer l'une de leurs frégates…

Laura sourit joyeusement et déposa une bourse bien remplie sur la table

- Une prise magnifique. Commenta-t-elle. Voici ta part.

Arabella regarda la bourse, le cœur serré… Si seulement celle-ci était arrivée deux mois plus tôt … Songea-t-elle

Reece fut le premier à s'aviser de l'absence de Bill et tourna un regard interrogateur vers Arabella

- Où est Billy ?

- Tiens c'est vrai ça où est ta lavette de mari ? Demanda Laura.

Arabella ravala ses larmes et fixa sa mère, le menton relevé

- Nous n'avions plus assez d'argent alors il s'est engagé sur un bateau pour que nous ayons de quoi vivre. Il sera de retour dans quelques mois.

Une expression de compassion passa sur le visage de Laura et elle serra brièvement Arabella contre elle

- Oh ma chérie je suis désolée… Mais enfin ce n'est pas comme si nous ne t'avions pas prévenue. Ajouta-t-elle

A ces mots, Arabella s'arracha à l'étreinte de sa mère, furieuse

- Billy va revenir ! Il a promis !

Laura secoua la tête d'un air désolé

- Oui, c'est toujours ce que l'on dit mais une fois qu'on a repris l'habitude de sentir le vent caresser son visage, de respirer le sel de la mer…

- Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi ! S'exclama Arabella furieuse de l'entendre formuler ses propres angoisses. Tout le monde n'abandonne pas sa famille pour partir à l'aventure !

- Non en effet pas tout le monde…. Répondit Laura en laissant sa phrase en suspend ne voulant pas accabler son aînée plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà

Arabella se raidit et se tourna vers Reece, ignorant sa mère

- Je suppose que vous avez envie de voir Becca… Seulement elle dort

Reece lui lança un regard désolé

- Nous en avons conscience…

- Mais il est difficile de nous montrer en plein jour. Ironisa Laura avant de se radoucir. Comment vont-ils tout les deux ?

- Et bien Willy devient un vrai petit garçon quand à Becca elle a dit ses premiers mots il y a quelques semaines

- C'est vrai ? S'exclama Reece.

Arabella savoura l'instant et fixa sa mère droit dans les yeux tandis qu'elle répondait

- Oui , elle m'a dit « maman »

Laura accusa le coup en silence, baissant rapidement la tête tandis que Reece lui posait une main ferme sur l'épaule. Voyant cela, un remord inconfortable serra le cœur d'Arabella et elle grimaça

- Excuse moi…

- Veux tu la réveiller s'il te plait.. Répondit Laura d'une voix triste. J'aimerais l'embrasser.

- Oui… oui bien sûr. Répondit Arabella, les joues brûlantes de honte.

La petite Becca poussa un cri indigné tandis qu' Arabella la sortait de son lit et posa ses grands yeux sombres sur elle

- Maman… dodo. Protesta-t-elle

- Je sais chérie. Souffla Arabella en l'embrassant. Mais il y a deux personnes ici qui sont venues exprès pour te voir.

Becca poussa un petit cri ravi et posa un regard curieux sur Laura et Reece

- Qui maman ? Demanda-t-elle

Laura baissa la tête , le cœur serré tandis qu'Arabella répondait prudemment

- Deux personnes qui t'aiment beaucoup beaucoup…. Aussi fort que moi . Déclara-t-elle en donnant la petite à Reece qui avait le plus grand mal à dissimuler son émotion.

- Que tu es jolie Becca.. Souffla-t-il tandis qu'elle se pelotonnait contre lui dans l'intention évidente de reprendre sa nuit là où Arabella l'avait arrêtée.

Laura se leva vivement et glissa un bras autour des épaules de Reece, tout deux se plongeant dans la contemplation de l'enfant.

Gênée, Arabella se leva nerveusement, à la fois triste pour sa mère et inquiète à l'idée qu'ils puissent vouloir la lui reprendre

- Je vais vous faire du thé. Déclara-t-elle en saisissant le premier prétexte venu pour ne pas avoir à regarder Laura et Reece s'approprier sa petite fille

- Tu n'aurais pas plutôt du rhum ? Demanda Laura sans quitter Becca des yeux. C'est fou ce qu'elle te ressemble … Glissa-t-elle à Reece

- Tu trouves ? En tout cas elle a tes cheveux et ta bouche aussi… Murmura Reece tandis que le cœur d'Arabella se serrait un peu plus.

Le sourire que sa mère fit à son amant augmenta sa gêne et Arabella posa d'un geste brusque la bouteille de rhum que Billy et elle conservaient pour de grandes occasions sur la table

Laura sursauta et lui lança un regard aigu

- Tout va bien Arabella ?

- Merveilleusement .. Ragea la jeune femme

- Arabella si tu as besoin de plus d'argent… Commença Laura

- Tout ne s'achète pas Mère ! S'énerva la jeune femme

- Mais … Je n'ai pas dit ça, c'est juste que … Nous avons appris que la région s'était appauvrie et …

- C'est la raison pour laquelle nous avons pris le risque de venir maintenant. Compléta Reece. Laura se faisait du soucis pour vous quatre

- Et bien peut être que si les pirates laissaient nos navires tranquilles peut être que nous aurions de quoi vivre et que Billy n'aurait pas été forcé de repartir en mer alors qu'il n'en avait aucune envie ! S'exclama Arabella

Laura se retourna vivement

- Quoi ? Tu nous responsables du départ de ton mari ? Des fois je me demande ce que tu as dans la tête ma fille ! Tu es aveugle ma parole ! Tu ne comprends pas que ton Billy a saisi le premier prétexte venu pour retrouver la mer !

- C'est faux ! Explosa Arabella

- Ah oui ? Continua Laura qui s'échauffait. Alors dit moi Arabella combien d'autres hommes du village ont désertés leurs foyers pour partir en mer pour plusieurs mois ?

Aucun… Songea tristement Arabella que l'intervention de Will dispensa de répondre l'amère vérité

- Maman c'est qui ? Demanda le petit garçon d'une voix endormie en désignant Laura et Reece

- Personne. Répondit sèchement Arabella. Ils allaient partir de toute façon

Laura se crispa et ignora la dernière remarque tandis que Reece resserrait imperceptiblement Rebecca contre lui

- Bonjour William . Déclara Laura d'une voix douce. Tu te souviens de moi ?

Will secoua négativement la tête et jeta un petit coup d'œil à Arabella

- Non mais tu ressembles à ma maman… Et lui pourquoi il a Becca ?

Arabella soupira et fit signe à Will d'approcher

- Parce que Becca avait envie d'un câlin c'est tout chéri

- Moi aussi veut câlin. S'écria Will

Avant qu'Arabella ait eu le temps d'intervenir, Laura souleva le petit garçon dans ses bras et le posa sur ses genoux

- Voilà Willy… Tu deviens un vrai petit homme dis donc

- Plus tard j'irais sur les bateaux comme papa ! S'exclama Will. Mais pas trop loin sinon maman est triste.

Arabella baissa les yeux et se leva avec brusquerie

- Je vais prendre l'air ..

- Maman toujours triste depuis papa parti. Expliqua Will.

Reece fronça les sourcils en voyant Arabella sortir dans la froideur nocturne et déposa Rebecca dans les bras de Laura

- Je vais lui parler.

- Ça serait plutôt à moi de le faire. Souligna Laura

- Non… Profites plutôt des enfants. Lui souffla Reece.

Leurs regards se nouèrent un bref instant et Laura céda, laissant Reece se précipiter dans les ténèbres

()()

Arabella lança un regard désabusé en voyant Reece venir s'asseoir à ses côtés, sur le rocher où elle avait trouvé refuge

- Vous n'avez pas peur que les voisins vous voient ? Ironisa-t-elle

- Je ne suis que le second. Répondit calmement Reece. Mon visage est loin d'être aussi connu que celui du Capitaine de La Fleur de la Mort …

- Le capitaine… Répondit Arabella avec amertume.

Reece soupira

- Arabella si vous me permettez… Nous ne sommes pas venus pour vous la reprendre, nous sommes venus parce que Laura ne supportait plus de ne pas avoir de nouvelles. Et moi non plus.

- Vous voulez dire cette fois ci… Répondit Arabella à nouveau avec amertume

- Croyez vous que ce soit facile pour votre mère ? Elle ne s'est jamais pardonnée de vous avoir laissée et voilà qu'elle est forcée de recommencer avec Rebecca, en pire cette fois puisqu'elle n'a même pas eu la chance de l'élever

- Si c'était ce qu'elle voulait, elle n'avait qu'à reprendre une vie normale, aller vivre quelque part où personne ne la connaît avec vous. Rétorqua Arabella

Reece secoua tristement la tête

- Ça ne marche pas comme ça Arabella…. Laura ne supporterait pas de vivre à terre. Bien sûr, elle y arriverait un temps … Puis elle ferait comme le font tout ceux qui ont plus de sel que de sang dans les veines : elle repartirait… Et elle ne veut pas faire à Rebecca ce qu'elle vous a fait…

Arabella soupira tristement

- Vous pensez que Billy est comme elle n'est-ce pas ? Qu'il n'arrivera pas à rester loin de ce foutu océan…

Reece lui lança un regard de biais, peiné pour elle

- Je crois que Billy vous aime.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je vous ai demandé … Murmura Arabella

- Je sais mais je ne connais pas la réponse à votre question… Soupira Reece. La seule chose que je sais c'est que ce gars a été fou de vous dès l'instant où il vous a vue…

- Comme vous avec ma mère ? Demanda brusquement Arabella

Reece sourit avec tristesse

- Un peu comme ça oui…

- Pourquoi ne l'épousez vous pas dans ce cas ?

Reece haussa les épaules

- Croyez vous vraiment qu'elle accepterait ? Laura vous a quittés, vous et votre père pour être libre… Je doute qu'elle ait envie de se mettre des chaînes inutiles aux poignets

- Elle est si égoïste… Murmura Arabella avec amertume

- C'est faux. Répondit calmement Reece. Laura est une fille de la mer, un pirate. Et un fichtrement bon. J'aime être son second.

Arabella soupira

- Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que vous ne voudriez pas plus …

- Plus ? S'étonna Reece. Mais… je partage la vie de Laura, nous nous voyons tout les jours et nous sommes aussi proches qu'un couple marié peut l' être. Plus même, si l'on considère qu'à terre, je serais obligé de trouver du travail et de passer toutes mes journées dehors à l'instar de la plupart des époux… Alors que sur La Fleur, nous pouvons être ensemble sans cesse

- Mais jamais au grand jour… Murmura Arabella

Reece haussa à nouveau les épaules

- Certains amours n'ont pas besoin du regard des autres pour exister Arabella. Même si Laura me donne des ordres, même si elle me vouvoie devant l'équipage… je sais ce qu'il y a entre nous. Et c'est la seule chose qui compte.

Arabella se retourna vers lui, émue par la justesse de ses propos

- Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien Monsieur Reece. Ma mère a beaucoup de chance de vous avoir…

- Non c'est moi qui en ait de l'avoir trouvée. Laura m'a permis de ne pas avoir à choisir entre la mer et une femme… Sans compter la merveilleuse petite fille que vous connaissez…

Arabella sourit tristement

- Vous aimez beaucoup Rebecca…

- C'est ma fille. Soupira Reece. Et bien sûr que Laura et moi nous aimerions l'avoir à nos côtés.. Mais ça serait trop dangereux pour elle… Avec vous nous savons que notre Becca est en sécurité… Il suffit de voir le regard que vous posez sur elle… Même si c'est dur pour nous deux de savoir qu'à ses yeux nous ne sommes que des étrangers en visite…

Arabella déglutit, se sentant plus honteuse que jamais de son attitude vis-à-vis d'eux

- Je suis désolée Monsieur Reece… Je n'avais pas .. Pas compris ça…

- Je sais. Répondit Reece en se levant. Allez laissez moi vous raccompagner chez vous Arabella… Laura et moi nous devrons bientôt vous quitter…. Le soleil se lèvera dans quelques heures…

()()

Lorsqu' Arabella et Reece pénétrèrent à nouveau dans la maison, tout était calme. Assise au chevet de Will dans le lit duquel s'était installée Becca sans faire de manières, la pirate racontait d'une voix douce une histoire qui résonna étrangement aux oreilles d'Arabella

- Je connais cette histoire… Murmura-t-elle d'un ton songeur

- Bien sûr que tu la connais… Répondit Laura. Je te la racontais chaque soir lorsque tu avais l'âge de Willy

Arabella échangea un regard avec Reece et alla s'installer près du lit de Will

- Continue s'il te plait… Souffla-t-elle à Laura qui s'apprêtait à se lever pour lui laisser la place.

Quelques heures plus tard et aux termes d'adieux qui fendirent le cœur d'Arabella, Laura et Reece s'enfoncèrent dans les premières lueurs du jour, reprenant leur route et laissant derrière eux une part de leur histoire…

()()

Deux mois plus tard, Arabella reçut avec surprise la visite de Tim, qui ,gêné et son chapeau à la main lui tendit une enveloppe épaisse

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Arabella

- C'est le bateau qui vient d'arriver qu'avait ça pour vous…Expliqua Tim en se dandinant.

Le cœur d'Arabella se serra à cette nouvelle et elle jeta un regard anxieux sur l'enveloppe en travers de laquelle elle reconnaissait l'écriture malhabile de son époux. Bill devait rentrer dans deux mois… Pourquoi lui écrivait il ?

Encore plus mal à l'aise devant son silence, Tim toussota discrètement

- Madame Turner ?

Arabella leva un regard fatigué vers lui et grimaça

- Ca va Tim… Merci de me l'avoir apportée aussi vite…

- J' me suis dit qu'vous aviez hâte d'avoir des nouvelles …

Arabella se força à lui faire un pâle sourire

- Comment va Sarah ? La grossesse se passe bien ?

- Oh oui M'dame … Sarah elle est toute grosse maintenant

- Tant mieux … Sourit mollement Arabella

Tim la regarda, embarrassé puis se décida

- Dites Madame Turner ça lui f'rait plaisir que vous veniez la voir … Depuis not' mariage elle voit pas beaucoup de gens

Arabella contint sa colère et répondit gentiment

- Je ne suis pas certaine d'être celle que Sarah a envie de voir Tim

- Oh si M'dame, elle dit tout le temps que vous avez plein de chance et qu' vos deux p'tits sont gentils comme tout.

Une fois de plus, Arabella retint la remarque acerbe qui lui venait à l'esprit sur la chose que Sarah lui enviait ( Tim était un trop gentil garçon pour qu'elle lui fasse de la peine ) et sourit

- C'est gentil. J'y penserais Tim.

- Et pis à vous aussi ça f'ra du bien c'est dommage que M'sieur Turner il soit parti

- Comme tu dis Tim… Soupira Arabella en tentant désespérément de trouver un moyen de mettre fin à la conversation, la lettre de Bill lui brûlant les doigts

- Moi j'aurais jamais pu partir comme ça… Déclara Tim d'un ton songeur. Moi suis un gars de la terre. Les vaches, ma Sarah. Ça me suffit.

Le cœur d'Arabella se serra en l'entendant. Au fond elle, une voix pernicieuse lui murmura que Bill aussi aurait pu trouver un travail à terre et Arabella ravala une brutale et gênante envie de pleurer

- Sarah a bien de la chance de t'avoir Tim.

Dommage qu'elle ne s'en rende pas compte , ajouta-t-elle en pensée

- Merci M'dame… Répondit Tim en rougissant et en reculant précipitamment. Bon bah j'dois y aller moi, j'ai un veau qui va arriver

Surprise Arabella le regarda détaler et rougit en comprenant qu'il avait de toute évidence mal interprété ses paroles…

- Oh c'est pas vrai… Soupira-t-elle avant de crier. Merci pour la lettre

- De rien M'dame ! Lui répondit Tim en s'éloignant à grands pas

Arabella se résigna à supporter une prochaine visite suspicieuse d' Emmaline et referma la porte. Après tout ce n'était sûrement pas sa faute si Tim était idiot…

- Maman ! C'est quoi ? Demanda Will

- Quoi ? Répéta Becca qui mettait un point d'honneur à imiter Will dans chacun de ses actes ( y compris hélas les maladresses )

Arabella se força à sourire bravement et prit les deux enfants par la main, les entraînant vers la chambre parentale

- Une lettre de papa

- Il rentre quand ? Demanda Will

- Quand papa ? Répéta Becca

Arabella sourit franchement cette fois, amusée par leur impatience et les attira contre elle tandis qu'elle s'asseyait sur le grand lit qui lui semblait tellement vide depuis le départ de Bill

- Et bien il faut d'abord lire ce qu'il écrit …

- Lit maman ! S'exclama Will

- Dit.. Répéta Becca d'un air de doute

- Non lit. Expliqua Will

- Dit …

Ignorant les chamailleries des deux petits, Arabella décacheta l'enveloppe d'où jaillirent quelques pièces puis commença à lire, une boule au ventre

- « _Ma chère Arabella_ »

_- C'est maman . Expliqua Will à Rebecca _

- « _Notre voyage s'est bien passé … Nous arriverons bientôt et je confie cette lettre à un bateau qui va dans le sens inverse .. Tu me manques beaucoup. J'aimerais être là pour… »_

A ce moment de la lecture, Arabella stoppa net et rougit légèrement alors qu'elle découvrait très précisément ce que Bill avait envie de lui faire.

- Il dit quoi mammmmmmmmannnnnnnn . S'impatienta Will

- Quoi ? Répéta Becca

- T'es toute rouge. Remarqua Will

- Roude. Répéta Becca

Arabella toussota et répondit

- Que je lui manque et vous aussi. Répondit elle avant de passer rapidement à des paragraphes au contenu plus chaste « _Le capitaine compte ensuite aller aux Indes avant de revenir en Ecosse… »_

- C'est où les Indes ? Demanda Will

- Dindes ? Répéta Becca

La bouche sèche et luttant contre ses larmes, Arabella répondit

- Loin. « _Il dit que les bons marins sont rares… Et il m'a proposé beaucoup d'argent pour l'accompagner.. De quoi acheter un gros bateau et une grande maison pour toi et les enfants. Arabella je sais que … je t'avais promis mais après ça nous n'aurons plus jamais de problèmes… ni besoin de ce que tu vois »_

_- C'est quoi que tu vois ? Demanda Will _

- Oui quoi !

- Rien. Répondit Arabella.

La jeune femme avait l'impression qu'une pierre venait de remplacer son cœur et elle déglutit avant de reprendre sa lecture

- « _J'ai accepté Arabella, pour le bien de vous trois… Un dernier voyage puis je reviendrai. J'aimerais que tu sois avec moi pour voir l'océan pour voir…. » _Hoqueta Arabella

Will referma sa petite main sur la sienne

- Pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Maman pleu

La jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration puis serra ses deux enfants contre elle

- Parce que papa ne rentrera pas tout de suite. Déclara-t-elle franchement

- Pourquoi ? Il nous aime plus ? Demanda Will, des larmes aux bords des cils

- Papa … Répéta d'un ton peu assuré Becca qui n'avait que de vagues souvenirs du « papa » dont parlait sans cesse Will

Arabella frémit et embrassa farouchement Will

- Si bien sûr que si papa nous aime. Seulement il est très très important . Le capitaine compte sur lui pour que le bateau arrive là où il faut. Alors papa mettra plus de temps pour revenir nous voir.

Will la regarda sans rien dire puis sourit

- Pleure pas maman… Papa revient il dit dans sa lette

Arabella prit une profonde inspiration et l'embrassa sur le front

- Oui.. Papa me manque c'est tout. Se força-t-elle à répondre

- Mais moi suis là maman !

- Becca aussi. Déclara cette dernière

Arabella sourit un peu plus franchement et les embrassa

- Oui j'ai beaucoup beaucoup de chance de vous avoir tout les deux. Allez venez on va faire des gâteaux

- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii des gâteaux ! S'exclama Will qui songeait à son ventre

Arabella soupira et replia soigneusement la lettre de Bill, songeant qu'exception faite du dernier paragraphe.. Il n'avait pas parlé des enfants. La jeune femme soupira et glissa la lettre sous son oreiller. Elle savait déjà qu'à la nuit tombée, une fois les enfants couchés, elle relirait la lettre , imaginant que son mari était près d 'elle, lui faisant toutes ces choses qui l'avaient faite rougir… Et qu'elle ignorerait les passages sur l'océan…


	11. Retours

_**Bonjour à tous,d'abord merci à Petite fille du sud pour son petit mot ça fait plaisir !**_

_**Voici la suite des aventures de Bella avec un chapitre qui met en scène d'anciens personnages… et d'autres que vous connaissez déjà, j'espère que vous apprécierez le clin d'œil … En attendant bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 10**

Les mois passèrent, rythmés par les progrès des deux enfants ( Will commençait à déchiffrer maladroitement les lettres qu'elle tentait de lui enseigner et Becca courait maintenant dans toute la maison) et par les lettres de Bill. Alors qu'elle les attendait avec impatience les mois qui avaient suivis le départ de son mari, Arabella avait désormais une boule au ventre à chaque nouvelle missive reçue… Bien entendu, elles contenaient invariablement une somme d'argent destinée à la survie du ménage qu'Arabella voyait arriver avec soulagement. Il n'en était pas de même pour les mots tracés à la hâte de la main de Bill. Évidemment, il lui affirmait qu'elle lui manquait, qu'il avait hâte de la tenir dans ses bras ( et bien d'autres choses aussi) mais il lui disait aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas revenir, que les affaires n'avaient pas été à la hauteur de ce qu'il espérait et que maintenant qu'il était parti il serait dommage de revenir sans avoir la somme nécessaire à l'achat du petit bateau dont il rêvait. Il était sûr qu'elle comprenait….

Effectivement Arabella comprenait… Sans doute plus que ce que son mari aurait voulu. La jeune femme évitait maintenant de lire les lignes où Bill lui relatait son voyage, ses escales… Les lignes où il parlait de la mer comme elle aurait aimé qu'il lui parle à elle. Plus le temps passait, plus Arabella haïssait ce maudit océan qui lui avait ravi son mari… Autour d'elle la vie continuait, Sarah avait eu son enfant ( un bon gros garçon joufflu prénommé Patrick que son père rêvait déjà de voir cultiver des terres) le vieux Mac Drache ratait de plus en plus souvent son crachoir au grand dam d'Emmaline, Fiona Schatz entretenait désormais sa liaison avec le Capitaine Gois au vu et au su de tous ( exception faite de l'infortuné mari) et Arabella avait parfois que tous vivaient … à l'exception d'elle.

Aussi soupira-t-elle lourdement lorsque Tim s'engagea dans leur allée, une enveloppe gonflée à la main.

- M'dame Turner… J'ai une lettre de vot' gars. La salua-t-il, le jeune homme se montrant distant depuis le fameux jour où il avait mal interprété les « compliments » qu' Arabella lui avait fait.

- Merci Tim.. Soupira Arabella. Pose la donc sur la table tu veux.

Tim haussa le sourcil

- Vous voulez pas lire maintenant M'dame ?

- A quoi bon. Rétorqua Arabella avec amertume. Ce n'est pas comme si j'ignorais ce qu'elle contient.

Alors qu'elle levait les yeux, elle surprit un lueur de pitié dans le regard du jeune homme et son cœur se serra de plus belle… Elle avait beau faire semblant, se cacher la vérité, aux yeux du monde elle était devenue « la pauvre Arabella », la femme que son mari avait quittée

- Ça ira Tim. Déclara-t-elle sèchement.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour parler puis se ravisa, se contentant de la saluer du chapeau avant de retourner joyeusement vers ses vaches et sa famille . Une fois qu'il se fut éloigné, Arabella jeta un regard rempli d'angoisse en direction de la lettre et sursauta alors que Will se jetait sur elle, rempli d'excitation mal contenue

- C'est une lettre de papa ? Demanda-t-il. Il rentre cette fois ?

Derrière lui, Arabella vit la petite frimousse de Rebecca qui la regardait avec curiosité. Contrairement à Will, la petite fille ne demandait jamais de nouvelles de Bill et Arabella craignait qu'elle ne s'en souvienne plus. Ce qui du reste n'aurait pas été étonnant, après tout Becca n'était qu'un bébé lorsqu'il était parti

- Et bien nous verrons… Répondit Arabella en s'efforçant de prendre un ton joyeux. Mais tu sais c'est possible que le capitaine ait encore besoin de papa pour faire ses ventes…

L'effet fut immédiat sur Will et le visage du petit garçon se décomposa instantanément

- Encore ? Mais pourquoi toujours papa ? Les autres ils ont leur papa eux …

Arabella serra son fils contre elle et se surprit à détester Bill pour la première fois depuis son départ.

- Je sais Willy mais les papa des autres ne sont pas marchands…

- Moi je voudrais que papa soit là. Répondit Will d'un ton buté.

Arabella soupira et le serra un plus contre elle

- Je sais mon cœur… Allez viens… On va lire ce que papa nous annonce… Qui sait c'est peut être une bonne nouvelle. S'efforça-t-elle d'ajouter mollement.

Les deux enfants se regroupèrent autour d'elle, Becca escaladant ses genoux tandis qu'Arabella ouvrait l'enveloppe, le cœur serré. Comme toujours des pièces s'en échappèrent que Will s'empressa de ramasser

- Tiens maman… Alors il dit quoi papa ?

Le souffle court, Arabella ne répondit pas, peinant à croire ce qu'elle lisait. Elle dut relire à deux reprises pour être sûre

- Maman ? Demanda Will. Pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Papa revient pas. Répondit Becca d'un ton étrangement sombre. Pour ça maman pleure

Des larmes de joies roulant sur ses joues, Arabella secoua la tête

- Si .. Si Billy revient mes chéris… Il , il dit qu'il jettera l'ancre dans notre baie d'ici trois mois au plus tard !

Le cri de joie de Will lui mit un peu plus de baume au cœur tandis que Becca imitait mollement son frère avant de regarder Arabella d'un air inquiet

- Dit maman comment papa sait que moi Becca ?

- On dit comment papa saura que moi est Becca . La corrigea Will

Arabella éclata de rire à la correction plus que douteuse et se reprit, regardant sérieusement Rebecca

- Il le saura parce que les papa n'oublient pas leurs petites filles. Ni leurs petits garçons

- Pourquoi ? Répéta Becca. Moi sais plus comment est papa…

- Toi t'es bête ! Rétorqua Will

Rebecca se mit immédiatement à pleurer et Arabella soupira

- Mais non Rebecca n'est pas bête… Elle était juste toute petite quand papa est parti, c'est pour ça qu'elle se souvient plus …

- Bah elle est bête quand même. Répondit Will d'un ton définitif avant de sourire à nouveau. Maman on peut aller le dire à Penny ?

Arabella caressa les cheveux roux et raides de Becca et sourit. Penny Mac Drache avait maintenant huit ans et c'était la meilleure amie de Willy (en tout cas c'était ce que le petit garçon aimait à dire, peu perturbé par leur plus de quatre ans de différence)

- Oui à Penny et à tout le monde ! S'exclama Arabella qui avait envie de crier sa joie à la terre entière

- Becca aime pas Penny. Décréta la petite fille

- Tu vois maman Becca est bête. Répondit Will

Arabella soupira lourdement et prit la main de Rebecca

- Allez ça suffit … Personne ne veut être puni le jour où papa écrit qu'il revient n'est-ce pas ?

- Non maman. Répondit sagement Will

- Non maman. Imita Rebecca en s'empressant de tirer la langue à Will pendant qu'Arabella ne regardait pas dans sa direction

Will n'eut pas eu le temps de protester qu' Arabella les entraînait tout les deux en direction de la maison des Mac Drache, la lettre de Bill dans sa main libre.

()()

En familière des lieux, Arabella se contenta d'un coup sec et poussa la porte sans attendre de réponse, surprenant Emmaline et Sarah occupées à parler avec des mines de conspiratrices. Arabella était tellement heureuse que même la présence de Sarah ne parvint pas à modérer son enthousiasme et elle s'écria

- J'ai une grande nouvelle !

- Ah vous êtes déjà au courant ? S'étonna Sarah

Troublée, Arabella les examina tandis que Will se précipitait vers Penny

- Mon papa va rentrer, mon papa va rentrer ! Il dit à maman ! S'exclama-t-il

Arabella leva les yeux au ciel en songeant que si on voulait garder une chose secrète il valait mieux ne pas la confier à Will…

En entendant le petit garçon, Emmaline tourna un visage heureux vers Arabella tandis que Sarah portait machinalement la main à son cœur

- Oh c'est merveilleux Arabella !

- Oui… Merveilleux! Répéta Sarah

- Je suis contente pour vous et les enfants ! Renchérit Emmaline. Vous étiez seuls depuis trop longtemps…Pour les enfants passe encore mais vous… Soupira-t-elle

Arabella balaya ses propos d'un geste de la main tandis que Sarah, grosse de son second rejeton, lui posait la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres

- Quand rentre t'il ?

- Dans trois mois tout au plus ! S'exclama Arabella. Enfin plus que deux maintenant si on considère que la lettre a mis un mois pour me parvenir

- Magnifique ! Commenta Emmaline tandis que Sarah posait un regard désespéré sur son ventre

Arabella surprit ce dernier et grimaça légèrement en comprenant que les années n'avaient visiblement pas atténué l'inclinaison de Sarah pour Billy. La jeune femme se força au calme ( inutile de gâcher une si belle journée pour une petite idiote) et se tourna avec curiosité vers la mère et la fille

- Au fait … De quoi pensiez vous que j'étais déjà au courant quand je suis entrée ?

Emmaline posa un regard équivoque sur Becca qui s'était installée sur les genoux d'Arabella. Cette dernière comprit immédiatement que la chose devait être croustillante et donc tenue hors d'innocentes oreilles et se pencha sur sa fille

- Rebecca. Si tu allais jouer avec Willy et Penny ?

La petite fille leva ses grands yeux marrons dans lesquels brillait par moment une touche de vert sur sa mère et répondit

- Becca veut pas. Penny méssante

Gênée Arabella adressa un sourire contrit à Emmaline.

- Désolée Becca a l'habitude de dire tout ce qui lui passe par la tête .. Soupira-t-elle en songeant que la petite avait de toute évidence hérité cela de Laura. Rebecca on ne dit pas des mensonges comme ça… Penny est très gentille avec toi

- Non. Rétorqua la gamine. Penny messante avec Becca

- Mais non Rebecca. S'exclama Emmaline. Penny va même te prêter une poupée

Le visage de la petite s'éclaira et Arabella songea avec un pincement au cœur que contrairement aux Mac Drache, elle n'avait pas les moyens d'offrir une poupée autre qu'un sac de son aux traits grossièrement esquissés à la petite

- Vrai ?

- Oui. Répondit Emmaline . PENNY ! Vient chercher Rebecca et allez dans votre chambre tout les trois et prête lui une poupée !

Penny grimaça

- Elle est trop petite elle va la casser…

- Non ! S'exclama Rebecca au bord des larmes. Becca casse pas

Emmaline lança un regard éloquent à sa fille et Penny soupira

- D'accord… Vient… Accepta-t-elle de mauvaise grâce tandis que Will la regardait avec admiration

Arabella ne peut retenir un rire en voyant son air et poussa Rebecca vers les deux autres

Dès que les trois petits furent hors de vue, Arabella se tourna vers Emmaline

- Alors que se passe t'il ? Demanda-t-elle tandis que l'autre lui tendait une tasse de thé

- Une nouvelle incroyable ! S'exclama Sarah. Enfin on s'y attendait mais ..

- Les Schatz s'en vont ! Lâcha Emmaline

Arabella resta interdite un instant. La nouvelle était certes importante pour elle, puisqu'elle signifiait que la Compagnie abandonnait sa surveillance,par contre elle ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait intéresser à ce point les deux Mac Drache

- Et alors ?

Sarah se pencha

- Vous dites ça pasque vous savez pas pourquoi !

- Et pourquoi ? Demanda Arabella

- Figurez vous… Commença Emmaline en baissant inutilement la voix. Que Mr Schatz est rentré un jour plus tôt que prévu de son dernier voyage…

- Et qu'il a trouvé Fiona au lit avec le Capitaine Gois dans une position… Enfin vous voyez… Murmura Sarah. Fin si vous vous souv'nez.. Ne put elle s'empêcher d'ajouter

Agacée Arabella se tourna vers elle

- Ça a beau faire un certain temps que mon mari est parti je me rappelle très bien merci Sarah. Qu'a fait le mari de Fiona ?

- Que vouliez vous qu'il fasse ! S'exclama Emmaline. Il a jeté le capitaine Gois dehors quand à Fiona….

Le vieux Mac Drache intervint alors

- F'rait mieux d'te taire ma bru. V'la la Fiona

Arabella sursauta et regard le vieil homme

- Excusez moi… Je ne vous avais pas vu …

- Pas d' mal ma fille… Répondit le vieux. C'est normal vu qu'vot mari revient

Arabella décela sa surprise et lui fit un sourire triste

- Vous ne pensiez pas qu'il le ferait n'est-ce pas ?

Le vieux haussa les épaules et cracha un long jet de salive jaunâtre qui s'écrasa à quelques centimètres de sa cible

- Raté. Marmonna le vieux d'un ton presque satisfait. Quand à c'que j'pense c'est pas important petite. Mais j'suis content pour vous trois.

- Merci … Souffla Arabella avant de se retourner vers Fiona Schatz qui venait d'entrer

Le cœur d'Arabella se serra en voyant l'œil noirci de Fiona et son visage contusionné. En effet, malgré ce qu'elle savait de la « mission » du mari, elle avait fini par éprouver une réelle sympathie pour la jolie Fiona qui avait été forcée de subir l'ambition matrimoniale

- Oh Fiona .. Soupira-t-elle.

Le corps agité de tremblements, Fiona s'assit tandis qu'Emmaline posait une tasse de thé devant elle

- On a su … Commença-t-elle , le visage tendu dans l'attente de détails , attitude qu'Arabella jugea indécente.

Fiona prit la tasse d'une main tremblante et Arabella posa un regard rempli de pitié sur le poignet rougi de la femme

- Oh Fiona .. Soupira-t-elle à nouveau. C'est votre mari qui vous a fait ça ?

Fiona se contenta d'un signe de tête et prit la parole d'un ton larmoyant

- Oui… Il a frappé Edward aussi…

- Bah j'crois qu'si Tim y me surprenait avec un autre dans son lit, y f'rait pareil ! Déclara Sarah avec conviction

Arabella lui lança un regard noir, outrée par son manque de finesse

- Et bien garde donc ça en mémoire Sarah. Quand à vous Fiona… Vous ne devriez pas le laisser vous traiter comme ça…

- Que voulez vous que je fasse d'autre… Sanglota Fiona. C'est mon mari .. Et , et maintenant, il a décidé que nous partirions d'ici et je ne le reverrais jamais…

Le cœur rempli de pitié, Arabella serra doucement sa main

- Vous n'êtes pas obligée de le suivre… Pourquoi ne partez vous pas avec le Capitaine Gois ?

- Parce qu'il m'enferme… Il me surveille et .. Et je n'ai personne vers qui me tourner ou .. Entrer en contact avec Edward…

Arabella répondit sans réfléchir

- Fiona… Si c'est-ce que vous voulez je vous aiderais moi.. Confiez moi une lettre ou un message et je .. J'irais …

- Arabella ! S'exclama Emmaline choquée. C'est péché pour une femme de partir avec un autre que son mari !

- Et c'est péché pour un mari de battre sa femme. Répondit Arabella du tac au tac.

Les yeux humides de larmes, Fiona saisit la main d'Arabella.

- Oh vous feriez ça … Merci… Seigneur si vous saviez pourquoi Edward et moi nous sommes venus ici…

- Je sais. La coupa Arabella. Mais je vous aiderai quand même

La conversation fut arrêtée net par un coup violent frappé à la porte

- V'la l'mari. Annonça joyeusement le vieux Mac Drache

Fiona poussa un gémissement et fixa Arabella

- Il ne me laisse aller qu'à l'église au premier office du matin.. Souffla-t-elle tandis que son mari entrait à la hâte

- Mesdames. Salua-t-il avec raideur en refermant sa main sur le bras de Fiona qui ne put retenir un cri de souffrance. Navré mais ma femme ne peut rester. Annonça-t-il en la traînant derrière lui. J'en profite pour vous annoncer notre départ dans deux jours. Ajouta-t-il avant de partir en claquant la porte derrière lui

- Seigneur quelle scène .. Souffla Emmaline. Arabella vous n'allez pas le faire n'est-ce pas ?

Les mâchoires serrées, Arabella ne répondit pas. Se méprenant sur les raisons de son silence, Emmaline poussa un soupir de soulagement

- Dieu merci vous voila redevenue raisonnable… Souffla-t-elle

L'instant d'après Sarah et Emmaline commentaient l'événement pour lequel elles avaient été aux premières loges pendant qu' Arabella restait silencieuse, écoeurée par leur attitude face à la détresse de Fiona dans laquelle elles ne voyaient qu'un sujet de conversation croustillant…

()()

Arabella ne fut pas longue à agir… Laissant les enfants sous la garde d'Emmaline, la jeune femme se rendit jusqu'au fort dans lequel avaient élu domicile les soldats et qui se trouvait un peu éloigné du village. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qui la poussait à agir ainsi hormis le fait qu'en ces moments où elle se trouvait tellement heureuse, elle avait envie qu'il en soit de même pour Fiona Schatz…

A peine gênée, elle se présenta donc à la sentinelle et demanda à parler au capitaine Gois, lequel se trouvait justement là

- Madame Turner ? S'étonna-t-il en la voyant

- Bonjour Capitaine. Répondit calmement Arabella

- Je … je suis charmé de votre visite mais…

- Vous auriez préféré voir une autre . Compléta Arabella.

Le capitaine eut le bon goût de paraître gêné

- Je vois que les nouvelles vont vite par ici… Commenta-t-il

- Nous sommes une petite communauté. Soupira Arabella. Et … J'ai vu Fiona. Ajouta-t-elle en baissant la voix

A ces mots le capitaine s'anima et la saisit fermement par le bras, l'entraînant à l'écart

- Vous l'avez vue… Dites moi comment va-t-elle ?

- Mal… Répondit franchement Arabella. Son mari la séquestre et il l'a battue.

Le capitaine Gois serra les poings, se maîtrisant à grand peine

- Quel salaud …

- Il compte partir. Dans deux jours. Expliqua Arabella et le fixant. Les seuls moments où il relâche sa surveillance sur Fiona sont ceux où elle va à l'office. Le premier de la journée.

Le capitaine blêmit

- Mais que voulez vous que je fasse ?

- Tout dépend Capitaine…

- De quoi ?

- De vos sentiments à l'égard de Fiona. Répondit Arabella

Le capitaine soupira et commença à faire les cent pas.

- Je n'ai rien à lui offrir. Ma solde suffit à peine pour mes besoins et si je partais avec Fiona … Je serais obligé d'abandonner ma carrière et mes prérogatives… Mon honneur

- Peut être auriez vous du penser à cela avant d'avoir une liaison avec une femme mariée Capitaine. Répondit sèchement Arabella, écoeurée par son égoïsme

- Je … Commença le capitaine. Je dois y penser.

- Pensez vite dans ce cas. Rétorqua Arabella. Dans deux jours Fiona sera partie.

Sans attendre la réponse du Capitaine, elle se dirigea vers la porte du fort.

Arabella était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit pas l'homme arriver derrière elle, aussi sursauta-t-elle lorsqu'elle entendit sa voix s'élever

- Bella…

- Fitzy ? Répondit elle par automatisme, sincèrement surprise

Fitzwilliam lui lança un long regard avant de reprendre d'une voix emplie de rancœur

- Je savais qu'Edward entretenait une liaison avec une femme du village mais je n'aurais jamais pensé à toi. Surtout pas après le joli discours que tu m'as fait pour me congédier. Ragea-t-il en la prenant d'autorité par le bras pour l'entraîner à l'écart. Enfin je suppose que tu vas te justifier par le départ de ton mari.

Arabella rougit de colère et se retint à grand peine de le gifler

- Je n'ai rien à justifier auprès de toi mais sache que si je suis venue voir le Capitaine Gois, c'est parce que sa maîtresse, Fiona Schatz est dans l'incapacité de le faire !

Un sourire s'épanouit sur les lèvres de Fitz en l'entendant et il l'entraîna un peu plus à l'écart

- Je suis heureux de l'apprendre Bella… J'aurais voulu revenir plus tôt… je voulais revenir il y a des mois quand j'ai appris que ton mari avait pris la poudre d'escampette mais…

- Billy ne m'a pas quittée !

- Ma femme, Viola était sur le point d'accoucher et … Enfin peu importe… l'essentiel c'est que tu sois là… Le jour même de mon arrivée. Soupira Fitz en laissant sa main glisser le long de son bras

Arabella recula légèrement, mal à l'aise

- Tu es marié et père… Félicitations…

- Une petite fille… Souffla Fitz. Tu ne me demandes pas son prénom ?

- Si, si bien sûr… Répondit Arabella de plus en plus mal à l'aise

- Elle s'appelle Arabella… Murmura Fitz en la forçant à s'appuyer contre un mur

Oh c'est pas vrai… Songea Arabella qui regrettait à présent amèrement la bonne intention qui l'avait conduite à se rendre au fort

- Fitz écoute je suis flattée mais.. Commença-t-elle

Un jeune soldat, manifestement une ordonnance les interrompit soudain

- Amiral ?

Fitz se crispa et se retourna vers le nouveau venu dont les yeux verts donnèrent à Arabella le sentiment d'être transpercée de part en part

- Je suis occupé James !

- Pardon… Je venais juste vous dire que l'informateur que vous attendiez était arrivé

- Et bien faites le patienter . Ragea Fitz

Arabella sauta sur l'occasion

- Je ne voudrais pas te retarder…

- Et moi je le souhaite. Rétorqua Fitz en la saisissant par le poignet tandis que le jeune soldat s'éloignait, la tête basse

Arabella sursauta et le regarda droit dans les yeux

- Fitz… Ma réponse n'a pas changée… Et je te trouve bien sévère avec ce jeune homme. Ne put elle s'empêcher d'ajouter, plus pour changer de conversation que par réel intérêt

- Lui ? C'est James mon incapable de cousin… Je l'ai pris à mon service pour être agréable à son père mais en vérité cet imbécile ne fera jamais carrière.. Mais peu importe… Bella si je suis ici c'est pour toi…

- Je crois que j'avais compris… Rétorqua Arabella. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, mes sentiments pour toi n'ont pas changés. Je te suis certes reconnaissante de ce que tu as fait pour ma famille mais rien de plus

Fitz se pencha sur elle, se retenant visiblement de l'embrasser

- Bella tu es libre maintenant… Pourquoi ne pas être à moi… Je, je peux t'offrir tout ce que tu voudras… Je peux même faire en sorte que ta mère obtienne des lettres de marque et soit reconnue comme corsaire et non plus pirate… Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi Bella

Arabella frissonna et s'écarta un peu plus

- Tout cela est très flatteur Fitzy mais j'aime mon mari…

- Il t'a quittée !

Arabella grimaça et laissa brutalement exploser la rage qu'elle retenait depuis des mois

- NON ! Billy ne m'a pas quittée ! Il rentre dans deux mois. Et je ne compte pas le trahir maintenant après l'avoir attendu près de deux ans Fitzy et encore moins avec toi ! Si tu veux un conseil retourne auprès de ta femme et de ta fille, c'est là qu'est ta vraie place !

Fitz blêmit mais Arabella était trop révoltée pour s'en inquiéter, sans attendre sa réponse et s'éloigna à grands pas. Un cri de rage lui échappa tandis qu'une main saisissait son bras

- Mais bon sang comment faut il donc te le dire ! Ragea-t-elle en se retournant avant de s'arrêter

Le capitaine Gois rougit légèrement

- Excusez moi Madame Turner… Je voulais savoir si, si vous me permettriez de vous rendre visite dans quelques jours…

S'en fut trop pour Arabella qui ne comprit que trop bien les intentions du jeune homme. Sa main s'écrasa violemment sur la joue de ce dernier

- Sûrement pas.. Seigneur, je plains Fiona pour avoir choisi un amant aussi lâche que sans cœur ! Lâcha-t-elle en s'éloignant à grands pas, furieuse tant après le capitaine qu'après Fitz.

La jeune femme passa les portes du fort d'un pas vif et s'élança sur le chemin qui menait au village, notant du coin de l'œil la présence de la jeune ordonnance de Fitz. Prise d'une impulsion subite, Arabella fit demi tour et sur planta devant le jeune homme

- James …c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton revêche

- Oui … Madame Balbutia le jeune homme

Arabella le fixa.

- Et bien James je vais me permettre de vous donner un conseil que ni votre cousin ni aucun de ceux qui vivent ici ne vous donneront !

- Si vous voulez Madame … Répondit James, qui ne savait pas trop où se mettre

Arabella le fixa, en colère

- Retenez ça James ! L'honneur ne consiste pas uniquement dans son devoir envers le Roi. Ragea-t-elle. Et il y a des choses plus importantes que cela qui font qu'un homme est honorable. Comme de respecter assez la femme que l'on aime ou qu'on dit aimer pour ne pas la tromper ou accepter ses choix quand bien même ils vous déplaisent! Déclara-t-elle d'un ton rempli d'une rancœur qui était autant dirigée vers Fitz qui ne comprenait pas qu'elle aimait Billy que vers le Capitaine Gois qui oubliait bien vite sa maîtresse

James la regarda avec sérieux et s'inclina

- Un excellent conseil Madame… je saurais m'en rappeler ..

- C'est ça … Soupira Arabella qui se sentait ridicule à présent qu'elle avait laissé échapper sa colère. C'est-ce que vous prétendez tous

- Ce sera mon cas… Rétorqua James avec raideur

Arabella haussa les épaules et s'éloigna

- Je vous le souhaite James… Jeta-t-elle par-dessus son épaule sans attendre sa réponse ( elle s'était déjà assez ridiculisée comme ça)

()()

Ce soir là, après avoir couché Becca et Willy, Arabella s'installa dans son lit et sortit les lettres de Bill, les relisant l'une après l'autre. Finalement la jeune femme les reposa soigneusement, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait eu tort de douter… Après tout, il était bien naturel que Bill lui parle de la mer et à tout prendre… c'était beaucoup mieux qu'une autre femme …


	12. Méprise

_**Bonjour à tous ! Merci encore à Petite fille du sud pour sa review tu vas retrouver James lol ...**_

_**Voici donc la suite de Racines, centrée cette fois sur les personnages de Fitz & d' Arabella avec une seconde partie en forme de clin d'œil … J'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture & … Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 11**

Contrairement à ce qu'avait espéré Arabella sa vigoureuse protestation face aux avances à peine subtiles de Fitzwilliam n'eut pas l'effet escompté, à savoir faire en sorte qu'il garde ses distances vis-à-vis d'elle… En effet, Fitz se présenta à sa porte moins d'une semaine après leur rencontre fortuite et deux jours après le départ forcé de Fiona ( laquelle, cela allait sans dire, n'avait jamais revu l'amant si pressant qui était la cause de ses malheurs)

La jeune femme ne fit donc aucun effort pour retenir le soupir agacé qui lui échappa lorsqu'elle alla ouvrir sa porte, découvrant derrière celle-ci un Fitz en uniforme d'apparat, flanqué de son jeune ordonnance, celui la même sur lequel elle avait déversé sa rage lors de sa visite au fort.

- Bonjour Bella. Lui déclara Fitz en soulevant son chapeau, un large sourire aux lèvres

- Fitzwilliam. Répondit la jeune femme aussi froidement qu'elle pouvait se le permettre au vu des fonctions qu'exerçait son ancien compagnon d'aventure. James … Ajouta-t-elle avec plus de chaleur à l'adresse du jeune ordonnance.

Ce dernier eut (contrairement à son cousin) la délicatesse de paraître gêné ( la posture d'Arabella suffisant à elle seule pour comprendre qu'ils la dérangeaient ) ce qui le rendit un peu plus sympathique encore aux yeux de la jeune femme dont le sourire s'accentua.

Fitzwilliam s'en aperçut et son visage s'assombrit légèrement tandis qu'il reprenait à l'adresse de la jeune femme.

- J'aimerais te parler Bella. Seul à seule. Déclara-t-il. James restera dehors.

A cette précision, le visage de l'ordonnance prit une expression résignée et il s'écarta légèrement, évitant soigneusement de regarder en direction d'Arabella.

- Il fait trop froid pour rester dehors. Souligna la jeune femme. Et sans vouloir te vexer il me semble à moi que nous nous sommes déjà tout dit.

Fitz se crispa légèrement et la regarda avec raideur

- Permet moi de te contredire Bella. Nous sommes loin de nous être tout dit. Maintenant laisse moi entrer s'il te plait. Déclara-t-il d'un ton qui démentait la politesse feinte de sa demande.

La jeune femme ne s'y trompa pas et blêmit légèrement

- D'accord mais il me semble pourtant que ton… cousin serait mieux à l'intérieur. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit il fait froid. Insista-t-elle pourtant, peu désireuse de se retrouver seule avec Fitz

Ce dernier lança un regard méprisant à James qui n'avait pas bougé

- Un peu de froid ne fera aucun mal à James. S'il veut faire une carrière passable dans l'armée, il devra affronter bien pire que les rigueurs du climat écossais. Rétorqua-t-il. Du reste, n'est-ce pas tes enfants que j'aperçois là bas ? Demanda-t-il en désignant Will et Rebecca qui s'amusaient à quelques mètres de là

- Si… En effet. Soupira Arabella avec la désagréable impression d'être une souris qu'un chat venait d'attraper

- Alors l'affaire est réglée. Triompha Fitz. A moins que tu ne penses qu'un soldat est moins aguerri au froid que deux enfants en bas âge… Ce qui je te l'accorde pourrait être défendable dans le cas de cette chiffe molle.

Arabella rougit de gêne pour James tandis que ce dernier se contentait d'une brève crispation des mâchoires, son regard seul laissant transparaître sa colère.

- Bien… Dans ce cas entre. Soupira à regrets la jeune femme en s'effaçant pour le laisser passer

- Surveillez donc les enfants James. Cette dame et moi nous risquons d'en avoir pour un moment. Ordonna sèchement Fitz

Les épaules d'Arabella s'affaissèrent un peu plus à cette déclaration et elle referma à regrets la porte derrière son indésirable invité

Une fois à l'intérieur la jeune femme contourna prudemment la table, s'assurant que cette dernière soit entre Fitz et elle

- Est il nécessaire d'être aussi dur et méprisant envers ce garçon ? Demanda-t-elle, désireuse d'orienter le sujet sur un terrain sûr. D'autant plus qu'il est ton cousin si j'ai bien compris.

Fitz renifla avec mépris et le souvenir de l'agacement qu'elle ressentait pour lui dans le passé revint avec force à Arabella.

- Lui ? Ce n'est qu'une poule mouillée… Un pleutre qui non content d'avoir fait échouer notre plan pour capturer Jack s'est laissé sauver de la noyade par le Capitaine Teague.

- Et bien qu'aurait il donc du faire selon toi ?

- Se laisser mourir. Rétorqua Fitz. Au moins il serait mort en brave… A la place il vit en couard.

Arabella frissonna

- Tu es devenu dur Fitzwilliam… Ou peut être l'as-tu toujours été au fond… Après tout .. Tu jouais un rôle lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés…

- Pas tout le temps Bella… Pas tout le temps… Souffla Fitz en la fixant d'un regard brillant

La jeune femme se traita mentalement d'idiote pour s'être laissée entraîner sur ce terrain glissant et se leva nerveusement

Le silence, pesant, tomba sur la pièce et les deux amis ( ex amis ?) se jaugèrent un instant du regard jusqu'à ce que Fitz ne se décide à parler.

- Tu ne me proposes pas une tasse de thé ? Décidemment ton sens de l'hospitalité est à revoir

Heureuse d'avoir une excuse pour retarder le moment qu'elle redoutait, Arabella se leva rapidement et attisa le foyer

- Je crains que mon thé ne soit pas aussi bon que celui auquel tu es habitué. Déclara-t-elle d'une voix tendue. Depuis que les soldats ont levé de nouveaux impôts nos moyens sont limités…

- Ne t'en fait pas Bella. Je suis certain que tout ce que tu pourras m'offrir me plaira. Répondit Fitz.

La jeune femme se sentit rougir, consciente du regard de Fitz sur elle. Les yeux de l'amiral la détaillaient, s'attardant au creux de ses reins avant de revenir se poser sur sa nuque qui sembla brutalement brûlante à la jeune femme. Le rose aux joues, Arabella se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure regrettant à présent la vanité qui l'avait poussée à se faire belle et attrayante chaque matin depuis qu'elle savait le retour de Bill proche. Serrant sa boite à thé dans ses mains tremblantes, elle se décida à se retourner, offrant du même coup la vision de son corsage (dont elle avait à présent douloureusement conscience qu'il était un poil trop audacieux) à Fitz. Ce dernier sourit, l'admirant sans réserve, ses yeux parcourant rapidement le visage de la jeune femme en s'attardant sur ses lèvres pleines avant de descendre lentement vers sa poitrine épanouie, finissant leur course sur sa taille fine.

Fitz soupira

- Chaque fois que je te vois tu ne cesses de m'étonner Arabella

- Pourquoi cela ? Répondit la jeune femme que le feu de son regard mettait mal à l'aise

- Parce qu'à chaque fois que je te vois… Tu te débrouilles pour être plus belle encore que dans mes souvenirs. Soupira Fitz de plus belle.

Arabella frémit en l'entendant et se décida à agir (ou tout moins à parler)

- C'est très flatteur Fitz mais je doute que tu sois venu pour ça .. Alors va au fait s'il te plait.

L'amiral sourit de nouveau et lui désigna l'eau

- Je crois qu'elle ne va pas tarder à bouillir. Déclara-t-il sobrement. Et j'aimerais bien avoir mon thé avant…

Arabella baissa les yeux, cherchant désespérément comment s'en sortir tandis qu'elle effectuait les gestes machinaux de la « cérémonie » du thé

- Merci. Répondit Fitz alors qu'elle le servait

A bout de nerfs, les larmes aux yeux à la pensée qu'elle allait peut être perdre tout ce qu'elle s'était acharnée à construire , Arabella se laissa tomber sur la chaise qui faisait face à Fitz

- S'il te plait Fitz… Si … Si tu es venu pour m'arrêter, dis le maintenant. Se décida-t-elle à dire d'une voix tendue

- Toujours aussi peu patiente. Se moqua Fitz avant de reprendre son sérieux.

Arabella suivit ses gestes des yeux, surprise de le voir sortir une liasse épaisse de papiers de son veston

Fitz regarda un bref instant les feuilles et les posa sur la table, les poussant vers elle. Un peu désorientée, Arabella releva les yeux, attendant une explication

- Le rapport de Schatz. Expliqua Fitz avec froideur. Je pense que maintenant tu comprends pourquoi je souhaitais te voir en privé

- Oh… Murmura Arabella qui se sentait plus stupide que jamais

- Oui… Oh… Releva Fitz avec une triste ironie.

- Je, je ne pensais pas… Balbutia la jeune femme

Fitz leva la main, l'arrêtant d'un geste

- Si tu permets Bella. Il est inutile que tu m'expliques ce que tu as pensé en me voyant. Je me le représente assez bien..

De plus en plus honteuse, Arabella ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais une fois de plus Fitz ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion

- Laisse moi finir Arabella. Ce n'est pas plus agréable pour moi que pour toi d'évoquer ce … sujet mais cela est de toute évidence nécessaire

Arabella ne répondit pas, songeant que si elle pouvait disparaître à l'instant elle le ferait. Les yeux dans les siens Fitz reprit

- Oui. C'est vrai je suis revenu pour toi. Parce que je me suis dit … Que maintenant que ton mari était au loin . Nous aurions peut être une chance… Bella si tu voulais de moi … Je t'offrirais tout ce que je possède… Et peut être même ce que je ne possède pas… Même si ce n'était .. Que pour une nuit… Soupira douloureusement Fitz.

La bouche sèche, Arabella prit sa tasse d'une main tremblante

- Je suis désolée Fitzy…. Vraiment… Souffla-t-elle. Mais…

- Mais de toute évidence tu préfères être l'épouse fidèle d'un marin sans cesse parti au loin que la maîtresse d'un amiral. Ironisa tristement Fitz. Il faudrait que je sois bien sot pour ne pas l'avoir compris.

- Je suis désolée… Répéta Arabella. Mais Billy…

- Je sais. La coupa Fitz. Du reste ce n'est pas parce que tu ne veux pas de ce que je suis prêt à t'offrir que je ne te proposerais plus mon aide… Du moins… Si tu es disposée à accepter au moins cela… C'est pour ça que je suis venu Bella. Je n'ai plus d'autres espoirs.

Arabella se sentit rougir de honte une fois de plus et hocha la tête en signe d'accord, les mots lui manquant pour soulager une peine dont elle se savait responsable et qu'elle ne pourrait jamais réparer.

- Bien maintenant que les choses sont claires … Lis donc. Lui enjoignit Fitz

Arabella s'empressa de s'emparer des feuillets, blêmissant à mesure qu'elle lisait .

Une fois sa lecture terminée, elle releva les yeux sur Fitz qui la fixait, impassible

- Que … que comptes tu faire ?

Fitz tapota nerveusement la table de ses doigts

- Et bien je pense que nous pourrions aisément l'alléger de certaines feuilles…

Arabella se sentit un peu rassérénée par cette déclaration et posa les yeux sur le rapport accablant qu'elle tenait toujours

- Je.. Mais est-ce que ce n'est pas risqué ?

- Bien sûr que si et tu le sais Bella. Cependant mes récentes victoires m'offrent un certain crédit à la Cour. Je pense que la dizaine de pirates que j'ai fait pendre le mois dernier est une preuve suffisante de mon acharnement à les détruire

Arabella blêmit à ses paroles et elle posa un regard bouleversé sur lui

- Ta mère ne faisait bien entendu pas partie du lot. S'exclama Fitz

Gênée, Arabella baissa rapidement les yeux

- Je sais… Je ne pensais pas à elle , je pensais à … tu sais

- Sparrow continue à me filer entre les doigts. Répondit Fitz d'une voix rude. Et je t'avertis tout de suite qu'il est inutile de plaider sa cause. Même toi tu n'arriveras pas à me faire changer d'avis à son sujet.

Le cœur d'Arabella se serra un peu à cette déclaration. Pour elle la haine de Fitz était comme une ombre planant sur ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de considérer comme l'une des périodes les plus heureuses de son enfance

- Je ne comprends pas Fitzy.. Pourquoi le détestes tu à ce point ?

- Parce qu'il est tout ce que je méprise. Arrogant, sans raison de l'être. Lâche , manipulateur… Stupide . Et c'est un pirate.

- Mais .. Je l'ai été moi aussi. Nous l'avons tous été. Même toi

Fitz secoua négativement la tête

- Non Bella. Tu n'as jamais été un pirate. Tu as un cœur trop noble pour ça .

- Mais Jack aussi a su faire preuve de noblesse… Souviens toi

Le regard de Fitz se chargea d'orage il répondit de manière cinglante

- Je ne tiens pas à me souvenir Bella. Et je te l'ai dit rien ne le sauvera. Savvy ? Ironisa-t-il, reprenant à son compte l'une des expressions favorites de Jack.

Arabella secoua la tête, remplie d'incompréhension

- Fitz …

- Tu l'as toujours préféré à moi de toute manière. La coupa Fitz avec amertume

- Voyons c'est faux ! Protesta la jeune femme

- Bien sûr que si. Sinon pourquoi tu le défendrais encore ? Alors même que je mets ma carrière en péril pour te venir en aide, tu continues à prendre son parti contre le mien

Les yeux d'Arabella s'élargirent

- Mais non… Je ne prends pas parti… Je pense simplement que tu n'es pas très juste avec Jack.

- Sans doute parce qu'il ne l'a jamais été avec moi. Rétorqua Fitz, la mâchoire serrée au souvenir des moqueries de Jack à son encontre.

Arabella soupira, cherchant quoi dire mais Fitz la devança

- Bref. Ne parlons plus de lui tu veux… On doit s'atteler à ce rapport en espérant que Schatz n'en ait pas un autre exemplaire

L'urgence du danger ramena Arabella au présent et elle tressaillit

- Une copie ? Seigneur … Murmura-t-elle, son regard se posant malgré elle sur les lignes où Schatz relatait avoir entendu dire qu'une femme aux cheveux roux était venue la voir la nuit du 3 au 4 Septembre

Fitz s'emporta brutalement

- Bon sang Arabella ! Pourquoi diable n'as-tu pas été plus prudente ! Tu te rends compte des dégâts qu'un tel rapport aurait pu faire si un autre que moi était venu ici ?

- Je me rends compte… Murmura Arabella. Pourtant je t'assure… Qu'ils prennent leurs précautions…

- CA N'EST PAS SUFFISANT. Martela Fitz. Bella ils ne doivent plus venir. Est-ce que tu comprends ? Je ne serais pas toujours là pour te protéger…

- Ils viennent pour Becca… Leur dire de rester loin d'elle… C'est cruel… Répondit la jeune femme

- Bon sang Bella ! Il serait encore plus cruel de voir ta famille pendue. Rebecca y compris !

Une vague nausée submergea Arabella

- Becca n'est qu'une enfant…

- Parce que tu crois que ça arrête la justice ? C'est de la graine de pirate Bella et pas autre chose ! Si tu es encore sous surveillance, c'est que je n'ai pas réussi à les convaincre de la véracité de ton histoire. Ils pensent que je me suis fait abuser .

- Mais… Commença Arabella

- Tais toi ! S'exclama Fitz avec violence. S'ils te guettent c'est à cause de ta foutue Rebecca ! Tu comprends ça ?

- Oui… Répondit Arabella, rouge de colère. Mais ce n'est qu'une enfant

- Une enfant qui se balancera au bout d'une corde si jamais ce rapport arrive tel quel sur la table des ministres ! Comme ton fils au passage .

Arabella hoqueta brutalement

- Mais on … ne pend pas des enfants…

- Bon sang Bella ! Réveille toi. Ce n'est plus un jeu comme lorsque nous étions sur le Bernacle. C'est une guerre que nous menons contre les pirates.

Arabella retint la réponse acide qui lui venait et qui avait trait au fait que Fitz menait déjà cette guerre à l'époque et fixa le rapport

- Bella.. S'adoucit Fitz. Je sais que tu aimes Rebecca. Tout comme tu aimes Laura. Mais toutes les deux.. Elles sont le plus grand péril qui soit pour ta famille…

Rageuse, d'autant plus qu'elle était bien forcée d'avouer qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, Arabella rétorqua d'une voix forte

- Mais que voudrais tu que je fasse ? Que j'abandonne Becca ? Bon sang Fitz peu importe ce qu'on en dit c'est MA fille !

Fitz soupira

- Dans ce cas Bella… Fait en sorte qu'elle n'ait qu'une seule mère….

Arabella détourna les yeux. Fitz avait raison … C'était la seule chose à faire. Pourtant elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle ne le ferait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas infliger cela à Laura. Pas plus qu'à Reece, pas après avoir pu voir le bonheur qu'ils ressentaient lorsqu'ils passaient quelques heures volées avec Becca. Fitz soupira, comprenant à l'expression de son visage qu'elle n'entendrait pas raison et lui prit doucement la main

- Tu es têtue Bella. Cependant … Je t'en prie… Sois prudente.

- Je le serais… Souffla-t-elle, consciente de la pression de la main de Fitz sur la sienne et un peu gênée

L'amiral le comprit et la relâcha, une expression résignée sur le visage

- Allez Bella… Nous ferions mieux de nous remettre au travail… et de rendre inoffensif ce rapport. Pour le reste… Sache que je ne reviendrais pas te voir cette fois …

Arabella releva les yeux

- Fitzy je ne te chasse pas…

- Mais tu ne veux pas de moi… Soupira-t-il. Et puis de toute manière… Afficher une relation entre nous, quelle qu'elle soit… Serait trop dangereux…. Fait très attention à celui qui va remplacer Schatz. C'est un certain Mercer. Il est jeune mais c'est un vrai scélérat

- Scélérat ? Moi qui croyais que les hommes du Roi étaient tous d'honorables gentilshommes. Releva Arabella, cherchant à alléger l'atmosphère par une boutade

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait espéré, sa réflexion ne dérida pas Fitz

- Mercer n'est pas un homme du Roi… Il agit .. De manière autonome et ne renâcle à aucune traîtrise … Et avant que tu le dises oui c'est moi qui dit ça … Parce que crois moi Bella, ce que j'ai fait en infiltrant l'équipage de Sparrow n'est rien à côté de ce dont cet homme est capable… Il est dangereux Bella.. Plus grave encore, je le soupçonne d'agir dans l'ombre pour un autre. Son nom ne te dira sans doute rien. Ce n'est pour l'instant qu'un simple grouillot pour la Compagnie… Mais j'ai bien peur qu'un jour le monde n'apprenne à connaître douloureusement le nom de Cutler Beckett…. Soupira Fitz

- Beckett ? Releva Arabella, cherchant désespérément où elle avait entendu ce nom

- Oui. Beckett. Un ambitieux tu peux me croire… Mercer travaille pour lui… Seulement ils sont trop malins pour se faire prendre. Mais crois moi Bella. Si c'est Mercer qui est envoyé pour te surveiller… Beckett est derrière tout cela même si je ne sais pas quel intérêt tu peux avoir pour lui.

Arabella l'interrompit soudainement

- Je sais où j'ai entendu ce nom… Beckett. Ma mère m'a parlé d'un Beckett qui aurait confié un navire à Jack… Et qui s'est vu.. Dégradé je crois, parce que Jack a libéré la cargaison d'esclaves qu'il transportait…

Fitz blêmit

- C'est donc … qu'il connaît ton passé. Raison de plus pour ne plus nous revoir après aujourd'hui Bella.

- Mais je n'ai jamais revu Jack…

- J'espère pour toi que c'est vrai Bella… Vraiment. Soupira Fitz. Parce que si tu me juges acharné… Ce n'est rien à côté de Beckett. Maintenant mettons nous au travail tu veux ? J'aimerais autant ne pas perdre de temps

Un peu sonnée par toutes ces révélations, Arabella hocha la tête et tout deux se penchèrent sur le rapport de Schatz

()()

Tandis qu' Arabella et Fitz falsifiaient le rapport de Schatz avec entrain, James lui, se tenait devant la porte, droit comme i, son regard vert flottant sur les deux enfants sans les voir, l'esprit occupé à remâcher les humiliations répétées que lui infligeait son cousin. Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus d'un an que James servait Fitzwilliam. Un an que son père, l'Amiral Lawrence Norrington avait posé ses yeux méprisants sur lui et lui avait enjoint de ne pas déshonorer un peu plus leur famille et de se comporter avec décence puisqu'il le jugeait incapable d'honneur. Honneur… Le mot laissait un goût amer dans la bouche de James…

Pour sa famille honneur signifiait servir le Roi. Et s'il en jugeait par ce qu'il devait probablement se passer à l'intérieur de la maisonnette, les Norrington ne plaçaient la fidélité à leur épouse dans la catégorie honneur… Le jeune homme soupira lourdement en songeant à Viola, l'épouse certes ennuyeuse mais aimante de Fitzwilliam. Comment réagirait elle en apprenant que son mari courait aussi ostensiblement après une femme ? Sans doute de la même manière que sa mère à lui.. Avec honneur et dignité ( l'autre exigence de la famille Norrington) Sauf que lui, personne ne pensait qu'il était honorable et digne … Tout ça parce qu'il avait eu la malchance d'être sauvé de la noyade par un pirate quelques années plus tôt. Il avait beau n'être qu'un enfant à l'époque, cet épisode avait changé à jamais le regard de son père sur lui. L'Amiral Lawrence était passé de la tolérance agacée au mépris clairement affiché et James savait qu'il lui serait difficile voir impossible de regagner l'estime de son père. Et ce malgré tout ses efforts.

Pour y parvenir, James s'était engagé dans la Navy, espérant alors que cette preuve de dévouement toucherait le cœur de son glacial paternel. Mais la seule chose que l'Amiral avait trouvé à dire était que le choix de James allait de soi. Les Norrington servaient le Royaume. Quand bien même James n'avait hélas rien des aptitudes qui faisaient un bon soldat… Il fut donc décidé qu'il commencerait tout en bas de l'échelle et deviendrait le serviteur de son cousin dont l'Amiral espérait qu'il apprendrait quelques enseignements qui lui permettraient de devenir un soldat passable. Pour l'instant James n'avait pas appris grand-chose … Hormis que les pirates devaient se balancer au bout d'une corde ( principe qu'il connaissait depuis son enfance) et qu' un uniforme prestigieux permettait de mettre plus facilement des femmes dans son lit…

James jeta un coup d'œil à la porte close, s'efforçant de ne pas grelotter sous le froid vif de la journée. Aucun bruit ne s'échappait de la maison et le jeune homme songea que les deux autres devaient à présent être au chaud dans le lit de cette pauvre femme qui lui avait pourtant fait un si beau discours. Il ne pouvait en être autrement… Personne ne disait non à son cousin…

Une petite voix interrompit le cheminement de ses pensées et James se retourna vers les deux enfants.

- Tu fais quoi ici ? Venait de lui demander la petite fille d'un ton effronté.

- Becca… Maman dit qu'on doit être polis. La reprit le garçon ( son frère sûrement)

- J'attends l'Amiral Miss. Répondit James à la petite fille.

Cette dernière le détailla puis

- T'es mon papa ?

- Ce que tu es bête Becca ! Soupira le garçonnet

- Non Miss…

- Et l'Amiral c'est mon papa ? Demanda Becca

- Becca…

- Non plus Miss. Répondit James d'un ton égal, en songeant qu'il s'était trompé sur Arabella…

Comment croire encore à la vertu d'une femme dont la fille ignorait à quoi ressemblait son père et qui ne ressemblait absolument pas à son frère aîné ? Sans doute qu'Arabella était l'une de ces pauvres femmes qui s'offraient aux soldats en échange de quelques pièces ( il avait lui-même eu recours à leurs services, son père désirant être certain que sur ce plan au moins, il était bien un homme )

La petite fille haussa les épaules et s'éloigna en chantonnant, tout intérêt pour les nouveaux venus disparu à présent qu'elle savait qu'aucun d'eux n'était son père. Le garçonnet resta quand à lui planté devant James, le dévorant du regard. Mal à l'aise ( et ce d'autant plus qu'il avait une idée précise des occupations actuelles de sa mère) James lui fit un sourire crispé

- Tu veux me demander quelque chose petit ?

Will hocha la tête, fasciné par l'épée qui ceignait la taille de James

- Vous vous en êtes déjà servi ?

- Je suis un soldat… Répondit prudemment James, ne voulant pas effrayer le gamin . Et je m'entraîne plusieurs heures par jour avec cette épée

- Ça veut dire quoi ?

- Que je m'exerce. Expliqua James. Je me bas avec d'autres soldats, comme ça quand je serais face à un ennemi , je saurais me défendre.

Le petit garçon hocha la tête sans quitter l'épée des yeux et reprit

- Mon papa c'est pas un soldat. C'est un marchand.

James ne répondit pas, songeant que c'était l'excuse classique que les femmes de peu de vertu donnaient à leurs enfants pour expliquer l'absence de leur père.

- Il sera bientôt là, il a écrit à maman c'est pour ça que Becca est venue voir. Expliqua le garçon. Elle m'a pas cru quand j'ai dit que vous étiez pas notre papa.

James sourit légèrement et la jeune pipelette reprit la parole, encouragé par son silence

- Maman elle reçoit souvent des visites la nuit… Mais elle veut pas qu'on en parle elle dit que c'est dange.. Dangereux.

Tu parles songea cyniquement James, de plus en plus déçu par la jolie rousse

- Oh et bien si votre maman le dit… Répondit il platement ( après tout le gamin apprendrait bien assez tôt les activités de sa mère)

- Comme ça on a de l'argent. Expliqua Will, ravi d'avoir trouvé un adulte qui l'écoute aussi bien

- Je n'en doute pas. Répondit James, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Will garda le silence un moment, ses grands yeux sombres se posant sur Becca qui jouait à quelques pas d'eux

- Becca elle aime bien le monsieur qui vient la nuit. Elle croit que c'est papa. Mais c'est pas papa.

- Oh …

- Papa il est marchand et il est parti sur un gros gros bateau. Expliqua Will en ouvrant les bras. Vous êtes déjà monté sur un bateau ?

- Bien sûr. Répondit James d'un ton un peu supérieur

- Moi jamais. Mais j'aimerais bien un jour … Soupira Will. Vos enfants sont tristes quand vous êtes parti ?

- Je n'ai pas d'enfants. Répondit James.

Will digéra la nouvelle.

- Comment ça se fait ?

- Je ne suis pas marié. Répondit froidement James en songeant que son cousin qui était manifestement en train de prendre du bon temps avec la mère du jeune curieux, l'était quand à lui.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Will, oubliant toutes les règles de politesse inculquées par sa mère

- Et bien… Je n'ai pas encore trouvé la femme parfaite. Répondit James.

- C'est quoi parfaite ?

- Celle qui est faite pour moi. Expliqua patiemment James. Celle que j'attends

Will sourit légèrement, savourant l'idée

- Moi aussi je ferais comme vous ! J'attendrais la femme parfaite. Comme ça je resterais longtemps avec maman. Ou alors j'épouserais Penny !

James répondit, amusé par le babil du gamin qui avait au moins l'avantage de faire en sorte que le temps lui semble moins long

- Qui est Penny ?

- La fille de Mme Mac Drache. Répondit Will comme si c'était évident.

- Ah oui bien sûr … Et comment est cette Penny ?

- Elle est grande et elle a de beaux cheveux comme maman et Becca. Sauf que les siens ils ont pas de bouces

- Boucles. Corrigea instinctivement James

- Boucles. Répéta Will en lui faisant un grand sourire édenté.

James sourit en réponse et la petite fille arriva brutalement en courant

- Faim ! Déclara-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la maison

James s'empressa de lui barrer la route, inquiet à l'idée que les enfants puissent surprendre Fitz et sa conquête dans une position embarrassante.

- Pousse toi. Ordonna Rebecca pour qui la politesse n'était qu'une vague notion.

James soupira, se représentant déjà la réaction de Fitz si la petite fille venait les interrompre… Sans compter les railleries qui suivraient sur le fait qu'il n'était même pas capable de maîtriser deux bambins. Le jeune ordonnance cherchait donc un moyen de maîtriser la petite sans la faire hurler lorsque la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement, lui épargnant cette peine.

James se mit immédiatement au garde à vous, tandis que Fitz sortait, l'air satisfait.

- Alors tu as décidé… Nous ne nous reverrons plus ? Soupira Arabella en attirant Rebecca contre elle.

Le regard de Fitz tomba sur la petite fille et il secoua la tête

- Ce ne serait ni raisonnable ni prudent Bella…

La jeune femme se mordit nerveusement la lèvre et hocha la tête

- Même si je ne te l'ai pas toujours montré… Tu me manqueras Fitzy

- Toi aussi Bella… Soupira Fitz avant de fouiller dans sa poche, cédant à une impulsion. Tiens.. Déclara-t-il en lui posant une bourse dans la main

Arabella se crispa

- Je ne veux pas de ta charité !

- Maman c'est quoi charité ? Demanda Will tandis que Fitz serrait les dents

- Ne soit pas stupide Bella. Accepte en souvenir du bon vieux temps… Et achète toi du thé buvable. Sourit le jeune amiral

- Tu as déjà … Soupira Arabella avant de s'interrompre, consciente que James écoutait leur conversation

- Adieu Bella. Prend soin de toi et de ta famille… Déclara Fitz en la fixant avec intensité.

Mue par une impulsion, Arabella referma ses bras autour de lui et l'embrassa brièvement sur la joue

- Merci Fitz. Tu es un ami précieux… Et un homme de bien.

Fitz lui lança un regard chargé de regrets tandis qu'elle s'écartait en rougissant

- Adieu… Répéta Fitz en se retournant vers James. On y va.

Le jeune ordonnance salua d'un signe de tête et suivit l'amiral , un vague sourire aux lèvres en voyant le petit garçon lui faire de grands signes de la main.

Les deux hommes cheminèrent un moment en silence puis Fitz prit la parole d'une voix coupante

- Il va sans dire James que cette visite doit rester secrète. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- Oui Fitzwilliam. Répondit James en songeant qu'effectivement Viola trouverait sûrement quelque chose à y redire

- Parfait maintenant dépêchez vous…Il est déjà tard et j'aimerais organiser notre départ pour Londres au plus tôt. J'ai hâte de retrouver Viola. Ajouta Fitz pour la forme

James ne s'y trompa pas mais répondit avec flegme

- Cela va de soi Fitzwilliam

- Amiral ! Seigneur décidemment vous ne serez jamais un soldat… Vous n'êtes bon qu'à répondre aux questions des bambins comme vous le faisiez quand je suis sorti. Se moqua Fitz

James ne répondit pas, se contentant de se promettre une fois de plus à lui-même qu'un jour, il ferait ravaler leurs paroles à son cousin et à son père… Un jour lui aussi deviendrait Amiral… Quoiqu'il lui en coûte..


	13. Rires & Larmes

_**Coucou ! Voici la suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture et … Reviews ? **_

**Chapitre 12**

Le calme revint rapidement dans la maison des Turner après l'ultime visite de Fitzwilliam, mis à part en ce qui concernait le petit Will qui s'était mis en tête de devenir soldat au grand dam de sa mère. En effet, James Norrington avait fait grand effet sur Will qui s'imaginait déjà manier l'épée comme personne et vivre des aventures rocambolesques en mer. Au départ, Arabella avait tout fait pour le décourager avant de se résigner…. Après tout Will était encore jeune et il oublierait sans doute très rapidement le prestige relatif du jeune ordonnance qu'il avait rencontré brièvement, d'autant plus que ( pour des raisons évidentes) Arabella gardait autant que possible ses distances avec les soldats…

Les après midi s'écoulaient donc en thé et visites en dépit du vide laissé dans la communauté des commères par le départ de Fiona. Arabella de son côté, attendait plus ou moins patiemment le retour de son mari, sous les regards attendris des plus âgées de ses voisines.

Par une belle après midi de printemps, Arabella se trouvait donc chez Suzie Hatcher, Will et Rebecca s'amusant avec les enfants de cette dernière et l'incontournable Penny Mac Drache lorsque la conversation prit un cours qui réveilla ses inquiétudes

- On dit qu'un nouveau commerçant va venir s'installer en ville ! S'exclama Emmaline, toujours sur la brèche concernant ses ambitions matrimoniales pour ses filles

- Vraiment ? Demanda Suzie tandis qu'Arabella ne pipait mot, à quoi bon un nouveau négociant si l'on avait pas d'argent pour y faire ses emplettes ?

- Et il est célibataire … Gloussa Sarah

Arabella leva les yeux au ciel … Emmaline avait beau traiter Laura de putain quand elle pensait qu'elle ne l'écoutait pas, il y aurait eu fort à redire sur l'attitude de Sarah…

Suzie se tourna vers elle, sa tasse de thé dans un équilibre précaire

- Vous ne dites rien Arabella ?

- Et bien … Becca n'est pas encore en âge de se marier. Sourit calmement la jeune femme

- M'ame Turner passe son temps à attendre son mari. Se moqua Sarah. Ça doit bien faire deux ans et demi à présent …

Arabella posa un regard dur sur Sarah et sourit cyniquement

- Et bien contrairement à toi je n'ai pas fait le compte … Mais je pense que je peux te faire confiance sur ce qui concerne la durée de l'absence de mon mari Sarah..

Suzie sursauta et s'empressa de changer de sujet, peu désireuse de voir une guerre se déclarer dans sa cuisine

- Au fait nous allons avoir de la visite …

- De la visite ! Glapit Emmaline. Mais enfin Charlotte n'est pas habillée pour ça !

A ces mots, tout les regards convergèrent vers Charlotte Mc Drache, la seconde fille de la famille et la plus effacée qui approchait de ses quinze printemps

- Plait il ? Demanda la jeune fille, qui contrairement à son aînée était vive d'esprit, vivacité qui n'était pas sans rappeler le vieux Mc Drache, qui du haut de ses soixante ans tenait encore la dragée haute à bon nombre des hommes du village

Emmaline soupira lourdement

- Allons Charlotte … Fait un effort je t'en prie ..

- Attendons de voir s'il a de l'argent avant de nous mettre en frais Mère. Après tout c'est là tout ce qui vous intéresse dans un parti non ? Rétorqua Charlotte sans bouger de la fenêtre où elle s'était installée, un livre en main

- Charlotte… Souffla Emmaline choquée, tandis que les autres convives ( à l'exception de Sarah) dissimulaient leur hilarité comme elles le pouvaient

- Alors Mme Hatcher. Continua la jeune fille. A-t-il de l'argent ?

Suzie bredouilla

- Et bien… Ce n'est pas la principale de ses qualités …

- Dans ce cas, inutile de se mettre en frais.. Ma vieille robe ira très bien. Rétorqua Charlotte d'un ton cynique en se replongeant dans son livre

- Ce que tu peux être bête… Soupira Sarah à sa sœur. Tu d'vrais avoir hâte d' te marier ..

- Pourquoi faire ? Pour élever un tas de bébés joufflus et stupides ? Pour avoir un mari qui sent la bouse de vache ? J'aime bien mieux mes livres Sarah

Arabella éclata de rire sous le regard outré d' Emmaline

- Excusez moi. Bredouilla-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux tant elle riait. Mais elle me fait tellement penser à son grand père

- Ne m'en parlez pas… Soupira Emmaline d'un ton dégoûté. Figurez vous qu'elle s'est mise en tête de me dire qu'elle voulait partir étudier … a-t-on déjà entendu quelque chose d'aussi stupide ! Une femme aux études !

- Ça pour entendre des choses plus stupides… Il suffit de participer à vos thés… Murmura Charlotte entre ses dents.

Arabella la regarda avec curiosité, elle n'avait jamais tellement parlé avec Charlotte, qui avait toujours été renfermée, le nez dans ses livres. Ce qui était dommage attendu que c'était l'authentique beauté de la famille. Des cheveux d'un châtain tirant sur le blond, de grands yeux bleus et un visage agréable… Et un caractère qui lui plaisait nettement plus que celui de Sarah. Justement cette dernière recommença à babiller

- Si le marchand est assez riche il épousera Charlotte… Faut espérer qu'il ait un certain âge, comme ça y s'ra sourd .. Y a que comme ça qu'elle peut espérer séduire un homme…

- Sarah ne parle pas de ta sœur comme ça ! S'insurgea Emmaline

Arabella soupira et Suzie ramena prudemment la conversation sur le négociant

- Et son nom ? Et que vend il ?

- Justement ! S'exclama Emmaline. Nous l'ignorons tous…

Une voix résonna sur le seuil de la porte

- Moi je le sais gentes dames… Pardonnez mon intrusion Madame Hatcher mais je crains que vos voix enchanteresses n'aient couvert mon arrivée

Arabella ne put retenir une grimace écoeurée en reconnaissant le Capitaine Gois.

- Mon cher Capitaine. Roucoula Suzie. Entrez donc… Vous connaissez tout le monde bien entendu… Emmaline , Sarah, Charlotte… Henriette et notre chère Arabella. Ajouta-t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil au capitaine ce qu' Arabella jugea de mauvais aloi

- Comment oublier d'aussi charmantes dames… Répondit le capitaine en se fendant d'un baise main

Arabella observa cyniquement Sarah qui se redressait, mettant sa poitrine de femme enceinte en valeur tandis que Charlotte suivait du regard le beau blond, une expression étrange sur le visage.

Emmaline tapota le coussin à coté d'elle et le Capitaine n'eut pas d'autres choix que d'y prendre place

- Mon jeune aspirant est dehors. Annonça-t-il.

- Et bien que d'occupations pour notre glorieuse armée. Persifla Arabella.

Charlotte releva le nez à la mention de l'aspirant tandis que Gois continuait

- Ce garçon est désespérant… Il passe son temps à lire et à écrire des poèmes. Un idiot.

Arabella nota le regard de Charlotte et se força à sourire gracieusement au capitaine

- Vous devriez lui dire de venir..

Le capitaine Gois se troubla légèrement puis un sourire fat éclaira son visage

- Que ne ferais je pas pour vous être agréable Madame Turner… Madame Hatcher ? Vous permettez ?

- Oui … oui .. Roucoula Suzie, qui était quand à elle prête à tout pour plaire au capitaine.

Le capitaine Gois se leva et appela d'un ton rude le jeune aspirant qui entra dans pièce, le feu aux joues.

- Quel idiot. Commenta Gois en s'emparant du livre qu'il tenait et le jetant au feu.

Charlotte réprima une petite exclamation et Arabella soupira, songeant que Gois était sans nul doute l'un des hommes les plus bêtes qu'elle connaisse

La vieille Henriette Merryweather se tourna vers Gois

- Vous disiez que vous saviez qui est le prochain à rejoindre notre communauté

- Oui je le sais ! S'exclama joyeusement Gois, sans plus s'intéresser à son aspirant

- Et bien dites le nous… Sans quoi nous risquons de mourir de langueur… Persifla Arabella

- Il s'appelle… David Mercer. Il mène des affaires très importantes pour la Compagnie des Indes et nous rejoindra dans deux semaines.

Arabella blêmit en l'entendant, les avertissements de Fitz lui revenant en mémoire

Sa pâleur soudaine n'échappa pas à Sarah, qui trop heureuse de pouvoir mettre en difficulté celle qu'elle jalousait ardemment s'empressa de la relever

- Que se passe t'il. M'ame Turner ? Vous l'connaissez ? Core un « ami » de vot' mère ? Ironisa-t-elle

Arabella lui lança un regard haineux

- Non… Je ne le connais pas. Je, un malaise passager Sarah.

Le capitaine Gois sauta sur l'occasion et bondit sur ses pieds, s'inclinant galamment devant elle

- Un peu d'air vous ferait du bien. Laissez moi donc vous accompagner ma chère…

Arabella grinça des dents. Pas moyen de refuser sans attirer encore plus l'attention sur elle, ce qu'elle souhaitait éviter

- Charlotte ! S'exclama Emmaline à mi voix

La jeune fille releva légèrement le visage et posa un regard méprisant sur Gois

- Aucune chance. Commenta-t-elle avant de se tourner vers l'aspirant. Avez-vous lu ce livre ?

()()

La main posée sur le bras de Gois et le touchant le moins possible, Arabella sortit de la pièce, cherchant du regard ses enfants, qui malheureusement pour elle, avaient disparus dans un des endroits que seuls les bambins connaissaient.

- Vous semblez faible… Lui déclara Gois d'un ton faussement inquiet alors qu'ils passaient l'angle de la maison, devenant invisibles aux regards

- Ce n'est qu'une impression je vous assure. Rétorqua Arabella

Le capitaine ne se découragea pas pour autant et passa son bras autour de sa taille

- Laissez moi vous soutenir Arabella

La jeune femme sentit une émotion mal venue lui serrer le cœur. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'un bras masculin ne l'avait pas enlacée ainsi… Elle avait tellement envie que Bill revienne…

- Vous pleurez ? S'étonna Gois en se penchant vers elle

Arabella se détourna, offrant un regard glacial au séducteur

- Mon mari me manque Capitaine. Une chose que vous ne pouvez sans doute pas comprendre

- Mais si au contraire ! S'exclama le jeune homme. Arabella… C'est un crime de laisser seule une femme aussi belle que vous …

Arabella grimaça et s'écarta

- Et donc vous vous proposez de venir réchauffer mon lit Capitaine ? Ironisa-t-elle

Le capitaine rougit, embarrassé et peu habitué à voir ses intentions formulées de manière aussi directe

- Je ne suis pas Fiona Capitaine. La plupart des femmes vous trouvent peut être charmant mais ça n'est pas mon cas. Rétorqua Arabella. A votre place je concentrerais mes efforts sur Suzie, celle-ci rêve de toute évidence d'être dans vos bras. Je peux vous conseiller Sarah aussi, même si ce pauvre Tim ne mérite pas ça

Gois reprit encore plus embarrassé

- Mais .. Aucune d'elle n'est vous Arabella… Et depuis que je vous ai vue au fort.. Mon cœur brûle d'amour pour vous et ..

- C'est plutôt une autre partie de votre corps qui brûle. Se moqua Arabella. Et sûrement pas d'amour. Moi vous voyez c'est ma main qui me démange .. Signe que votre joue vous brûlera bientôt plus que tout le reste de votre personne.

- Vous préférez l'Amiral ? Rétorqua Gois d'un ton froid, renonçant à la comédie de l'amour. Mais il est parti ma chère…

- Je préfère mon mari. Martela Arabella en s'efforçant de maîtriser sa peur à l'idée que l'autre pourrait fort bien les trahir en toute innocence par dépit.

- Arabella… Plaida Gois, revenant brutalement à sa stratégie première ( en vérité la seule qu'il connaissait). Je vous en prie … Accordez moi un baiser ou je jure de mourir sur le champ

- Pas de fausses joies je vous en prie. Ricana Arabella.

Décontenancé, Gois passa une main dans ses beaux cheveux blonds, surpris de rencontrer de la résistance chez l'une de ses « proies » pour la première fois de sa carrière de séducteur de villageoises

- Pourquoi autant de haine à mon égard ? Moi qui ne demande qu'à vous chérir …

- Oh pitié.. S'impatienta Arabella. Je ne coucherais pas avec vous pour tout l'or du monde.. Maintenant rentrons je vous prie… Sans quoi vous aurez une belle marque rouge sur votre joue quand nous le ferons.

Gois lui lança un regard mauvais et maugréa entre ses dents qu'elle était idiote mais s'inclina toutefois.

()()

Le reste de l'après midi passa lentement aux yeux d'Arabella qui saisit le premier prétexte venu pour faire ses adieux tandis que Gois découvrait brutalement à quel point Charlotte était jolie. Arabella retint une réplique acide en le voyant s'empresser brusquement auprès de la jeune fille ( au grand plaisir d'Emmaline) sûre que Charlotte était du genre à savoir se défendre.

()()

La nuit qui suivit les avances de Gois, Arabella fut brutalement réveillée par le grincement de la porte d'entrée et posa une main tremblante sur la hache qu'avait laissé Bill, la soulevant à grand peine pour se rendre dans la pièce voisine

- Maman ? Appela Will de sa chambre

- Chuttttt . Souffla Arabella en affermissant sa prise

Elle pénétra dans la pièce et frémit en voyant deux silhouettes

- Pose ta hache chérie ce n'est que nous. Soupira Laura

Arabella laissa échapper un soupir à la fois soulagé et ennuyé et obtempéra

- Vous auriez pu le dire avant ! S'exclama-t-elle en allumant une chandelle. Je suppose que vous êtes venus voir Becca

Reece et Laura échangèrent un regard désolé puis la pirate répondit

- Oui… Mais pas seulement. Nous devons te parler Arabella.

La jeune femme frissonna et répondit d'un ton hargneux

- Rebecca est très bien ici ! Nous sommes sa famille

- Nous ne sommes pas venus la reprendre Arabella. Répondit calmement Reece

Arabella rougit violemment

- Oh… Mais dans ce cas de quoi voulez parler ?

Une nouvelle fois, Reece et Laura échangèrent un regard désolé mais avant qu'Arabella ait eu le temps de poser plus de questions, Rebecca pénétra dans la pièce, suivie de près par Will

- C'est papa ? Demanda-t-elle en fixant Reece

Le cœur d'Arabella se serra de plus belle en voyant le visage de Reece s'illuminer et elle se força à répondre, lui adressant un regard d'excuse

- Non ma chérie… Ce sont des… étrangers qui cherchent un abri pour la nuit.

Reece baissa les yeux tandis que Laura s'agenouillait pour voir les enfants

- Bonjour William… Bonjour Rebecca. Ce que vous avez grandis…

- Vous nous connaissez ? S'étonna Will

- Oui. Mais tu sais c'est un grand secret. Expliqua Laura d'une voix mystérieuse en luttant visiblement contre l'envie de prendre Rebecca contre elle

- Un secret qu'il ne faut dire à personne . Renchérit Arabella, oubliant toutes les recommandations de Fitz

- Pas même Penny ? S'inquiéta Will

- Pas même Penny. Assura Arabella en mettant de l'eau à chauffer.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Will

- Parce que des fois c'est bien d'avoir des secrets. Expliqua Arabella. Penny en a aussi sûrement

- Non ! S'exclama Will. Je le saurais sinon !

- D'où l'intérêt d'avoir des secrets… Soupira Arabella.

Becca intervint brusquement en escaladant Reece

- T'as l'air gentil. Décréta-t-elle en se nichant contre lui.

Reece poussa un soupir lourd et referma ses bras autour d'elle, Arabella surprenant du même coup le regard rempli de détresse qu'il adressait à Laura. Gênée, la jeune femme détourna le regard tandis que Laura la prenait par le bras.

- Arabella.. Je dois, écoute. Je dois te parler.

Arabella frissonna et désigna sa chambre à sa mère

- Restez ici les enfants Ordonna Laura en la précédant.

()()

Laura referma la porte derrière elle, le visage crispé.

- Assieds toi Arabella.

Surprise la jeune femme obéit, se laissant tomber sur le lit tandis que Laura commençait à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, évitant son regard

- J'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire… Et peu de temps pour le faire. Alors s'il te plait ne m'interrompt pas sans arrêt

Arabella se crispa et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer vertement mais Laura ne lui en laissa pas le temps

- Ton Fitzwilliam est venu te voir il y a peu… Je ne veux pas savoir ce qui se passe entre vous mais en tout cas-tu ferais bien de prendre tes distances et de te méfier

- Fitz m'a aidée ! S'insurgea Arabella outrée

- Sûrement. Mais il ne pourra rien faire contre ce qui arrive .

Arabella poussa un soupir soulagé, un peu agacée toutefois que sa mère la croit toujours naïve

- Oui je sais Mercer

- Ah tu sais ça … Mais sais tu que s'il est ici c'est pour mettre la main sur Jack Sparrow et aussi pour faire tomber ton précieux Fitzwilliam qui gêne beaucoup son véritable maître ? Et je pense qu'il est inutile de t'expliquer ce qui se passera pour nous tous s'il réussit …

Arabella blêmit légèrement

- Fitz ne m'a dit que pour Jack …

- Sans doute parce que ton crétin d'Amiral se croit à l'abri … Ragea Laura.

Arabella digéra les informations mais Laura ne lui laissa pas de répit

- A cause de Beckett, la pression sur nous s'accentue… Et le fait qu'il envoie Mercer ici… Nous ne pourrons plus venir Arabella… Du moins pas dans l'immédiat… Même cette nuit était risquée mais… Nous .. Il fallait qu'on vous voit … Murmura-t-elle tristement

Le cœur d'Arabella se serra pour sa mère et Reece et elle s'approcha d'elle

- Je sais… Mais .. Je te jure. Quoiqu'il arrive .. Nous veillerons sur Rebecca. Billy et moi. Lui promit elle

- Oh mon dieu Arabella… Soupira tristement Laura. Pourquoi faut il que … que ce soit à moi de te briser le cœur..

Il sembla à Arabella qu'un grand froid venait de tomber sur elle et elle recula

- Me .. Me briser le cœur… Que ..

Laura évita son regard la tête basse, inhabituellement silencieuse

- C'est Billy n'est-ce pas … Souffla Arabella le cœur prêt à exploser.

Laura soupira et passa son bras autour de ses épaules, la forçant à s'asseoir

- Oui. C'est Bill. Soupira-t-elle. Arabella ma chérie je suis désolée… vraiment. Mais le navire sur lequel il était… Il a été .. Coulé alors qu'il revenait vers l'Angleterre.

- Coulé.. Répéta Arabella d'une voix atone

- Des pirates.. Soupira Laura. Ils n'ont fait aucun prisonniers…Crois moi je me suis renseignée… Et avec le temps qu'il faisait cette nuit là .. Il …

Laura s'arrêta net, une boule se formant dans sa gorge en voyant les épaules d'Arabella secouées par ses sanglots. La capitaine soupira tristement et la serra contre elle, caressant ses cheveux pour l'apaiser

- Je suis désolée Arabella.. Si tu savais …

- C'est pas .. Pas possible… Sanglota Arabella. Il m'a écrit, il m'a écrit il y a trois mois à peine .. Pour me dire que .. Qu'il revenait ..

- Son navire a sombré il y a trois semaines… Soupira Laura.

Arabella leva un regard bouleversé sur elle et secoua la tête

- Non… non Billy ne peut pas être mort ! Il allait revenir , il revient .. Il…

- Je suis .. Désolée. Répéta Laura.

- Maman pourquoi tu pleures ? Demanda Will sur le pas de la porte, fixant sa mère avec de grands yeux inquiets

- Allez viens petit… Le rattrapa Reece en refermant la porte

Laura resserra Arabella contre elle

- Chut, chut .. Calme toi..

Le regard noyé de larmes, Arabella la repoussa

- Tais toi ! Tu n'as jamais aimé Billy de toute manière et tu.. Tu devrais aller voir Becca c'est pour elle que tu es là

- Non. Répliqua Laura en la retenant. Je suis venue pour toi. Je n'aimais pas Bill mais toi si. Et si je suis là c'est parce que je ne voulais pas que tu apprennes la nouvelle par quelqu'un d'autre et que tu te retrouves seule avec ton chagrin.

Arabella ne répondit pas et enfouit son visage dans le cou de sa mère, laissant les larmes couler.

- Raconte… Exigea-t-elle entre deux sanglots

- Arabella … ça ne servirait à rien… Hormis à te faire encore plus de mal

- Je t'en prie ! Hurla Arabella.

- Calme toi.. Calme toi… Souffla Laura à voix basse. Je ne sais pas grand-chose. Chevalle et ses hommes ont attaqués de nuit. Ils ne les ont pas vu venir… Ils ont coulé le navire très vite… Personne n'a pu s'enfuir .. Pas par une nuit pareille.

- Mais…

- Arabella. J'ai parlé à Chevalle. Il n'a recueilli personne.

- Il a peut être menti… Argua Arabella d'une petite voix.

Laura secoua la tête

- Je ne le pense pas… Et hélas il n'y avait rien alentour… Juste une île. Mon équipage y est allé. Personne n'a vu de naufragé. Je l'ai cherché Arabella je te le jure.

- Mais ça ne veut pas dire que … Commença Arabella avant de se remettre à pleurer. Mon dieu comment je vais pouvoir dire aux enfants …

- Je ne sais pas… Explique leur simplement … Tenta Laura

- Tais toi… Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait… Tu ne sais pas ce qu'on ressent quand on apprend que des pirates ont tué un de ses parents… Rétorqua hargneusement Arabella.

Laura recula comme si elle l'avait giflée

- Mais toi tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? C'est bien ce que tu voulais dire… J'ai vraiment tout raté avec toi Arabella… J'ai eu tort de venir… je pensais que peut être si tu l'apprenais par quelqu'un qui t'aime tu… ce serait moins dur.

Arabella se mordit la lèvre et regarda sa mère s'éloigner à regrets

- Non ! S'il te plait.. Me laisse pas.. Pas toute seule… Sanglota-t-elle.

Laura posa un regard désolé sur elle et revint à ses côtés, cherchant désespérément comment la consoler.

()()

Quelques heures plus tard, Reece passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte avec hésitations

- J'ai remis Will et Rebecca au lit… Ils ne tenaient plus debout. Expliqua-t-il tout bas en grimaçant à la vue des yeux rougis d'Arabella. Je suis vraiment désolé pour vous..

- Je sais .. Souffla Arabella d'une voix chevrotante. Merci d'être resté avec les enfants.. Je n'aurais pas pu …

Laura la regarda

- Arabella. Viens avec nous. Prend les enfants et venez avec nous. Cet endroit est dangereux et maintenant que Bill…

Arabella leva un regard féroce sur elle tandis que Laura s'arrêtait, le rouge aux joues

- Que Billy est mort c'est ça ?

- Non.. Oui… Arabella il n'y a plus rien qui te retienne ici… Expliqua maladroitement Laura

- J'y ai tout mes amis… Murmura Arabella. Ma vie… Becca et Will aussi ont leurs amis. Leur place est ici… Je ne peux pas leur enlever la seule chose qui leur reste maintenant que Billy est … qu'il est …

Reece soupira lourdement et coupa la parole à Laura avant qu'elle ne réponde

- Nous comprenons Arabella…Nous.. Nous y avons pensé parce qu'on s'inquiète pour vous trois.. C'est-ce que Laura voulait dire

Arabella hocha la tête

- Et puis… Si… si Billy .. Peut être qu'il s'en est sorti et que vous ne l'avez pas su…

Laura et Reece échangèrent un regard éloquent

- Je ne peux pas partir. Décréta Arabella en se tournant vers Laura. Pardonne moi.. Mais je ne peux pas partir.

- Je m'en doutais un peu… Répondit Laura avec tristesse. Même si je préférerais que tu viennes.. Nous.. Aurions pu te mettre à l'abri avec les enfants.. Vous emmener dans un endroit sûr …

- Je sais … Mais .. Je ne peux pas… Souffla Arabella.

- Et nous après cette nuit… Nous ne pourrons plus te voir aussi souvent. Répondit Laura d'une voix brisée. Mes petites filles…

Arabella ne répondit pas, se contentant d'enserrer sa mère le plus fort qu'elle pouvait.

Reece soupira tristement et toussota

- C'est l'heure Laura… le soleil ne tardera plus à se lever maintenant …

Arabella sécha ses larmes à la hâte et regarda sa mère

- Becca tu ne l'as même pas vue… Va… Va l'embrasser..

Laura lui caressa doucement la joue et sortit, s'empressant au dessus du lit de Rebecca

- Ta maman t'aime Becca… Murmura-t-elle. N'en doute jamais.. Ajouta-t-elle avant d'embrasser la petite, prenant garde de ne pas la réveiller

Face à Reece, Arabella essuya ses yeux rougis et le second soupira.

- Nous sommes désolés… Arabella, vraiment… Je.. J'avais prévu votre réponse il y a de l'argent sur la table… Je sais que ça ne ramènera pas Bill mais…

- J'ai compris Mr Reece… Merci..

Alors que Laura et Reece reprenaient tristement le chemin de leur navire, Arabella essuya ses yeux rougis d'une main tremblante encore sous le choc de l'annonce de la mort de Bill à laquelle elle ne parvenait pas complètement à croire….

()()

La journée qui suivit la visite de Laura et Reece fut sans nul doute la pire de celles qu'Arabella avait vécu. Après leur départ, la jeune femme avait vainement cherché le sommeil, ses sanglots s'écoulant jusqu'à ce que ses yeux soient asséchés par les larmes qu'elle avait versées…

Puis le pire commença… Will et Rebecca débarquèrent dans sa chambre au petit matin, les deux enfants se glissant dans son lit comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude depuis le départ de Bill.

- Maman on peut aller voir Penny ? Demanda Will d'un ton rempli d'espoir

- Pas ce matin… Répondit Arabella d'une voix blanche. Pas aujourd'hui

- Maman a les yeux tout rouges. Commenta Rebecca

Arabella se força à lui sourire, se retenant pour ne pas fondre en larmes alors qu'elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le courage de leur annoncer la terrible nouvelle. Pas maintenant. Pas encore.

- Je suis fatiguée. Mentit elle. Venez on va prendre le petit déjeuner.

Les deux enfants durent sentir que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas car aucun d'entre eux ne protesta tandis qu'Arabella s'affairait en silence, trouvant une maigre consolation dans les gestes quotidiens.

- Tu manges pas ? S'inquiéta Will avant d'enfourner une part énorme de fromage dans sa bouche

- Non… Répondit laconiquement Arabella.

La jeune femme laissa son regard se poser sur sa maison, redécouvrant les objets familiers que Bill et elle avaient choisis ensemble avant de laisser son regard se poser sur son fils. Elle retint de nouvelles larmes à la pensée que Will ressemblait de plus en plus à son père et Rebecca intervint

- Maman on peut aller chercher des fleurs ?

Arabella secoua la tête

- Non… Je dois .. Commença-t-elle avant de se raviser, ne trouvant une fois de plus pas le courage de leur apprendre la mort de Bill

- Quoi maman ? Demanda Will

- Rien… Fini ton fromage.

Les deux petits échangèrent un regard tandis qu'elle se levait et Will se glissa derrière elle, enserrant ses jambes

- Maman … Pourquoi tu pleures ? C'est un secret aussi ?

- Non… Répondit tristement Arabella

- Tu dois pas dire les sequets ! Lança Rebecca à Will

- Mais j'ai pas dit !

- Un sequet on dit pas qu'on en a un …

- Toi t'es bête de toute façon ! Rétorqua Will

- Non toi !

- Maman ! Hurlèrent les deux enfants

Arabella se retourna vers eux, les yeux flamboyant de rage face au sort qui les touchait

- TAISEZ VOUS !

Pour une fois, même Rebecca recula devant sa colère et Will commença à pleurer. Voyant ça Arabella passa une main tremblante sur son visage et se pencha sur les deux petits qui la regardaient d'un air effrayé

- Non … Pardon mes chéris, maman ne voulait pas crier c'est juste que… que… Commença-t-elle avant de se remettre à sangloter

- Maman ! S'effraya Will

Alors qu'Arabella cherchait comment leur dire, la porte s'ouvrit livrant le passage au vieux Mac Drache

- Bonjour mes jolis. Annonça-t-il

Arabella leva un regard plein de détresse sur lui

- Ce .. S'il vous plait revenez plus tard…

Le vieux Mac Drache secoua la tête et agita une enveloppe

- Bah c'est qu' j' ai ça pour vous … J'l'ai trouvée dans les affaires d'la Sarah. Faut la pardonner hein.. J'crois qu'elle a pas toute sa tête… Soupira le vieil homme

- C'est une lettre de papa ! S'exclama Will

Arabella eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui enfoncer un poignard dans le cœur

- Ouais .. C'est l'Billy… Commenta le vieillard. L'était ouverte … De c'que j'ai vu il a du r'tard mais ça pourrait ête pire…

Arabella sursauta

- Que dites vous…

- Bah la Sarah elle l'a ouverte par erreur.. Vot' mari y dit que son bateau a fait naufrage ..

- Oh mon dieu ! S'exclama Arabella en se retenant contre le mur

- Dites vous allez pas vous évanouir hein… S'inquiéta le vieil homme

Arabella ne l'entendit pas et s'empara de la lettre d'une main tremblante. Un cri lui échappa en lisant la date. Deux semaines plus tôt. Laura avait dit trois semaines…

La jeune femme parcourut les lignes des yeux , n'y voyant rien à travers ses larmes

- Dites ça va ? Demanda le vieux Mac Drache

- Vous avez lu.. Que dit il ?

- Bah…

- Par pitié ! Souffla Arabella qui n'arrivait toujours pas à lire tant son émotion la submergeait

- Qu'son bateau a été attaqué par des vous savez quoi et qu'il s'en est sorti en s' laissant dériver sur un bout de bois.. Mais qu'du coup il aura du retard.. Pasqu'il est coincé dans un port par des soldats.. Mais qu'y va s'en sortir et revenir. Résuma le vieux. La suite elle est pas à dire devant des enfants… Pasqu'y parle de c'qu'y f'ra en rentrant

Riant entre ses larmes, Arabella serra brutalement le vieux contre elle et l'embrassa sur la joue

- Merci merci merci… Si vous saviez ce que je vous aime. Balbutia-t-elle

- Maman ? S'inquiéta Will tandis que le vieux Mac Drache toussotait gêné mais secrètement ravi

- Dites ma p'tite faut pas dire ça à un vieux bonhomme comme moi hein.. Faut garder ça pour vot' Bill

Arabella lui renvoya un sourire lumineux et s'essuya les yeux, parcourant cette fois les lignes tracées à la hâte par Bill qui lui racontait le naufrage, citant même Chevalle ce qui ne laissait aucun doute sur sa survie

- Maman ! Répéta Will

Arabella sourit et le serra à l'étouffer

- Ce n'est rien mon chéri, papa écrit juste qu'il aura un peu de retard. Répondit elle en riant

- D'habitude t'es pas contente quand papa dit ça. Observa Rebecca

- Cette fois c'est différent. Répondit Arabella avec ferveur.

Le vieux Mac Drache haussa le sourcil et se pencha vers les enfants

- Allez donc voir Emmaline elle a fait des gâteaux. La seule chose que c ' te mégère fait correctement.. Moi faut que j'parle avec vot maman

- Allez y .. Accepta Arabella, soulagée de pouvoir soulager son émotion hors de vue des enfants

Will et Rebecca ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et filèrent tandis que le vieux s'asseyait

- Ça va aller ma fille ? Demanda-t-il à Arabella

La jeune femme sentit une boule lui remonter dans la gorge et hocha la tête

- Maintenant oui… Si vous saviez ce que … S'interrompit elle

Le vieux Mac Drache soupira

- C'que j'crois c'est qu'vot mère est v' nue vous dire c' te nuit pour le naufrage et qu' c'est pour ça qu' vous pleurez

Arabella ne chercha même pas à nier et posa sur lui un regard inquiet

- Oh j'dirais rien.. Mais c'qu'un vieux qui dort pas comme moi peut voir d'autres peuvent aussi …

- Je sais… Mais elle n'est venue que pour me dire pour Billy… Soupira Arabella

- Ouais… C'qui m'ennuie c'est qu'la Sarah elle a la lettre depuis trois jours… Répondit le vieil homme.

- Je vois. Grinça Arabella. Merci d'être venu…

- Dites… La Sarah elle est pas méchante hein… Elle est … bah vous savez… Déclara le vieil homme

Malgré sa rage envers la jeune femme à cause de qui elle venait de vivre les pires heures de sa vie, Arabella s'adoucit

- Je ne dirais rien. Pas pour elle. Mais pour vous. Et pour Tim

Le vieux Mac Drache sourit

- C'est bien… Vous êtes une gentille petite.

Les deux complices se sourirent et ils sursautèrent brutalement alors qu'on frappait sèchement à la porte qui s'ouvrit sans attendre de réponse.

- Bonjour. Déclara un homme au visage dur, richement habillé. Je suis un nouveau venu au village et j'ai jugé qu'il était de mon devoir de venir me présenter. Je suis Mr Mercer

Une ombre passa sur le bonheur retrouvé d'Arabella et elle déglutit nerveusement

- Arabella Turner. Et mon voisin Mr Mac Drache. Se força-t-elle à dire

- Oui. Madame Turner…. Je ne doute pas que nous nous reverrons très vite. Commenta Mercer, sans accorder un regard au vieil homme. Au revoir Madame.

Arabella fixa la porte, tétanisée alors qu'elle avait la désagréable impression que le mal était entré chez elle et en était ressorti aussi vite.

- Y me dit rien qui vaille c'lui là. Commenta le vieux Mac Drache


	14. Mariage & Enterrement

_**Coucou ! Encore un grand merci à Petite fille du sud pour sa fidélité et ses reviews !**_

_**Voici la suite avec les incontournables Mac Drache ( lol ) mais aussi Mercer … et les questions de Will . J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 13**

Malgré les avertissements répétés sur la personne de Mercer qu'avait reçu Arabella, l'arrivée et l'inquiétante visite de ce dernier ne parvinrent pas à doucher le bonheur de la jeune femme. Après tout elle avait cru son mari mort … Alors rien ne pouvait atténuer son soulagement en découvrant que c'était faux…

Une fois le vieux Mac Drache parti, Arabella consacra une bonne partie de la matinée à lire et relire la lettre de Bill, son cœur bondissant dans sa poitrine à chaque fois qu'elle relisait le passage où le navire avait été abordé, plus que consciente du danger auquel avait échappé de justesse son Billy.

Une autre visite réussi néanmoins à la contrarier… En effet une heure avant l'heure du repas , Sarah passa la porte de sa maison, l'air à peine gênée

- J'our M'me Turner. Grand Pa dit que j'vous dois des excuses

Le regard d'Arabella se durcit en la voyant et elle du faire appel à toute sa patience pour ne pas jeter la peste dehors

- Pourquoi cela ? Pour avoir volé une lettre qui ne t' étais pas destinée ?

- J'l'ai pas volée ! J'ai oublié d'vous la porter… Comprenez le bébé tout ça …

Son hypocrisie eut raison de la retenue d' Arabella et la jeune femme s'approcha d'elle

- Sale petite garce menteuse ! Tu n'as pas oublié ! Au contraire … Tu veux que je te dise ce que je comprends Sarah ? Tu es toujours amoureuse de mon mari ! Voilà ce que je comprends ! Mais tu ne vois donc pas que tu n'as aucune chance … Non sans doute que non tu es bien trop stupide pour ça !

- Oh dites c'est pas moi qui s'retrouve sans mari !

- Seigneur mais tu devrais être contente d'avoir Tim ! Un mari qui t'aime en dépit de ta laideur, de ta bêtise et de ta méchanceté !

- Vous … êtes méchante.. Pleurnicha Sarah

Arabella, à bout de nerfs, levait la main pour la frapper lorsque la voix d'Emmaline, à demi couverte par le fou rire de Charlotte l'arrêta net

- Mon dieu Arabella … Mais que faites vous donc … Sarah .. Viens ma chérie

Sarah se précipita dans les bras d'Emmaline en hoquetant

- J'étais juste v 'nue pour excuser de pas avoir pensé à lui donner la lettre… et elle , elle

- Enfin Arabella ! Ma fille est enceinte c'est normal qu'elle oublie ! S'outragea Emmaline

- Et qu'elle la lise et relise aussi Mère ? Demanda brutalement Charlotte. Enfin ça prouve au moins qu'elle sait lire…

Arabella fixa Charlotte en songeant qu'elle adorait de plus en plus cette gamine tandis qu'Emmaline la giflait

- Charlotte ! Ne mens pas !

Charlotte encaissa sans broncher

- Je ne mens pas… Demandez à Grand Pa ou à Penny… Eux aussi ils l'ont vue…

Emmaline se troubla légèrement tandis que Sarah se faisait toute petite. Arabella soupira

- Allons Emmaline… Vous savez que c'est vrai…Mais ce n'est pas le fait que Sarah en pince pour Bill qui me gêne, elle n'a aucune chance. C'est qu'elle m'ait volé cette lettre ! Une lettre dans laquelle Bill m'explique qu'il a fait naufrage et qu'il ne peut pas rentrer maintenant … Une lettre où il me dit qu'il est vivant ! Vous imaginez si je ne l'avais jamais eue ? Bon sang Sarah j'aurais du annoncer la mort de leur père aux enfants !

Emmaline blêmit

- C'est vrai Sarah ?

- Bah les nouvelles du bateau sont pas encore arrivées… Répondit mollement la jeune femme

Emmaline rougit et la gifla à la volée

- Tu me fais honte Sarah ! C'est pas ainsi que se conduit une Mac Drache !

- Non elle se contente de guetter les meilleurs partis… Glissa Charlotte qui n'en perdait pas une.

- Laissez Emmaline… Soupira Arabella. C'est réparé maintenant… Et je ne compte rien dire. Par amitié pour votre famille et pour ce pauvre Tim. Quand à cet incident … J'espère qu'il ne se reproduira plus.

- Non Renifla Sarah. J'avais pas pensé qu'vous pourriez croire qu'il était mort .. J'voulais juste un peu d'lui…

- Sarah… Tu as la chance d'avoir un mari qui t'aime… Ne perd pas ton temps à rêvasser à un homme que tu n'auras jamais ou .. À commettre les erreurs de Fiona Schatz… Se força à dire Arabella

- Bof … Elle est trop moche pour avoir un amant. Releva Charlotte

- On rentre ! Décréta Emmaline, rouge de honte. Je .. Désolée Arabella…

La jeune femme se contenta d'hausser les épaules et sourit en voyant arriver Will et Rebecca en courant. Il était temps de préparer le repas.

()()

Les premiers jours d'exaltation passés et la situation tirée au clair avec Sarah, Arabella retrouva sa bonne vieille impatience. Bill avait dit qu'il allait rentrer certes… Mais il n'avait pas dit quand … Et elle commençait à se lasser de toujours répondre « je ne sais pas » à ses enfants…

Une autre chose la mettait sur les nerfs… C'était la sensation d'être sans cesse suivie, épiée… Plusieurs fois alors qu'elle faisait son marché ou alors qu'elle se trouvait seule à la maison, parfois même le soir, elle avait eu la sensation d'un regard posé sur elle.

Jusqu'au jour où… après avoir répété pour la centième fois à Will que non elle ne savait pas quand papa allait rentrer, elle sentit de nouveau un regard sur elle. Grinçant des dents, Arabella s'empara du long couteau à l'aide duquel elle coupait le pain et se tourna vers Will

- Surveille ta sœur. Je reviens.

- Je peux venir maman ?

- Tu ne bouges pas d'ici ! Rétorqua Arabella d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune discussion avant de sortir de la maison.

La jeune femme avança d'un pas décidé vers les fourrés, le couteau en main

- Montrez vous qui que vous soyez… Je vous préviens je suis armée et je sais me défendre. Marmonna-t-elle en s'enfonçant dans les bois

L'attaque fut si soudaine qu'elle n'eut même pas le temps de crier que déjà elle se retrouvait adossée à un tronc d'arbre, la main de Mercer serrant son poignet à le briser

- Je me demandais combien de temps vous mettriez à me repérer… Ricana l'homme.

Arabella siffla entre ses dents, paniquée intérieurement

- Lâchez moi Mr Mercer… Ce … ce ne sont pas des manières de marchand !

Mercer sourit légèrement et serra un peu plus son poignet.

- Allons Mlle Smith… Nous savons tout les deux que je suis un peu plus qu'un simple marchand non ?

- C'est Madame Turner … Le corrigea Arabella d'une voix tremblante

- Si vous voulez. Répondit calmement Mercer en s'emparant de son couteau avant de la relâcher. Votre ancienne vie a laissé des marques sur vous Mlle… pardon Madame Turner.

Arabella frissonna tandis que Mercer la dévisageait

- Vous ne niez pas ? Parfait… Corrigez moi si je me trompe… Vous êtes Arabella Turner, née Smith fille d'un ivrogne de Tortuga où vous avez passé votre enfance et de la pirate Laura Smith, capitaine de La Fleur de la Mort. Juste ?

Arabella se mordit nerveusement la lèvre et hocha la tête, les leçons de sa mère lui revenant en mémoire : ne jamais parler tant qu'on ne lui posait pas une question

- Votre mère ne m'intéresse pas Mlle Smith. Ce qui nous intéresse c'est-ce que vous avez fait en quittant Tortuga…

- Nous ? Releva Arabella

- La Compagnie et moi-même. Ironisa Mercer. Alors après Tortuga ?

- J'ai voyagé.

- Le nom du navire ?

- Je ne m'en souviens plus.

Mercer la saisit brusquement par le cou, l'étranglant à demi

- Vous mentez… Espèce d'idiote… Votre minable petite famille de pirates ne nous intéresse pas, nous laissons ça à d'autres… Ce sont vos « amis » que nous voulons

Arabella s'agita faiblement, les yeux exorbités alors que l'air lui manquait et Mercer desserra sa prise

- Pour la seconde fois. Le nom du navire ?

- Bernacle… Râla Arabella, folle de terreur

- Les noms de ceux qui étaient avec vous…

- Je… Jack Sparrow… Tumen, Jean, Constance.

Mercer parut consulter une liste mentale

- Jean Magliore oui… On lui a rendu visite mais il s'était déjà envolé… Aucune nouvelle des deux autres… En revanche… vous en avez omis un… Ce n'est pas bien du tout cela Mlle Smith…

Arabella frémit

- Vous le savez déjà…

- L'Amiral Fitzwilliam Norrington… Répondit Mercer avec délectation. Bien sûr il ne s'est pas présenté sous ce nom à l'époque… Il a utilisé celui de Dalton…

Arabella ne répondit pas et Mercer sourit désagréablement

- Oui nous savons beaucoup de choses sur votre petit groupe… Notamment que Sparrow et Norrington semblaient fort attachés à la jolie rouquine qui les accompagnait… C'est sans doute pour cela que l'Amiral s'est donné autant de mal pour dissimuler le fait que la jeune Rebecca est l'enfant de votre mère…

Arabella accusa le coup et ouvrit la bouche pour nier

- Ne vous donnez pas cette peine Mlle Smith… Comme je vous l'ai dit, votre mère ne nous intéresse guère. En revanche … cela nous donne un excellent moyen de pression sur l'Amiral

Nauséeuse, Arabella ne répondit pas

- Reste une question Mlle Smith… Une question à laquelle vous feriez bien de réfléchir avant de tenter de mentir … Où est Jack Sparrow ?

- Je ne sais pas. Souffla Arabella. Sur ma vie je vous jure que je l'ignore… Je n'ai pas revu Jack depuis des années.

Mercer grimaça et passa lentement la lame de son couteau le long du cou d'Arabella qui gémit

- C'est vrai… Je vous jure que c'est vrai.

L'homme la fixa et écarta la lame

- Votre mère le sait elle ?

- Je .. Je ne pense pas… Bredouilla Arabella.

- L'Amiral ?

- Oh si Fitz le savait … Croyez bien qu'il serait déjà sur sa piste ! Répondit Arabella avec ferveur

- Bien Mlle Smith… Vos informations concordent en tout point avec celles que j'ai déjà obtenues. Cependant vous comprendrez que vous restez sous surveillance. MA surveillance… Inutile de vous expliquer ce qui arriverait si vous tentiez de fuir n'est-ce pas ?

Arabella secoua la tête agitée de tremblements nerveux

- Bien… Je n'aurais aucun plaisir à torturer une femme aussi jolie. Lui expliqua Mercer

A ces mots, Arabella recula prudemment et Mercer éclata de rire

- Rassurez vous.. Je ne compte pas vous violer… J'ai d'autres désirs pour l'instant… Et puis… Vous êtes un parfait moyen de pression sur l'Amiral… Aussi serions nous forts mécontents s'il vous arrivait quelque chose… Considérez vous sous ma protection… Ricana Mercer en s'éloignant. Je garde le couteau… Vous ne m'en voudrez pas je suppose…

Les jambes coupées, Arabella ne répondit pas et se laissa tomber sur la mousse qui recouvrait le sol, les épaules agitées par des tremblements.

Ce furent Will et Rebecca qui la découvrirent, agenouillée sur le sol et tremblante de peur longtemps après le départ de Mercer

- Maman ? Demanda Will

- J'ai faim. Pleurnicha Rebecca

Arabella ne répondit pas et se contenta de les serrer farouchement contre elle, encore sous le choc de son entretien avec Mercer….

()()

La jeune femme mit des semaines à se remettre de cette «agression » qui lui fut d'autant plus difficile à oublier que Mercer se trouvait invariablement partout où elle allait, se contentant de la fixer d'un regard glacial sans jamais lui adresser la parole.

Elle qui avait été si joyeuse, devint brutalement taciturne ce que ses voisines et amies mirent sur le compte de l'absence de Bill qui ne semblait ne pas avoir de fin. Aussi se mirent elles en quatre pour la dérider, l'invitant à des pique nique et autres divertissements…

Alors qu'Arabella participait à l'une de ces réjouissances ( auxquelles elle ne souscrivait que pour Will et Rebecca ) Emmaline se pencha vers elle

- J'ai une nouvelle qui devrait vous dérider ! Commenta-t-elle

- Ça veut dire qu'Emmaline a trouvé à marier sa fille ! Gloussa Suzie Hatcher qui rayonnait depuis qu'un certain capitaine lui rendait visite à la nuit tombée

- Oh… Répondit platement Arabella

- Vous ne me demandez pas qui ? Gloussa Emmaline, apparemment ravie d'elle-même

- Si… Bien sûr …

- Monsieur David Mercer ! S'exclama Emmaline. Il a fait sa demande il y a quelques jours et bien entendu Joe va accepter

Arabella blêmit, se rappelant de l'éclat dur des yeux de Mercer lorsqu'il l'avait coincée dans la forêt et saisit la main d'Emmaline

- Oh non.. Non je vous en conjure ne faites pas ça… Ne mariez pas Charlotte avec un homme pareil… Surtout pas Charlotte.

Emmaline la regarda, surprise

- Mais enfin Arabella … Il l'aime… et il semble riche… Bien sûr il n'est pas très beau mais enfin… On ne peut pas tout avoir …

Arabella frissonna, ne se souvenant que trop bien de la manière dont Mercer l'avait désarmée et acculée. Une manière qui trahissait son habitude de tels actes… voir même de pire encore. Seulement… elle ne pouvait dire cela à Emmaline; elle avait trop peur de ce que Mercer risquait de lui faire s'il l'apprenait …

- Si .. Je si justement Charlotte peut tout avoir ! S'exclama-t-elle désespérément. Elle est belle, elle est intelligente … Ne la sacrifiez pas au premier parti venu …

Emmaline fronça les sourcils

- Mais elle ne trouvera pas mieux ici … Et n'est-ce pas vous qui disiez qu'il valait mieux un parti passable que pas de parti du tout ?

- J'ai changé d'avis … Bredouilla Arabella. Ou plutôt non… Cela n'est pas valable pour Charlotte .. Elle est très belle et puis … elle mérite mieux que cet homme ! Enfin vous ne le connaissez même pas ! Cela ne fait même pas un mois qu'il est au village !

- Je ne vous connaissais pas non plus et ça ne m'a pas empêchée de vous ouvrir ma maison et devenir amie avec vous . Observa Emmaline

Arabella la saisit par la main et la serra très fort

- Je vous en prie Emmaline… Écoutez moi…Vous dites que je suis votre amie alors s'il vous plait faites moi confiance … N'accordez pas la main de Charlotte à ce Mercer…

Troublée, Emmaline se détacha

- Grand Pa a dit la même chose …

Arabella recommanda à Dieu le vieux Mac Drache et sa sagacité et insista

- Emmaline votre beau père a un jugement sûr sur les gens quoiqu'on en dise… Si vous n'avez pas confiance en le mien, ayez confiance en lui ! Ce Mercer .. Il est .. Je n'aime pas son regard…

- Mais il est tout à fait normal !

Suzie intervint brutalement dans la conversation

- Arabella a raison… Moi aussi ça m'a fait ça… Un jour où … Bref il me regardait et … il m'a fait froid dans le dos

Emmaline se tourna vivement vers elle tandis qu'Arabella lui adressait un remerciement muet

- Suzie Hatcher ! Vous ne m'aviez jamais dit ça ! L'accusa-t-elle

La pauvre Suzie bredouilla

- Je croyais que .. Que j'étais la seule …Que je me faisais des idées mais .. Quand Arabella en a parlé…

Emmaline fronça les sourcils, furieuse de voir un si bon parti devenir un peu moins éclatant

- C'est ennuyeux…

- Emmaline .. Pensez à Charlotte… La pressa Arabella. Nous sommes déjà trois en comptant votre beau père à le trouver étrange … Voulez vous vraiment lui donner tout pouvoir sur Charlotte ?

- Et Thomas m'a confié que lui aussi le trouvait … glaçant. Déclara Suzie avant de rougir. Enfin je veux dire le Capitaine Gois…

Tu m'en diras tant , ricana intérieurement Arabella avant se s'en vouloir, après tout aussi infidèle qu'elle soit, Suzie tentait de l'aider, ou plutôt d'aider Charlotte.

- Je vais .. En parler avec Joe. Soupira Emmaline, mécontente.

()()

Quelques jours après cet incident, Arabella reçut la visite d'une Emmaline contrariée, suivie par une Charlotte arborant une mine ravie

- Je pense que vous serez ravie d'apprendre que Joe vient de décliner la demande en mariage de Mr Mercer. Annonça Emmaline en s'asseyant

- Oh elle ne le sera sûrement pas autant que moi ! S'exclama Charlotte avec fougue

Arabella laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et sourit à la jeune fille

Maussade, Emmaline fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu et continua

- Vraiment, je ne vois pas ce que vous trouvez de si inquiétant chez ce Monsieur. Il a fort bien pris la chose …

- Papa lui a expliqué que sa demande ne satisfaisait personne dans le village ! S'exclama Charlotte

Une angoisse brutale serra le cœur d'Arabella et elle se pencha sur Emmaline

- Vous ne lui avez pas parlé de moi au moins ?

- Non… Répondit Emmaline avec mauvaise humeur. Il suffisait de dire que Grand Pa s'y opposait

- Ce qu'il a fait tout comme moi ! Renchérit Charlotte

Arabella se rassit soulagée

- Pourquoi n'envoyez vous pas Charlotte visiter des parents en ville ? Je suis certaine qu'elle trouvera rapidement un meilleur parti . Consola-t-elle Emmaline

- Pas la peine j'ai déjà choisi. Intervint Charlotte. J'ai décidé d'épouser l'aspirant du Capitaine Gois

- Seigneur qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça .. Gémit Emmaline

- Il est intelligent, il aime les livres tout comme moi et il compte bien vite se faire renvoyer de l'armée ! Triompha Charlotte

- Un va nu pied… un sans le sous… Gémit Emmaline. Moi vivante tu ne l'épouseras pas !

Éberluée, Arabella vit Charlotte se lever brutalement, ses jolies pommettes marbrées de rouge

- Oh que si je l'épouserais ! Même si je dois me donner à lui devant tout le village pour ça !

Arabella regarda Emmaline qui gémit

- Voyez ce qu'elle me fait … Ma propre fille est prête à se déshonorer…

- Je ne le ferais pas si vous acceptez … Susurra Charlotte

- Hors de question ! Je préfère te voir prendre le voile plutôt que ça !

- Dieu n'est pas un bon mari. Rétorqua Charlotte. Et il a déjà trop de femmes pour avoir besoin de moi

Arabella dissimula son sourire tandis que Charlotte fixait sa mère

- Je l'épouserais . Point final.

- Non !

- On verra. Rétorqua Charlotte en claquant la porte

- CHARLOTTE MAC DRACHE ! REVIENS ICI IMMEDIATEMENT ! Hurla Emmaline avant de se tourner vers Arabella. Je vous souhaite que votre Rebecca soit moins ingrate que celle-ci !

- Vous devriez peut être la rattraper … Suggéra Arabella

- Et entrer dans son jeu ? Sûrement pas ! A tout les coups elle est partie pleurer dans les bras de Grand Pa, vu que ce vieux fou leur passe tout !

Arabella en doutait mais elle n'en dit rien et changea de sujet

- Allons il reste Penny…

- Penny… Soupira Emmaline. Figurez vous que je l'ai surprise avec votre Will tantôt …

- Ah ? Et bien ils jouent sans cesse ensemble… Ça n'a rien d'étonnant. Rétorqua Arabella

- Votre Willy avait le pantalon baissé …

Arabella en lâcha sa tasse

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Oui comme je vous le dis ! Et ma Penny relevait sa robe …

- OH ! S'exclama Arabella en se ruant à la porte . William Turner Junior vient ici immédiatement !

Will, un grand sourire aux lèvres arriva en courant, suivi de peu par Rebecca.

- Pas toi Becca. Lui déclara doucement Arabella. Tu peux retourner jouer… William tu rentres immédiatement.

Will se troubla et obéit

- Bonjour Madame Mac Drache… Murmura-t-il d'une voix piteuse

Arabella le fixa

- Est-ce vrai que tu as baissé ton pantalon devant Penny ?

- Bah.. Oui. Répondit Will . Maman tu savais que les filles n'avaient pas de truc entre les jambes ?

Arabella lança un regard désespéré à Emmaline qui soupira

- Et ce n'est que le début …

Will totalement innocent,insista

- Hein dit maman tu le savais ?

Arabella lui fit signe d'approcher

- William. Écoute bien ce que je vais te dire…. Tu ne dois pas baisser ton pantalon devant Penny… Ni aucune fille, jamais

- Oh ça lui arrivera bien un jour … Commenta Emmaline

Arabella lui lança un regard furieux et reprit doucement

- Tu comprends William ? C'est des endroits secrets … Pour toi et pour Penny et pour tout le monde

- Comme le secret ? Demanda Will en écarquillant les yeux

Arabella soupira et s'empressa de lui couper la parole

- Oui. Tu ne dois pas montrer ça d'accord ? C'est un secret …

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es un grand maintenant William… Tu auras bientôt sept ans et à sept ans on ne montre pas ça aux filles d'accord ?

- C'est Penny qui voulait et elle a dit que Sarah lui avait dit que ça servait pas qu'à faire pipi alors nous on voulait savoir à quoi ça sert … Expliqua Will . Mais j'aurais pas du le dire pasque c'est un secret

Arabella retint de justesse une bordée d'injures à l'égard de Sarah et soupira

- Pour l'instant ça ne te sert à toi qu'à faire pipi… Pour le reste tu es trop petit ..

- Tu viens de dire que j'étais grand ! Dis à quoi ça sert maman ?

Arabella pesta mentalement après Bill qui aurait du être là pour lui expliquer et commença prudemment

- Et bien.. Ça sert .. Quand .. Les papa veulent montrer aux mamans qu'ils les aiment … Ils, ils euh… Bredouilla Arabella

- Mais moi j'aime Penny !

- Oui mais pas comme ça …

- Mais comment on s'en sert .. Insista Will

- Je , je …

- Tu sais pas maman ? Demanda Will d'un air de doute tandis qu'Emmaline s'étouffait de rire

- Si vous pouviez m'aider … Lança Arabella à sa voisine

Emmaline regarda Will et sourit

- Comme ta maman l'a dit, c'est pour faire un câlin…

- J'adore les câlins !

- Oui mais celui là est spécial.. Parce que le papa… euh rentre dans la maman par une entrée secrète… S'emmêla Arabella

- Où ça ? Et ça lui fait pas mal ?

- Non . Répondirent Arabella et Emmaline en même temps.

- Ah.. Et c'est où l'entrée ?

- C'est un secret… Soupira Arabella.

- Tu le sauras quand tu auras trouvé une fille qui t'aimera très très fort… Intervint Emmaline

- Oui c'est ça et alors elle te dira son secret ! S'exclama Arabella soulagée

- Et moi je pourrais lui dire les miens ?

- Oui… oui… Allez file maintenant… Bredouilla Arabella

Tandis que le petit garçon s'élançait dehors, Arabella se retourna vers Emmaline

- Merci… Sans vous j'aurais été encore plus pitoyable …

- De rien… Dites de quel secret parlait William ?

Arabella frémit et haussa les épaules avec une apparente désinvolture

- Qui sait ce qui se passe dans la tête d'un enfant de six ans…

- Bien sûr… Murmura Emmaline. Bien excusez moi… Je dois partir à la recherche de Charlotte

- Je vous aide ? Proposa Arabella

- Oui… merci

Si elle avait su ce qui l'attendait… Arabella n'aurait jamais proposé son aide… En effet, Emmaline et elle découvrirent Charlotte dans une étable voisine quelques heures plus tard, allongée à côté de l'aspirant qui eut la décence de paraître gêné… Alors qu'Emmaline paraissait sur le point d'avoir une attaque, Charlotte lui adressa un grand sourire

- Alors … vous voulez bien que je l'épouse maintenant ? Ou alors il faut qu'on recommence et qu'on s'arrange pour que quelqu'un d'autre nous surprenne ?

- Charlotte… S'exclama l'aspirant, horrifié

- Taisez vous , je négocie. Rétorqua Charlotte. Alors ?

- Tu n'es plus ma fille… Lâcha Emmaline d'une voix blanche. Épouse le fait ce que tu veux mais ne te présente plus devant moi

- Emmaline.. Tenta Arabella

- Laissez Madame Turner. Intervint Charlotte. Elle viendra à la noce …

- Sûrement pas … Ragea Emmaline

- Oh si … Parce que voyez vous mon fiancé vient de décrocher un travail de comptable .. Pour la Compagnie des Indes … Un travail très bien payé … Grâce auquel nous allons aller vivre à Londres

Emmaline rougit, pâlit et Arabella la regarda avec une pointe de dégoût tandis qu'elle soupirait

- J'ai peut être … Été un peu rude … Mais que cela ne se reproduise pas …

- Pas avant le mariage , promis Mère. Sourit Charlotte. Vous voyez Madame Turner, c'était inutile de vous en faire … Mère n'a jamais su résister à certains arguments…

Arabella soupira tandis que l'aspirant posait un regard rempli d'admiration sur la jolie Charlotte

- Nous allons être très heureux ! S'exclama cette dernière en l'embrassant. Venez je vais vous présenter à mon père et puis ensuite je vous ferais la lecture dans le jardin

Le jeune aspirant qu'Arabella avait été un instant tentée de plaindre eut un sourire si heureux que la jeune femme changea son jugement. Certes Charlotte conduirait sûrement le ménage mais c'était apparemment ce qu'il voulait…

()()

Le mariage de Charlotte eut lieu deux semaines plus tard et les jeunes mariés prirent aussitôt la route pour Londres après des adieux déchirants. Le lendemain la famille Mac Drache se retrouvait endeuillée par la mort du vieux Mac Drache qui s'était apparemment rompu le cou en glissant dans le jardin…

Entourée par ses enfants, le cœur gonflé de chagrin, Arabella assista à l'enterrement et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, peinée pour le vieil homme qu'elle en était venue à voir un peu comme son propre grand père. Alors qu'elle reniflait, une main lui offrit un mouchoir brodé et elle réprima une grimace en découvrant que le propriétaire n'était autre que Mercer.

- Regrettable cet accident… Susurra-t-il calmement. Voilà ce qu'on récolte à se mettre en travers de mon chemin… Souffla-t-il avant de s'éloigner, laissant derrière lui une Arabella révulsée.


	15. Révélations

_**Bonjour à tous,merci à Petite fille du sud pour la reviews ! on avance un peu dans l'histoire et on retrouve donc la vie de Cornwallis et de nos héros mdrr . J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira . Bonne lecture et …. Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 14**

La mort « accidentelle » du vieux Mac Drache plana longtemps sur le village de Cornwallis en général et sur Arabella en particulier. Depuis que la jeune femme avait compris l'implication de David Mercer dans cette dernière elle s'était surprise à regretter à plusieurs reprises d'avoir refusé l'offre de sa mère et de Reece de l'aider à s'établir ailleurs… Mais elle n'était pas assez naïve pour imaginer que la Compagnie ne la retrouverait pas et puis surtout, que penserait Bill en ne la trouvant pas à son retour ? Elle le perdrait à coup sûr et bien entendu cela était inacceptable pour la jeune femme.

Des mois de peur et d'angoisse passèrent, rythmés par les potins du village ( Sarah avait accouché d'une jolie petite fille à la tignasse rousse qui avait rappelé à tous les circonstances douteuses de l'arrivée de Rebecca) et les progrès des enfants. William était devenu un vrai petit garçon désormais, un enfant calme qui suspendait souvent ses amusements pour aider sa mère tandis que Rebecca ( qui avait hérité du caractère de Laura) réussissait l'exploit de se brouiller avec toutes les petites camarades de jeu qu'elle aurait pu avoir. Mais Arabella ne se plaignait pas… Ses deux petits savaient lire et tracer les lettres de l'alphabet ce qui était déjà beaucoup dans le village.

Elle rencontrait souvent Mercer au village, l'homme ayant apparemment renoncé à tout projet matrimonial depuis que sa demande avait été écartée par les Mac Drache. Elle le saluait d'un signe de tête, écartant les enfants de sa vue et se détournait, sentant invariablement son regard froid peser sur elle comme une menace sourde.

Finalement, un jour qu'elle préparait le repas, Tim passa la porte de son jardin, une lettre à la main

- V'la des nouvelles M'dame

Un long soupir de soulagement échappa à Arabella qui s'empressa auprès du jeune vacher, décachetant la lettre de Bill avec fébrilité. Ses yeux parcoururent rapidement la missive, la première qu'elle recevait depuis celle qui avait suivi le naufrage et un sifflement désespéré lui échappa en lisant que Bill s'était lancé dans une nouvelle aventure en mer qui retarderait encore un peu son retour (il était bien évidemment certain qu'elle comprendrait) . Anéantie, Arabella se laissa retomber sur une chaise, luttant contre les larmes

Tim la considéra avec embarras et se dandina quelques instants sur ses pieds avant d'oser lui parler

- Ça va pas M'dame ?

Arabella leva vers lui un regard las, serrant la lettre dans sa main

- Si… Billy va bien… C'est juste qu'il aura du retard. Encore. Soupira-t-elle

Tim ne répondit pas, cette nouvelle ne faisant que confirmer ce que tout le village pensait déjà : William Turner ne reviendrait jamais

- Maman ! S'exclama Will en remontant vers la maison en courant, suivi de près par Rebecca

Arabella se força à sourire et agita la lettre

- Papa nous a écrit

- Il dit quoi ? Demanda Rebecca

- Que… qu'il va bien, qu'il vous embrasse et qu'il nous aime… Répondit Arabella

- Il revient ? Demanda Will d'un ton rempli d'espoir

- Pas encore… Répondit Arabella, une boule dans la gorge

Le regard de Will se remplit de chagrin et le petit garçon s'écarta tandis que Rebecca venait se nicher contre sa mère, guère affectée par la nouvelle. Arabella fronça les sourcils en voyant Will sortir et se tourna vers Tim

- Tu veux bien surveiller Becca une minute ? Lui demanda-t-elle

- Oui M'dame. Répondit Tim qui n'était pas contrariant et qui du reste avait un peu pitié de la gentille Madame Turner qui était si seule depuis tant d'années

()()

Arabella sortit, posant un châle sur ses épaules et s'approcha doucement de Will, qui le corps droit, fixait la mer. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, écartant une mèche du petit visage et entoura ses épaules de son bras

- Tu devrais rentrer Willy… Tu vas prendre froid… Et tu viens d'être malade on ne tient pas à ce que ça recommence. Déclara-t-elle d'une voix douce, se rappelant sans mal les heures d'angoisse passées à veiller le petit garçon le mois dernier

Will leva la tête vers elle, ses yeux brillant de larmes contenues

- Papa il reviendra jamais hein…

Arabella frissonna en l'entendant dire à voix haute ce qu'elle redoutait le plus en son fort intérieur

- Bien sûr que si Willy… C'est juste que là… Son bateau ne va pas en Écosse c'est tout

- Le bateau de papa ne vient jamais ici. Répondit Will. Jamais

Arabella soupira en sentant la touche de rancœur dans la voix de son fils et le serra un peu plus contre elle

- Ce n'est pas sa faute chéri. Papa est un marin marchand, il va où son capitaine lui ordonne d'aller, lui aussi il regrette de ne pas être avec nous

- Non. Si on lui manquait il serait revenu nous voir. Déclara Will

Un nouveau soupir échappa à Arabella et elle ne répondit pas tandis que Will continuait

- Patrick et les autres ils disent que papa ne reviendra jamais, qu'il nous aime pas… Et puis j'ai entendu Madame Hatcher dire à Mme Greene que tu ferais mieux de te remarier ou d'avoir un homme plutôt que d'attendre papa. Maman ça veut dire quoi « avoir un homme » ?

Arabella blêmit, notant mentalement de dire deux mots à Suzie Hatcher qui n'était effectivement pas en reste sur la question « d'avoir un homme » au vu de sa liaison avec le bellâtre Gois. Ignorant la question de Will elle s'agenouilla et le fixa

- Willy. Patrick et les autres ont tort tu peux me croire. Ton papa va revenir.

- Mais comment tu peux le savoir ? Demanda Will qui ne demandait au fond qu'à la croire

- Parce qu'il me l'a promis et que j'ai confiance en lui. Expliqua Arabella. Ton papa est un homme de parole, un homme en qui on peut avoir confiance.

- C'est pour ça que son capitaine ne nous le rend pas ?

Le cœur d'Arabella se serra un peu plus et elle attira Will contre elle

- Sûrement mon chéri

- J'aimerais bien qu'il ait moins confiance en papa alors… Soupira Will

- Moi aussi…

La mère et le fils restèrent silencieux un moment puis Will reprit la parole avec timidité

- Maman… Comment il est papa ?

- Comment ça ? Demanda Arabella, surprise par sa question

Embarrassé, Will baissa le visage

- Je sais plus comment il est … J'ai oublié… Répondit il d'un ton coupable. Et quand Patrick m'a demandé j'ai pas su

Arabella soupira et répondit, le regard perdu dans ses souvenirs

- Ton père est grand. Et fort. Il a de grands yeux bleu océan, pas des mers d'ici non, plus bleu que ça, comme de là où je viens

- C'est où que tu viens ?

- Des Caraibes… C'est très très loin d'ici. Expliqua Arabella. Près des Amériques

- C'est là bas qu'est papa ?

- Je ne sais pas chéri… Soupira Arabella. Allez viens .. Rentrons je ne veux pas que tu prennes froid

- Tu me parleras de papa ?

- Oui chéri. Et à Rebecca aussi. Répondit la jeune femme, le cœur serré

()()

Une semaine plus tard, Arabella eut la désagréable surprise de trouver toutes ses voisines et amies pour le thé, toutes décidées à « lui ouvrir les yeux ». Ce fut Emmaline qui ouvrit le sujet délicat

- Le petit Patrick a dit à Linda que votre mari ne rentrait pas encore

- En effet. Confirma Arabella sur ses gardes

Emmaline échangea un regard avec la vieille Henriette et Suzie puis se décida

- Arabella chérie, vous savez à quel point nous vous aimons… Aussi je crois qu'il est de mon devoir de vous dire ça…

- De me dire quoi !

- Bill ne reviendra pas. Intervint Suzie

Le rouge aux joues, Arabella se tourna vers elle

- Qu'en savez-vous Suzie !

Emmaline lança un regard de biais à celle qui venait de lui couper tout ses effets et saisit la main d'Arabella d'un ait compatissant

- Allons ma chérie, ça va faire combien …Bientôt quatre ans que votre Billy est parti .. Vous êtes seule depuis si longtemps… Vous devriez…

Arabella rouge de colère retira sa main

- Je devrais quoi ? Bill va revenir ! Il me l'a écrit

- Ça fait quatre ans qu'il vous l'écrit. Souligna Henriette d'un ton précautionneux

Arabella se retourna vers elle, d'autant plus furieuse qu'elle avait la nette impression d'être tombée dans un piège

- Billy reviendra je le sais !

- Et que fera-t-il alors ? Il repartira pour de longues années à nouveau. Souligna Suzie.

- Bien sûr que non ! Il achètera un bateau de pèche et il .. Il… Balbutia Arabella en sentant des larmes monter

Emmaline posa à nouveau une main apaisante sur la sienne

- Allons ma chérie, nous ne voulons pas vous faire de peine. Nous nous inquiétons pour vous …. Ça fait si longtemps qu'il est parti

- Et c'est pas bon pour une femme de rester aussi longtemps toute seule. Souligna Suzie. Surtout que jolie comme vous êtes…

Arabella la fixa

- Cela ne risque pas de vous arriver Suzie Hatcher !

- Que voulez vous dire ? Demanda la jeune femme en rougissant un peu

- Que contrairement à vous je n'oublie pas les vœux que j'ai prononcé parce que mon mari est au loin. Et que je ne compte pas prendre un amant parce que je me sens seule ! Que dirait Bill en apprenant ça ?

- Faudrait déjà qu'il revienne…. Marmonna Suzie

Arabella se leva, furieuse

- J'en ai assez entendu. Et je pense qu'il est heureux pour vos maris qu'ils ne sachent pas ce que vous feriez s'ils étaient au loin.

- Arabella , il n'est pas question de ça .. La situation est différente. Tenta Emmaline. Vous êtes jeune et …

- Et une femme qui couche avec un autre que son mari vous êtes la première à l'appeler putain. Ragea Arabella. Je m'étonne donc que vous désiriez me voir en devenir une !

- Quoi ? Glapit Suzie en se tournant vers Emmaline qui rougit violement

Arabella sourit cyniquement

- Oh vous l'ignoriez Suzie ? Et bien vous me pardonnerez de ne pas rester pour la suite de votre amicale discussion. J'en ai assez entendu pour aujourd'hui. Grinça t' elle avant de sortir, claquant la porte derrière elle.

()()

Encore furieuse et ne regrettant pas une seconde d'avoir dit à voix haute à Suzie ce que toutes pensaient tout bas, Arabella se dirigea d'un pas énergique vers sa maison.

Sa progression fut stoppée net par une main de fer qui se referma sur son bras. Trop furieuse pour avoir peur, Arabella se retourna pour faire face à son agresseur

- Lâchez moi !

- Dans un instant Madame Turner…. Répondit Mercer.

- Que me voulez vous… Lâcha Arabella d'une voix blanche

Mercer la fixa d'un air cruel

- Vous annoncer mon départ… Nous estimons que continuer à vous surveiller aussi étroitement est une perte de temps

- Ça j'aurais pu vous le dire tout de suite. Cracha Arabella

- Ce qui ne veut pas dire que vous ne serez plus surveillée.. Ni que je ne peux pas revenir s'il s'avérait que vous déteniez des … informations. Susurra Mercer

Arabella posa un regard brûlant de haine sur lui et se libéra

- Dans ce cas je suis certaine de ne jamais vous revoir

- N'en soyez pas si sûre… Après tout votre survie dépend également de .. L'obéissance de l'Amiral Norrington. Rétorqua Mercer, la faisant blêmir

- Vous êtes un porc…

- Je vous conseille de ne pas tenter de quitter la région. Vous et vos enfants le regretteriez rapidement Madame Turner. Souvenez vous de Mr Mac Drache… Se moqua Mercer en s'écartant

Arabella blêmit de plus belle et se laissa aller contre le mur

- Vous êtes monstrueux

Mercer inclina moqueusement la tête à son adresse puis s'écarta

- Au revoir Madame Turner…

()()

Mercer fit ainsi qu'il l'avait dit et le petit village respira soudainement mieux, libéré de sa présence… De son côté, Arabella se réconcilia bien vite avec ses amies, reprenant la délicieuse habitude du thé

Quelques semaines après le départ de Mercer, Emmaline Mac Drache vint la voir, un sourire joyeux aux lèvres

- Arabella ma chérie, vous devez absolument venir chez nous ce soir

- Pourquoi cela ? Demanda distraitement Arabella qui était fort occupée à faire les comptes de la maison, lesquels étaient peu brillants en dépit de la petite somme envoyée par Bill quelques jours plus tôt

- Charlotte est ici ! S'exclama Emmaline

Cette nouvelle fit naître un authentique sourire sur les lèvres d'Arabella et elle répondit avec chaleur

- C'est une excellente nouvelle ! Vous devez être aux anges

- Oh et bien oui… Même si c'est une visite d'adieu

- D'adieu ?

Emmaline se rengorgea

- Son mari a reçu une importante promotion et ils partent tout deux tenir l'un des bureaux de la Compagnie dans les Indes. Expliqua-t-elle d'un ton qui laissait sous entendre que c'était elle et non pas son gendre qui avait été ainsi distinguée. Vous vous rendez compte ? Une Mac Drache dans les Indes !

Arabella retint un petit rire et salua la nouvelle comme il se devait

- Vous devez être très fière

- Oh j'ai toujours su que John irait loin. Pavoisa Emmaline . Voilà pourquoi j'ai dit à Joe : laisse la petite l'épouser. Pour l'instant c'est peut être qu'un aspirant mais ce jeune homme ira loin !

Arabella retint la réplique acide qui lui venait, se souvenant fort bien de l'opposition forcenée de sa voisine au mariage et du jour où elles avaient découvert Charlotte nue dans les bras de l'ancien aspirant, la jeune fille n'ayant trouvé que cela pour faire céder sa mère. Cependant , ne souhaitant pas créer une nouvelle discorde alors qu'elles venaient de se réconcilier, Arabella se garda de corriger Emmaline

- Mais … si ils partent, ce serait peut être mieux de vous laisser .. En famille

Emmaline la prit chaleureusement par le bras

- Allons ne dites donc pas de bêtises Arabella. Vous faites partie de la famille même si vous n'êtes pas une Mac Drache. Grand Pa vous a toujours adorée et c'est d'ailleurs sans doute le seul point sur lequel nous étions d'accord, paix à son âme. Donc vous venez avec vos petits ce soir.

Les larmes aux yeux, Arabella hocha la tête songeant que malgré tout ses défauts et sa langue de vipère dont elle avait déjà fait les frais, Emmaline Mac Drache était sans doute ce qui se rapprochait le plus de la mère qu'elle aurait aimé que soit Laura

- Si vous êtes sûre que nous ne vous dérangerons pas….

- Bien sûr que je suis sûre ! On vous attend pour sept heures. Répondit Emmaline avec un sourire

()()

Le soir venu, Arabella accompagnée d'un William ravi et d'une Rebecca maussade ( la petite fille détestait toujours autant Penny) se présenta à la porte des Mac Drache et fut accueillie par le sourire joyeux de Joe

- Jour ma belle. Jour les petits. Penny vous attend

- Maman….. Soupira Rebecca tandis que Will filait

Arabella se pencha sur la petite fille et l'embrassa sur la joue

- Allez Becca vas y et sois mignonne

- Pourquoi ? Elle est méchante et elle veut que Will pour jouer …

- Il y a Patrick aussi. Souligna Joe

Le visage de Becca s'éclaira à la mention du bambin et elle cessa de renâcler, se précipitant vers le coin qu'occupaient les enfants

- Madame Turner ! S'exclama Charlotte en la voyant tandis que son mari lui adressait un discret signe de tête

Le regard d'Arabella se posa sur la robe coûteuse mais sobre de Charlotte et elle sourit

- Charlotte ma chérie tu es magnifique

- Vous aussi Madame Turner vous ne changez pas… N'est-ce pas John ?

- Euh oui.. Bredouilla l'aspirant

Arabella lui adressa un grand sourire et s'assit

- Appelle moi donc Arabella Charlotte, tu n'es plus en âge de m'appeler « madame »

Sarah sursauta en l'entendant et lança un regard haineux à sa cadette avant de reprendre

- Soir Arabella

Arabella jeta un regard noir à la jeune fille tandis que Charlotte s'esclaffait

- Sarah fait attention tu vas étouffer de rage si tu continues. Se moqua-t-elle

Arabella sourit tandis que Tim se penchait vers elle

- Sarah elle attend not' troisième m'dame

- Et bien… Répondit mollement Arabella

- Sarah est comme une poule pondeuse… Releva Charlotte

Emmaline soupira et Charlotte leva les yeux au ciel

- Ça va … Excuse moi Sarah

- Tout l'monde est pas pas capable comme toi… Jeta Sarah

Le visage de Charlotte se durcit et elle se leva brusquement, lissant sa robe sur son ventre légèrement bombé

- Arrête de parler sans savoir

- Charlotte tu es enceinte ! S'exclama Emmaline

- Ou alors j'ai mangé trop de scones. Rétorqua Charlotte

La famille se perdit en félicitations et Arabella nota avec tendresse que Joe avait le regard humide en serrant sa fille contre lui

- Oui mais c'est pas un bébé d'chez nous. Commenta platement Sarah

Arabella lui lança un regard sombre et fixa Charlotte

- Alors dis moi… Londres te plait il ?

- Non. Répondit la jeune femme sans détour. La vie y est fatigante et son seul intérêt réside en ses pièces de théâtre

- Peuh… Lâcha Sarah tandis que Tim ouvrait de grands yeux

- John et moi adorons le théâtre mais nous sommes pressés de voir les Indes

- Vous avez raison c'est magnifique. Approuva étourdiment Arabella

A ces mots toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle

- Vous connaissez les Indes Arabella ? S'étonna Emmaline. Je l'ignorais

- Qu'est-ce qu'Arabella ne connaît pas… Ironisa Sarah entre ses dents

Arabella évita la jeune Sarah et se tourna vers les autres, expliquant

- Mon beau père Mr Reece m'y a emmenée il y a longtemps

- C'est ça … Ricana Sarah

Sentant que la conversation s'engageait sur un terrain glissant, Joe s'empressa d'intervenir

- Papa aurait été fier de toi Charlotte

Une ombre passa sur l'assemblée, chacun regrettant (ou pas) l'absence du vieux Mac Drache dont le crachoir trônait toujours sur la petite table ( malgré tout l'agacement que lui avait procuré le vieil homme, Emmaline n'avait pu se résoudre à l'enlever)

John toussota et reprit la parole

- Ma chère Charlotte a raison… Londres est glaçante

- Pourquoi ? S'exclama une partie de l'assemblée

John jeta un petit regard à Charlotte qui se mit en devoir d'expliquer

- Et bien… Les femmes là bas sont de vraies langues de vipères, on se croirait à l'un des thé de maman

- Charlotte ! Rougit Emmaline tandis qu' Arabella étouffait un rire sous le regard outré de Sarah

- Et tout le monde y est plus nerveux … Il y a des drames …

Emmaline se pencha avec attention

- Des drames ?

- J'étais sûre que cela vous intéresserait. Ironisa Charlotte. Et bien par exemple le dernier … N'est rien moins que le suicide d'un Amiral

Arabella blêmit brutalement, le cœur serré par une étrange prémonition

- Oh Seigneur ! S'exclama Emmaline. Quelle horreur !

- Bah pourquoi il a fait ça ? Demanda Joe

- On ne sait pas … Soupira Charlotte. Je connais un peu sa femme, Viola et elle semble anéantie… Arabella vous êtes bien pâle. Remarqua-t-elle soudain

Arabella se mordit la lèvre et secoua la tête

- Je … c'est que je .. C'est de l'Amiral Norrington dont tu parles non…

- Oui en effet . S'étonna Charlotte. Vous le connaissez ?

- Grand dieu ! S'exclama Emmaline. Mais bien sûr et toi aussi ! C'est cet officier qui faisait la cour à Sarah

Tim ouvrit des grands yeux surpris mais cela n'arrêta pas Sarah

- Oui, j'ai pas voulu pasqu'il me semblait pas normal

Arabella ne releva pas, les larmes aux yeux en songeant à Fitzwilliam. Fitzy, l'ami fidèle… celui qu'elle avait éconduit et qui l'avait tellement aidée… Et voilà qu'il était mort. Non pire…. Suicidé.

- Toujours est il que personne ne connaît les raisons de son geste. Soupira John

- Et que le tout Londres en fait des gorges chaudes. Ajouta Charlotte avant de fixer Arabella . Vous êtes certaine que ça va aller ?

- Oui… Balbutia Arabella. Pardonnez moi, c'était , c'était une relation de mon beau père… Et je crois que j'ai besoin de prendre l'air…

Sans attendre elle se leva, se précipitant dans le jardin, des larmes amères aux cils. Les autres ne savaient peut être pas pourquoi Fitzy s'était suicidé … Mais pour elle, il y avait fort à parier que Mercer et son commanditaire en étaient responsables…

Le restant de la soirée se déroula dans un brouillard de chagrin pour la jeune femme et elle retrouva avec soulagement sa maison, le cœur lourd de peine pour son ancien ami…

()()

Arabella s'était à peine remise de l'annonce de la mort de Fitz et Charlotte et John étaient partis depuis quelques jours lorsqu'un nouveau drame obscurcit son horizon en la personne de Rebecca qui, les yeux rouges, s'engouffra soudain dans la maison alors qu'elle la croyait chez Suzie Hatcher.

Saisie, Arabella reposa son ouvrage tandis que la petite fille se contentait de rester au milieu de la pièce, les larmes roulant sur ses petites joues

- Becca ? Interrogea Arabella, d'autant plus inquiète que la petite fille n'était guère émotive .

Rebecca ne répondit pas, se contentant de la fixer tandis que Will poussait brusquement la porte

- Becca ! S'exclama-t-il. C'est pas vrai ce qu'il dit

A ces mots une nouvelle prémonition envahit Arabella ( qui était décidément en forme côté prémonition) et elle s'approcha de Rebecca

- Qu'est-ce qu'on t 'a dit ?

- Que t'étais pas sa maman et qu'elle était une bavarde Expliqua Will

Arabella se crispa tandis que Rebecca levait un regard suppliant sur elle

- Willy chéri… Retourne chez Suzie tu veux et continue à jouer avec Marvin

- Non ! Je vais pas jouer s'il fait pleurer Becca ! S'exclama le petit garçon

Arabella sourit avec attendrissement et caressa la joue de Will

- Alors va voir Penny. Je dois parler à Rebecca

- Mais maman.. Protesta Will

- Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Lui assura Arabella en fixant Rebecca qui se décomposait de plus en plus. Va maintenant chéri

Will hésita quelques instants, puis lisant la fermeté de sa mère dans son regard, il s'inclina et sortit, laissant Arabella seule avec Rebecca.

()()

Une fois le jeune Will parti, Arabella laissa échapper un profond soupir et se tourna vers Rebecca qui n'avait pas bougé, se contentant de la fixer de ses grands yeux sombres et tristes

- Viens t'asseoir .. Lui suggéra Arabella en la prenant sur ses genoux

La petite fille ne broncha pas et Arabella lui caressa lentement les cheveux, cherchant comment adoucir la vérité

Finalement, elle se décida à prendre la parole avec précaution

- Que t'a t'on dit ?

Rebecca se nicha contre elle et ne répondit tout d'abord pas, une boule dans la gorge

- Marvin a dit que t'étais pas ma maman et que c'était papa qui t'avais obligée à me prendre parce que j'étais sa ba...bavarde et que maintenant il t'avait laissée pour partir avec ma vraie maman ou une autre et puis que tu voulais pas mais que t'étais obligée de m'avoir... Et que tout le monde dit que t'es bien gentille de t'occuper de moi

Arabella garda un silence consterné sous le flot des paroles de Rebecca qui leva vers elle un regard inquiet

- Maman dit c'est pas vrai hein ?

La jeune femme la serra un peu plus contre elle

- J'aurais vraiment voulu que nous n'ayons jamais cette conversation... Soupira t'elle. D'abord et quoiqu'on en dise tu es ma fille, je t'ai tenue dans mes bras alors que tu n'étais qu'un bébé, je t'ai nourrie, élevée et je compte bien continuer à le faire

Rebecca étouffa un sanglot

- Alors c'est vrai... Je suis que qu'une ...bavarde

Arabella sourit légèrement mais ne prit pas la peine de la corriger, pas sur ce mot là.

- Non tu n'es pas ce qu'ils disent pas plus que tu n'es l'enfant que papa a eu avec une autre femme.

- Marvin a dit que sa maman a dit à son papa que ma maman c'est Sarah et que c'est pour ça que tu la détestes... Renifla Becca. Moi je veux pas que Sarah soit ma maman, elle est bête et méchante comme Penny

Pour une fois, Arabella s'abstint de reprendre la petite et lui offrit un visage rassurant

- Non je peux te promettre que c'est faux, Sarah adorerait sans doute mais ce n'est pas le cas

Un peu soulagée, Rebecca leva à nouveau un regard inquiet sur Arabella

- Mais tu n'es pas ma maman ?

- Si... Soupira Arabella. Mais je ne t'ai pas portée, ce sont tes ...Commença t'elle une boule dans la gorge

- Mes quoi ?

- Disons tes autres parents . Soupira Arabella.. Ils t'ont confiée à Bill et moi, pour que nous t'élevions

- Ils ne voulaient pas de moi ? Demanda Rebecca avec angoisse. Ils ne m'aimaient pas ? Et pourquoi ils t'ont demandé ?

Arabella la serra un peu plus contre elle et expliqua lentement

- Si ils t'aiment beaucoup beaucoup, c'est pour ça qu'ils t'ont confiée à moi. Parce que c'était le seul moyen pour que tu sois en sécurité tu comprends ?

- Non ... Pourquoi ils viennent jamais ?

Arabella tourna un regard inquiet vers la porte et baissa la voix

- Rebecca, je vais tout t'expliquer si tu me promets que tu ne le diras jamais jamais à personne même si quelqu'un faisait semblant de le savoir d'accord ?

Surprise par sa gravité, la petite fille hocha la tête

- Même pas à Willy ?

- Même pas à Will. Confirma Arabella qui se méfiait de la langue trop bien pendue de son aîné

Rebecca sourit d'un air satisfait, de toute évidence contente que Will soit exclu (problème sur lequel Arabella promit de se pencher un peu plus tard)

- Promis

Arabella hésita encore, Rebecca était bien jeune pour porter un secret aussi lourd...

- Maman... La supplia presque la petite, venant à bout de ses dernières réticences

- D'accord... Tu te souviens du monsieur et de la dame qui viennent nous rendre visite de temps en temps la nuit ?

- Oui... je crois. Hésita Rebecca.

- Et bien, ce sont enfin c'est eux qui t'ont confiée à nous

Rebecca ouvrit de grand yeux et le coeur d'Arabella se serra un peu plus

- La dame s'appelle Laura, c'est ma maman à toi et la tienne aussi, c'est pour ça qu'elle t'a confiée à nous . Tu comprends ?

Rebecca parut réfléchir un instant

- Laura... Répéta t'elle.

- Oui... Et le monsieur qui l'accompagne, Mr Reece est ton « vrai » papa. Expliqua Arabella en réalisant avec un choc qu'elle ignorait le prénom de celui qui partageait la vie de sa mère depuis des années

Rebecca resta silencieuse un très long moment et Arabella se décida à parler

- Becca ça ne change rien au fait que tu es ma petite fille, je t'aime pareil tu sais et Bill aussi et eux aussi. Tu as de la chance tu sais tu as deux mamans et deux papas qui t'aiment

La petite fille secoua vigoureusement ses boucles rousses

- Non s'ils m'aimaient ils m'auraient gardée avec eux ! Je les déteste !

Un soupir lourd échappa à Arabella devant sa réaction violente

- Becca, s'ils ont choisi de te laisser avec nous c'est parce que te garder aurait été trop dangereux pour toi et ils veulent que tu sois en sûreté

Rebecca écarquilla les yeux avec un doute visible

Voyant cela, Arabella se résigna à tout expliquer et reprit

- Rebecca, s'ils viennent la nuit c'est parce que ici c'est dangereux pour eux aussi, ils ... ce sont des pirates tu comprends ? Lâcha t'elle en désespoir de cause

- Les pirates sont méchants ! S'exclama Rebecca révulsée

- Non pas tous et pas ceux ci. Laura et Reece sont de gentils pirates je te promets

- Mais le capitaine dit toujours que les pirates sont méchants. Observa la petite, faisant référence au capitaine Gois qui passait son temps chez Suzie Hatcher ( une chance que le mari soit souvent absent)

- Oui c'est vrai, il y a des pirates méchants. Confirma Arabella. Mais pas ceux là et si le capitaine dit qu'ils sont méchants c'est parce qu'ils ne veulent pas lui obéir tu vois ?

- Comme moi quand je veux pas jouer avec Penny quand tu me le demandes ? Interrogea Rebecca

- Oui voilà tu as compris

- Alors tu penses que je suis une méchante quand j'obéis pas ?

- Non. Répondit Arabella en riant. Mais le capitaine le penserait sûrement c'est pour ça qu'il ne faut surtout rien dire. Expliqua t'elle en reprenant son sérieux

Rebecca digéra l'information puis garda une nouvelle fois le silence ce qui redoubla l'inquiétude d'Arabella... Avait elle eu raison de lui dire la vérité ? Peut être qu'un mensonge aurait suffit, après tout Rebecca était encore jeune et ...

- C'est à cause de moi que papa est parti ? Enfin le papa de Will

- Ton papa aussi. La reprit fermement Arabella. Et le fait que nous t'ayons avec nous n'a rien à voir avec son départ. Il t'aime autant que moi

Rebecca ne répondit pas, visiblement perturbée

- Est ce que ... est ce que tu veux savoir quelque chose sur ...sur Laura ? Se força à demander Arabella

- Est ce que tu es une pirate aussi maman ?

- Je l'ai été. Soupira Arabella. Mais papa et moi on a tout arrêté quand j'ai su que j'attendais ton frère

Rebecca baissa la tête avec tristesse

- Pourquoi elle a pas fait ça pour moi ? Si toi t'as arrêté pourquoi pas elle ?

Le coeur d'Arabella se serra encore un peu plus en lisant dans les yeux de Becca le reflet de la rancoeur qu'elle avait nourri ( et nourrissait encore un peu) envers leur mère

- Laura est capitaine tu sais, c'est plus difficile pour elle et puis les soldats la connaissent, elle ne pourrait pas s'installer comme nous, elle courrait trop de risques tu comprends ?

Rebecca hocha la tête à regrets et fixa Arabella

- Mais je peux toujours t'appeler maman ?

Cette fois un vrai sourire éclaira le visage d'Arabella et elle serra la petite contre elle

- Évidemment ma chérie, quoiqu'il arrive tu seras toujours ma petite fille, le reste importe peu.

- Et si Marvin m'ennuie encore ?

- S'il t'ennuie encore tu lui diras que ta maman s'appelle Arabella Turner et qu'elle t'aime et que tu te fiches de ce qu'on dit. Tu es ma fille Rebecca c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi d'accord ?

Rebecca hocha la tête et lova dans les bras d' Arabella qui caressa doucement ses cheveux

- Allez ne pleure pas, tout ira bien...

A ce moment, Will passa la tête par l'embrasure

- Je peux venir ? Demanda t'il inquiet

Arabella ouvrit les bras pour toute réponse et le petit garçon s'empressa de venir s'y blottir. Tandis qu'elle câlinait ses deux enfants, Arabella songea brièvement qu'il ne lui manquait qu'une seule chose pour que son bonheur soit parfait : son mari...


	16. Visite solitaire

_**Coucou, alors voila la suite… Assez triste vous êtes prévenus. Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 15**

Contrairement aux craintes d'Arabella, la petite Rebecca se fit sans difficultés aux révélations qu'elle lui avait fait sur sa naissance. Bien sûr, il y eu des moments difficiles, des instants de gêne où Rebecca se retenait de courir vers Arabella comme elle l'aurait fait avant, mais les soins et l'attention d'Arabella eurent tôt fait de ramener la situation à la normale. La petite famille s'apprêtait donc à fêter dignement les neuf ans de Will

Le petit garçon soupira lorsque sa mère lui tendit son cadeau, dont l'achat lui avait coûté ses toutes dernières économies

- Tu ne l'ouvres pas ? Lui demanda doucement Arabella

Will baissa la tête, ses yeux sombres s'emplissant de larmes. Voyant cela la jeune femme lui releva le visage

- Willy ?

- Si maman. Soupira-t-il. J'aurais juste … Si seulement papa était là.

Le cœur d'Arabella se serra ainsi qu'à chaque anniversaire que Bill manquait et elle se força à prendre un ton joyeux

- Allons, je suis certaine que papa ne t'a pas oublié, il va t'envoyer un cadeau comme chaque année jusqu'au moment où il reviendra pour de bon

Will et Rebecca échangèrent un petit regard et Will reprit

- Oui maman. Répondit il en se forçant à sourire. Seulement moi j'aimerais mieux qu'il soit là

- Moi aussi chéri… Murmura tristement Arabella en le serrant brièvement contre elle avant de reprendre d'un ton faussement enjoué. Allez ouvre ton cadeau maintenant !

Will obéit et déchira sans enthousiasme le papier grossier qui entourait le cadeau, découvrant un ouvrage à la reliure de cuir

- C'est un livre sur les techniques d'escrime. Expliqua Arabella devant le peu d'enthousiasme de son fils. Il te plait ?

Will sourit un peu plus et embrassa légèrement sa mère

- Oui maman… Merci.

- Moi aussi je veux regarder ! S'exclama Rebecca qui s'intéressait au maniement des armes depuis qu'elle savait que ses parents étaient tout deux des pirates, au grand dam d'Arabella qui aurait préféré la voir jouer à la poupée plutôt que de se lancer dans des combats de bouts de bois avec les gamins du village

- Non ! S'exclama Will en serrant le livre contre lui. Tu vas l'abîmer !

Sans se démonter, Rebecca avança vers lui

- Non je l'abîmerais pas ! Laisse moi voir je dois apprendre

- Non les filles ne se battent pas ! Rétorqua Will en jetant un regard en direction d'Arabella pour qu'elle intervienne

- Si ! Protesta Rebecca. Les filles pirates elles se battent

- C'est pas vrai ! Y'a pas de filles pirates ! Rétorqua Will

- Si ! S'exclama Rebecca. Même que …

Arabella s'empressa d'intervenir, coupant la parole à la petite

- Willy te prêtera son livre plus tard ma chérie, laisse lui le temps de le regarder, c'est son cadeau après tout .

- Mais maman … Argua Will. Les filles ne se battent pas

- Si certaines filles. Grimaça Arabella. Allez ne gâchons pas cet anniversaire avec des disputes, les Mac Drache vont bientôt arriver

- Penny elle se bat pas elle. Marmonna Will

- Penny elle est cruche. Rétorqua Becca avant de se précipiter à la rencontre des Mac Drache sans attendre de réponse

Arabella soupira lourdement et observa Will qui, avec un temps de retard, suivait la petite fille.

**()()**

_**Deux semaines plus tard**_

Arabella réceptionna avec une grimace le paquet soigneusement empaqueté qui avait traversé les mers pour arriver jusqu'à eux et referma sa main sur la lettre qui l'accompagnait. Les lèvres serrées, elle déchiffra les quelques mots tracés à la hâte par son mari lequel disait la même chose que de coutume: il était désolé de ne pas avoir été là, mais il ne les oubliait pas, preuve en était du cadeau pour Will et de l'argent pour elle. Aucun retour prochain n'était évoqué, Bill ne se donnant même plus la peine d'aborder ce sujet dans sa correspondance qui du reste se raréfiait. Agacée, la jeune femme reposa rapidement la courte lettre, comptant rapidement les pièces qu'elle tenait.

- Bon sang ! S'exclama-t-elle, rageuse en voyant que l'argent suivait le même chemin que la lettre. Comment espère t'il que nous parvenions à vivre une fois les impôts payés !

La porte claqua derrière elle et Arabella se força à masquer son inquiétude alors qu'elle faisait face à ses deux enfants

- T'es toute blanche maman. Observa Rebecca tandis que Will la couvait d'un air inquiet

- Mais non mes chéris. S'empressa de les rassurer la jeune femme qui songeait que si Laura et Reece ne lui avaient pas fait parvenir de l'argent de temps à autres ils se seraient retrouvés à la rue. Will il y a un cadeau pour toi

Le petit garçon poussa un cri de joie et se précipita sur le paquet, dévoilant une longue vue

Voyant cela, Arabella se crispa un peu plus, c'était bien de Bill de faire un cadeau de marin à son fils qui n'avait jamais mis le pied sur un navire…

- Une longue vue. Expliqua-t-elle

Will baissa les yeux sur le cadeau avant de les relever vers elle

- Oui mais ça sert à quoi ?

- A guetter les bateaux. Soupira Arabella

Un sourire joyeux éclaira les lèvres de Will et il se précipita vers la falaise

- Alors papa m'envoie ça pour que je le vois revenir de loin hein maman ?

La rage au ventre, Arabella sentit une haine sourde pour Bill s'installer en elle à la pensée de la déception de leur fils

- Il rentre bientôt hein ? Continua Will

- Je ne sais pas chéri, peut être. Répondit mollement Arabella trop déçue pour feindre l'enthousiasme

- Je suis sur que oui ! S'écria Will. Sinon papa m'aurait pas offert un cadeau comme ça

Sauf si ton père est un imbécile égoïste qui ne vit que pour la mer. Songea Arabella avant de se reprendre, après tout ce n'était pas de la faute de Bill s'il avait tout perdu dans le naufrage du navire sur lequel il avait embarqué

Refoulant sa colère, la jeune femme emboîta donc le pas aux enfants et un sourire adoucit brièvement son visage en voyant Will mettre la longue vue à l'envers

- Non, comme ça. Lui expliqua-t-elle

- Merci maman. Lui répondit Will, un sourire heureux aux lèvres

**()()**

Les mois s'écoulèrent sans apporter le moindre changement. Exception faite de leur situation financière qui n'était pas des plus brillantes. En vérité, Arabella avait beau compter et recompter… Ils n'avaient plus d'argent. Devant cet amer constat, la jeune femme laissa filer les larmes qu'elle ne retenait désormais que trop souvent, pleurant sur le désastre qu'était devenu sa vie et l'abandon de plus en plus évident de Bill qu'elle ne parvenait plus à se cacher à elle-même

C'est ainsi, assise la tête entre les mains et des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues, qu'Emmaline la découvrit au détour d'une de ses visites de voisinage. Effarée, la bonne commère s'approcha d'elle

- Arabella ? Que vous arrive t'il chérie ? Vous n'avez pas reçu de mauvaises nouvelles de votre Bill n'est-ce pas ?

Arabella tourna son visage vers elle et répondit avec amertume, trop bouleversée pour feindre comme elle en avait pris l'habitude

- Quelles nouvelles voulez vous donc que je reçoive de mon époux Emmaline ? Hormis qu'il ne peut pas encore rentrer bien sur…

Emmaline se mordit la lèvres et Arabella reprit, laissant échapper les angoisses qu'elle ne parvenait plus à contenir

- En fait ce qui se passe c'est que dans quelques semaines, nous n'aurons tout simplement plus d'argent, et je désespère … On parle de nouveaux impôts.. Et j'ai peur que l'argent envoyé par Bill ne suffise plus

Emmaline détourna pudiquement le regard, inquiète et Arabella ironisa

- Oh ne vous en faites pas, je ne compte pas vous emprunter de l'argent …Je sais me débrouiller. Il faut juste que je trouve de quoi gagner de quoi vivre… Rapidement . Mais j'ai déjà ma petite idée

Emmaline blêmit

- Oh non chérie ne faites pas ça ! Ne prenez pas le même chemin que votre mère, ce serait trop affreux

Arabella rougit et la fixa

- Je ne parlais pas de ça Emmaline. J'ai entendu dire que Mr Mac Fridge cherchait quelqu'un pour l'aider à la taverne à présent que sa femme nous a quitté… Je vais lui proposer mes services. Soupira-t-elle d'un ton résigné, tout son être regimbant à l'idée de redevenir serveuse comme du temps où elle vivait avec son père.

Emmaline toussota légèrement et répondit sans la regarder

- Oui mais … Nous savons tous que cette pauvre Sally est morte du mal des marins…

- Et que ce n'est pas en servant des verres qu'il s'attrape. Rétorqua Arabella. Mais pour ma part je compte bien ne faire que servir des boissons.

Emmaline haussa le sourcil, ne la croyant visiblement pas et Arabella, à bout de nerfs reprit avec feu

- Oh je vous en prie Emmaline ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Depuis plus de sept ans que j'attends mon mari je n'ai jamais laissé un autre homme me toucher et vous le savez très bien. Alors ce n'est pas pour me vendre contre quelques pièces au premier venu. Maintenant voulez vous bien prendre les petits quand ils rentreront de l'école ? J'aimerais parler sans attendre avec Mr Mac Fridge. J'ai besoin de cette place.

- Arabella chérie… Vous êtes sûre que vous voulez faire ça ?

- Non. Je ne le veux pas. Soupira Arabella. Mais je n'ai hélas pas le choix.

()()

Conrad Mc Fridge, un solide bonhomme d'une quarantaine d'années, reçut la proposition d'Arabella d'un air dubitatif

- C'est que j'aurais préféré une fille plus jeune sans vouloir vous vexer Madame Turner

- Un joli minois ne fait pas tout. Commenta Arabella. Et puis notre regrettée Sally était plus âgée que moi.

Mc Fridge se dandina

- Oui mais… Sally c'était ma femme. Vous… Bah vous êtes … la …

- La femme que son mari a abandonnée pour courir les océans et qui a deux enfants à nourrir. Le coupa Arabella d'une voix tremblante. Je vous en prie Mr Mac Fridge. Je vous assure que je vous donnerais entière satisfaction dans mon service

Mac Fridge l'observa quelques instants, détaillant d'un œil lubrique les hanches étroites et la poitrine généreuse de la jolie rousse. Ses yeux remontèrent jusqu'à son visage, s'attardant sur ses lèvres pleines tandis qu'Arabella se forçait à subir son examen sans broncher.

- C'est vrai que vous êtes encore bien mignonne. Commenta-t-il finalement. On va peut être pouvoir s'arranger

Arabella posa un regard furieux sur l'aubergiste, qui supportait apparemment mal son veuvage

- J'en déduis que vous voulez parler salaire et horaires. Rétorqua-t-elle. Je garde les pourboires. Je vous aiderais la journée mais pas trop tard le soir ou alors il faudra me le dire à l'avance. Bien entendu je travaillerai les soirs où un navire mouille au port car ce sont toujours ces nuits là où on a le plus de monde dans les tavernes.

- Mon établissement est honnête ! Rougit Conrad, se sentant pris en défaut. Pourquoi tenez vous autant à être là en même temps que les marins ?

- Pour leur servir des chopes , rien de plus. Martela Arabella. Si votre établissement est honnête, je le suis aussi. Vous n'aurez pas d'ennuis avec moi.

Conrad hésita. Il n'avait bien entendu rien ignoré des activités annexes de Sally mais n'avait jamais trouvé à redire sur le fait de prêter sa femme moyennant finance… Seulement s'il tenait à garder sa réputation ( et celle de son établissement) intacte il pouvait difficilement dévoiler ses attentes véritables à Arabella

- Je ne sais pas … Commença-t-il

Arabella ravala sa bile, se demandant brièvement jusqu'où elle serait prête à aller pour obtenir ce travail mais l'arrivée de Joe Mac Drache l'empêcha de le découvrir

- Bonjour Conrad… Arabella. Servez moi donc une chope. Déclara-t-il calmement en fixant la jeune femme. Alors Conrad tu as embauché notre jolie Arabella , excellent choix !

Pour un peu Arabella en aurait pleuré de soulagement et elle se précipita derrière le comptoir, servant la boisson d'une main assurée.

- Voilà. Déclara-t-elle en posant la chope devant Joe

Mac Fridge la regarda

- On dirait que vous avez fait ça toute votre vie … S'étonna-t-il

Arabella lui renvoya un sourire amer

- Alors on est d'accord ?

- D'accord… Soupira Conrad sous le regard de Joe qui fit un léger clin d'œil à Arabella.

()()

Les premières semaines de travail furent difficiles, tant pour Arabella que pour William et Rebecca qui eurent du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il fallait désormais rentrer seuls à la maison ou parfois aller chez Emmaline lorsqu' Arabella savait qu'elle rentrerait tard dans la nuit.

De son côté Arabella avait aussi fort à faire avec les avances peu discrètes des hommes qui à l'exception de Joe Mac Drache semblaient avoir perdu toute considération pour elle depuis qu'elle était serveuse. Les pires étaient les soldats…. Le Capitaine Gois en tête. Ce dernier prenait en effet un malin plaisir à renverser sa chope ou celle du voisin afin de faire venir Arabella, commentant en termes grossiers sa croupe pendant qu'elle nettoyait sans mots dire, ignorant les provocations à grand peine.

Elle évitait aussi le tavernier, le cœur soulevé au souvenir de son second jour de travail où Conrad l'avait acculée contre un mur, cherchant à lui retrousser les jupons en lui marmonnant qu'étant maintenant seuls tout les deux , ils devaient trouver consolation l'un avec l'autre. Ce jour là elle avait été à deux doigts de saisir l'un des couteaux de l'aubergiste qui traînaient là et de s'en servir comme elle l'avait fait en très rares occasions lorsqu'elle était pirate. L'arrivée d'un client l'avait dispensée d'agir et depuis Arabella évitait soigneusement de se trouver seule avec Conrad .

Assise devant une bonne tasse de thé, Arabella savourait donc son premier jour de repos depuis longtemps lorsque Will poussa un petit cri

- Maman il y a un homme qui arrive, c'est un marin, c'est un marin !

Arabella se leva d'un bond, renversant sa tasse de thé dans sa hâte pendant que Will s'agrippait à sa robe.

- C'est papa ? Demanda-t-il

Arabella plissa les yeux avant de secouer la tête, déçue

- Non Will… c'est … Je crois que c'est… Mr Reece ? Murmura-t-elle avec incrédulité en croyant le reconnaître , surprise qu'il leur rende visite en pleine journée… Et seul de surcroît

- C'est qui Mr Reece ? Demanda Will sans obtenir de réponse de sa mère qui fixait l'homme qui se dirigeait vers leur maison avec lenteur

A ces mots, Rebecca qui n'avait pas pris part jusqu'à présent à la conversation se précipita jusqu'à la fenêtre, sautillant d'impatience

- Maman c'est … Demanda-t-elle

Le visage d'Arabella s'adoucit légèrement et le plaisir de la petite atténua un peu sa déception

- Oui… Confirma-t-elle en allant jusqu'à la porte

Le sourire avenant de la jeune femme mourut sur ses lèvres en découvrant l'homme sur le pas de la porte. Reece n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Considérablement amaigri, le visage recouvert d'une barbe mal taillée et la main droite amputée de deux de ses doigts, Reece n'avait plus rien à voir avec le sémillant second qu'avait connu Arabella. Mais ce qui la frappa le plus dans sa nouvelle apparence, ce furent ses yeux rouges de larmes, comme s'il pleurait depuis des jours. En voyant cela, Arabella sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement

- Bonjour Bella. Lui déclara Reece d'une voix brisée.

Arabella porta inconsciemment la main à sa gorge et son regard se noua à celui de Reece qui se contenta d'hocher la tête à sa question muette

- Pendue il y a deux semaines. J'ai tout tenté. Déclara-t-il en secouant sa main incomplète. Mais j'ai rien pu faire.. J'ai pas pu la sauver… Finit il d'une voix brisée, des larmes roulant brusquement sur ses joues.

Luttant contre ses propres larmes, Arabella le tira à l'intérieur de la maison, réalisant avec peine que Laura était morte cette fois. Les épaules secouées par les sanglots, Reece prit une grande inspiration et la fixa

- Pardonnez moi Arabella. Je ne suis qu'un rustre égoïste… C'était votre mère

Arabella comprit ce qu'il avait cherché à dire et elle le prit doucement par le bras

- C'était votre capitaine. Votre femme. Votre amour. Murmura-t-elle tristement. Aucun chagrin n'est plus légitime que le votre.

Statufiée, Rebecca observait Reece sans rien dire pour une fois et Will se décida à demander

- Maman ? C'est qui le monsieur ?

- Un ami… Souffla Arabella. Un ami qui est venu m'annoncer une triste nouvelle.

- C'est papa ? S'alarma Will

- Non. Ton père est toujours sur son navire marchand. Le rassura Arabella en s'approchant de Rebecca. C'est… Il est venu m'annoncer que ma maman nous a quitté. Déclara-t-elle en luttant contre des larmes soudaines

Rebecca se retourna vers elle et poussa un petit cri étranglé

- Maman …

- T'avais une maman ? S'étonna Will

Arabella serra farouchement Rebecca contre elle

- Je suis désolée ma petite chérie.. Vraiment désolée, elle aurait été si heureuse que tu saches qui elle était … Murmura Arabella à Rebecca qui s'accrocha à elle

Reece se releva brusquement

- Rebecca sait ?

- Oui. J'ai été forcée de lui dire. Expliqua Arabella

- De dire quoi ? Demanda Will. Et pourquoi on a jamais vu ta maman, maman ?

Reece s'essuya les yeux d'une main tremblante et regarda la petit fille

- Seigneur… C'est son portrait vivant… Encore plus que vous Arabella .. Elle

- C'est vrai que vous êtes mon papa ? Demanda brusquement Rebecca

Reece se pencha vers elle et la serra contre lui à l'étouffer

- Oui Rebecca , oui Rebecca… Ma petite fille

Touchée, Arabella détourna le regard tandis que Will la regardait sans comprendre

- Maman pourquoi il dit ça ?

La jeune femme referma sa main sur le bras de Will et l'entraîna à l'écart préférant laisser Reece et Rebecca seuls pour "faire connaissance". Will leva un regard inquiet sur sa mère tandis qu'elle l'entraînait dans la chambre qu'elle avait partagée avec Bill durant les premières années de leur mariage

- Maman c'est qui le monsieur ? Répéta Will. Pourquoi il dit que Becca est sa fille ? Et pourquoi on a jamais vu ta maman ?

Arabella passa une main tremblante sur son front et attira Will contre elle, refoulant ses larmes à la pensée que Laura ne passerait plus jamais la porte de sa maison, qu'elle ne lui dirait plus jamais qu'elle avait fait le mauvais choix en épousant Bill, qu'elle avait l'océan dans ses veines, toutes ces choses qui l'énervaient tant et qui allaient tellement lui manquer

- Maman ? Répéta Will, d'une voix angoissée. Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Arabella s'essuya nerveusement les yeux et se força à répondre tristement

- Parce que ma mère est morte Will

- Oh... Murmura le petit garçon qui avait du mal à réaliser. Comme Grand Pa Mac Drache ?

- Oui c'est ça . Confirma Arabella

- Mais faut pas être triste maman, ta maman elle est avec les anges. Lui expliqua sérieusement Will

Arabella songea tristement que Laura détesterait ça et soupira

- Tu as raison chéri, je suis juste triste à l'idée de ne plus jamais la revoir

Will garda le silence un moment et leva ses grands yeux indécis sur sa mère qui se résigna à lui expliquer ce qui se passait

- Ma maman était une grande voyageuse. Édulcora Arabella, peu désireuse de rentrer dans les détails, ne se fiant que peu à la discrétion de Will qui avait une langue trop bien pendue à son goût. Mr Reece était son euhhhh mari.

- Oui mais pourquoi il dit que Becca est sa fille ?

- Parce qu'elle l'est. Soupira Arabella. Comme ils voyageaient beaucoup, ma mère et lui nous l'ont confiée à sa naissance pour qu'elle ait une maison stable tu comprends ?

Will hocha la tête puis garda le silence, l'air perturbé

- Willy ? Demanda doucement Arabella. Tu as une question ?

- Est ce que moi aussi je suis comme Becca ? S'inquiéta t'il

- Non. Le rassura Arabella. Tu es mon petit garçon et celui de papa

Un pâle sourire lui répondit et Will reprit

- Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit avant pour Becca ?

- Et bien... Parce que ça n'était pas important. Expliqua Arabella. Pour moi et papa Rebecca est notre petite fille tu vois ?

- Oui... Mais pourquoi il est là le monsieur ? Il est venu prendre Becca ?

Un frisson agita les épaules d'Arabella à sa question et elle se retint de se précipiter dans la pièce voisine alors qu'elle prenait conscience que Rebecca était tout ce qui restait à Reece à présent que Laura avait disparu

- Maman ? Demanda Will. Il va pas l'emmener hein ?

- Je ne sais pas chéri. Répondit Arabella d'une voix blanche

- Maman pourquoi elle est jamais venue nous voir ta maman ?

- Parce qu'on s'était disputées... Répondit machinalement Arabella, le regard fixé sur la porte, reprenant par automatisme le mensonge qu'elle avait élaboré des années plus tôt et qui lui était à présent devenu naturel

- Et Becca ? Elle l'a jamais vue ?

- Pas assez à son goût. Soupira Arabella

- Maman ? T'es très triste ? Demanda Will avec hésitations

Arabella lui fit un pauvre sourire et le serra contre elle en guise de réponse

()()

La soirée se déroula tristement, Arabella étant toutefois soulagée de ne pas travailler ce jour là, se sentant incapable de prendre son poste. La petite Rebecca ne quittait pas Reece du regard, s'amusant à chercher des ressemblances entre eux et déçue de ne pas en trouver plus. Will de son côté, restait silencieux, observant Rebecca et Reece avec une distance prudente tandis qu'Arabella s'efforçait de faire taire l'angoisse qui lui serrait le cœur depuis que Will lui avait demandé si Reece comptait emmener Rebecca.

Reece de son côté avait repris des couleurs et s'efforçait de répondre avec entrain au feu roulant des questions de Rebecca. Au bout d'un moment Will se leva brutalement et Arabella l'observa avec un froncement de sourcil tandis qu'il allait s'enfermer dans sa chambre

- Excusez moi une minute. Souffla-t-elle inutilement à Reece et Rebecca qui étaient plongés dans une grande conversation où la petite faisait un portrait fort peu flatteur de Penny Mac Drache

Arabella pénétra doucement dans la chambre et son cœur se serra en voyant des larmes rouler sur les joues de son fils

- William ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce

Will se retourna vers elle et répondit d'une voix honteuse

- C'est juste que…

- Que ?

- Le papa de Rebecca il vient la voir lui … Pourquoi mon papa à moi il ne vient jamais ?

Une nouvelle vague de haine à l'égard de Bill monta en Arabella et elle serra Will contre elle

- Parce que papa est un marin marchand

- Mr Reece aussi. Pourtant lui il est venu plein de fois voir Becca. Je m'en souviens… Répondit Will, la mettant au défi de lui affirmer le contraire

Arabella soupira. Comment expliquer à son fils de neuf ans que son père préférait être en mer plutôt qu'avec eux ?

- Mr Reece est plus libre que papa, il a son propre bateau alors c'est lui qui choisit où il veut aller … Papa lui n'a pas le choix, il doit aller où son capitaine lui dit d'aller. Tu comprends ?

- Mais si Mr Reece a un bateau… Pourquoi papa ne va pas dessus ?

Arabella soupira et se réfugia une fois de plus dans le mensonge

- Parce que ma maman et moi on s'était disputées après la naissance de Becca, donc papa n'a pas voulu aller sur le bateau de Mr Reece. Expliqua-t-elle

- Il aurait du. Murmura Will avec amertume

- Peut être oui… Accorda Arabella en lui caressant la joue. Mais papa fait tout ce qu'il peut pour revenir tu sais. Seulement il est très très loin

- C'est où très très loin ? Demanda Will

- Dans les Caraïbes. Affirma Arabella qui n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Allez met toi au lit maintenant il est tard

- Et Becca ? Demanda Will d'un air inquiet

- Elle va au lit aussi. Le rassura Arabella en l'embrassant sur le front. Bonne nuit Willy

- Bonne nuit maman. Soupira le petit garçon

Arabella sortit silencieusement de la pièce et s'approcha de Rebecca qui tentait vainement de rester éveillée

- Je crois qu'il est l'heure de se coucher Becca. Annonça-t-elle avec un regard d'excuses vers Reece

Le second rougit brutalement

- Oui pardon Arabella

Rebecca se leva pesamment et se retourna vers Reece

- Tu seras encore là demain matin hein ?

Reece lança un regard interrogateur à Arabella qui répondit pour lui

- Mais oui ma chérie. Allez au lit

- Bonne nuit ! S'exclama Rebecca en se serrant contre Reece qui la reçut avec un soupir désemparé lequel amplifia les angoisses d'Arabella

()()

Une fois les enfants couchés, Arabella rejoignit son invité dans le salon et lui désigna la bouilloire

- Du thé ?

- J'aimerais autant quelque chose de fort si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients Arabella. Il faut que nous parlions. Ajouta-t-il

Résignée, Arabella exhuma du placard la bouteille de rhum qu'elle conservait pour les grandes occasions et deux verres et s'assit face à Reece

- Que s'est il passé ? Demanda-t-elle brusquement

Reece soupira tristement à la question qu'il redoutait et commença son récit d'une voix monocorde, évitant son regard

- Nous avons abordé un navire… Un navire banal semblable à tout ceux que nous abordons. Seulement cette fois… Ils se sont avérés plus coriaces . On aurait du .. Laisser tomber… C'est-ce que j'ai dit à Laura… Je lui ai dit … Répéta-t-il d'une voix brisée

Arabella secoua tristement la tête

- Mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre n'est-ce pas ?

- Non. Répondit Reece, les yeux dans le vague. Comme les hommes étaient trop mous à son goût… Elle a décidé de leur montrer comment un vrai pirate se battait… C'était tout elle ça… Sourit il tristement

Arabella lui fit écho, ne se représentant que trop bien la scène

- Au début…. Murmura Reece. Au début ça a eu l'air de marcher… Mais .. La Compagnie, cette maudite compagnie ! C'était un piège vous voyez ? Lorsque Laura et les trois quart de l'équipage ont été à bord… D'autres navires sont arrivés et ils, ils…

Arabella évita pudiquement son regard tandis que les yeux du vieil homme s'emplissaient de larmes et le resservit lentement

Reece garda le silence un moment puis vida son verre d'un coup

- Laura et les autres ont été pris… Moi j'étais bien à l'abri sur La Fleur. Ragea-t-il

- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir… Tenta Arabella

- J'aurais du être avec elle ! Mais Laura… Laura, elle voulait que dans ces moments là… Il y ait toujours l'un de nous en sécurité vous voyez… A cause , à cause de Rebecca

Arabella se contenta d'hocher la tête et but son verre cul sec

- Mon dieu Bella… C'est … Ce que vous lui ressemblez… Vous n'avez pas idée… A quel point Laura était fière de vous

Une boule dans la gorge, Arabella se resservit et secoua la tête

- Pas ça Mr Reece… S'il vous plait…

Reece passa sa main amoindrie dans ses cheveux et soupira

- Elle, elle voulait tellement vous le dire, à quel point elle était fière que vous ayez réussi là où elle a échoué… Vous n'avez pas idée…

Arabella se saisit de la bouteille d'une main tremblante et se resservit tandis que Reece poussait un lourd soupir d'impuissance

- L'un de nous avait déjà été pris avant … Et on avait un plan… une diversion mais cette fois.. Cette fois… Sanglota-t-il

La gorge étranglée par l'émotion, Arabella posa doucement sa main sur la sienne tandis que Reece se forçait à reprendre

- Cette fois aucune de nos diversions n'a marché… J'ai pas réussi… Je me suis fait prendre, ils m'ont coupés les doigts Et … j'ai du… je ,j'étais là quand .. La trappe s'est ouverte et que Laura, Laura…

Arabella poussa un cri étranglé et se cacha brièvement le visage dans les mains tandis que Reece regardait le mur sans le voir

- Elle n'a pas crié. Elle n'a pas pleuré. Elle a gardé la tête jusqu'au bout. Murmura-t-il. Oui, jusqu'au bout.

Des larmes roulant sur ses joues, Arabella tendit une main tremblante vers son verre et se resservit, renversant la moitié de bouteille sur la table

- Moi .. J'ai eu de la chance… je me suis enfui , pour venir ici . Vous comprenez ..Nous .. Nous étions en route pour venir vous voir quand c'est arrivé… Soupira Reece. Je … Arabella ce n'est pas la seule mauvaise nouvelle qui je vous apporte

Arabella secoua négativement la tête

- Pas, pas aujourd'hui… Je vous en prie…

- Je ne pourrais pas attendre trop longtemps Arabella…

- Je sais. Souffla la jeune femme en se levant avec hésitations. Je dois .. Je vais prendre l'air … Je, faites comme chez vous, prenez du repos… Nous parlerons demain… Annonça-t-elle en sortant dans la nuit sans attendre de réponse, le cœur lourd de son chagrin qui ne demandait qu'à exploser.

()()

Le lendemain, les yeux bouffis par les larmes, Arabella embrassa ses enfants alors qu'ils se préparaient pour l'école sous le regard désolé de Reece

- Dis tu seras là quand je reviendrais ? Demanda Becca

- Oui chérie, je serais là. Confirma Reece

Arabella lui lança un regard d'excuses et se pencha sur les enfants

- N'oubliez pas, on ne parle pas de notre invité…

- Non maman. Répondit Rebecca, qui était aux anges attendu qu'elle avait du mal à penser à Laura comme sa mère, tandis que Will hochait tristement la tête

Une fois les enfants partis, Reece soupira lourdement et se tourna vers Arabella

- Je crois que maintenant, je prendrais bien cette fameuse tasse de thé …


	17. Abandon

_**Bonjour à tous ! Merci à Petite Fille du Sud pour sa review une fois encore ...Voici la suite avec un chapitre assez triste (désolée ça fait deux de suite hem) … En même temps c'était prévisible hem … **_

_**Bonne lecture et …. Reviews ? **_

**Chapitre 16**

Arabella rejoignit sa maison avec réticences et la jeune femme prit son temps pour préparer le thé, cherchant inconsciemment à retarder la discussion avec Reece qu'elle envisageait avec réserve. Ce dernier, comprenant son état d'esprit ne broncha pas et Arabella soupira légèrement en entendant l'eau chaude crépiter signe qu'il fallait la verser dans la théière sous peine d'un thé imbuvable. Arabella s'acquitta de cette tâche avec grâce, servant deux tasses d'un breuvage fumant

- Je suis désolé Arabella. Commença Reece

- Cessez de dire ça sans arrêt et venez en aux faits. Rétorqua la jeune femme en soufflant sur sa tasse

Reece se recula légèrement et darda ses yeux sombres sur elle

- Tout d'abord, je dois vous dire que si Laura était encore parmi nous… Elle vous expliquerait la même chose que ce que je m'apprête à faire

- Et sans doute avec moins de diplomatie. Ironisa Arabella qui ne nourrissait pas la moindre illusion sur les capacités de sa mère en ce domaine . Par conséquent … Je vous écoute Mr Reece

Le second s'attrista quelques secondes

- Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point vous lui ressemblez Arabella

La jeune femme s'efforça de maîtriser la boule qui montait dans sa gorge puis répondit

- S'il vous plait… Souffla-t-elle peu désireuse de se laisser encore une fois submerger par le chagrin

Reece comprit qu'elle voulait éviter la douloureuse évocation de sa mère et prit une profonde inspiration

- Avez vous reçu quelque chose de la part de votre mari récemment ?

Arabella, le fixa, surprise

- Rien … à l'exception du cadeau de Will. Pourquoi ? Il lui est arrivé malheur ? S'inquiéta-t-elle, songeant qu'elle ne savait pas comment elle prendrait l'annonce d' une nouvelle catastrophe si tôt après la mort de Laura

- Non. S'empressa de la rassurer Reece. Votre mari est vivant…

- Mais ? Releva Arabella

Reece prit l'air embarrassé puis se décida

- Arabella… Que savez-vous au juste des activités de votre époux ?

Un mauvais pressentiment envahit la jeune femme alors qu'elle répondait

- Et bien…. Il a été cartographe sur un navire marchand jusqu'à ce que des pirates ne coulent son bateau. Déclara-t-elle lentement

Reece hocha la tête

- Et ensuite ?

Arabella se crispa légèrement , se sentant prise en défaut

- Et bien … Il a trouvé un autre navire . Déclara t 'elle, songeant pour la première fois qu'elle ignorait le nom du navire qu'avait rejoint Bill

- Oui. Renchérit Reece d'une voix sépulcrale. Le Black Pearl

Arabella frissonna légèrement en entendant le nom

- Ça ne fait pas très bateau marchand. Commenta-t-elle d'une voix blanche

- Non en effet. Répondit Reece. Arabella, c'est un navire de pirates.

La jeune femme baissa la tête, résignée.

- Je vois… Et bien on dirait que mon mari a oublié de mentionner quelques détails… Grinça-t-elle avec amertume

Reece lui laissa le temps de digérer la nouvelle et la jeune femme reprit après quelques minutes silencieuses pendant lesquelles ils burent leur thé

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir rejoint La Fleur dans ce cas ? Je veux dire si Billy voulait être pirate. Cracha-t-elle. Pourquoi un navire où il ne connaissait personne, je ne comprends pas

Reece soupira.

- Bill connaissait la moitié de l'équipage. Ce sont vos anciens compagnons qui naviguent à bord ou du moins naviguaient : Jean Magliore, sa cousine…

- Constance ?

- Non ce n'est pas ce nom là, il m'échappe … Bref. Et bien sûr Bill connaissait le capitaine.

Arabella ferma brièvement les yeux, formulant une rapide prière mentale pour que le dit capitaine ne soit pas celui auquel elle pensait puis

- Qui est-ce ?

- Jack Sparrow. Soupira Reece d'un air désolé

Arabella se laissa aller en arrière, anéantie par la nouvelle. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'appréciait pas Jack au contraire mais de toutes les personnes qu'elle connaissait, c'était sans doute celle qui avait le plus le don de se mettre dans des situations plus dangereuses les unes que les autres.

- Jack… Répéta-t-elle d'un ton dégoûté. Dans quel pétrin Bill s'est il fourré ? Demanda-t-elle abruptement

Reece chassa une vague de nostalgie, sa manière directe de demander les choses lui rappelant inévitablement sa chère Laura puis se résigna à expliquer

- Vous avez grandi à Tortuga n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, vous le savez bien. Répondit Arabella avec impatience

- Dans ce cas vous avez sûrement du entendre parler de l' Île de la Muerta et de son trésor…

Arabella sursauta légèrement

- Mais enfin c'est une légende ! Personne ne peut trouver cette île à moins d'y être déjà allé … si tant est qu'elle existe réellement !

Reece hocha la tête

- Oui, mais Jack Sparrow prétend qu'il sait où elle se trouve

Agacée, Arabella roula des yeux

- Mais enfin qui peut être assez bête pour croire que Jack sait une chose pareille !

- Son équipage . Et Billy. Soupira Reece.

Arabella se leva et commença à faire les cents pas dans la pièce

- Donc vous êtes venu me dire que mon mari est un idiot ? Ça je commence réellement à le croire. Pesta-t-elle

- Pas complètement… Répondit Reece. En fait apparemment l'île existe bel et bien… Tout comme le trésor. C'est bien ça le problème

Arabella s'immobilisa et le fixa

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Et bien.. On raconte que l'or qui se trouve sur l'île de la Muerta provient de l'or que Cortez a exigé des aztèques

- Oui je sais ça.. Répondit Arabella

- On dit aussi que l'or est maudit Arabella.

Elle fronça les sourcils, songeant à toutes les choses étranges qu'elle avait vues durant son périple avec Jack , des morts vivants, des épées magiques, des sirènes… Bref toutes ces choses qui pousseraient les gens à la traiter de folle si elle en parlait mais qu'elle savait exister

- Quel genre de malédiction ? Demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude

- Du genre qu'il ne vaut mieux pas avoir sur le dos. Soupira Reece. On dit que ceux qui prendront l'or du coffre seront maudits… qu'ils deviendront des morts ambulants, des squelettes décharnés sans pouvoir trouver le repos

Arabella blêmit

- Mais Billy .. Il ne peut pas vouloir ça !

- Je crois que Sparrow ne leur en a pas parlé… Soupira Reece

Arabella réfléchit quelques instants, ce serait bien de Jack d'envoyer les autres prendre l'or dans le coffre sans y toucher lui-même puis de le dépenser sans risquer d'être maudit.

- Oh Jack ! Si je le tenais je …

- J'imagine. Soupira Reece. Laura a dit la même chose.

Arabella réfléchit quelques instants, son être regimbant alors qu'elle arrivait à la seule conclusion qui s'imposait

- Ils l'ont trouvé n'est-ce pas ? C'est-ce que Laura et vous vouliez me dire …

- Oui. Souffla Reece.

Arabella se crispa

- La malédiction ?

- Si j'en crois ce qu'on dit un peu partout sur le Black Pearl, cette partie là est vraie…

- D'accord… Murmura Arabella.

Reece lui laissa une fois de plus le temps d'intégrer la nouvelle puis

- Le fait que Bill détienne une partie de ce trésor, fait que vous n'êtes plus en sécurité Arabella. D'une part, les autorités commencent à avoir une idée très précise des noms de ceux qui composent l'équipage du Pearl et d'autre part… nous ne savons pas exactement à quel point ni comment cette malédiction affecte ceux qui ont pris l'or de la Muerta

- Je ne comprends pas… Que cherchez vous à me dire ?

- Qu'il est dangereux pour vous de rester ici Arabella

- Vous voulez que j'abandonne Billy ? Que j'abandonne ma vie ? Mon foyer , mes amis ? C'est hors de question !

Reece secoua la tête d'un air navré

- Laura était sûre que vous diriez ça. Voilà pourquoi nous venions chercher Rebecca.

- Chercher Rebecca ? S'étrangla à demi Arabella

- Je suis désolé Arabella mais c'est la vraie raison de ma présence. Je suis venu pour ramener Rebecca chez elle. A bord de La Fleur

- C'est ici chez elle !

- Non et vous le savez au fond de vous Arabella… Sinon vous ne lui auriez pas parlé de Laura. Ni de moi.

- Je… ce n'était pas pour ça ! Ragea Arabella

- Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant…Je vais reprendre ma fille Arabella. Bien sur il y a une place pour vous et Will à bord si vous désirez nous accompagner. Ça a toujours été le rêve de Laura vous savez… Vous voir nous rejoindre

Arabella secoua négativement la tête

- Je ne peux pas faire ça Mr Reece, je ne peux pas partir … Bill, si Billy revenait… Et ne nous trouvait pas. Je ne l'ai pas attendu si longtemps pour l'abandonner maintenant. Et surtout, je n'ai pas le droit de priver Will de la chance de connaître un jour son père, même si cette dernière est infime

Reece s'inclina gravement

- Dans ce cas Arabella, j'ose croire que vous ne priverez pas non plus Rebecca de cette chance. Laura est morte avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de connaître sa seconde fille… Et même son aînée aussi selon moi. Je ne compte pas faire cette erreur avec ma fille

Arabella se crispa de plus belle et répondit avec amertume

- Je vous avais sous estimé Mr Reece. Je ne vous pensais pas capable de retourner mes arguments contre moi

- Je suis un pirate Bella. Je l'ai toujours été. Répondit Reece

- Je suppose donc que si je refuse que vous preniez Rebecca vous …

- Je l'enlèverais si je n'ai pas le choix. Confirma Reece. Mais j'ose croire que nous n'en arriverons pas là… J'espérais vous convaincre de nous accompagner mais..

Les larmes aux yeux, Arabella secoua la tête

- Je ne peux pas Mr Reece… Je ne peux pas abandonner Billy… Même s'il ne revient jamais.. Tant qu'il… qu'il continuera à me dire qu'il le fera… Je .. J'attendrais son retour

La main du second se posa doucement sur la sienne

- Je sais Arabella et je ne veux pas être votre ennemi . Pas plus que je ne veux vous voler Rebecca. Mais c'est ma fille. Et à part La Fleur de la Mort elle est tout ce qui me reste de ma Laura…

Arabella, les yeux noyés de larmes hocha la tête

- Je sais Mr Reece

- Connor. Déclara brusquement Reece. Je m'appelle Connor Reece. Arabella, je vous jure de vous la ramener, je vous jure que je ne la laisserais jamais vous oublier si tant est qu'elle en soit capable. Tout comme je vous jure que vous et William aurez toujours une place sur La Fleur. Si vous désirez la prendre Arabella, je vous obéirais comme j'obéissais à votre mère

Une boule dans la gorge, Arabella désigna la pièce

- Je ne suis pas un pirate … Je .. Ma vie c'est tout ça … Les enfants, les voisines, les commérages… Pas .. Pas… Ce que Laura aurait voulu…

Reece la dévisagea

- Vous vous trompez… C'est tout ça que Laura voulait pour vous… Parce qu'elle voulait que comme elle vous meniez la vie dont vous rêvez… Elle ne voulait pas que vous lui ressembliez à tout prix. Ce qu'elle voulait c'était vous voir heureuse. C'est pour ça qu'elle détestait tellement Bill . Parce qu'elle avait compris qu'il…

- Qu'il finirait par reprendre la mer… Compléta Arabella dans un souffle

- Oui. Admit Reece.

Arabella tourna le dos quelques instants, les épaules secouées par les sanglots tandis que le second déglutissait

- Je suis navré Arabella….

La jeune femme se mordit nerveusement la lèvre puis se retourna vers lui

- Combien de temps… Combien de temps voulez vous l'emmener ?

- Je ne sais pas… Six mois peut être ..

- Six mois. Répéta Arabella, anéantie

- Six mois. Confirma Reece. Six mois qui ne rattraperont jamais les huit années que nous avons perdu

- Et si … et si je vous disais de rester ? Vous pourriez vous installer ici … vous …

- Arabella. La coupa tristement Reece. Nous savons tout les deux que ce n'est pas possible ..

Arabella le regarda, furieuse

- Et pourquoi ? Parce que vous êtes incapable de vivre ailleurs que sur un bateau ?

- Non… Pas seulement… Mais parce qu'à cause de ça. Commença Reece en agitant sa main mutilée. Les autorités me recherchent…

- Dans ce cas Rebecca ne sera pas en sûreté avec vous !

- Elle ne l'est pas plus ici désormais Arabella. Et vous savez bien que grâce à ses voiles, il est difficile de voir La Fleur..

Arabella soupira lourdement

- Vous avez pensé à tout …

Reece lui rendit son regard

- Je sais que c'est difficile Arabella… Mais je vous en prie … Laissez la partir, laissez nous une chance…

Arabella soupira douloureusement puis répondit d'une voix noyée par le chagrin

- J'aime Rebecca comme ma fille. Comme Will…

- Je sais … Je sais que c'est difficile mais…

Arabella lui intima le silence d'un geste

- Et c'est parce que j'aime Becca. Que …. Que si elle choisit de partir avec vous… Je ne m'y opposerais pas. Seulement … en échange vous devez me promettre que si elle préfère rester ici … Vous ne la forcerez pas …

Reece poussa un long soupir soulagé

- Je vous le promets Arabella…

- Dans ce cas… Nous avons un accord… Murmura tristement Arabella

- On dirait.. Répondit Reece sur le même ton

Un frappement sec à la porte interrompit leur discussion et Arabella n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà Emmaline passait le seuil

- Arabella ma chérie Conrad Mc Fridge s'étonne de … Commença-t-elle avant de dévisager Reece. Ça par exemple ! Mr Reece !

Blême, Arabella réalisa soudain qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à aller travailler ce jour là et se tourna vers sa voisine

- Je .. Emmaline ..

- Mais votre mère est là ? S'étonna la commère

- Laura est morte. Répondit Reece d'un ton douloureux

- Oh mon dieu ! S'exclama Emmaline en se précipitant vers Arabella. Pauvre, pauvre petite chérie

De nouvelles larmes emplirent les yeux d'Arabella alors que l'autre la serrait contre elle , débitant des paroles consolatrices. Arabella s'efforça de contenir ses larmes et s'écarta

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ma chérie ?

- Rien.. S'il vous plait…. Juste aller voir Mr Mac Fridge… Et lui dire .. Que … Je ne pourrais pas venir aujourd'hui. Souffla Arabella avant de fondre en larmes

- Bien sûr, bien sûr je vais lui dire … Murmura Emmaline en la serrant brièvement contre elle

- Merci… Répondit Arabella

La vieille commère lui sourit retenant pour une fois toutes ses spéculations sur les causes de la mort de Laura ( sûrement une de ses maladies que contractaient les femmes à marins) et se tourna vers Reece

- Toute mes condoléances monsieur

- Merci Madame. Répondit Reece avec raideur, retenant ses larmes

Emmaline se retourna vers Arabella

- J'y vais maintenant ma chérie… je reviendrais vous voir ce soir … Non mieux vous venez dîner chez moi … D'accord ?

Arabella secoua la tête

- Non… Emmaline .. Pas ce soir… Mr Reece… On doit parler mais merci.

Pour une fois la commère n'insista pas

- On fera comme vous voulez Arabella… Si vous changez d'avis vous êtes tous les bienvenus…

- Merci. Souffla Arabella. Merci vraiment

Emmaline lui caressa légèrement la joue et sourit

- Pas de quoi Arabella… Je vais prévenir Mac Fridge …Vous voulez que je prenne les enfants ?

- Non… Murmura Arabella. Mais merci quand même…

Emmaline sortit après une dernière démonstration d'amitié et Reece se tourna vers Arabella

- Vous avez de la chance de l'avoir comme voisine

- Oui… Murmura Arabella. Malgré tout ses défauts, elle a le cœur sur la main

- Et il est clair qu'elle vous aime… Murmura Reece. Je comprends pourquoi vous tenez tant à rester ici …

Arabella soupira tristement

- C'est pour Billy que je le fais. Et pour Will. Avant tout. S'il n'y avait pas cet espoir.. Je suivrais Rebecca

- Je sais… Répondit tristement Reece

()()

Rebecca fronça le nez alors que Reece lui expliquait son projet tandis que Will baissait la tête d'un air boudeur

- Mais maman et Willy ils viennent aussi ? Demanda-t-elle

Le cœur serré Arabella se força à répondre d'un ton égal

- Non chérie … Pas cette fois .. Tu sais Will et moi on attend papa enfin Bill

- Mais on pourrait le retrouver avec le bateau de papa ! S'exclama la petite

Reece lança un regard affolé à Arabella qui soupira

- Non… Parce que Bill est un marchand … Et tu sais que les marchands n'aiment pas le bateau de Mr Reece

- Oh oui c'est vrai ! S'exclama la gamine

Reece se pencha sur elle, les yeux brillants d'impatience

- Alors qu'en penses tu Rebecca ?

La petite hésita puis se tourna vers Arabella

- Maman c'est long six mois ?

- Une demi année . Répondit Arabella d'une voix blanche

- Et après ?

- Après tu feras comme tu veux. Intervint Reece. Tu choisiras

Rebecca hésita puis

- Maman….

- Oui chérie ?

- Je peux y aller maman ? S'il te plait

Arabella ferma brièvement les yeux, retenant ses larmes

- Oui…. Oui Becca tu peux … Souffla-t-elle, le cœur brisé à l'idée de perdre sa fille

Reece le comprit et s'approcha d'elle

- Six mois . Pas un jour de plus. Je vous le jure

- Je sais…. Murmura Arabella

- Quand on part ? Demanda Rebecca

- Demain matin… Répondit Reece en lançant un regard coupable à Arabella. Vous savez que je ne peux pas…

- Je sais. Le coupa la jeune femme

Reece se leva et fixa Arabella.

- Je vous laisse. Je reviendrais demain matin.

La jeune femme ne se méprit pas sur ses intentions et hocha la tête

- Merci.

- Vous êtes sa mère Arabella. Même Laura le disait. Lui murmura Reece avant de se pencher pour embrasser Rebecca. A demain ma grande

()()

La soirée s'écoula tristement, Arabella tentant vainement de donner le change tandis que Will gardait un silence triste . Rebecca, aux anges finit par s'en apercevoir

- Tu sais Will je te raconterais quand je reviendrais

Will sourit faiblement et baissa les yeux

- Je sais … C'est que tu vas me manquer .. Et puis que .. Moi aussi j'aimerais bien que mon papa vienne me chercher

Le cœur d'Arabella se serra en l'entendant et elle prit la main de Will

- Tu voudrais partir aussi ?

- Sans toi jamais ! S'exclama le petit garçon avec une fougue qui réchauffa le cœur d'Arabella

En l'entendant, Rebecca se troubla et elle regarda Arabella

- Maman … Tu m'en veux ?

- Bien sûr que non ma chérie. Sourit Arabella. C'est normal d'avoir envie de connaître ton papa… Et le bateau de ta .. De Laura. Tu vas beaucoup me manquer mais je ne t'en veux pas , je t'aime trop pour ça … Tu es ma petite fille

Rebecca renifla

- Tu vas me manquer aussi maman et Will… Et même Penny

- Mais nous serons tous là à ton retour … Lui murmura tendrement Arabella

Aucun des deux enfants ne lui répondit et cette nuit là, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le lit d'Arabella fut entièrement occupé, la jeune femme n'ayant pu se résoudre à laisser les enfants seuls

()()

Le lendemain, Reece se présenta à la porte, détournant pudiquement le regard tandis qu'Arabella embrassait Rebecca avant de lui glisser un sac contenant ses affaires dans la main

- Six mois Mr Reece.

- Six Arabella. Confirma-t-il

Arabella prit une brutale inspiration

- C'est aussi le temps que je laisse à Billy. Si dans six mois … si… Nous partirons avec vous

Reece hocha la tête gravement et lui remit une bourse pleine

- Laura voulait que vous ayez ça …

- Merci… Souffla Arabella qui n'avait pas les moyens de refuser

- Ça vous revient de droit et plus encore . Murmura Reece tandis que Rebecca et Will se disaient au revoir, étroitement enlacés

- Je t'écris et à maman !

- Tu écris mal !

- J'écrirais quand même .. Dit au revoir à Penny pour moi et dit lui qu'elle est méchante !

- Non !

Reece sourit et prit la main de Rebecca, l'entraînant à sa suite tandis qu'Arabella s'efforçait de contenir ses larmes, le bras autour des épaules de Will

- Au revoir maman ! Au revoir Willy ! S'exclama joyeusement Rebecca en agitant la main

Sous les doigts d'Arabella, les épaules de Will commencèrent à trembler et la jeune femme se pencha vivement vers lui, étouffant ses propres larmes dans ses cheveux

- Elle va revenir mon chéri

- Papa aussi devait revenir… Murmura tristement Will

Arabella se contenta de le serrer contre elle le plus fort qu'elle pouvait, dissimulant maladroitement ses larmes

()()

Expliquer le départ de Rebecca à Emmaline fut plus facile qu'Arabella ne l'avait pensé et Emmaline avala sans sourciller son explication sur le fait que la charge de marchand de Reece l'empêchait jusqu'à présent de reconnaître la petite, Arabella allant jusqu'à inventer une femme légitime au pauvre second qui n'en demandait pas tant

- Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas dit ?

- Parce que .. Vous voyez, Bill… Il n'aimait pas trop ma mère alors …

- Je sais. La coupa Emmaline. Ma pauvre chérie… Elle doit vous manquer

- Atrocement .. Soupira Arabella

- Mais il va vous la ramener ?

- Dans quelques mois oui… Soupira Arabella

Emmaline lui sourit tristement et lui tapota la main

- Allons ma chérie … On va bien s'occuper de vous et de Willy, vous ne verrez pas le temps passer

Arabella lui fit un sourire triste

- Merci Emmaline… Vraiment… je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait sans vous et votre famille durant toutes ces années

Emmaline se rengorgea brièvement avant de lui faire un bon sourire

- Laissez ça ma chérie… Vous aussi vous avez fait beaucoup pour nous… Surtout pour ma Charlotte . C'est un peu grâce à vous si elle est arrivée là

Arabella sourit fugacement à la pensée de Charlotte dont le mari venait d'être consacré Lord en raison de ses excellents états de service aux Indes

- Je n'ai rien fait …

- Mais si … Vous m'avez convaincue que ce Mercer n'était pas un bon parti, c'est donc grâce à vous qu'elle a pu épouser John . Expliqua généreusement Emmaline

Arabella sourit, renonçant à protester et savoura le plaisir d'être chouchoutée… Plaisir qu'elle n'avait pas connu depuis des années

()()

Un mois et demi après la visite de Reece, Arabella remontait lentement le chemin qui menait à sa maison après son travail (elle avait préféré garder l'argent de Reece pour pallier aux dépenses exceptionnelles plutôt que d'attirer l'attention par une richesse soudaine ) lorsque Tim la rattrapa

- M'dame y a une lettre pour vous

Arabella se raidit et prit l'épaisse enveloppe sur laquelle elle reconnaissait l'écriture de Bill

- Merci Tim.

- D'rien M'dame . S'exclama le jeune vacher en s'éloignant, pressé de retrouver son foyer ( Sarah était à nouveau grosse ) Oh au fait Willy passe la nuit chez nous

- Pas de soucis. Répondit distraitement Arabella les yeux rivés sur l'enveloppe

Arabella soupesa la lourde enveloppe et s'immobilisa . Se découvrant seule, elle déchira la missive, exhumant une pièce d'or sur laquelle était frappée une tête de squelette peu engageante

- Mon dieu Billy… Murmura-t-elle avant de parcourir la lettre

_Ma chère Arabella , ma femme, l'unique femme de ma vie_

_Je suis désolé Arabella. Je dois te dire que je ne reviendrais pas. Je sais que … que tu ne comprends pas mais, seigneur par où commencer …_

_Il y a l'océan tu vois . Je l'aime. Et Dieu me pardonne mais je ne peux me résoudre à le laisser. Même pour toi._

Un sanglot guttural échappa à la jeune femme tandis qu'elle parcourait la suite de la lettre de Bill, le regard brouillé par les larmes

_Sache que j'ai toujours cru que je reviendrais. Que j'étais sincère en disant que tu me manquais. Tu me manques toujours Arabella. Seulement, je ne peux plus revenir en arrière. Ta mère a sûrement du déjà te le dire, je suis devenu pirate. Mais pas que ça._

_Je suis maudit Arabella._

_Maudit_

_Des choses terribles sont arrivées des choses que tu n'imagines même pas , et c'est aussi bien comme ça._

_Garde précieusement la pièce que je t'envoie. Ou dépense la si tu n'as pas d'autres choix. Moi, j'aimerais que tu la donnes à William Junior en souvenir de moi. Je sais que c'est beaucoup demander mais si au fond de toi tu peux encore m'aimer un peu … Fait le_

_Je t'écris pour la dernière fois Arabella. Sache que je n'ai jamais aimé une autre femme que toi ._

_Je ne reviendrais pas_

_Ton mari indigne_

_Billy_

_Dieu Fasse que tu me pardonnes un jour_

Anéantie , Arabella serra la pièce envoyée par Bill entre ses doigts, ses yeux notant la chaîne ouvragée sur laquelle était montée la pièce sans la voir. Voilà… Bill l'avait quittée. Après tout ce qu'elle lui avait sacrifié, après les années d'attente, les années sans amour. Après avoir laissé Rebecca partir pour mieux l'attendre, Bill la quittait .

Une page.

Une seule page et pas un seul mot de regret pour elle ou les enfants qu'il laissait derrière lui

Des larmes de rage aux coins des yeux, Arabella chiffonna la lettre et la jeta aussi loin qu'elle pouvait, le cœur rempli de haine pour ce mari qui avait si mal su l'aimer. Son regard se posa sur le médaillon qu'il lui avait envoyé et elle hésita une seconde avant de se raviser : Will méritait une réparation.

Forte de cette conviction, Arabella empocha le médaillon dans son manteau et reprit tristement le chemin menant à sa maison solitaire, la même maison que celle pour laquelle elle avait tellement nourri de rêves.

Épuisée tant par son travail que par son chagrin, la jeune femme ouvrit la porte et s'empressa de déposer sa capeline sur la patère avant de se pencher vers le feu pour en ranimer les braises, le cœur lourd . Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne remarqua pas que les braises avaient déjà été remuées, pas plus que l'assiette sale qui gisait sur un coin de la table… C'est pourquoi elle poussa un hurlement lorsqu'une voix s'éleva derrière elle

- Ça fait longtemps Bella…


	18. Evasion d'une nuit

_**Bonjour … Merci Petite fille du sud pour ton comm ! Voici donc la suite et l'identité du « mystérieux inconnu » mdrrr ( non mais tout le monde a deviné donc !) Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 17**

Arabella se retourna lentement, la main sur le cœur pour calmer ses battements affolés et dévisagea avec un mélange de surprise et d'hostilité l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle

- Tu m'excuseras, je me suis servi en t'attendant… Excellente soupe au passage.

Arabella secoua ses boucles rousses et cligna brièvement des yeux

- Jack … Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Depuis quand est il interdit de rendre visite à une vieille amie ? Demanda le pirate d'un ton décontracté. Au fait où tu planques le rhum ?

Arabella sentit une vague de fureur monter en elle en constatant que ses placards avaient été fouillés, Jack ne s'étant même pas donné la peine d'effacer les traces de son passage

- J'ai pas eu le temps de faire l'autre côté. Expliqua-t-il en montrant la partie intacte de la pièce.

Arabella lui lança un regard noir et se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrant à la volée

- Sors d'ici

- Pas sans avoir d'abord parlé un peu avec toi. Répondit Jack en se rasseyant, posant ses bottes sales sur la table avant de croiser les bras derrière la tête avec décontraction.

S'en fut trop pour Arabella qui traversa la pièce d'un pas rageur et tira brusquement sur la chaise

- Et moi je n'ai aucune envie de parler avec toi Jack. Ma journée a déjà été assez difficile comme ça sans avoir en plus à te supporter !

Jack se raccrocha in extremis au bord de la table et la regarda, vaguement apeuré

- Bella chérie tu me déçois beaucoup ! Moi qui pensais que tu serais contente de me voir

- CONTENTE ! Explosa Arabella sans se soucier du fait que ses cris pouvaient réveiller les voisins. Comment veux tu que je sois contente alors que tu as enrôlé MON mari sur TON foutu bateau de pirates ! Martela-t-elle en le forçant à reculer

- Il ne s'est pas tellement fait prier. Marmonna Jack. A croire que la trahison est une seconde nature chez lui

Arabella leva la main pour le gifler et s'interrompit alors que les derniers mots de Jack perçaient le brouillard de rage de son esprit

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Jack roula des yeux effarés vers sa main

- Baisse d'abord ton bras et je t'expliquerais

Comptant mentalement jusqu'à dix pour se calmer, Arabella obtempéra et Jack sourit d'un air charmeur

- Mieux, bien plus mieux. Maintenant si tu pouvais aussi avoir la gentillesse de fermer la porte…. J'ai pas fait du feu pour rien. Expliqua-t-il

Furieuse, Arabella obéit pourtant, connaissant l'entêtement de Jack et claqua violemment la porte avant de revenir se poster devant lui, les poings sur les hanches

- Voilà . Maintenant je t'écoute…

Jack leva un regard peiné sur elle

- C'est que j'ai le gosier trop sec pour parler…

Arabella se mordit nerveusement la lèvre et se dirigea droit vers le petit placard où elle dissimulait son rhum

- Ahhh c'est donc là que tu le planques ! S'exclama Jack tandis qu'elle posait la bouteille sur la table

Un regard noir lui répondit et Jack s'empara de la bouteille, buvant une longue lampée avant de commencer à parler

- Tu veux la version courte ou la version longue ?

- Courte ça m'arrangerait

- Tu as tort chérie, la longue est bien meilleure. Ironisa Jack

Arabella écarta les bras d'un air dépité et se laissa tomber sur une chaise, toute sa peine après l'abandon de Bill affluant en elle

- S'il te plait Jack…

Le pirate soupira

- Tu as toujours été trop sérieuse Bella. Si j'ai dit que Turner avait l'habitude de trahir, c'est tout simplement parce qu'il ne navigue plus sous mes couleurs. Si c'était le cas, je peux te promettre que je te l'aurais renvoyé.

Arabella fronça les sourcils, songeant à la pièce d'or au dessin étrange qui reposait bien au chaud dans la doublure de sa capeline … Reece avait dit que Bill et Jack cherchaient le trésor de la Muerta… Or, la présence de la pièce confirmait qu'ils l'avaient trouvé…

- Je ne comprends rien… Finit elle par dire

- Ah tu vois quand je disais que la version longue était bien meilleure ! Triompha Jack

Vaincue, Arabella allongea la main vers la bouteille de rhum, songeant qu'elle allait en avoir besoin pour supporter les prochaines heures

- Hé ! Protesta Jack. C'est la mienne !

Arabella lui lança un regard éloquent et le pirate céda, lui donnant la bouteille avec un soupir désolé

- Donc je disais que j'ai trouvé Turner dans un port des Caraïbes, errant comme une âme en peine. Commença Jack tandis qu'elle se servait un verre. N'écoutant que mon bon cœur, je l'ai bien sûr recueilli à bord.

Arabella tiqua se remémorant que le navire de Bill avait fait naufrage sur la route du retour

- Comment ça « un port des Caraïbes » ? D'où venait il ?

Jack haussa les épaules

- Bah je crois que son navire avait fait naufrage et qu'il s'était trompé sur la destination de l'autre et qu'il cherchait un nouveau navire… En fait j'ai pas trop fait attention… Je sais pas si tu as remarqué mais la moitié des choses qu'il raconte sont complètement inintéressantes. Lui confia Jack

- Non je ne me suis pas rendue compte… Sans doute parce que ça fait des années que je n'ai pas vu mon mari ! Rétorqua Arabella avec amertume

- Des années hein… Souligna Jack avec un sourire équivoque

Arabella lui lança un regard meurtrier et le pirate jugea plus prudent de retourner à son récit.

- Donc je disais que j'ai pris Billy boy à mon bord avec l'intention de te le ramener mais en raison de circonstances complètement et définitivement extérieures à ma personne nous avons du changer nos plans d'une petite famille réunie.

Arabella leva les yeux au ciel

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Oh une simple histoire d'armée ténébreuse et de Lord des Ombres dont j'étais le seul capable de venir à bout. Pavoisa Jack.

- Je ne vois toujours pas ce que Bill vient faire là dedans. Souligna Arabella. Ni en quoi cela l'empêchait de prendre un autre bateau pour revenir

Pour la première fois Jack eut l'air légèrement embarrassé

- Bella chérie… Je ne voudrais pas te faire de la peine .. Mais .. Après que j'ai glorieusement terrassé le maître des Ombres… Il n'a plus parlé de revenir.

Arabella prit son verre d'une main tremblante et but une longue gorgée alors qu'elle réalisait à quel point elle avait méconnu Bill et sous estimé son désir d'aventure

- Je vois… Souffla-t-elle d'une voix triste

- Mais il a toujours parlé de toi en termes chaleureux ! S'exclama Jack

Le regard triste que lui lança la jeune femme le découragea de poursuivre sur cette lancée et Jack toussota

- Bref… Pour résumer, disons que j'avais réussi à mettre la main sur la carte conduisant au trésor de l'île de la Muerta.. Continua Jack, guettant sa réaction

Arabella secoua la tête

- Je croyais que ce n'était qu'une légende… Murmura-t-elle, se forçant à ne pas penser à la pièce qu'elle avait reçue

- Non, le trésor existe réellement et je crois qu'ils l'ont trouvé…

- Mais pourquoi es tu ici dans ce cas ? Si tu avais la carte comment se fait il que tu ne l'aies pas trouvé toi aussi ?

Le visage de Jack se durcit

- Parce que ce traître, ce fils de chien de Barbossa les a poussé à se mutiner contre moi ! Et qu'il y a réussi !

Arabella déglutit, consciente que la mutinerie était la plus terrible déchéance qu'un pirate pouvait avoir à affronter, comprenant à présent les lignes de Bill lui disant « qu'une chose terrible était arrivée, qu'elle n'imaginait même pas »

- Oh….

- Comme tu dis. Ragea Jack. Et ton Bill n'est pas en reste là dedans. Expliqua-t-il.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Il n'a rien fait ! Pesta Jack. Quand Barbossa et ses hommes sont venus me tirer de ma cabine l'arme au poing, il est resté là les bras ballants !

Agacée par sa mauvaise foi évidente, Arabella ne put se retenir de prendre la défense de Bill

- Mais que voulais tu qu'il fasse ! Apparemment tout l'équipage était d'accord pour te débarquer non ?

Jack lui lança un regard rancunier

- Il a forcément eu vent de ce qui se tramait et il n'est pas venu m'avertir

- Pourquoi l'aurait il fait ? Pour être débarqué avec toi ?

Jack se leva, agacé

- N'empêche il n'a rien fait . Grogna t'il

Un silence s'installa et Arabella ne put retenir un bâillement, épuisée par sa journée à la taverne , voyant que Jack ne bougeait toujours pas, elle se décida

- Jack ... Pourquoi es tu ici ?

- Je te l'ai dit trésor, j'avais envie de te revoir

- Je voulais dire "réellement "Jack...

Le pirate prit l'air outré

- Mais enfin pourquoi tu ne me crois pas quand je dis la vérité ?

- Peut être parce que je trouve ça étrange qu'au bout de combien ? Dix ans ? Tu ressentes le désir de t'inquiéter de moi alors que tu ne l'as jamais fait avant. Ironisa Arabella

- Déjà dix ans ? C'est fou ce que le temps passe vite…Fit mine de s'étonner Jack. Et tu te trompes Bella, j'ai souvent pensé à toi... même très très souvent, le soir, dans ma cabine ...Susurra t'il

La jeune femme rougit légèrement et détourna les yeux en percevant le sous entendu

- Et sinon... Comment es tu arrivé ici ?

Jack lissa ses moustaches avec décontraction et Arabella se traita mentalement d'imbécile pour avoir posé une question qui allait de toute évidence nécessiter des tonnes d'explications

- Et bien après que ces fils de chien m'aient laissé sur un îlot désertique, je

- Un ilôt désertique ? Se moqua Arabella. S'il était désert que tu le dis, je doute que tu aies pu le quitter comme ça

- Oui ça aurait été le cas pour n'importe quel homme seulement je ne suis pas n'importe qui Bella

La jeune femme haussa le sourcil et Jack soupira

- Enfin Bella qui suis je ?

Elle écarta les bras en signe d'ignorance et Jack leva les yeux au ciel, apparemment anéanti par autant de stupidité

- Le capitaine Jack Sparrow voyons ! S'exclama-t-il

Contre toute attente, Arabella sentit un irrépressible fou rire monter en elle devant l'air de totale évidence qu'arborait Jack comme si son nom expliquait tout

- Forcément. Ricana t'elle retenant son rire à grand peine. Et comment as tu fait ?

Vexé, Jack la fixa et reprit d'un ton dégagé

- J'ai observé des tortues de mer pendant trois jours puis j'en ai attaché deux à mes pieds

Les yeux pétillants, Arabella sourit

- Et comment les as tu attachées ?

- Avec des poils de mon dos. Répondit Jack avec sérieux

S'en fut trop pour la jeune femme qui explosa de rire, se tenant les côtes pendant que Jack la regardait d'un air outré

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle

Arabella, les épaules secouées par son fou rire tenta désespérément de chasser son esprit l'image d'un Jack aux pieds duquel étaient accrochées deux tortues de mer ( avec des poils !) et éclata de rire de plus belle. Au bout d'un moment, elle finit par se calmer et essuya les larmes qui perlaient à ses paupières

- Je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi impossible à croire. Pouffa t'elle

- Mais au moins ça t'a fait rire. Souligna Jack. Et tu n'as plus cette mine triste que tu avais en entrant

Arabella s'assombrit, le coeur serré en songeant qu'effectivement, l'abandon de Bill ne prêtait pas à l'amusement

- Je suis fatiguée c'est tout . Prétexta t'elle

- Bien sûr... Répondit Jack. Donc je disais une fois que mes bonnes amies les tortues m'ont ramené sur une terre plus clémente, je me suis embarqué sur le premier navire venu qui m'a conduit tout droit en Angleterre et me voilà !

Arabella secoua la tête, retrouvant avec plaisir le Jack facétieux qui avait égayé sa jeunesse

- Mais comment m'as tu.. Demanda t'elle avant de s'assombrir. Oh ... Billy évidemment

- Évidemment... Répondit Jack en se resservant, visiblement peu décidé à partir

En le voyant faire Arabella hésita une fraction de seconde puis lui tendit son verre, songeant que finalement, elle n'avait aucune envie d'être seule après les nouvelles qu'elle venait de recevoir. Jack la resservit en souriant puis reprit

- J'ai été surpris d'apprendre que toi ...que tu t'étais installée ici, j'avais pensé que tu resterais avec Laura

- Pour quoi faire ? Demanda Arabella. Pour devenir pirate et finir pendue comme elle... Soupira t'elle tristement

Jack accusa le coup

- Oh je l'ignorais Bella... Murmura t'il en glissant sa main vers la sienne avec hésitation.

Arabella sentit sa main chaude étreindre la sienne et déglutit, retenant ses larmes

- C'est juste que ... c'est arrivé récemment et ...avec le départ de Rebecca et Billy qui ne reviendra pas, et Fitz qui s'est suicidé et... Hoqueta t'elle

Jack sursauta à ces mots et se leva brusquement pour faire le tour de la table, la serrant contre lui

- Je suis désolé pour toi Bella... Je croyais, je pensais que tu étais heureuse...

Arabella secoua la tête

- Non, non je ...Jack tout va tellement mal

Le pirate glissa ses doigts le long de ses bras, lui prenant la main

- Je suis sur que ça ne va pas si mal que ça... Tenta t'il

- Oh si ! Si tu savais ...Sanglota Arabella

Jack tira une chaise à côté d'elle et s'assit avant de leur resservir à boire

- Alors raconte moi trésor

Arabella renifla

- Ça va être long...

- J'ai tout mon temps... Lui assura Jack, sa main dans la sienne

Arabella renifla et prit une grande inspiration

- Je … tout a commencé quand … Laura, ma mère … Elle est venue parce que .. Parce qu'elle était grosse de son second

- Ah j'ai toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose entre ces deux là ! S'exclama Jack d'un ton ravi avant de baisser la tête. Excuse moi..

Arabella lui fit un pauvre sourire

- Billy et moi on a accepté de, d'élever leur fille .. Rebecca. Une enfant formidable .. Murmura-t-elle. Et tout a bien été jusqu'à ce que .. Ce que … Ils l'ont pendue Jack . Ils ont pendus ma mère

Jack fit une grimace inconfortable et la resservit

- Je suis désolé Bella, je sais à quel point tu l'aimais

Les yeux brillants de larmes, Arabella but son verre

- Oui… oui je l'aimais… Murmura-t-elle. En dépit de tout ce qu'elle avait fait , je l'aimais.

- Je suppose que le second a voulu récupérer la petite … Soupira Jack

- Oui… Parce que, parce que … Ils savaient pour Billy, pour la Muerta… Reece a dit que Rebecca n'était plus en sécurité ici .. Et elle, elle voulait connaître son père…

Jack serra doucement la main d'Arabella

- Tu la reverras trésor..

- Je ne sais pas Jack, je croyais revoir Billy … Mais maintenant je sais qu'il ne reviendra plus…

Jack but son verre et la resservit

- Bill t'a écrit ?

Arabella songea une fois de plus à la lettre qu'elle avait déchirée et à la pièce qui reposait dans sa capeline. Elle ouvrit la bouche puis se ravisa. La pièce était pour Will. Elle devait s'assurer qu'il l'ait même si cela ne compenserait jamais les années passées à attendre son père

- Non… Bill n'écrit plus.

- Oh … Répondit Jack, avant de changer de sujet. Tu as parlé de Fitzy ?

Le visage d'Arabella s'adoucit un instant à la pensée de l'ami qui l'avait protégée durant toutes ces années, de l'amoureux éconduit à cause de sa fidélité envers un autre qui n'en valait de toute évidence pas la peine

- Oui, il est venu me voir il y a des années…

- A croire que tu attires les traîtres… Grommela Jack

Arabella lui lança un regard furieux

- Fitz n'était pas un traître ! Il ne faisait que son devoir, peut être que si tu l'avais mieux traité au lieu de le mépriser sans cesse , les choses auraient tournées différemment pour toi.

Jack roula des yeux

- Bella, Fitz n'a jamais eu l'intention de m'aider et je l'ai toujours traité comme il le méritait

Arabella haussa le sourcil

- C'est vrai ! Se défendit Jack qui se sentait pris en défaut. Fitz n'aide qu'une chose c'est son ambition

- Il m'a aidée moi. Il savait pour Rebecca et il n'a rien dit, il a … Soupira tristement Arabella

Jack sourit légèrement

- Bien sûr qu'il t'a aidée… Il a toujours un faible pour toi… Se moqua-t-il . Comme nous tous d'ailleurs…

Triste Arabella hocha la tête , amère face au souvenir des mots d'amour sincère de Fitz

- Toi et lui ? S'étonna Jack avec une grimace

- Non ! Jamais ! Et maintenant .. Il est mort. Soupira-t-elle

- Ah … Tu m'as fait peur. Déclara Jack en la servant à nouveau, sans s'inquiéter plus avant de Fitz : le savoir mort lui suffisait. J'étais certain que tu avais meilleur goût que ça

Arabella prit son verre d'une main tremblante

- Tu crois ? Si j'avais si bon goût… je ne me serais pas retrouvée seule avec mon fils à devoir travailler pour nous nourrir

- Ah oui c'est vrai … William Junior hein ?

- Bill t'a parlé de lui… étonnant. Ragea Arabella avec amertume.

- Vaguement… Répondit Jack d'un ton évasif. Tu es certaine qu'il ne lui a rien envoyé à lui ?

Arabella hocha négativement la tête avec conviction

- On dirait mon paternel. Ironisa Jack. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Quoi ?

- Comme travail jolie Bella … Tu ne fais pas .. Euh tu vois.. au moins ?

Le sang d'Arabella ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines et elle se leva, révoltée

- Bien sur que non ! Pour qui me prends tu ! Je suis serveuse dans une taverne. Pour le reste je respecte les vœux que j'ai prononcé à mon mariage. Je suis fidèle à mon époux

Jack écarquilla comiquement les yeux

- Fidèle ?

- Oui fidèle. Ragea Arabella. Pourquoi ça pose un problème ?

Jack secoua la tête en guise de dénégation

- Non.. Non mais enfin depuis quand ton Bill est il parti ça fait bien… je sais pas deux ans …

- Sept. Corrigea Arabella, la mâchoire serrée.

Jack qui buvait précisément à cet instant, faillit s'étouffer avec son rhum tandis qu'elle grinçait des dents, se rendant compte à présent du ridicule de la discipline qu'elle s'était imposée pour rien…

- Tu me trouves bête hein.. Soupira-t-elle devant le silence de Jack.

Le pirate chercha quoi répondre mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps

- Voilà donc ce qu'est devenue Arabella Smith… qui a arpenté les mers à bord du Bernacle après avoir quitté sa place de serveuse dans la taverne de son père.. Quinze ans plus tard… Redevenue serveuse avec un fils qu'elle élève seule parce qu'elle a été assez bête pour épouser la mauvaise personne. Belle réussite hein ? Je parie que tu ne t'attendais pas à ça… Moi non plus je ne m'attendais pas à rater ma vie à ce point… William est la seule bonne chose qui me reste

- Bella … Soupira Jack, ému par son amertume. Tu n'as pas raté ta vie trésor … Tu as un grand garçon, une maison, une fille qui reviendra bientôt … Et je suis certain que tu pourrais avoir tout les hommes que tu veux.

Arabella lui fit un sourire tremblant

- Tu es gentil Jack… Mais je ne suis plus une gamine comme lorsqu'on s'est connu…

- Non tu es devenue une très belle femme… Murmura Jack en s'approchant imperceptiblement

- Tellement belle que son mari a préféré prendre le risque d'être maudit plutôt que de retourner près d'elle. Ironisa-t-elle avec amertume

Jack sourit et glissa légèrement son doigt sur sa joue, écartant une boucle rousse échappée de son chignon

- Bill est un idiot Bella.

Elle se mordit nerveusement la lèvre et retint ses larmes à grand peine

- Oui mais c'est mon mari et je l'aime… ou je l'aimais… je ne sais plus.. Jack je ne sais plus quoi faire ..

Le pirate déglutit légèrement et passa sa main derrière sa nuque, attirant son visage contre le sien et scellant leurs lèvres pour un baiser. Surprise, Arabella s'abandonna un instant avant de reculer

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ce que j'avais déjà envie de faire il y a des années… Répondit Jack en se penchant à nouveau vers elle.

- Je suis mariée… Protesta faiblement Arabella

- Et tu as besoin d'être aimée. Répondit Jack avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Arabella soupira sous ses lèvres et avança les bras pour le repousser avant de se souvenir des mots de Bill « _Je ne reviendrais pas…. _» En une fraction de seconde, la jeune femme se repassa les années écoulées, les occasions qu'elle avait repoussée pour rester fidèle à Bill… La solitude qui était la sienne depuis si longtemps qu'elle n'y faisait même plus attention. La sentant céder, Jack s'écarta légèrement et murmura contre ses lèvres

- Il n'y a que toi et moi … Sois égoïste pour une fois Bella. Tu en meurs d'envie… Et je dois dire que moi aussi.

Arabella se mordit à nouveau les lèvres et jeta un coup d'œil à la bouteille de rhum avant de revenir sur le visage de Jack. Son vieil ami… Comme Fitz l'avait été … Pauvre Fitz… Si sincère… à qui elle n'avait même pas accordé l'ombre d'une chance

- Je ne veux plus rien regretter… Marmonna-t-elle.

Jack sourit et lui prit la main

- Où est ta chambre ? Lui demanda-t-il avec naturel

Vacillant légèrement sous l'effet du rhum, Arabella se leva, savourant la caresse chaude de la main de Jack dans la sienne. Will dormait chez Sarah. Il n'y avait personne… Personne qui le saurait… Sans y penser, elle conduisit Jack jusqu'à la chambre qu'elle occupait seule depuis des années ( hormis lorsque les enfants venaient la réveiller le matin par un câlin)

Une fois au milieu de la pièce, elle se retourna vers lui, rougissante d'embarras. Jack, parfaitement à son aise, lui sourit et s'approcha d'elle, unissant leurs bouches pour un long baiser auquel elle répondit cette fois sans réserve. Les doigts de Jack glissèrent dans son dos, défaisant habilement ( trop habilement ?) les lacets qui retenaient son corsage tandis qu'il continuait à l'embrasser, sa bouche se faisant plus exigeante. Arabella sentit son corsage tomber sur le sol et songea un bref instant qu'elle devait l'arrêter avant de soupirer en sentant les mains de Jack sur sa peau nue. Ses caresses étaient douces, réveillant un désir que la solitude n'avait que trop longtemps endormi.. Jack la pressa doucement contre lui, l'embrassant toujours ( dieu qu'il embrassait bien ! Jamais elle ne l'aurait cru à le voir quinze ans plus tôt ! ) et Arabella rendit totalement les armes, ses mains parcourant à leur tour le torse de Jack, savourant de sentir des muscles d'hommes sous ses doigts au bout de tellement d'années.

Jack inclina légèrement la tête en arrière et siffla entre ses dents avant de la soulever pour la porter jusqu'à son lit . Arabella sourit de plaisir, savourant d'être à nouveau désirée et cajolée tandis que Jack la posait doucement sur son lit, ses lèvres s'attaquant immédiatement à son cou

- Si tu savais.. Murmura-t-il d'un ton amusé. Ce que j'ai pu rêver de ce moment lorsque nous voyagions ensemble.

Flattée, Arabella rougit légèrement

- C'est vrai ?

- Bien sûr trésor…. Le soir dans ma cabine, j'imaginais que je t'embrassais là … Expliqua Jack en s'exécutant. Puis là… Souffla-t-il en descendant jusqu'à son ventre

Arabella gémit légèrement alors que les doigts de son amant relevaient lentement ses jupons

- Je… l'ignorais … Soupira-t-elle

Jack glissa lentement sa main entre ses cuisses et sourit

- Maintenant tu sais…Murmura-t-il en la caressant lentement

A bout d'un désir trop longtemps contenu, Arabella l'attira contre elle, unissant leur corps , indifférente au vent qui soufflait dans la nuit d'hiver silencieuse…

()()

_**Le lendemain matin**_

Arabella, la bouche pâteuse et le corps endolori , se réveilla brusquement en entendant farfouiller dans la pièce voisine de sa chambre. Alertée, elle se leva brusquement, son regard se posant sur l'homme endormi à ses côtés tandis que la voix flûtée de Will s'élevait

- Maman ? Je peux entrer maman ?

Paniquée, Arabella jeta un œil à Jack qui ne paraissait pas faire mine de se réveiller et se leva à la hâte, peinant à trouver un vêtement correct dans le fouillis que leurs ébats de la nuit avait laissé

- Non .. Je … J'arrive Willy, reste où tu es ! Lui cria-t-elle d'une voix aigue tremblant à l'idée que Will puisse découvrir ce qu'elle avait fait

Passant à la hâte la chemise de nuit dans laquelle elle dormait habituellement, Arabella entrouvrit la porte et se faufila à l'extérieur, tombant droit sur le regard curieux de son fils

Embarrassée, elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux

- Bonjour Willy… Je , tu n'es pas à l'école ? S'inquiéta-t-elle

- Si maman mais je voulais t'embrasser avant. Répondit le petit garçon

- Oh .. Euh oui bien sûr … Répondit machinalement Arabella en le serrant contre elle , priant pour que Jack n'ait pas la bonne idée de débarquer

- Ça va maman ? S'inquiéta Will

- Oui… oui ne t'en fais pas, allez file tu vas être en retard chéri

Will la dévisagea avec curiosité et Arabella se demanda avec angoisse durant une fraction de seconde si ses dévergondages de la nuit dernière se voyaient sur son visage. Finalement Will sourit et noua ses bras autour de son cou

- J'aime bien quand t'es comme ça …

- Comment comme ça ? S'inquiéta Arabella

- T'as l'air toute contente … Comme avant quand j'étais petit .. Répondit Will

Arabella sourit rêveusement et lui caressa la joue.

- Tant mieux alors… Allez va maintenant.

- Oui maman… Répondit Will en se précipitant vers la porte

Remerciant le ciel d'avoir un fils aussi obéissant, Arabella poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant la porte claquer avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

Un cri lui échappa en ouvrant la porte, surprenant Jack, dûment habillé, occupé à enjamber la fenêtre

- Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Une grimace sans équivoque sur le visage, Jack se retourna vers elle

- Et bien…

- Tu allais partir comme ça … Comme un voleur ! Ragea Arabella.

Jack lui répondit par une moue désolée, ne se donnant même pas la peine de nier tandis qu'elle arpentait rageusement la chambre

- C'est pas vrai mais comment j'ai pu être assez stupide pour te laisser me faire l'amour une fois ! Ragea-t-elle

- Quatre en fait. Ne put s'empêcher de corriger Jack en se redressant instinctivement.

Arabella lui jeta un regard meurtrier et s'approcha de lui

- Quand je pense que je t'ai cru ! Que j'ai cru que tu étais venu parce que … parce que .. Tu n'avais jamais pu m'oublier ou quelque chose comme ça ! Que j'étais prête à te donner ta chance et toi, toi .. Tu m'as menti !

- Bella chérie… Je .. C'était vrai, j'ai toujours eu envie de toi ..

- Et maintenant ton envie est passée c'est ça ! Ragea la jeune femme

Jack soupira en comprenant qu'il n'échapperait pas à la scène désagréable qu'il avait voulu éviter

- Je non Bella chérie, si tu as encore envie je …

Une gifle l'arrêta net et Jack se frotta la joue

- Bugger tu frappes toujours aussi fort… Couina-t-il

Arabella se mordit la lèvre et le fixa, encore plus honteuse de ce qu'elle avait fait, le souvenir de l'honnête Fitz ajoutant à ses tourments

- Quand je pense que je t'ai cru, j'ai cru que tu voulais être avec moi et toi…

- Mais je voulais l'être ! Cette nuit…

- C'est-ce que tu dis à toutes tes conquêtes ? Ironisa Arabella

- Quand elles se réveillent avant que j'ai eu le temps de partir. Reconnut Jack

Furieuse, Arabella le fixa

- Je vois …Ça ne te dérange pas de jouer avec le cœur et les sentiments des autres ?

Jack réfléchit quelques instants puis sourit

- Non…

Arabella lutta contre une nouvelle envie de le gifler et ironisa

- Très bien Jack.. Pars donc … Seulement un jour tu trouveras une fille … Et j'espère qu'elle aussi jouera avec tes sentiments comme tu le fais

- Aucune chance trésor. Mon seul et unique amour est l'océan … J'ai plus de chance de me faire manger tout cru par le Kraken que de vouloir une fille à ce point. Ironisa Jack

- J'espère qu'elle te fera souffrir ! Ragea Arabella. Maintenant va t'en et ne reviens jamais

Piteux, Jack ramassa son tricorne et se dirigea vers la porte avant de se raviser

- J'étais sincère Bella. Seulement ça n'aurait jamais pu marcher entre nous… J'aime trop l'océan pour vivre cette vie là… Même avec une femme aussi exceptionnelle que toi.

Arabella se décomposa en l'entendant, toute colère envolée alors qu'elle comprenait qu'il venait de lui dire ( certes un peu forcé ) la vérité que Bill n'avait jamais eu l'honnêteté de lui expliquer. Jack soupira et se dirigea vers la porte à nouveau

- Attends ! S'exclama Arabella. Je… excuse moi Jack… Tu as été honnête c'est vrai… Je n'aurais pas du te gifler… Je.. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait hier soir si tu n'avais pas été là

Le sourire revint immédiatement sur les lèvres du pirate et il s'inclina vers elle

- Tout le plaisir a été pour moi trésor…

Arabella secoua la tête et sourit, comprenant qu'en vérité Jack lui avait juste donné la compagnie dont elle avait besoin depuis si longtemps

- Merci quand même Jack… Et tu sais.. Pour la femme, je sais que tu finiras par la trouver. Ajouta-t-elle généreusement

Jack sourit avec ironie

- Tout me porte à croire le contraire Bella. Je ne suis pas fait pour ça… Moi je suis libre

- Ça ne se commande pas toujours … Soupira Arabella. Un jour tu trouveras une femme qui te fera perdre la tête et face à laquelle tout ce qui te semble important maintenant sera dérisoire..

- Pas de menaces tu veux ? Sourit Jack en s'approchant d'elle, se sentant pardonné

Arabella sourit et le serra contre elle, l'embrassant légèrement sur la bouche

- Adieu Jack. Et merci, j'ai été contente de te revoir

Jack posa les mains sur ses épaules et plongea son regard dans le sien

- Je peux encore rester un peu si tu veux… Disons jusqu'à ce que ton fils revienne …

Arabella le repoussa gentiment

- N'exagère pas Jack…

- Bien… Comme tu voudras trésor. Sourit Jack. Au revoir Bella

- Au revoir Jack… Murmura Arabella tandis qu'il sortait, s'en allant comme il était venu.

()()

Moins d'une heure après le départ de Jack, Emmaline et Penny s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce trouvant une Arabella occupée à faire chauffer l'eau pour le thé

- Bonjour Arabella ! S'exclama Emmaline en s'asseyant

Arabella haussa le sourcils en voyant les deux femmes la dévisager

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle

Emmaline, se pencha, signe qu'elle était à l'affût d'un commérage

- C'est que Penny a vu un homme descendre votre chemin tout à l'heure

- Un bien bel homme ! La coupa Penny qui arrivait en âge de se marier et dont l'intérêt pour la gente masculine grandissait de jour en jour

- Penny ! La reprit sa mère avant de se tourner vers Arabella, l'air interrogateur

- Oh.. Répondit mollement Arabella, pestant contre la vigilance légendaire des Mac Drache

- Il sortait de chez vous. Souligna Emmaline qui n'entendait pas se faire évincer

- Un vieil ami… Déclara négligemment Arabella. Pas la peine d'en parler. Si nous nous remettions à la robe que Penny portera pour le bal ? J'ai un peu de temps avant d'aller à la taverne

Déçue Emmaline, soupira et Arabella lui fit un sourire tandis que l'inconnu oublié, Penny s'enthousiasmait pour le bal prévu dans trois mois qui serait le premier auquel elle participerait

()()

Le soir, Arabella, fourbue, remonta solitairement la chemin menant à sa maison, le cœur lourd. Elle grimaça en passant devant le bosquet dans lequel elle avait jeté la lettre de Bill et sa main chercha instinctivement dans sa capeline la pièce qu'il lui avait envoyé .

La tête basse, elle ouvrit la porte de sa maison et observa un instant son fils. Jack était parti. La vie reprenait son cours…Se forçant à sourire, Arabella glissa ses bras autour de Will

- Papa a envoyé quelque chose pour toi…

- C'est vrai ! S'exclama le petit garçon

- Oui. Répondit Arabella en exhibant la pièce

Les yeux de Will s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes en la voyant

- C'est de l'or ?

- Oui , je crois… Répondit Arabella en lui passant autour du cou. Garde la bien cachée sous tes vêtements.

- Pourquoi papa envoie ça ?

Le cœur serré, Arabella hésita mais ne put se résoudre à lui annoncer que son père ne reviendrait pas. Pas ce soir

- Pour que tu saches qu'il pense beaucoup à toi… Répondit elle à la place.


	19. La fin

_**Bonjour … voici le dernier chapitre de cette histoire… Je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller pour les plus sensibles d'entre vous de garder un mouchoir à portée de main… Juste au cas où**_

_**Bonne lecture **_

**Chapitre 18**

Les jours passèrent puis les semaines sans qu'Arabella ne trouve le courage suffisant pour annoncer à Will que son père ne reviendrait jamais. Le petit garçon devait du reste l'avoir compris car après avoir reçu son médaillon, il ne demanda plus jamais quand son père reviendrait et Arabella et lui reprirent le rythme de vie qui leur était familier depuis le départ de Rebecca.

De son côté, Arabella avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter la taverne malodorante, les clients et leurs avances déplacées ainsi que Mac Fridge dont les avances étaient semblables à celles de sa clientèle avinée et elle se surprenait à penser de plus en plus souvent à la suggestion de Reece de repartir en mer…En fait plus elle y pensait, plus cette perspective lui semblait séduisante, après tout c'était en mer qu'elle avait passé les années les plus excitantes de son existence et l'idée de vivre à nouveau sur un bateau la rebutait de moins en moins. Will était grand désormais et finalement hormis ses amis , peu de choses la retenaient à Cornwallis. Sans compter le fait qu'une fois les six mois impartis passés, il ne faisait aucun doute de Reece voudrait à nouveau emmener Rebecca. Et être avec Rebecca et William l'emportait sur tout le reste à ses yeux … Après tout, maintenant que l'abandon de Bill était avéré… Ses enfants étaient la seule chose qui lui restait…

Elle n'avait pas encore soufflé mot de ses projets à Will, appréhendant le moment où elle serait bien forcée de lui dire qu'il était inutile d'attendre Bill. Briser le cœur de son petit garçon pouvait bien attendre … Les semaines passèrent donc tranquillement, fortifiant sa décision de mettre les voiles lorsqu'un événement d'apparence anodine bouleversa brutalement les nouveaux projets secrets d'Arabella

Ce matin là, elle était assise dans la cuisine d' Emmaline Mac Drache, laquelle parlait avec enthousiasme du bal auquel assisterait bientôt sa Penny et qui serait sans doute l'occasion de rencontrer un beau parti. Arabella l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite ( elle avait déjà entendu cela pour Sarah et Charlotte) tout en buvant son café lorsqu'une violente nausée lui coupa le souffle

- Et donc Penny épousera sûrement un officier… Continua Emmaline avant de s'interrompre, alertée par sa pâleur. Arabella ça ne va pas ?

Arabella secoua négativement la tête et se précipita à l'extérieur vomissant le contenu de son estomac dans les plates bandes de son amie

Emmaline grimaça et se pencha sur elle

- Vous voulez un médecin

- Non… Non merci… Répondit négativement Arabella. Je … C'est passé. Je suis désolée, je ne comprends pas ce qui m'est arrivé..

Emmaline haussa le sourcil, son regard se posant sur le corsage une fois de plus trop serré d'Arabella avant de revenir se poser sur le visage aux traits fatigués de la jeune femme

- Vous .. Êtes sûre Arabella ?

- Évidemment ! S'exclama la jeune femme. Pourquoi cette question ?

Se sachant sur un terrain glissant, Emmaline commença prudemment

- C'est que je me demandais …

- Quoi ? Demanda âprement Arabella

- Bah.. Vous peinez à fermer votre corsage, vous vomissez, vos traits sont tirés. Énuméra Emmaline

- ?

- Arabella je suis désolée de vous demander ça mais … Se pourrait il que vous soyez enceinte ?

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour nier avant de se rappeler brutalement la nuit passée avec Jack

Devant son silence qui était plus qu'un aveu, Emmaline soupira et la prit familièrement par le bras, la ramenant à l'intérieur pour la faire asseoir

- De quand datent vos dernières menstrues ?

Arabella déglutit, se livrant à un rapide compte mental…

- Deux mois… Lâcha-t-elle d'une voix blanche, songeant à la visite de Jack presque un mois et demi plus tôt

Emmaline la fixa, retenant à grand peine la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. De son côté Arabella réfléchissait, songeant à sa poitrine gonflée, à son bas ventre douloureux… Des petits signes qu'elle avait déjà expérimentés lorsqu'elle attendait William.

- Oh non , non ,non ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de fondre en larmes, songeant à ses projets de départ qu'une grossesse condamneraient à coup sûr

- J'ai bien peur que si … Lui répondit Emmaline en lui tapotant le dos. Allons ne pleurez pas ma chérie … Le .. Enfin le père sera sûrement .. Content non ? Tenta-t-elle

Arabella leva un visage bouleversé vers elle

- Le père ? Mais non le père ne sera pas content ! Il est parti comme le père de Will sauf que lui ne s'est pas donné la peine de me mentir contrairement à mon mari

Emmaline ne put contenir plus longtemps sa curiosité

- C'est quelqu'un d'ici ?

- Non… Souffla Arabella. C'est …

- Oui ?

- Oh et puis à quoi bon le cacher… Soupira Arabella. C'est l'homme que Penny a vu partir de chez moi il y a quelques temps

- J'en étais sûre ! S'exclama Emmaline. Vous étiez bien trop radieuse ce matin là pour que ce soit un hasard !

Arabella lui fit un sourire amer, ne voyant pas ce que cette révélation avait de bien. Voyant cela Emmaline s'inquiéta

- Dites il ne vous a pas… euh payée pour ça hein ?

Arabella soupira agacée

- Excusez moi c'est juste qu'avec votre mère… S'enfonça Emmaline

- Jack est un vieil ami.. Soupira Arabella. Nous nous étions pas vu depuis des années, nous avons bu et .. J'ai pas réfléchi… Murmura-t-elle, honteuse

Le visage d'Emmaline s'adoucit et elle s'assit à côté d'elle

- Si une autre personne que vous m'avait avoué cela je penserais que c'est une catin… Commença-t-elle

- Oh ne vous privez pas …Murmura Arabella, anéantie par la nouvelle

- Mais… La coupa Emmaline. Pour vous je pense que vous avez eu raison

- Quoi ? Lui demanda Arabella, incrédule

Emmaline s'expliqua

- Chérie, ça fait des années que nous nous connaissons toutes les deux alors je pense que je peux me permettre de vous parler franchement. Lorsque vous êtes arrivée ici avec votre mari et votre petit bout, j'ai dit à Grand Pa que vous n'étiez sûrement pas un couple aussi tranquille que vous vouliez en donner l'allure et que vous étiez à coup sûr une coureuse qui allait attirer les hommes du village dans vos filets

- Charmant… Murmura Arabella, choquée

- Mais… J'ai appris à vous connaître… Même si au début, lorsque j'ai vu votre mère … Je me suis vraiment posé des questions ridicules. Soupira-t-elle. Un moment j'ai même pensé que vous et votre Billy étiez des sortes de hors la loi en fuite, ainsi que votre maman

Arabella blêmit en l'entendant, reconnaissant intérieurement qu'elle avait de toute évidence sous estimé la sagacité d'Emmaline

- Je me rappelle encore de la façon dont Grand Pa s'est moqué de moi… Ajouta avec tendresse Emmaline. Bref… Ce que je veux vous dire Arabella, c'est que je sais que vous n'êtes rien de tout ça. Ça fait des années que je vis à vos côtés, que je vous vois faire avec vos enfants… Que je me rends compte de quelle femme généreuse vous êtes pour avoir accepté la charge de l'enfant de votre mère puis supporté ma peste de Sarah

Arabella haussa le sourcil, surprise

- Chérie .. Sarah est ma fille mais je ne suis pas assez idiote pour ne pas être au courant de son manège… Soupira Emmaline. Et puis bien sûr … je vous ai vue attendre et attendre et attendre encore votre Billy

Une boule dans la gorge, Arabella tenta de l'arrêter mais Emmaline continua

- Je vous ai vue gâcher votre jeunesse et votre beauté à l'attendre. J'ai vu la manière dont vous éconduisez les hommes. Tout ça pour un type qui ne vous a pas rendu une seule visite en sept ans ! Et pire que tout j'ai vu votre tristesse lorsque les autres femmes attendaient des enfants. Alors pour tout ça je suis contente que vous vous soyez enfin décidée à vivre au lieu d'attendre. Ça va peut être vous choquer mais je pense que sept ans d'attente et de chasteté c'est trop demander à une femme . Et si votre Billy vous fait des reproches sur le petit que vous avez dans le ventre c'est qu'il est encore plus égoïste que je ne le pense !

Médusée, Arabella fixa Emmaline et craqua brusquement, la révélation de sa grossesse ainsi que le discours de son amie ayant raison de ses résistances

- Bill ne reviendra pas. Il me l'a écrit il y a un peu plus d'un mois… C'est pour ça que .. Que cette nuit là.. Avec cet homme, enfin Jack… Bredouilla-t-elle en pleurant.

- Raison de plus pour trouver cela bien. Dieu vous a envoyé cet homme pour qu'il vous console de vos peines et c'est-ce qu'il a fait.

Arabella sourit entre ses larmes

- Je suis grosse d'un autre que mon mari, d'un homme avec qui j'ai passé une nuit et que je ne reverrais sans doute jamais et vous trouvez ça bien ? Je rêve

- Oui. Dans votre cas oui. Affirma Emmaline.

Arabella secoua la tête, incrédule puis reprit

- Seigneur je ne sais même pas comment je vais faire avec ce bébé… J'ai un peu d'argent de côté mais…

- Ne vous en faites pas… A chaque jour suffit sa peine… Réjouissez vous plutôt

- J'aimerais bien pouvoir le faire.. Soupira Arabella. Et oh… seigneur comment vais je annoncer ça à Willy ?

- Le plus simplement du monde. Après tout il est en âge de comprendre que vous n'êtes pas qu'une mère mais aussi une femme

- Il ne sait même pas que Billy… Soupira Arabella

Emmaline se pencha vers elle avec compassion

- Il s'en doute sûrement … Vous devriez lui dire …

- Pas maintenant … Murmura Arabella d'une voix blanche . Plus tard… Lorsque, lorsque je serais sure pour le bébé..

- D'accord. L'apaisa Emmaline. Vous ferez comme vous voudrez… Je ne lui dirais rien, c'est promis.

Arabella la regarda d'un air de doute et Emmaline s'insurgea

- Je sais garder un secret ! Je garderais celui là je vous le jure…

- Merci… Souffla Arabella, émue

()()

_**Un mois plus tard **_

Arabella se pencha avec attendrissement sur son ventre, le caressant avec tendresse avant de se décider à se lever. La maison était déserte, William passait la journée avec le fils de Sarah et elle avait obtenu un congés de Mac Fridge ( en grande partie grâce à l'intervention de Joe Mac Drache ). Arabella prit une profonde inspiration. Rebecca et Reece reviendraient dans deux mois et elle devait avoir pris une décision pour cette date. Elle n'avait que trop laissé traîner les choses… La jeune femme jeta un regard absent vers la marmite où mijotait un ragoût de poisson ( le plat préféré de Will ) et soupira.

Ce soir c'était le grand soir… Le soir où elle avait résolu d'annoncer sa grossesse à Will , espérant que peut être cette nouvelle et le ragoût le consoleraient un peu de l'autre nouvelle : celle que son père ne reviendrait pas. Elle soupira tristement , consciente qu'il faudrait plus qu'un ragoût et un petit frère (ou petite sœur) pour adoucir la peine d'un petit garçon qui n'avait jamais cessé d'attendre son père lorsqu'il apprendrait que ce dernier l'avait abandonné et ne reviendrait jamais des lointaines Caraïbes où il était sensé se trouver… Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas mieux à offrir …

Un bruit à la porte la sortit de ses tristes pensées et Arabella se força à prendre une voix pleine d'entrain en accueillant Penny et Emmaline, lourdement chargées de tissus

- Bonjour Madame Turner ! La salua Penny, qui devenue une vraie jeune fille ,possédait la tignasse rousse de Sarah mais avait heureusement des traits réguliers qui la faisaient ressembler à son autre sœur Charlotte, quoique moins jolie.

Là où Charlotte avait été ravissante, Penny était quand à elle juste mignonne…

- Bonjour Penny. Alors c'est bientôt le grand soir ? La taquina Arabella

- Dans trois jours Madame ! S'exclama Penny, les yeux brillants d'excitation à l'idée du bal prochain, son premier

Emmaline sourit avec indulgence et se pencha sur Arabella

- Comment allez vous ma chérie ?

- Bien… Répondit Arabella en passant instinctivement la main sur son ventre

Contre toute attente, Emmaline s'était tenue à sa promesse de ne rien révéler de son secret ce qui avait encore renforcé l'amitié entre les deux femmes

- Ça sent bon ! S'exclama Penny d'un ton de gamine en reniflant bruyamment

- Du ragoût de poisson, le plat préféré de Will. Je vous aurais bien proposé de rester dîner mais.. Je dois parler à mon fils ce soir. Expliqua Arabella en fixant Emmaline

- Oh… Vous vous êtes décidée… Souffla la voisine. C'est bien ma chérie.

Arabella lui fit un pâle sourire tandis que Penny s'agitait, déballant les tissus de sa future robe

- Alors on commence ? Sinon elle ne serait jamais prête pour le bal ! S'inquiéta la jeune fille

Remisant ses angoisses, Arabella se dirigea vers elle, un peu inquiète à l'idée de tout ce qu'il faudrait ôter à la robe remplie de froufrous pour en faire une toilette simple.

Les heures défilèrent, les femmes tirant l'aiguille et bavardant autour d'une Penny surexcitée et finalement Arabella et Emmaline reculèrent pour juger du résultat

- C'est vrai que sans froufrous… C'est joli aussi… Reconnut à regret Emmaline

Arabella se contenta de sourire tandis que Penny tournait sur elle-même, faisant gonfler son jupon de taffetas pourpre et laissait apparaître le jupon blanc surmonté d'un chemin de dentelle noire qui complétait la robe

- Alors comment je suis ? Demanda la jeune fille

- Ravissante. Lui affirma Arabella en souriant .

Penny poussa un petit cri excité et Arabella se tourna vers Emmaline

- Je crois que nous avons bien mérité une tasse de thé

- Je le crois aussi. Répondit Emmaline en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

Arabella, un sourire aux lèvres se dirigeait vers la casserole lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, sortie de ses gonds par un pied chaussé d'une botte. Tout alla très vite… Arabella eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'une dizaine d'hommes aux mines féroces se précipitaient dans la pièce, l'arme à portée de main. Penny poussa un hurlement et Emmaline blêmit tandis qu'Arabella, pétrifiée, fixait les intrus.

Un homme à la haute stature fendit le passage et son regard froid passa sur les trois femmes.

- Laquelle d'entre vous est Arabella Turner ?

Emmaline referma ses bras autour de Penny qui tremblait et, voyant que sa question n'avait pas de réponse, l'homme pointa son pistolet droit sur la tête de Penny

- Je répète ma question. Laquelle d'entre vous est Arabella Turner.

- Moi… Répondit Arabella en tremblant, comprenant sans doute possible qu'elle était face à des pirates

- Voyez vous ça … Ricana le chef. Bill le bottier nous avait caché ça …

- Qui êtes vous ? Demanda Arabella en adressant le regard le plus rassurant qu'elle pouvait dans ces circonstances à Emmaline et Penny

- Oh .. C'est vrai, je manque à tout mes devoirs… Se moqua l'homme. Capitaine Hector Barbossa. S'inclina-t-il cyniquement, ôtant le large chapeau qui ornait sa tête

Emmaline gémit en sentant le regard des hommes posés sur elles et se tourna vers Arabella

- Arabella… Couina-t-elle. Vous connaissez ces hommes ?

Concentrée, le cœur battant à tout rompre à la pensée qu'elle était face aux mutins dont lui avait parlé Jack, Arabella se força à demander

- Que .. Qu'êtes vous venus faire ici ?

- Vous avez quelque chose qui nous appartient. Répondit Barbossa en faisant signe à ses hommes qui commencèrent à retourner les meubles , déchirant, détruisant tout ce qui leur tombait sous la main

- Mais enfin ce ne sont pas des façons ! S'insurgea Emmaline.

- La ferme. Répondit Barbossa sans la regarder. Où est il Arabella ?

La jeune femme frissonna, elle connaissait assez bien les pirates pour savoir que ceux-ci n'étaient pas du genre à les laisser partir, qu'elle leur réponde ou non… Et elle devait protéger Will. Quoiqu'il lui en coûte. La main crispée sur son ventre, Arabella répondit

- Je .. Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez…

- Allons réfléchissez… Susurra Barbossa en pointant son pistolet droit vers Penny sans quitter Arabella des yeux. Je suis certaine que ça va vous revenir… Un cadeau de votre bottier de mari…

Arabella secoua négativement la tête, se demandant avec horreur ce qui était arrivé à Billy et d'où venait ce sobriquet de « bottier »

Emmaline poussa un gémissement

- Arabella … que veulent ces hommes …

- Je ne sais pas… Mentit Arabella avec remords

- Vous avez un fils. Où est il ? Demanda Barbossa

- Il est mort l'année dernière. Mentit Arabella avec aplomb, priant pour que les deux femmes ne la corrigent pas

- Y'a rien Capitaine. Annonça un grand blond déguenillé d'un ton geignard

- Rien du tout. Pleurnicha un petit gros à ses côtés

- Cherchez mieux. Ordonna Barbossa

Arabella frémit et se tourna vers Barbossa

- Si c'est mon mari que vous cherchez ça fait sept ans maintenant que je l'attends…

- Sept ans .. Ricana Ragetti avec une œillade vers Arabella qui regretta sur le champ ses paroles

- Maman… Pleurnicha Penny

Barbossa se tourna vers elle

- Elle sait peut être elle la mignonne… Ricana-t-il en l'attirant contre lui

- NON ! Hurla Emmaline en se précipitant sur Barbossa. Lâchez ma fille ! Vous ..

Un coup de feu retentit, l'arrêtant au beau milieu de sa phrase et le corps d'Emmaline retomba sur le sol, une balle entre les deux yeux . Penny hurla, hystérique

- Maman !

- Oh mon dieu… Souffla Arabella . Vous l'avez tuée….

- Oui. Reconnut Barbossa. Elle a de la chance … Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est vous … d'être maudit .. De ne pas apprécier la nourriture ! Ragea-t-il en renversant la marmite d'Arabella d'un coup de pied, répandant son contenu sur le sol

Penny hurla tandis qu'il la maintenait contre lui

- De ne pas non plus pouvoir … boire ! Ragea Barbossa en reversant la table

- Je vous en prie .. Souffla Arabella, terrifiée

- De ne pas non plus pouvoir sentir … la chaleur d'une femme … Souffla Barbossa

Les larmes aux yeux Arabella recula tandis que Penny à bout de force, s'évanouissait dans les bras de son tortionnaire

- Je vous en prie .. Murmura Arabella

- Y'a rien ici. Annonça finalement un grand homme à la peau sombre.

Barbossa se tourna vers Arabella et une expression rageuse emplit son visage

- Où est la pièce ! Où est elle ? On sait qu'il vous l'a envoyée alors cessez de mentir ! Explosa-t-il en soulevant Penny qui reprenait douloureusement conscience

Arabella fixa la jeune fille aux yeux gonflés par les larmes et soupira

- Je l'ai … dépensée… je l'ai échangée à un marin contre .. De la nourriture … Mentit elle, espérant ainsi les éloigner

- Nous y voilà… Triompha Barbossa. Quel bateau ?

- Je ne sais plus… je vous jure je ne sais plus… Bredouilla Arabella

- Elle ne sait plus ! Déclama Barbossa prenant ses hommes à témoins

- Je vous en prie … Gémit Arabella. Partez… Ce que vous voulez n'est pas ici

Barbossa sourit

- Oui nous pourrions faire ça … Seulement vous comprendrez que vu que c'est ce maudit Bill qui nous a condamné à cette malédiction… Il est juste que nous lui prenions quelque chose de cher à notre tour

Arabella se mordit la lèvre, incapable de maîtriser ses tremblements

- Bill.. Il m'a quittée… je vous en prie … je ..

Barbossa ricana cruellement et jeta Penny vers Arabella

- Nous ne partirons pas sans rien… Dites lui d'enlever sa robe

Arabella serra Penny contre elle

- Oh non… non c'est qu'une gamine … Tenta-t-elle

- Madame Turner … Gémit Penny, terrifiée

- La robe. Répéta Barbossa.

Arabella, le remord au cœur se tourna vers Penny

- Donne leur …

La jeune fille,les mains tremblantes tenta de défaire les lacets sous les rires cruels des hommes et Arabella s'empressa de l'aider, la cachant au mieux de son corps

- Voilà vous l'avez maintenant partez ! Déclara-t-elle en lançant la robe à Barbossa

Le pirate l'attrapa au vol et la porta à son visage avec une expression de ravissement

- Encore chaude… Souffla-t-il en la donnant à celui qui devait être son second. Attache la. Ordonna-t-il à Arabella

- Non…

- D'accord…Pintel et Ragetti attachez les

Arabella poussa un hurlement en sentant les mains crasseuses des deux hommes se refermer sur ses poignets tandis qu'ils la forçaient à s'allonger, entravant ses bras en se servant du crochet au mur pour fixer la corde. A ses côtés, Penny subit le même traitement et Arabella s'efforça de glisser vers elle

- N'ai pas peur .. Tenta-t-elle inutilement de la rassurer

Les yeux écarquillés par la terreur, Penny regarda Barbossa tandis qu'il se penchait sur elle , écartant ses cuisses

- Une vierge messieurs ! S'exclama-t-il

- Non ! Hurla Arabella en le voyant défaire son ceinturon dans une intention évidente

- Ne vous en faites pas Madame Turner, votre tour arrive … Lui répondit cyniquement Barbossa en s'abattant sur Penny qui poussa un hurlement alors qu'il la déflorait brutalement . Oh… oui… Soupira Barbossa . Si seulement on pouvait en profiter pleinement ! Ragea-t-il en s'abattant violement sur le corps de la pauvre Penny qui n'eut pas la chance de s'évanouir

Au bout de quelques minutes de son violent traitement, Barbossa relâcha la jeune fille avec un soupir de rage

- Incapable de jouir ! S'exclama-t-il en retroussant les jupons d'Arabella. Allez y ! Lança-t-il à l'équipage. Prenez ce que vous pouvez à la santé du Bottier

- A la santé du Bottier ! Ricana un des hommes en se précipitant sur Penny, la refaisant sienne sans se soucier du sang qui maculait les cuisses de la jeune fille qui les yeux grands ouverts, fixait le plafond sans ciller.

Lorsque Barbossa s'enfonça en elle, Arabella se força à ne pas crier, serrant les dents sous la douleur tandis qu'il progressait inlassablement avant de la relâcher avec un cri frustré

- Allez y … Lança-t-il à ses hommes en ramassant la robe . Puis brûlez la maison.

Les larmes roulant sur ses joues, Arabella fixa son dos tandis qu'il s'éloignait, vite remplacé par un autre de ses hommes

A ses côtés, Penny finit par s'évanouir au bout ce qui sembla être des heures à Arabella.

Elle était seule à être encore consciente lorsque les derniers cassèrent une lampe, répandant l'huile qu'elle contenait sur le sol . La bouche endolorie, Arabella se souvint trop tard des principes des pirates.

- Pour… Parlers… Gémit elle alors que l'un des derniers hommes approchait une torche de l'huile

- Attend elle a dit quoi ? Demanda un de ses compères, le grand blond qu'elle avait remarqué

Arabella tenta de répéter mais les lettres se mélangèrent dans sa bouche et elle vit l'homme hausser les épaules en enflammant l'huile

- Bof .. On s'en fiche Ricana-t-il

Le grand blond la regarda

- Adieu poupée… Lui dit il

Arabella les vit sortir tandis que le feu progressait, se rapprochant d'elle et de Penny. Alors que la fumée emplissait ses poumons et que le feu commençait à lécher son corps, Arabella pensa à sa mère morte, à son père qu'elle avait abandonné pour courir les mers. A Billy qui n'avait pas su l'aimer et l'avait condamnée à finir ainsi et que malgré tout elle n'avait jamais d'aimer… A Rebecca dont elle se félicitait maintenant qu'elle soit au loin. Au bébé qui ne verrait jamais le jour.

Sa dernière pensée fut pour son fils.

Alors qu'elle s'éteignait, Arabella Smith Turner songea ironiquement que pour William , l'histoire de la mère morte , tuée par des pirates serait cette fois tragiquement vraie….

_**Note : Voilà… C'est fini, désolée pour la fin très .. Triste mais si vous avez vu CoBP vous devez savoir qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement…. **_

_**Un épilogue sera publié dans quelques jours et finira l'histoire. Reviews ? **_


	20. Epilogue

_**Voilà… c'est donc la fin. Je vous laisse découvrir l'épilogue en espérant qu'il vous plaira … Pour la dernière fois de cette fic, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et … Reviews ? **_

**Épilogue **

_Cinq jours plus tard…_

Le menton relevé et la bouche tremblante, William Turner se tenait devant le trou béant qui avait été creusé dans le cimetière de Cornwallis, tentant vainement de retenir ses larmes. Autour de lui, les gens chuchotaient n'osant trop montrer que pour eux la vie continuait tandis que, debout à ses côtés, Joe Mac Drache pleurait amèrement sa femme et sa plus jeune fille. Will se mordit la lèvre, reprenant inconsciemment le geste familier de sa mère et regarda les trois cercueils alignés qui attendaient d'être mis en terre. Il n'y avait personne dedans… Il le savait. Sa maman et Penny et Mme Mac Drache avaient brûlés dans l'incendie de sa maison. Il avait entendu les gens en parler à voix basse quand ils le pensaient hors de portée d'oreille, tous espérant que les pauvres soient mortes avant l'incendie… Will ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi c'était mieux puisqu'elles étaient mortes mais il l'espérait aussi …

Le prêtre continua son homélie, pavoisant sur la barbarie des pirates qui avaient envahis leur tranquille petite ville, arrachant aux bras aimants de leurs familles des femmes douces et honnêtes et laissant derrière eux veufs et orphelins. Will renifla en l'entendant et songea à ces fameux pirates dont parlait le prêtre. Nombreux ici avaient été les habitants qui les avaient vus emprunter le chemin menant à la petite maison des Turner sans se douter du drame qu'ils causeraient … Si c'était des pirates ? Oh mais bien sur ma bonne dame … Leurs vêtements étaient des guenilles et leurs mines étaient féroces… Pourtant personne ne s'était inquiété…

Les poings serrés, William regarda les porteurs descendre lentement le cercueil de sa mère dans le trou qui avait été creusé et étouffa un sanglot tandis que Sarah poussait un gémissement. Will se força à continuer à penser aux pirates qui avaient tué sa mère, n'ayant trouvé que ça pour ne pas pleurer et Joe le poussa doucement en avant

- La terre .. Willy.. Pour ta maman… Même si .. Elle est au Paradis maintenant tu sais.. Gémit l'homme en s'étouffant dans un sanglot

Une poignée de terre dans sa main, Will s'approcha du trou et écarta doucement les doigts, les larmes qu'il avait tellement essayé de retenir roulant sur ses joues puis s'écarta

Lorsque la dernière pelletée de terre eut recouvert le cercueil, Will se fit la promesse silencieuse qu'un jour il serait assez fort pour tuer l'un de ces pirates qui lui avaient pris sa mère…

La cérémonie terminée, Joe Mac Drache s'approcha de lui et le prit par l'épaule

- Viens mon garçon on rentre. Lui déclara-t-il d'une voix brisée.

C'était lui qui avait découvert la catastrophe… Lui qui avait vu flamber la maison de loin et qui était arrivé trop tard pour sortir qui que ce soit du brasier. Lui encore qui était allé chercher Will et qui lui avait annoncé la nouvelle d'une voix entrecoupée par les larmes … avant de l'accueillir chez lui, le deuil qui les frappait les réunissant dans le malheur et le chagrin.

_Deux semaines plus tard _

Will fixa Joe Mac Drache qui ne parvint même pas à lui faire son habituel sourire, brisé par la mort de sa femme et de sa cadette.

- Dites Monsieur Mac Drache… Demanda Will.

- Quoi ? Demanda l'autre d'un ton indifférent en fixant le paysage sans le voir

- C'est loin les Caraïbes ?

- Pourqu… ah oui ton père … Et bien oui petit .. Soupira Joe

William hocha la tête et se leva pour se diriger vers la porte. Joe le suivit du regard, sentant qu'il devait dire quelque chose mais le courage lui manqua et il laissa sortir le petit garçon

Une fois dehors, Will glissa sa main dans sa chemise et caressa la pièce que lui avait donné Arabella. Il ne l'avait montrée à personne. D'abord parce que sa mère lui avait interdit, ensuite parce que c'était la seule chose qui lui restait de ses parents.

Ses pas résonnèrent sur la terre tandis qu'il courrait vers le port, s'efforçant d'ignorer les regards remplis de pitié des gens pour lesquels il n'était plus que « le pauvre petit orphelin »

Bouche béée, Will regarda le navire de la marine marchande entrer au port, le cœur battant à l'idée que son père puisse être dessus. Plein d'espoir, il se précipita vers le premier homme qui débarquait et posa la question qui lui était rituelle depuis aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvenait

- Est-ce que William Turner est à bord ?

L'homme lui jeta un coup d'œil distrait et répondit sans s'arrêter

- Non petit

Will lui emboîta le pas, courant pour rester à sa hauteur

- Où vous allez après ?

- Je vois pas en quoi ça te regarde. Grommela l'homme. Mais on va à Port Royal dans les Caraïbes

- Les Caraïbes ! S'exclama Will

L'homme s'arrêta

- J'suis sûr que tu sais même pas où c'est

- Si je sais ! S'insurgea Will. C'est très loin d'ici et il fait chaud

L'homme haussa les épaules et reprit sa route, le plantant là. Will le regarda s'éloigner, perdu dans ses pensées. Le bateau allait aux Caraïbes… Ça devait pas être très grand les Caraïbes… Un peu comme Cornwallis… Là bas il retrouverait vite son papa … D'un autre côté, Arabella puis Joe, lui avaient dit que Rebecca et son père reviendraient bientôt, qu'il suffisait de les attendre et qu'ils s'occuperaient de lui. Mais attendre … William avait passé sa vie à ça… Et son papa n'était jamais revenu… Si Rebecca faisait pareil… Et puis, Becca elle, elle était avec son père… Et Will songea que lui aussi, il aimerait bien être avec son père…. Aussi se précipita-t-il derrière l'homme qui venait d'entrer dans la taverne

- Je peux venir ? Demanda-t-il

L'homme soupira

- Encore toi ? Allez rentre chez toi, ta mère va t'attendre

La lèvre tremblante, Will répondit

- Ma maman est morte… Et mon père est dans les Caraïbes , c'est un grand marchand c'est pour ça qu'il faut que j'y aille !

L'homme soupira tandis que Mac Fridge le servait

- Oh Willy… Soupira l'aubergiste. Allez rentre chez toi enfin chez Joe. Scusez le gamin M'sieur… Sa mère est morte et son père est parti depuis des années alors…

Will se crispa mais ne se démonta pas, il tira sur la manche de l'homme

- S'il vous plait Monsieur

Attendri, le marin soupira

- Et comment il s'appelle ton papa ?

- William Turner. Répéta Will

- Jamais entendu parler désolé.

La bouche de Will se tordit et il ravala ses larmes

- S'il vous plait, sûrement que là bas on le connaît …

- File William ! Le chassa Mac Fridge

La mort dans l'âme, Will sortit et se dirigea vers le cimetière, se penchant sur la tombe d'Arabella

- Je vais aller voir papa tu sais. Lui confia-t-il, sa décision prise. Au revoir maman… Ajouta-t-il en pleurant avant de se détourner résolument, courant vers le port.

Will observa le ballet des hommes et prit une grande inspiration en les voyant embarquer des marchandises, signe que le départ ne tarderait pas. Sans se démonter, il se présenta à l'embarcadère et prit un colis

- Ek ? T'es qui toi ? Lui demanda l'homme

- Le nouveau mousse, je m'appelle Will. Répondit ce dernier.

- Qui a dit ça ? Demanda l'homme

- Lui. Répondit Will en désignant l'homme qu'il avait suivi jusqu'à la taverne

- Oh… Alors si le capitaine Hallis l'a dit… Bienvenue à bord Will ! Lui déclara l'homme en rajoutant un colis à sa charge.

Les dents serrées sous l'effort, Will hocha la tête et se précipita à bord, évitant le capitaine …

Alors que le navire quittait le port, quelques heures plus tard, Will songea avec remords qu'il n'avait même averti Joe de son départ avant de se rassurer : il comprendrait sûrement …

_Un mois et demi plus tard _

Rebecca sauta joyeusement hors de la chaloupe qui les avaient conduits jusqu'à la petite baie tranquille qui bordait la forêt entourant la maison d'Arabella et se précipita vers le chemin, les yeux brillants d'aventure à raconter

- Dépêche toi papa ! Lança-t-elle à Reece qui sourit

Père et fille s'engagèrent sur le sentier , Rebecca babillant joyeusement lorsque Reece s'immobilisa en voyant les ruines fumantes. Le cœur serré par un affreux pressentiment il se baissa à hauteur du visage de Rebecca

- Attend moi là… Tu ne bouges pas d'accord

- Oui papa ! Mais pourquoi ?

- Attend… Répéta Reece en s'approchant à la hâte de ce qui avait été une maison. Mon dieu … Souffla-t-il

- MAMAN ! Hurla Rebecca en se précipitant vers les ruines

Reece maudit la désobéissance de sa fille et la retint

- Attend … On va .. Les voisins … Tenta-t-il tandis que Rebecca qui ne l'avait pas écouté , filait déjà vers la maison des Mac Drache . BECCA ! Attends ! S'écria Reece en la suivant tant bien que mal

Échevelée par sa course, Rebecca ouvrit la porte à la volée (la politesse avait toujours été une vague notion pour elle ) et se précipita dans la pièce

- Mr Mac Drache ! Où est maman ? Où est Willy ?

Anéanti en la voyant Joe prit sa tête dans ses mains

- Oh mon Dieu… Oh mon Dieu ma pauvre petite … Gémit il

Pétrifiée, Rebecca le fixa, surprise de le voir pleurer. Reece la rejoignit et posa une main sur son épaule

- Becca. Sors. Maintenant ! Ordonna-t-il en voyant avec inquiétude Joe pleurer

- Je suis désolé. Déclara soudain le pauvre homme. J'ai essayé de veiller sur Willy après la mort d'Arabella … Mais .. Je crois qu'il est parti sur un bateau et … Elles sont mortes… Elles sont toutes mortes, Emma, Penny, Arabella … Gémit il .

Reece s'immobilisa tandis que les yeux de Rebecca s'emplissaient de larmes

- Maman… Murmura-t-elle

Reece la serra farouchement contre lui tandis que Joe continuait son récit d'une voix entrecoupée par les sanglots…

_Quelques heures plus tard_

Le visage blême, la main de Rebecca serrant la sienne à la briser, Reece passa la grille du petit cimetière de Cornwallis, arpentant les allées avant de s'arrêter devant une tombe fraîche

- Oh Arabella .. Gémit il en lisant le nom gravé dans la pierre. Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas écouté…Non c'est ma faute.. j'aurais du… J'aurais du insister. Soupira-t-il, n'ayant pas été long à comprendre ce qui avait poussé les pirates à s'en prendre à la jeune femme

- Maman… Répéta Rebecca en touchant la pierre. Maman … Non… Je veux maman, elle avait promis qu'elle serait là avec Willy ! Sanglota-t-elle

Le cœur serré, Reece s'agenouilla et l'étreignit farouchement

- Je suis désolé Rebecca… Si désolé ma chérie .. Mais les anges .. Ils n'ont pas attendus ils la voulaient près d'eux.… Ta maman est là bas maintenant avec ma Laura… Soupira-t-il

Rebecca tourna un visage bouleversé vers lui

- Alors j'ai plus de maman du tout maintenant ?

Reece la regarda, désespéré

- Tu m'as moi… Soupira-t-il en l'étreignant

- Papa .. Sanglota Rebecca se serrant contre lui.

Père et fille restèrent enlacés un long moment devant la tombe d'Arabella puis Rebecca se détacha, posant une question à laquelle Reece n'avait pas de réponse

- Et Willy il a qui ?

_Pleine mer ,_

_Deux semaines plus tard …_

Will regarda le soleil se lever à l'horizon, fasciné par le spectacle. En le voyant le capitaine Hallis ne put retenir un sourire et s'approcha du petit garçon.

- C'est beau. Soupira Will

Hallis sourit et baissa le visage vers lui. Il était content d'avoir un peu de sang neuf à bord, même si il avait tout d'abord été furieux en découvrant que Will avait embarqué… Mais le gamin était travailleur et bien élevé ( sa pauvre mère avait fait du rudement beau travail si on voulait son avis) aussi s'était il peu à peu attaché à l'orphelin même s'il aurait préféré se faire arracher un bras plutôt que de l'admettre

- Oui… c'est beau. Répondit il. Mais il y a mieux …

Will le regarda avec curiosité

- Quoi ?

- Un éclair vert… Expliqua Hallis d'un ton rêveur

- Mais .. C'est pas vert les éclairs !

- Ceux là si… Mais peu de marins en ont déjà vu… Parce qu'ils sont spéciaux tu vois …Il parait que lorsqu'on voit un de ces éclairs , c'est le signe qu'un défunt revient à la vie. Expliqua Hallis

Le visage de Will se remplit de tristesse et Hallis se traita mentalement d'idiot alors que le garçon répondait

- J'aimerais bien voir un pour maman…

Embarrassé, Hallis toussota et changea de sujet

- Tu sais le nom du bateau de ton père ?

- Non… Répondit Will

Hallis songeait que ça allait être difficile lorsque son second l'appela fort providentiellement

- Excuse moi… Dit il à Will en s'éloignant

Resté seul, le petit garçon fixa l'horizon, guettant un éclair vert avant de soupirer tristement. Les morts ne revenaient pas à la vie.. En tout cas sa maman elle n'était pas revenue …alors autant oublier tout de suite cette histoire… Et se concentrer sur son but…

La seule chose qui lui restait c'était son père et Will entendait bien le retrouver et cela peu importe le temps que ça prendrait… Il était seul de toute façon.. Avec un sourire triste, Will s'écarta du bastingage et reprit son travail tandis que le navire continuait sa route le rapprochant peu à peu de l'endroit où son père vivait et où sa mère avait grandi…

Les lointaines Caraïbes où étaient ses racines.

**FIN **

_**Voilà, la fiction sur Will est terminée, j'espère que vous avez apprécié les personnages que vous y avez croisé, qu'ils soient des films, des livres ou totalement inventés ( les Mac Drache sont qu'à moi lol) **_

_**Je précise qu'une fiction paraîtra prochainement centrée sur Rebecca… Mais je ne peux pas donner de date. En attendant je vous invite à découvrir mon autre fiction en cours : Des mers ignorées**_

_**Par ailleurs, pour les lecteurs intéressés vous découvrirez début Septembre le Prologue d'une nouvelle fiction intitulée L'enfer de Glace qui raconte une aventure d'Elizabeth Swann post AWE (bah oui faut bien l'occuper)**_

_**Pour finir, un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et surtout commenté cette fiction ( oui la review est comme vous le savez mon seul salaire) à savoir : Kira, Julie, Scarlett,Reoxainaie, Microcosmos, Marquise, Petitefilledusud , Paradis & Lia B . Merci à vous et … A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! **_


End file.
